Provokation
by Pingu Lotta
Summary: 1997/98 wird zweifellos ein unruhiges Schuljahr für Minerva McGonagall. Dennoch ist es nicht nur Voldemort, eine ‚etwas komplizierte‘ Gryffindor, Fudge oder die Ruhe, die gewiss einem Sturm vorrausgeht, die ihr Sorgen machen...
1. i Victoria

**Anm.:** Es gibt immer noch so wenige Minerva-Stories... von denen auf deutsch will ich gar nicht erst anfangen... naja... *hehe* Und ich wollte mal was neues ausprobieren *hust*   
Die Titel der einzelnen Kapitel sind übrigens fertig... aber ich glaube, nur eine Person kann das alles wirklich zuordnen *hehe* *Sanneknuddelt*   
Achja... noch was zu dem Namen. Ist natürlich ein etwas... äh... ja... fadenscheiniger Name für eine britische Schülerin, aber:   
Wenn man ein bisschen durch Marl, Lemförde, Hagewede... die Umgebung am Dümmer/Diepholz/Niedersachsen, streift, dann begegnet man ab und an Plaggemeyers. Und diese Familie lebt da schon relativ lange, was mir in der "Geschichte der Gemeinde Marl" auffiel. Tjo... und ich LIEBE diesen Namen.   
Also ihr Plaggemeiers da draußen... auch, wenn ihr Victoria nicht so gern habt *hofft das mal*, vielleicht ist das ja doch was, dass der Name hier drin auftaucht. *hehe*   
_Uuuhhhhnnnnnd nochwas:_ Minerva... hat einen einmaligen Humor, ist streng, aber gerecht, manchmal verständnisvoll, aber auf alle Fälle Kult.   
Aber im Grunde... außer in Band 3 erfährt man nicht sonderlich viel. Und vielleicht kommt meine Rollenspiel-Minnie ab und an durch *huuust* „Sie sollten Psychologe werden..."   
_Thema RS:_ Wir haben im Lehrerzimmer eine Kochecke eingeführt und ich finde die Idee klasse... deswegen übernehme ich die ^.^   
Äh.. sollte jemand hier Richard III mit Maggie Smith gesehen haben... MIR SCHREIBENNNN! Büdde. :)   
**Für Nicole und Sanne und Asuka und Chris**   
**Disclaimer:** Alles JKRs.. nix meins... naja... abgesehen von den, dem Leser unbekannten, Charakteren...   
  
  
  
  


**Provokation**

  
  
  
  


**_You are like a hurricane: there's calm in your eye._**   
**_And I'm getting blown away._**   
**_There's somewhere safer where the feelings stay._**   
**_I wanna love you but I'm getting blown away._**   
**_The Bates - Hurricane_**   
_(Ok! Ist nicht original von ihnen, ich weiß! Aber ich kenne nur die Version und ich liebe sie! Irgendwie... nun... passt nicht wirklich zur Story... bloß es begleitet mich, seit ich angefangen habe, die Story zu schreiben, deswegen steht es hier... tjo)_   
  
  
  
  


i. Victoria   
  


_„Sussex, 25. Juli 1997_

_Sehr geehrte Schulleitung,_

_nach meinem 17. Geburtstag (den 12. August 1997), mit Beginn meines 18. Lebensjahres nehme ich - nach dem Zaubereirecht volljährig - den Mädchennamen meiner Mutter - Plaggemeyer - an. Ich bitte Sie, diesen Namen in meinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts zu berücksichtigen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_   
_Victoria Mooray"_   


„Nun?" Minerva McGonagall sah Albus Dumbledore abwartend an. „Was halten Sie davon?" 

Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart und überflog den Brief ein weiteres Mal.   
„Wir werden ihrer Bitte selbstverständlich nachkommen.„, sagte er,„Hat ihr Vater sich dazu geäußert?" 

„Ich habe ihn angeschrieben, nachdem Victorias Brief eingetroffen war. Er antwortete, dass es ihn zwar betroffen machen würde, dass seine Tochter ihren Geburtsnamen ablegen würde, aber einige Gespräche mit ihr - auch in Beisein ihrer Stiefmutter - keine Änderung ihrer Meinung gebracht hätten, es aber natürlich ihr gutes Recht sei, den Geburtsnamen ihrer Mutter wieder anzunehmen." Minerva seufzte. „Sie war so ein umgängliches Mädchen vor ihrer Pubertät..." 

„Ja," Albus nickte. „der Tod ihrer Mutter hat sie offensichtlich mehr getroffen, als wir alle hätten annehmen können. 

Minerva nickte. 

„Wie dem auch sei,", fuhr Albus fort, „Wir werden sehen, was dieses Jahr mit sich bringt. Wenn sie die Zeit finden, haben Sie ein Auge auf Miss Mooray." 

Minerva lächelte humorlos.   
„Wann sie sich weiterhin verhält, wie in den letzten 4 Jahren, dann wird sich das ohnehin von selbst erledigen."   


~*~   


Der Sommer war unruhig. 

In den Zeitungen überschlugen sich die Meldungen von Angriffen aus den Reihen der Todesser und die Menschen hatten wieder Angst wie vor über 17 Jahren. 

Viele Eltern wahren froh, ihre Kinder wieder in Hogwarts zu wissen, in einer Sicherheit, die sie selbst ihren Kindern kaum bieten konnten. 

Die Lehrer, besonders Minerva und auch Albus, merkten den Druck, der ohnehin schon auf der magischen Welt lag, sich wieder zu einem Teil auf die Schule verlagern. 

Es war beinah offensichtlich, dass Voldemort den Terror der letzten Zeit noch verstärken wollte. Und das Ministerium... war schlicht überlastet.   


Minervas Nerven waren bereits angespannt, als sie am ersten September die Erstklässler in die Große Halle führte und sie fürchtete, dass das alles erst der Anfang war. 

Das Erste, was sie sah, als sie ihre Gryffindors ansah, war Hermine Granger, die ihren Blick mit einem Lächeln erwiderte. 

Das Nächste war weniger angenehm. Zwei kalte, herablassend blickende graue Augen. Victoria Mooray, jetzt Plaggemeyer. 

Sie passte so wenig in die Reihen der Gryffindors, wie Cedric Diggory nach Slytherin gepasst hätte. Victiorias Auftreten war kalt, herablassend, aber vor allem provokant. Sie hielt sich nur soweit an die Kleiderordnung, wie sie eben musste. Ihre Haare waren in diesem Sommer dunkelgrün geworden und zu ihren Ohrringen hatte sich ein halb geschlossener Ring mit zwei Spitzen durch ihre rechte Augenbraue gesellt. 

Sie sah Minerva abschätzend an, wartete wohl auf eine Reaktion, und nahm den Blick erst von ihr, als Minerva den Lehrertisch erreichte. 

Das Problem war nicht die Tatsache, dass Victoria provozierte wo sie gang und stand, dass sie desinteressiert dem Unterricht beiwohnte oder ihn störte. Es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass sie entweder nicht dazu in der Lage war, oder aber sich schlichtweg nicht verbrüdern wollte. Dazu kam, dass sie seit Mitte ihres vierten Jahres die jeweiligen Erstklässler mit ihrer schroffen Art einschüchterte und eben dies seit letztem Jahr auch mit den Lehrern versuchte, dabei allerdings gewaltig scheiterte. 

„Es ist die Sache mit dem Einzelgängertum,", hatte, Severus Snape vor anderthalb Jahren so weise gesagt, „die sie für Slytherin schlichtweg ungeeignet macht. Eine Schande."   


Die Auswahl ging vorüber und Minerva sah zufrieden auf ihre neuen Schützlinge, die sich - alle 12 - stolz am Gryffindortisch niedergelassen hatten. 

Minerva lies sich auf ihrem Platz am Lehrertisch nieder und wartete. 

Dass der Tag vorbei ging, oder dass etwas passierte. Seit ungefähr anderthalb Jahren tat sie kaum etwas anderes als zu warten.   
Und es half. Nachrichten, gerade die Schlechten, hatten kaum noch Angriffsfläche, wenn man auf sie wartete.   
Heute aber wartete sie in erster Linie auf das Ende des Tages.   
Und als das kam, lies sie sich erleichtert auf ihrem Bett nieder und umfing den Schlaf dankbar.   


~*~   


„Miss Plaggemeyer, ich würde es lieber sehen, wenn Sie sich in die erste Reihe setzen würden.", sagte Minerva am nächsten Tag in ihrer ersten Stunde mit den Siebtklässlern der Gryffindors. 

„Das tut mir leid.", sagte Victoria und setzte sich seelenruhig in die letzte Reihe. 

„Setzen Sie sich in die erste Reihe. Bitte.", setzte Minerva ruhig nach. 

Victoria sah sie an und lies ein leises Klacken vernehmen, als der Metallstab, der durch ihre Zunge gestochen war, offensichtlich an ihren Zähnen lang fuhr. Sie lächelte.   
„Danke.", sagte sie. 

Minerva seufzte leicht.   
„In die erste Reihe, Miss Plaggemeyer.", sagte sie gedehnt, „Und ich denke, Sie dürften inzwischen wissen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, meinen Aufforderungen nicht nachzukommen." 

„Nein.", erwiderte Victoria, blieb aber sitzen. 

„2 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und wir haben ein sehr schönes Lehrbuch für diesen Jahrgang, das nur darauf wartet, dass ich Ihnen den Auftrag erteile, es abzuschreiben." 

Victoria war ihr einen herablassenden Blick zu, knallte ihr Buch zu und sammelte ihre Sachen ein. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen lies sie sich schließlich auf einem Stuhl in der ersten Reihe nieder. 

„Gut.", sagte Minerva, „Dann können wir jetzt anfangen." 

Die Klasse wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Victoria ab und Minerva zu, als diese sich der Klasse zuwandte.   
„Sie haben in den letzten Jahren einige Male ein wenig über Animagi erfahren, jedoch werden wir erst in diesem Jahr das Thema eingehend behandeln. Seite 283, Kapitel 12, bitte.", sagte sie. 

Der Rest der Stunde verlief ruhig.   
Viele der Schüler hatten ihre Ferien noch nicht richtig beendet und waren von daher alles andere als mitarbeitend, aber das würde sich in den nächsten Tagen legen.   


~*~   


„Ich nehme an, Sie hatten heute bereits Ärger, Minerva." 

Minerva betrat das Lehrerzimmer und warf Snape einen Blick zu, bevor sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte.   
„Man könnte es so nennen.", antwortete sie, „Obwohl Katastrophe wohl eher trifft, was einige Slytherins der vierten Klasse in meinem Unterricht angestellt haben." 

Snape lächelte herausfordernd und nickte.   
„Das erklärt dann wohl die 15 verlorenen Punkte, auch, wenn ich das nicht meinte." 

„Natürlich nicht, Severus, ich wollte es auch nur angemerkt haben.", erwiderte Minerva und begann den Unterricht für den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten. 

„Die ganze Schule spricht über sie.", fuhr er fort, ungerührt von ihrer Beschäftigung. 

„Womit sie ihr Ziel wohl auch erreicht haben dürfte.", erwiderte Minerva und machte sich weiter Notizen. 

„Und über den Namen.", setzte Snape hinzu, „Man spekuliert, warum sie ihn angenommen hat." 

Minerva sah auf.   
„Ja.", sagte sie, „ich nehme an, um ihrem Vater eins auszuwischen. Wie immer." 

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Oh...", sagte Minerva und winkte ab, „Mr Mooray war in der letzten Zeit ein häufiger Gast, wie sie wissen. Und seine Tochter zeigt ihm gegenüber das gleiche Verhalten, wie sonst auch." Sie lies ihren Blick kurz über das Kapitel schweifen und schrieb einige weitere Stichwörter auf. „Ich frage mich, ob das alles etwas anderes soll, als ihren Vater zu verärgern." 

Snape nickte und stand auf.   
„Tee?", fragte er und ging hinüber zur Kochecke. 

„Wenn Sie mich so fragen immer.", antwortete Minerva lächelnd.   
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, doch Minerva war sich sicher, dass es weder etwas mit dem Tee, noch mit ihr selbst oder Victoria zu tun hatte. 

„Was amüsiert sie?", fragte sie. 

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.   
„Nichts.", sagte er ernst.   
  
  


~~*~~ 

Gut... also... das war... ein Probelauf :) 


	2. ii Sturm

A.N.: Kennt wer "The Hunt" von New Model Army? Bzw. eine der Live-Versionen? *zittert immernoch* Das ist einfach nur genial! Konnte nichts machen... einfach nur dasitzen... noch ein Lied *uff*   
Und "Kurzgefaßter Lebenslauf" ist wirklich schön... *mag das*   
**_@ Kaori:_** Chjo :) Danke dir sehr für den Review! Macht doch nix *hehe* ich freue mich immer über deine Roman-Reviews *knuzzle* Und ich verstehe dich schon... wenn man hängt, hängt man... isso... aber ich weiß, dass du das hinbekommst *erdrück*   
**_@Kitsumi:_** Danke dir auch für dein Review! Schön, dass du 'positiv überrascht bist' und es dir gefällt *froi* Wie du siehst, mache ich weiter :) und ich höre nicht auf *mö?* Und ich glaub, ich hatte es in mein Review zu deiner Story geschrieben: Ich täte unheimlich gern wissen, was du denkst, warum das Plaggemeyer-Kind den Namen gewechselt hat *neugier*   
**_@ Maxine: _**Danke für dein Review! *froi* Chjo, du weißt ja man schon alles, was es zu sagen gibt... aber falls du es noch nicht gesehen hast: Du hast Post!   
Alles in allem: Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews!   
Dann können wir jetzt wohl auch anfangen *rofl*   
****   
****   
****   
**** ii Sturm 

Der Wind peitschte den Hagel gegen die Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers und weckte sie damit unsanft. 

Minerva öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. 

"Neumond.", sagte sie leise, als sie aus dem Fenster sah. 

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und nur an einigen Stellen gab er den Himmel frei. Und zogen die Wolken auch mit großer Geschwindigkeit über den Himmel, kurz zu sehen war die schmale Sichel des Mondes doch. 

Minerva stand auf und trat an das Fenster.   
Eine kräftige Windböe schlug weiteren Hagel unerwartet heftig gegen das Fenster und Minerva zuckte leicht zusammen. 

Unvorbereitet. 

Sie wollte und konnte es sich nicht erlauben, unvorbereitet zu sein.   
Und dennoch erwischte es sie von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn sie eben jenes war. 

Minerva seufzte und sah weiter aus dem Fenster. 

Die ersten 2 Wochen des Schuljahres waren friedlich verlaufen, wenn man von den mehreren Dutzend Eulen absah, die täglich für Albus eintrafen. Eulen von besorgten Eltern, die ganz sicher gehen wollten, das sie sich keine Sorgen um ihre Kinder machen brauchten, oder die auch nur wissen wollten, ob ihre Kinder heil in Hogwarts angekommen warten, weil die Zöglinge wohl offensichtlich vergessen hatten, sich zurückzumelden, aber in erster Linie Eulen des Ministeriums. 

Wenn in den letzten Jahren Eulen aus dem Ministerium eingetroffen waren, waren es meistens Briefe von Fudge, inzwischen jedoch schrieb er so gut wie nie. Andere Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums waren es, die die Briefe schreiben. Um zu informieren, Fragen zu stellen. 

Und Albus Dumbledore wurde wichtiger und wichtiger. Man hielt sich an ihn, wenn man vor schier unüberwindlichen Problemen stand. Denn er schien für alles eine Lösung zu haben.   
Er schien... 

Albus schien wie der Held, wie die Hoffnung für alle, mehr noch, als Harry Potter. Potter war nur das Symbol, Albus die Tat. Wer Probleme hatte, der wandte sich an ihn. Minerva verübelte es den Menschen nicht, sie hatte Jahrelang genauso gehandelt. 

Hatte?   
Handelte sie nicht noch immer so? 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Die Uhr sagte, dass es kurz nach 3 Uhr am Morgen war. Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag, aber sie hatte nicht vor, auszuschlafen. Es gab immer genug, wenn nicht zu viel Arbeit. 

"Guten Morgen, Minerva"   
Sie drehte sich um und sah zu ihrem Kamin, in dem Albus' Kopf zu sehen war. 

"Guten Morgen.", erwiderte sie und trat ein wenig näher an den Kamin heran. 

"Seien Sie so gut und kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro. Es gibt etwas zu besprechen." 

Minerva nickte.   
"Natürlich. Ich ziehe mir nur etwas über." 

Albus bedankte sich und kurz darauf war nur noch die Glut vom erloschenen Feuer zu sehen. 

Minerva verließ ihre Wohnung mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen. Sie fühlte keine Neugier, was es zu besprechen gab, nur Angespanntheit. Und eigentlich wollte sie es gar nicht wissen.   
Die Gänge waren dunkel und still, irgendwo vor sich konnte sie etwas Silberweißes erkennen, offensichtlich ein Geist. 

"Sahnesorbet.", sagte sie und kurz darauf öffnete sich ihr der Zugang zum Büro des Schulleiters. Sie ging die Treppe hinauf und klopfte, als sie die Bürotür erreichte. 

"Kommen Sie rein.", kam es dumpf von innen. 

"Professor McGonagall.", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme, "Wie schön, sie wiederzusehen." 

"Minister,", sagte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das kaum ihre Augen erreichte, "welch unerwarteter Besuch." 

"Mr Fudge ist hier, um sich nach der Situation der Schule zu erkundigen.", sagte Albus sanft zu Minerva und lächelte auf eine Weise, wie nur er es konnte. Seichter Spott schien in seinen Augen, als er sie ansah. 

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue und dachte sich ihren Teil. Dass der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge einfach so mitten in der Nacht in Hogwarts auftaucht, nur um zu schauen, wie die Situation war, dass konnte man wohl niemandem erzählen.   
"Nur nach der Situation der Schule?", fragte sie in leisem Ton. 

"Nach dem Wohlergehen Harry Potters.", sagte Fudge in einer seltsam dunklen Stimmlage. 

"Ich habe dem Minister bereits bestätigt, dass der junge Harry in bester Gesundheit ist, aber ich nehme an, er wollte es noch einmal von Ihnen hören, Minerva, als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.", erklärte Albus. 

Minerva nickte knapp.   
"Es geht ihm gut.", bestätigte sie, "Er hat keine Zeit verloren und ist bereits gestern das erste Mal wieder erstaunlich mit Mr Malfoy aneinander geraten." 

Albus lies ein leises Lachen hören.   
"Nun, Cornelius", sagte er, "Wurden Sie zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit informiert?" 

Fudge nickte.   
"Ich danke Ihnen, Professor McGonagall.", sagte er und nickte den beiden Professoren dann zu, "Wir sehen uns morgen, nehme ich an?" 

Albus nickte, dann wandte er sich Minerva zu:   
"Der Minister wird für einige Tage in Hogwarts bleiben, nur um zu sehen, ob alles in vernünftigen Bahnen läuft." 

Fudge nickte, lächelte und wandte sich der Tür zu. 

"Gute Nacht und danke für die Gastfreundschaft." Kurz darauf war er verschwunden. 

Minerva wartete, bis er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und wandte sich dann Albus zu.   
"Ist das ein schlechter Scherz?", fragte sie gereizt, "Was soll dieses Theater?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich im Büro um. 

Sie spürte Albus' Hand so plötzlich auf ihrer Schulter, dass sie zusammenzuckte.   
"Er hat Angst.", sagte Albus leise. 

Minerva drehte sich zu ihm um.   
"Aus gutem Grund.", sagte sie, "Er verliert mehr und mehr das Vertrauen der Menschen. Zu Recht, wenn man bedenkt, wie er sich verhalten hat. Aber was genau will er hier?" 

"Ich nehme an, sehen, wie sicher Hogwarts wirklich ist.", antwortete Albus, "Es muss ihn sehr drücken, dass er hier mitten in der Nacht auftaucht." 

Minerva nickte langsam. 

"Gehen Sie schlafen, Minerva.", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, "Wir sehen uns morgen." Er klopfte sanft ihre Schulter. 

"Ja.", sie lächelte leicht, "Gute Nacht, Albus."   
Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu und verließ dann das Büro des Schulleiters. 

Hogwarts bei Nacht machte jedes mal einen anderen Eindruck auf Minerva, während der Tag ein allzu gewohntes Licht auf Hogwarts warf.   
In der Nacht entwickelten auch viele der Treppen, Wände und Türen ein Eigenleben, die sich tagsüber ruhig verhielten. 

Minerva hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, als sie Stimmen hörte. 

"Ein Wort, Malfoy..." Das war Potter. Minerva trat ein wenig näher. 

"Was passiert dann?", fragte Malfoy scharf, "Rennst du zu Dumbledore oder hoffst du, dass er aus dem Nichts auftaucht, um dich zu trösten." 

"Was ist hier los?", fragte sie und trat um die Ecke. 

Potter und Malfoy fuhren herum und starrten sie an, als sei die der Leibhaftige persönlich. 

"Pro... Professor...", murmelte Malfoy. 

"Das ist mein Titel, ja.", sagte Minerva kühl, "Was tun Sie hier?" 

"Wir..." Potter suchte offenbar nach Worten. 

"Ja?" 

Malfoy straffte seine Schultern.   
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und war deswegen wach und in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich etwas gehört habe, das nach Stimmen klang. Und... nun, ich war neugierig und habe nachgesehen, aber bloß Potter gesehen. Nun... ich ihm durch eine Tür gefolgt, die vorher noch nicht da war und... dann waren wir hier. Was ich nicht weiß, ist, wo die andere Person ist, mit der Potter gesprochen hat.", erklärte er und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. 

"Ich war allein!", erklärte Potter brüsk, "Ich konnte bloß nicht schlafen!" 

Minerva machte eine ablehnende Geste.   
"Es ist den Schülern untersagt, sich nachts außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes aufzuhalten und das wissen Sie beide.", sagte sie gereizt, "Sie sind schließlich lange genug auf dieser Schule. 20 Punkte Abzug für Sie beide." 

"Aber..." 

"Keine Widerrede, Malfoy.", schnitt sie dem Jungen das Wort ab, "Und Sie Beide erscheinen Montag nach dem Unterricht in meinem Büro. Jetzt gehen Sie wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume." 

Die beiden Siebtklässler zogen beide in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon, nun, Malfoy tat das, Potter wartete auf Minerva und ging mit ihr den Gang entlang in Richtung Gryffondor-Turm. 

"Professor...?", fragte er leise. 

"Raus damit, Potter.", sagte Minerva in ruhigem Ton, obwohl sie spürte, dass Harry das Anliegen sehr beschäftigte. 

"Das Übliche..." Er versuchte ein Grinsen, scheiterte jedoch jämmerlich. "Ich meine... wir haben doch alle Angst. Ich wollte nur fragen... ob Sie vielleicht etwas neues wissen." 

Minerva blieb stehen und sah ihn einen Moment an. Es war erstaunlich, wie 'reif' sich der Junge verhalten konnte, wenn die Situation das war, was man ernst nannte. Schließlich schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf.   
"Nein, Mr Potter, es tut mir leid, aber Neuigkeiten haben wir auch keine.", sagte sie. 

"Danke.", sagte er. 

Minerva nickte und ging weiter, gefolgt von Potter. 

"Warum waren Sie unterwegs?", fragte er wenig später. 

"Professor Dumbledore wollte mich sehen.", antwortete sie, "Und mit wem haben Sie gesprochen?". 

"Sirius, Professor.", antwortete Harry, "Warum wollte Professor Dumbledore Sie sprechen?" 

"Ich denke, Mr Potter, das werden Sie erfahren, wenn Professor Dumledore der Ansicht ist, Sie seien einzuweihen.", antwortete Minerva scharf. 

"Oh... natürlich... entschuldigen Sie.", murmelte Harry. 

"Neugierde ist ein guter Charakterzug. Man muss sie nur in Schach halten können." 

Harry nickte. 

"Wie war Ihr Sommer?", fuhr Minerva fort. 

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Kein Glanzlicht.", erklärte er, "Aber ich hatte schon schlechtere. Und es lässt sich sehr gut aushalten, seit die Dursleys wissen, dass neben Sirius auch Mrs Figg ein Auge auf mich hat." Er grinste. 

Auch Minerva musste unwillkürlich lächeln.   
"Und Sie kommen gut mit Arabella zurecht?" 

"Besser als früher in jedem Fall.", antwortete Harry lächelnd, "Und sie ist sehr nett." 

"Gut." 

Sie schwiegen den restlichen Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Dort angekommen fiel die Verabschiedung ein wenig knapp aus, Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal, Minerva kehrte in ihre Wohnung zurück. 

Es ging stark auf den nächsten Morgen zu und Minerva seufzte bei dem Gedanken, kaum noch Schlaf zu bekommen, denn Fudges Anwesenheit schrie fast nach frühem Aufstehen. 

~*~ 

'Und Sonntag regnete es sowieso...' hieß es in 'Kurzgefaßter Lebenslauf' des deutschen Muggel Erich Kästner. 

Ironie. Und die wunderbar getroffen. Ein bezeichnendes Gedicht für Krisenzeiten und alles, was danach kam. Die Sonntage verlieren die Stille, den Frieden. Und natürlich die Sonne. 

Aber die Menschen leben weiter. Meistens. 

Minerva schüttelte kurz den Kopf über sich selbst, bevor sie die Decken zurückschlug, aufstand und ins Bad ging, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. 

Die Minerva McGonagall, die sie vom Spiegel aus müden Augen, die in tiefen Hölen saßen, ansah, würde in einer halben Stunde Vergangenheit sein.   
Und vielleicht würde dann auch Minervas Geistige Verfassung etwas besser sein. 

Stärker. 

Musste sie wohl.   
Und es gab passendere Zeitpunkte für Depressionen, als diesen. 

Minerva sah fest in den Spiegel und versuchte ein Lächeln, lies es aber, als es mehr nach einer hässlichen Fratze aussah.   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Lass dich davon nicht überwältigen, Minerva.", sagte sie streng zu sich selbst und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie sah ihr Spiegelbild fest an und konzentrierte sich auf die Sorgen. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten und ihre Hände schmerzten. Schließlich schlug sie die Augen nieder und konzentrierte sich auf eine angenehme Erinnerung. Fast augenblicklich entspannte sie sich. Sie lächelte. 

Man musste nur den Körper überlisten. 

Sie machte sich fertig für den Tag, um kurz darauf ihre Wohnung in Richtung der Großen Halle zu verlassen. 

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie den Gryffindorturm verließ. 

Weasley schien auf Potter und Granger zu warten, nutzte währenddessen aber die Zeit, einigen Erstklässlern den Weg in die Große Halle zu erklären. 

Die Drei würden Gryffindor auf jeden Fall fehlen, wenn sie Ende dieses Jahres ihren Abschluss machen würden. Granger würde vielleicht zurückkehren um zu lehren, hatte sie in einigen Gesprächen durchblicken lassen. 

Der Kurzgefasste Lebenslauf war aus Minervas Gedanken wie ausgelöscht. 

Minerva empfand noch immer den Gryffindor-Stolz, den sie als Schülerin entwickelt hatte. Ein Stolz, den so gut wie jeder andere Schüler von Hogwarts für sein Haus empfand, und der das Punktesystem überhaupt erst möglich machte. 

Und jetzt, an diesem Sonntag, hatte der Blick auf ihre Schützlinge die trübsinnige Stimmung durch den Gryffindor-Stolz ersetzt, den Minerva mehr als schätzte, war Gryffindor doch noch immer eine Art Familie für Minerva. 

"Professor!", hörte sie Hermine nach ihr rufen. 

Minerva wandte sich ihr zu.   
"Miss Granger?", fragte sie. 

"Es gibt ein Problem mit Lindzay und Miriam.", erklärte Hermine hitzig. Sie wandte sich nur an Minerva, wenn sie selbst mit ihrer Autorität als Schulsprecherin nicht weiterkam, oder Minerva ohnehin in der Nähe war. 

Minerva nickte und folgte ihrer Schülerin zu den beiden Zweitklässlerinnen, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum stritten und kurz davor waren, handgreiflich zu werden. 

Einige andere Gryffindors standen dabei und Minerva sah Harry Potter bei den Schülern, die versuchten, die beiden Mädchen, die normalerweise Freundinnen waren, zu schlichten. 

Und sie sah auch Victoria Plaggemeyer, die sich abseits hielt und beobachtete.   
_Fast _jeder Schüler empfand Stolz für sein Haus, überlegte Minerva, als sie Victoria kurz ansah. 

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie in scharfem Ton. 

Die Schlichtenden wichen zurück, doch die beiden Mädchen waren offensichtlich zu sehr in Rage, als dass sie Minerva bemerkt hätten. 

"Lindzay Breadshaw,", donnerte sie, "Miriam Hammersmith!" 

Die Beiden stoben auseinander und starrten Minerva an. 

"Professor...", stotterte Lindzay, während Miriam nur schwieg. 

"Eine Erklärung, bitte.", forderte Minerva. 

Miriam atmete durch, bevor sie leise sagte:   
"Ich wollte nur mein Buch von Lindzay zurück haben. Ich habe sie schon zweimal gebeten, es mir zu geben..." 

"Ich hab's noch nicht durch!", fiel Lindzay ein, "Und ich dachte, dass ich es behalten könnte, bis ich fertig bin." 

Minerva seufzte tief.   
"Und wieso haben Sie beide angefangen, sich zu schlagen? Hätte man das nicht auch anders lösen können?", fragte sie. 

"Hormone.", hörte sie eine Stimme sagen. 

"Mr Weasley!" 

"Tschuldigung." 

Lindzay warf einen Blick zu ihrer Freundin und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. 

"Es hat sich wohl irgendwie hoch geschaukelt...", murmelte Miriam. 

Minerva schüttelte energisch den Kopf.   
"Das hätte man anders lösen können. Sie sind beide Mitglieder des gleichen Hauses und Freundinnen.", erklärte sie, "10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und ich möchte sie beide morgen Nachmittag sehen.   
Potter." 

Harry sah von den Mädchen zu ihr hinüber.   
"Ja?", fragte er. 

"Sein Sie und Mr Malfoy morgen um 16.00 Uhr in meinem Büro. Das wird nich länger als eine halbe Stunde dauern.   
Miss Breadshaw und Miss Hammersmith, sein Sie um 16.45 Uhr bei mir und holen sich Ihre Strafarbeiten. Wie lange das dauert, wird sich zeigen. Jetzt entschuldigen Sie sich." 

Minerva sah zufrieden, wie die beiden Mädchen aufeinander zu traten und sich beide – etwas gezwungen lächelnd – die Hände gaben. Herzlich war es nicht, aber Minerva war zuversichtlich, dass eine gemeinsame Strafarbeit, in der sich Beide über die Arbeit ärgern könnten, Wunder bewirken würde. 

Die restlichen Gryffindors machten sich Stückchen für Stückchen in Richtung Frühstück davon. 

Minerva wartete, bis Miriam und Lindzay den Streitplatz verließen bevor sie sich selbst dem Strom zum Frühstück anschloss. 

Sie sah Potter mit Weasley und Hermine im Gang stehen und offensichtlich auf sie warten. 

"Kann ich helfen?", fragte sie, als sie die Drei erreicht hatte. 

"Gehen Sie zum Frühstück?", fragte Harry. 

Minerva nickte.   
"Zumindest hatte ich das vor.", antwortete sie. 

"Was dagegen, wenn wir Sie begleiten, Professor?", fragte Ron. 

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste.", antwortete Minerva. 

In den 6 Jahren, die die Drei jetzt in Hogwarts waren, war es genau drei mal vorgekommen, dass sie mit Minerva zum Frühstück oder einer anderen Mahlzeit gehen wollten. 

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und Minerva merkte inzwischen deutlich an ihrem Hunger, dass sie etwas essen sollte. 

"Im Vertrauen,", ergriff Ron schließlich in einem Ton das Wort, der Minerva beinah auflachen lies, "von einem Gryffindor zum Anderen: Wenn Professor Dumbledore Sie nachts um 3 zu sich bittet, dann muss das etwas Wichtiges sein..." 

Minerva wunderte sich nicht mehr, dass das Trio mehr und mehr mit offenen Karten spielte. Sie waren nach der Schulleitung meist die Ersten, die über die Dinge Bescheid wussten. Und das wiederum wusste so gut wie jeder. Warum also schweigen, wenn sie Informationen von ihr oder Dumbledore wollten? 

"Also,", fuhr Harry fort, "bekommen wir einen Hinweis?" 

"Nein.", sagte Minerva. 

"Bitte.", sagte Hermine, "Wir finden es doch wahrscheinlich ohnehin heraus." 

"Eben.", stellte Minerva fest. 

Harry grinste.   
"Keinen kleinen Hinweis?", fragte er. 

"Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte; sollte Professor Dumbledore wollen, dass Sie eingeweiht werden, wird er das selbst tun." 

Harry sah sie kurz an, nickte dann.   
"Kann man wohl nichts machen." 

"Nein.", sagte Minerva und erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. 

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle sahen sie mehr und mehr Schüler, die auf demselben Weg waren, bis die Halle schließlich mit geöffneten Türen vor ihnen lag.   
Minerva nickte leicht. 

"Was?", fragte Hermine, die das bemerkt hatte. 

Minerva wies zum Lehrertisch.   
"Ihr Hinweis.", erklärte sie in Gedämpftem Ton. 

"Der Minister.", flüsterte Harry mit Blick auf Fudge, der fast in der Mitte des Tisches saß. 

"Danke, Professor.", sagte Hermine. 

"Wofür?", fragte Minerva mit einem geübtem Unterton. Wenn sie den Dreien Hinweise gab – was selten genug vorkam – dann sollten sie es wenigstens für sich behalten. 

Ron lächelte.   
"Was täten wir nur ohne Sie?", fragte er, während sein Lächeln zu einem Grinsen wurde. 

"Ich nehme an, Mr Weasley,", antwortete Minerva, "wesentlich mehr Regelverstöße. Und jetzt werden ich frühstücken gehen, was ich bereits seit einer Stunde wollte." 

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Schülern, die sich am Gryffindortisch niederließen, und ging hinüber zu den anderen Lehrern und dem Zaubereiminister. 

Sie seufzte.   
"Guten Morgen, Minister.", sagte sie. 

Fudge drehte sich um und lächelte sie fröhlich an.   
"Guten Morgen, Professor!", grüßte er, "Setzen Sie sich, dann können wir gemeinsam frühstücken." 

"Das würde ich,", erwiderte Minerva und knirschte leicht mit den Zähnen, was jedoch vom Knurren ihres Magens übertönt wurde, "aber Sie sitzen auf meinem Platz." 

"Oh...", machte Fudge peinlich berührt, "das tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur beim Frühstück mit dem Schulleiter sprechen. Aber das macht nichts. Ich wusste nicht, dass auch die anderen Lehrer feste Plätze haben..." 

"Haben wir.", antwortete Minerva, "Immer noch. Ich glaube, Ihr Platz ist da hinten." Sie wies auf einen Platz weiter links. 

Sie wartete, bis Fudge sich auf den anderen Platz gesetzt hatte, bevor sie selbst das Gleiche tat und wartete, dass der Tee auf dem Tisch erschien. Sie _würde_ heute noch frühstücken. 

"Guten Morgen, Minerva." 

Sie sah auf.   
"Guten Morgen, Albus.", erwiderte sie. 

Der Schulleiter lächelte und setzte sich neben sie.   
"Tee?", fragte er, kurz nachdem der Tee vor ihm aufgetaucht war. 

"Gern.", antwortete Minerva, "Haben Sie bereits mit dem Minister gesprochen?" 

"Noch nicht.", erwiderte Albus, "Nach dem Frühstück. Es redet sich besser mit vollem Magen." Er machte eine Pause. "Haben Sie keinen Hunger?", fragte er dann, als er sah, dass sie unentschlossen auf das Essen sah. 

Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal an diesem Morgen.   
"Ich bin aufgestanden, habe mich auf den Weg nach unten gemacht, wurde von Miss Granger aufgehalten, weil Miss Hammersmith und Miss Breadshaw eine wahre Schlägerei veranstaltet haben. Ich habe die Beiden geschlichtet, so gut ich konnte, dann habe ich Miss Grager, Mr Potter und Mr Weasley hierher begleitet, ihnen nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, warum Sie mich heute Nacht sprechen wollten und schließlich habe ich meinem Platz von Mr Fudge zurückgeholt.", erklärte sie, "Und jetzt, wo ich hier sitze..." Sie seufzte erneut. 

"...haben Sie keinen Hunger mehr?", fragte Albus. 

"Nein.", sie schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich kann mich nur nicht entscheiden, was ich essen soll..." 

Albus lächelte gütig.   
"Nun,", sagte er langsam, "Das Porridge ist sehr gut, denke ich, außerdem der Toast..." Beides kam - einem Winkt von Albus' Zauberstab folgend - auf Minerva zu, die lächeln musste. 

"Danke.", sagte se und nahm sich Toast, "Was passiert jetzt mit dem Minister?" 

Albus' Gesicht verschloss sich kaum merklich.   
"Cornelius wird noch ein wenig in Hogwarts bleiben.", sagte er. 

Minerva sah von ihrem Toast auf und den Direktor an.   
"Das hört sich an, als hätte er keine Angst, sondern Panik.", dachte sie laut. 

Albus nickte.   
"Es gibt gewisse Gerüchte aus dem Ministerium.", sagte er in gedämpftem Ton. 

Minerva sah ihn an.   
"Gerüchte, Fudge betreffend?", fragte sie. 

"Eben solche.", antwortete Albus, "Sein Sie nach dem Mittagessen in meinem Büro, wir haben einiges zu besprechen." 

"Natürlich.", antwortete Minerva. 

~*~ 

Im Nachhinein dachte Minerva, dass der Morgen und der Vormittag des Sonntags voller war, was Angelegenheiten. Gryffindor betreffend, als manche Schultage. 

Sie hatte kaum die Große Halle verlassen, als Anna Sprout auf sie zukam, begleitet von einer ihrer Schülerinnen, Katherine Viers aus der dritten Klasse, und Victoria Plaggemeyer. 

Minerva schwante, was passiert war. 

"Guten Morgen, Anna.", grüßte Minerva. 

"Guten Morgen, Minerva, erwiderte Anna, "Dein Haus hat Punkte verloren. Hast du einen Moment für uns Zeit?" 

Minerva blickte von Anna zu den beiden Schülerinnen.   
Anna war normalerweise die Ruhe selbst, wirkte jetzt aber sehr erzürnt.   
Katherine Viers war ein Mädchen, dass mitriß und sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen lies. Der Ausdruck, den ihr Gesicht in diesem Moment aber zeigte, verriet, dass sie bis vor kurzem geweint haben musste.   
Victorias Gesicht war verschlossen und hart, ihre Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und ihre Augen hatten sich auf Minerva geheftet.   
"Natürlich.", antwortete Minerva schließlich. 

Anna nickte kurz und zog bestimmt die Tür zu einem kleinen Raum auf. 

Katherine und Victoria folgten ihr, Minerva trat als Letzte ein und schloss die Tür. 

Anna und Katherine standen fast in der Mitte des Raumes, während Victoria an einer Wand lehnte und Minerva in kurzer Entfernung vor Anna und der jungen Hufflepuff stand. 

"Miss Viers, wären Sie so freundlich, mir zu schildern, was vorgefallen ist?", fragte Minerva sanft. 

Das Mädchen zögerte einen Moment, riss sich dann aber zusammen und sagte:   
"Ich war auf dem Weg zum Frühstück als..." Sie sah Anna fragend an. 

"Victoria.", half diese nach. 

Katherine nickte.   
"...Victoria aus einem anderen Gang kam. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen und bin in sie rein gerannt.", erklärte sie, vermied dabei aber tunlichst, Victoria anzusehen, "Mir war das fürchterlich peinlich und ich habe mich entschuldigt, aber sie wollte davon nichts hören und hat angefangen, mich zu beschimpfen und zu beleidigen. Ich solle lieber gucken würde, wo ich hingehe, anstatt die ganze Zeit nur über Make-Up nachzudenken..." Sie sah zu Boden. "Und ob ich überhaupt etwas im Hirn hätte, Ich dachte irgendwann, sie würde mich wirklich angreifen." 

Minerva nickte und trat auf Victoria zu. Ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr verschlossen, inzwischen lächelte sie auf eine Weise, die Minerva klarmachte, dass Victoria sehr mit sich zufrieden war. 

"Was sagen Sie zu Miss Viers Bericht, Miss Plaggemeyer?", fragte Minerva ruhig. 

"Stimmt schon alles, was sie geschildert hat.", antwortete Victoria, ohne das Lächeln auch nur ansatztweise zu verbergen. 

Minerva sah zu Anna hinüber, die die Szene mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete und wandte sich wieder Victoria zu. 

"Und _warum_ haben Sie derart reagiert?" Ihr wurde klar, dass sie diese Frage und Antwort-Spielchen hasste. "Warum haben Sie eine jüngere Schülerin wissentlich eingeschüchtert?" 

Victoria stieß sich ruckartig von der Wand ab und machte einen Schritt in die Mitte des Raumes. Sie lächelte, als Katherine einen Schritt von ihr weg tat.   
"Weil ich es kann.", sagte sie leise.   
  


*** 

A.N.: Heben wir die Frauenquote bei den Schlägereien! *rofl*   
Im nächsten Kapitel kommen dann auch wieder ein paar Männer vor *gg*   
Irre ich mich, oder wird mein Stil ziemlich ausschweifen? Ich hab schon gekürzt... na... hat zu gehen.   
Irgendwas wollte ich noch.   
Ach ja: 10 Seiten Sütterlin von Hand machen 5-6 abgetippte in Times New Roman... und ziemliche Schmerzen in den Händen...   
Und ein Wort von jemandem, der in der Nähe von Hannover wohnt: Fahrt nie nach Hannover, wenn da Messe ist. Besonders CeBit oder die Hannover-Messe. _Das ist tödlich!_


	3. ii iiv Zwischenspiel: Beobachtungen

Anm.: Das hier gehört eigentlich schon noch zu Kapitel 2, aber irgendwie auch nicht... deswegen... Kapitel 2 ¼   
Und: Futur 2 for Grammatical President! (and PPP for Grammatical Vice-President!) :D   
Ich werde gefunden haben, wir werden alle nur noch in Futur 2 geredet haben sollen!   
@ **_black cad:_** Dankeschön! Klar, es soll ja auch ein bisschen drumrum sein... und irgendwie gehört das auch alles zum Plott... mehr oder weniger ^.^ Aber ab und an hatte ich das Gefühl, ich hätte so viel Unwichtiges eingebaut.... schlimm :). Aber eigentlich scheint es ja noch zu gehen :)   
@ **_Maxine: _**Schön, dass es dir noch gefällt *froi* und danke dir auch! Nicht ganz Kapitel 3 *gg* In Victorias Kopf gucken darf keiner, ich ja auch nicht ^.^ Cliffhanger, hu? *gg* Tja... was sollte man da auch noch schreiben... :)   
@ **_Miekka:_** Hehe, DANKE! *froi* Ausgereifte Personen... öhm... ok ^_- Wenn du das sagst :) 

Nochwas wegen der Namen:   
Ich konnte mich nicht besinnen, dass Sprouts Vorname in den Büchern genannt worden war... naja... *gg*   
Was Minervas Familienmitglieder angeht, hatte ich tatkräftige Hilfe von Nicole *Nicole knuddelt* Wir haben... Eigenbauten, englische und spanische, walisische und schottische Namen durchwühlt... und das ist das Ergebnis ^.^   
  
  
  


_Song des Tages:_   
_WIZO - Das Goldene Stück_   
**_Ihr fetten Schweine sitzt in (London?)_**   
**_und laßt es Euch gut gehen_**   
**_Während all die Menschen,_**   
**_die Euch glaubten vor die Hunde gehen_**   
**_Ihn habt sie belogen_**   
**_und seit dabei nicht mal rot geworden_**   
**_Ihr habt damit Schuld am Haß,_**   
**_an der Gewalt und an den Morden._**   
_(Allerdings möchte ich anmerken, dass ich keines Falls denke, unsere Regierung bestünde aus fetten Schweinen *steht eisern hinter den deutschen Obermufftys!* Es passte hier nur gerade so herrlich... einzig und allein bezogen auf das Pottersche Zaubereiministerium... klar!? Wer das Lied mal komplett hören will, es ist zu finden ganz am Schluss der 'Uaarrrgghh' [oder so ^.^] von WIZO.)_   
  
  
  
  
  
**ii i/iv - Zwischenspiel: Beobachtungen i**   
****   
**** "Canis fortunae progreditur.", sagte Minerva, als sie am Abend nach dem Essen vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand. 

Der erste Satz, den ihr Sohn Marvinius nach ‚Marcus currit.' auf Latein gebildet hatte.   
‚Der Hund der Zukunft rückt vor.' - Im Grunde kompletter Unsinn, aber es war eine Erinnerung, die es zu wahren galt und ein Passwort, das von Nutzen war. 

Sie betrat die Wohnung, legte den grünen Überwurf ab und hängte ihn sorgsam auf einen Haken neben der Tür. 

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro lagen auf dem Tisch in ihrer Wohnung nur selten schulische Dokumente. Nur Ende des Jahres korrigierte sie die Abschlussprüfungen abends und nachts oben in ihrer Wohnung.   
Sonst – so wie heute – waren ihre eigenen Räume privaten Dokumenten vorbehalten. 

Minerva ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch und dem dahinter liegenden Regal, nahm einen Ordner aus dem Regal, legte ihn auf den Tisch, Tinte und Feder dazu, setzte sich, öffnete das Tintenfässchen und schlug den Ordner auf. 

Sie blätterte bis "Fudge, Cornelius" und las, was sie bisher an Eindrücken über den Minister notiert hatte.   
"Unfähig", war das erste Wort und Minerva lächelte. Fudge war auch heute noch unfähig, wenn nicht noch unfähiger. Sie fragte sich, wonach die Ministerkandidaten ausgewählt wurden.   
"Flasche", kam als Nächstes. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Notizen war dieses Wort in lateinischer Schrift, nicht in Runen, geschrieben.   
Geschrieben in harter Handschrift, zeigte es unmissverständlich, was der Schreiber über Fudge dachte. 

Evaristo McGonagall, Minervas älterer Sohn, hatte schon immer eine durchschlagende Meinung vom englischen Zauberei-Ministerium gehabt und bald nach Fudges Amtsantritt das Land verlassen, um in die Niederlande zu gehen. Nicht jedoch, ohne noch einmal seine Meinung über Fudge in Minervas Notizen zu hinterlassen. 

Gerade in den letzten Jahren, in denen Minerva über die Schule, Albus und Voldemort mehr mit Fudge zu tun hatte, waren die Notizen mehr geworden, auch feiner. Sie hatte alles niedergeschrieben, was ihr aufgefallen war, so wie sie es bei fast jeder Person tat, die ihren Weg kreuzte. 

Sie nahm die Feder zu Hand, tunkte sie in die Tinte und begann, über das Gespräch mit Albus am Mittag nachzudenken.   
Im Ministerium hieß es, Fudge sei kaum noch anzutreffen und keiner wüsste genau, wo man ihn erreichen könnte.   
Sprach man ihn auf ‚Du-weißt-schon-wen' an, zog er sich zurück, sobald es ging.   
Zwar dementierte Fudge Voldemorts Rückkehr nicht mehr, dennoch war es ihm gegenüber in der Öffentlichkeit ein Tabu-Thema und seine jetzige, anscheinend dauerhafte Flucht nach Hogwarts zeigte deutlicher als alles andere, was er war:   
"Feigling", schrieb Minerva langsam zu den anderen Stichpunkten, "Will nicht sehen, ob Potter sicher ist, will selbst in Hogwarts sicher sein."   
Sie wog die Feder in der Hand. 

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich Pergamentblatt an Pergamentblatt gereiht und viele waren bereits von bräunlicher Färbung und brüchig.   
Eines der ältesten Blätter trug die Notizen zu "Dumbledore, Albus". Diese Runen waren liebevoll und sauber geschrieben worden, fast gemalt, nicht wie die bei Fudge oder die Frühen von Severus Snape.   
Zu beiden Männern hatte sie ähnlich viel geschrieben, mit dem Unterschied, dass bei Albus nicht jedes zweite Wort durchgestrichen worden war. Bei wenigen anderen Leuten hatte sie so viele Beobachtungen verbessern müssen.   
"Mutig", war das Aktuellste, "Größtenteils zuverlässig, vertraut kaum jemandem, treibt mich in den Wahnsinn"   
Sie kam gut mit Snape aus, besser als zu seiner Schulzeit, aber Beide kannten einige Schwachpunkte des Anderen und nutzten das aus - als Gryffindor und Slytherin natürlich. 

Begonnen hatte sie den Ordner irgendwann während ihrer Schulzeit und er war ihr ein nützlicher Begleiter, wenn sie nach Jahren jemanden wieder traf und über ihn nicht 100%ig sicher war.   
Sie blätterte von Snape rückwärts zu "Mooray, Victoria" und zog ihren Zauberstab, tippte leicht mit ihm gegen die Tinte, die den Nachnamen bildete und sagte: "Corrigio." 

Die Tinte begann, sich leicht vom Pergament zu lösen und zu schimmern. 

"Plaggemeyer." Die Tinte verformte sich und bildete "Plaggemaier". 

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue.   
"P-L-A-G-G-E-M-E-Y-E-R", korrigierte sie. 

Wieder verformte sich die Tinte und bildete den korrekten neuen Namen der Schülerin, bevor sie wieder auf dem Pergament trocknete und Minerva das Blatt weiter hinten unter "P" wieder einordnete. 

Die Notizen über Victoria hatten sich sehr gewandelt. Von "Zuverlässig, aufmerksam, intelligent" zu "Rebellisch, unfreundlich, einschüchternd". 

Minerva zögerte einen Moment. Die Geschehnisse des Vormittags ließen sie nicht los. Nicht nur Katherine hatte irgendwann gedacht, Victoria würde sie angreifen, auch Minerva war der Gedanke gekommen und sie zweifelte nicht, dass es bei Anna ähnlich gewesen war. 

Es war nicht neu, dass es Victoria beinah Freude bereiten zu schien, ihre Mitmenschen, besonders die jüngeren, einzuschüchtern und ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie die Stärkere war, dennoch war sie bisher nicht handgreiflich geworden.   
Heute jedoch hatte sie ihre Zauberstab während Anwesenheit von Anna und Minerva auf Katherine gerichtet.   
Hatte sie wirklich vorgehabt, dem jüngeren Mädchen etwas anzutun, oder war es nur ein Test, um zu sehen, wie weit sie gehen konnte? 

Minerva nahm die Feder zu Hand und dachte noch einmal nach.   
Sie tunkte die Feder in die Tinte und schrieb langsam und deutlich als vorerst letzten Punkt zu Victoria Plaggemeyer: "Gefährlich" 

Dann legte sie die Feder beiseite und schloss den Ordner. 

Ein Auge auf das Mädchen haben... ja, das sollte sie. 

*** 

*mö?*   
  
  
  



	4. iii Schüler und Auroren

A.N.: 10 Reviews! Kinder, ihr seid die BESTEN *knuddelwuschendrück* Danke! Danke! *hüpft mit Koffeinschock durch die Gegend*   
Und dank des hervorragenden Beispiels von Maxine-san ist > _blabla _eine zuverlässige Anzeige für Erinnerungen. *mö?* 

Ansonsten habe ich nix zu sagen außer:   
@**_Corinna:_** Oja! Du musst ein Review schreiben *rofl* *hält Pistole vor Corinnas Brust*   
*fg* Danke dir ganz dolle, Liebes. *drückt*   
Die Fragen beantworte ich (noch) nicht, wäre ja noch schöner :)   
Ja, der Ordner... die Idee kam wir vor dem Fernseher. Und wenn du jetzt errätst, was ich geschaut hab, gibt's 'nen virtuellen Keks :) 

@ **_Rhanna Fog: _**Zu Kurz? Dann lies DAS hier :) *konnte wieder kein Ende finden* ^.^   
Danke dir sehr für das Review und ich nehme die fiesen Grüße *gg* 

@ **_Kitsumi:_** Danke für die in Kenntnissetzung und schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Und ich antworte *böckelt* *gg* 

@ **_Maxine:_** Inspiration ist angekommen, danke dir :)   
Privatleben rulez! Muss sein! *hat da noch einiges im Hinterköpfchen*   
Mal sehen, ob dieses Kapitel auch zu ende ist, bevor du richtig angefangen hast zu lesen ^.^   
  
  
  


Song des Tages (jap... noch einer ^.^)   
_If love were all_   
_(Music: The one and only Noël Coward_   
_Lyrics: The one and only Noël Coward_   
_Performed by: Öhm... ich hab Barbara Cook, Claire Martin und dann noch Alan Rickman und Lindsay Duncan *seufzt tief* und Noël Coward und Gertrude Lawrence natürlich!)_

**_I believe the more you love a man,_**   
**_The more you give your trust,_**   
**_The more you're bound to lose._**   
**_Although when shadows fall_**   
**_I think if only_**   
**_Somebody splendid really needed me_**   
**_Someone affectionate and dear_**   
**_Cares would be ended if I knew that he_**   
**_Wanted to have me near._**   
  


**iii Schüler und Auroren**   


Der Herbst kam mit großen Schritten. 

Potter und Malfoy verbrachten ein komplettes Wochenende damit, Hagrids Beete in Schuß zu bringen, beziehungsweise zu halten, was für Malfoy zwar mit Sicherheit unangenehmer war als für Potter, aber auch Harry noch einmal nachdrücklich vor Augen führte, dass auch er kein Sonderrecht hatte, sich nachts auf den Gängen herumzutreiben. 

Hammersmith und Breadshaw schrieben anderthalb Wochen lang in ihrer freien Zeit zwei der Bibliothek fehlende Bücher ab und Minerva hörte zu ihrer Zufriedenheit von Madam Pince, dass sie gemeinsam über die anstrengende und vor allem zeitraubende Arbeit murrten. 

Plaggemeyer sah Minerva nur während des Unterrichts, beim Essen und wenn sie ihre - recht umfangreiche - Strafarbeit zu verrichten hatte, die variierte, je nach dem, was anlag und wobei Victoria helfen konnte.   
Wo sie sich sonst herumtrieb, wusste niemand so genau. Man sah sie mal hier, mal dort, aber besonders die anderen Gryffindors _wollten_ es auch nicht wissen. 

Minerva hatte mit Albus über ihre Befürchtungen gesprochen und auch, wenn er nicht gleichermaßen besorgt schien, war er doch einer Meinung mit ihr, dass Victoria zu einem noch größeren Problem werden könnte und bat Minerva noch einmal, auf sie zu achten.   
Was nicht leicht war, wenn Victoria so gut wie nie zu greifen war. 

Fudge hatte ein eigenes Büro bekommen und wickelte einen Teil seiner Pflichten als Minister von Hogwarts aus ab. Er schien sich äußerst wohl dabei zu fühlen, den 'Sicherheitszustand der Schüler zu beobachten', wie er es nannte.   
Lehrer und Schüler ließen ihn machen, kamen ihm aber eher mit Spott, denn mit Respekt entgegen. 

Wochenlang hatte die magische Welt auf einen neuen Angriff von Voldemort und den Todesern gewartet und als es endlich soweit war, war man erleichtert, dass ein Team von Auroren in der Nähe gewesen war und so 'nur' ein Auror ums Leben gekommen und zwei schwer verletzt worden waren. 

Die Beiläufigkeit, mit der die Leute über den Toten und die Verletzten sprachen, trieb Minerva fast zu Raserei.   
Berufsrisiko. Natürlich. 

Über die Hälfte dieser Leute verdankte unwissend einem Auroren das Leben und gerade bei vereitelten Todesser-Angriffen sollte man Auroren mehr Respekt entgegenbringen. Zumindest Minerva war dieser Ansicht. 

"Du bist aber auch mehr involviert bei den Auroren als die meisten Anderen, Minerva.", sagte Anna, nachdem Minerva ihr, wenige Tage nach Bekanntwerden des Angriffs, ihre Meinung im Lehrerzimmer kungetan hatte, "Viele bringen mit Auroren nun einmal Askaban in Verbindung und das macht ihnen Angst." 

Beide saßen sich gegenüber am Tisch, umgeben von den üblichen Büchern und Hausaufgaben. 

"Dir auch?", fragte Minerva. 

Anna legte ein Blatt Pergament auf einen Stapel.   
"Du weißt, dass das eine Fangfrage ist, werte Kollegin, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Anna und Minerva musste lächeln, "Aber ja.", setzte sie ernster hinzu, "Auch mir wird flau, wenn ich einen Auroren sehe. Auch, wenn ich versuche, daran zu denken, dass auch Auroren Menschen sind und wir ihnen viel verdanken." 

Minerva warf einen Blick auf den Tagespropheten, der neben ihr lag und noch immer den Angriff auf der Titelseite zeigte.   
"Mord ist immer etwas schlimmes.", sagte sie in Gedanken. 

Anna schwieg einen Moment, als müsste sie mit sich ringen.   
"Kennst du einen der Auroren?", fragte sie schließlich. 

"Ich weiß noch nicht, wer dabei war.", sagte Minerva kopfschüttelnd, "Marvinius hat sich noch nicht gemeldet." 

Anna hielt in allen Bewegungen inne.   
"Minerva...", sagte sie leise und in besorgtem Ton. 

"Keine Sorge.", sagte sie zuversichtlich, "Marvinius war mit Sicherheit nicht dabei. Er war vor Wochen das letzte Mal in Bath. Sein Einsatzgebiet ist bei York. Aber wenn jemand dabei war, den ich kenne, dann lässt er es mich wissen. Und so viele Kontakte zu den Auroren habe ich außerdem auch nicht mehr. Es ergibt sich einfach nicht mehr so wie früher." 

"Dann ist gut.", meinte Anna und lächelte erleichtert. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. "Du musst Angst um deinen Jüngsten haben..." 

Minerva sah hinüber zu den großen Fenstern, hinaus zum Himmel, der seltsam klar war.   
"Natürlich.", antwortete sie leiser, "Ich zucke jedes mal innerlich zusammen, wenn ich eine Eule aus dem Ministerium bekomme und frage mich, wie ich reagiere, wenn ich noch einmal... einen Brief bekomme, in dem mir mitgeteilt wird, dass das Ministerium es sehr bedauert, aber sie mir mitteilen müssten, dass ein weiteres Mitglied meiner Familie auf tragische Art und Weise während der Ausübung seiner Pflichten gegenüber dem Ministerium und der gesamten Zaubererwelt bedauerlicher Weise den Tod gefunden hat." Sie schluckte und machte sich gegen besseres Wissen daran, diese Erinnerungen und den Gedanken wieder in den Hintergrund zu verdrängen. Das war definitiv nicht der Zeitpunkt, sich selbst zu bemitleiden. 

Minerva hörte Stühlerücken und sah auf.   
Anna war aufgestanden und hinüber zur Kochecke gegangen. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit zwei Tassen zurück und setzte sich neben Minerva. 

"Du bist blass wie eine frisch verputzte Wand.", sagte sie sanft und drückte ihr eine der Tassen in die Hand, "Trink das." 

Minerva nahm die Tasse und spürte die Wärme, bevor sie an dem heißen Rooibos nippte.   
"Danke.", sagte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. 

Anna legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken.   
"Dafür nicht.", erwiderte sie. 

Minerva schätzte Anna Sprout als eine gute Freundin, die Optimismus verbreitete, dabei aber stets realistisch blieb, ohne unmöglich zu haltende Hoffnungen zu machen. Und das half, nicht immer nur schwarz zu sehen, auch wenn die Zeiten das eigentlich vorschrieben.   
Eines der klassischen Hufflepuff-Talente, das dennoch nur noch wenige hatten. 

Die beiden Frauen wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür aufging und Per Årson das Lehrerzimmer betrat, der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.   
Gerüchten zu Folge sollten bereits jetzt wieder die Wetten laufen, wie lange der Posten diesmal besetzt bleiben würde. 

Er nickte Anna und Minerva zu und legte einige Bücher auf den Tisch.   
"Professor McGonagall,", sagte er und nahm Anna und Minerva gegenüber Platz, "Darf ich kurz stören?" 

Minerva sah ihn an.   
"Natürlich.", erwiderte sie. 

"Es geht um eine Ihrer Schülerinnen.", erklärte er, "Victoria Plaggemeyer." 

"Um wen auch sonst.", sagte Anna leise und machte damit deutlich, dass Victoria bei ihr mit ihrem Verhalten Katherine gegenüber endgültig zu weit gegangen war. 

"Worum geht es?", fragte Minerva, auch wenn sie sich vorstellen konnte, worum es ging, "Wenn Sie sich beschweren wollen, ist der Zeitpunkt günstig, da ich ohnehin gerade in der Laune bin." 

Årson lächelte.   
"Ich hatte nicht vor mich zu beschweren.", erklärte er. 

"Nicht beschweren?", fragte Anna überrascht, "Was dann? Hat sie Gryffindor Punkte geholt?" Sie grinste fast und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Rooibos. 

Årson nickte kurz.   
"Genaugenommen hat sie 10 Punkte geholt.", antwortete er. 

Ein hartes Husten ertönte und Minerva musste kurz auflachen, als sie Anna ansah, die sich an ihrem Rooibos verschluckt hatte. Sie Klopfte der Freundin den Rücken. 

"Danke.", krächzte Anna. 

Minerva nickte und wandte sich dann wieder Årson zu.   
"Das wäre das erste Mal seit 1992, dass sie Punkte geholt hätte.", sagte sie, "Wofür?" 

"Darauf wollte ich gerade zu sprechen kommen.", antwortete Årson, "Ich hatte bisher eher das Gefühl, sie sei schwierig. Aber ich habe in der letzten Stunde heute den Imperius-Fluch behandeln lassen und sie hat eine durch aus vertretbare Meinung. Vor allem hat sie besser begründet, warum auch der Imperius-Fluch menschenverachtend ist, nicht nur die anderen beiden Unverzeihlichen. Wissen Sie, ob sie jemals in Kontakt mit einem Imperius war? Sie klang, als spräche sie aus Erfahrung." 

Minerva ließ die Worte einen Augenblick auf sich wirken. 

Anna schien vollends in Gedanken. 

"In ihrem vierten Jahr vielleicht.", sagte Minerva schließlich, "Als der falsche Alastor Moody seinen Schülern die Unverzeihlichen demonstriert hat. Er hat alle Schüler einmal mit dem Imperius belegt, soweit ich weiß." 

"Das erklärt natürlich einiges." Årson lächelte. "Ich wollte das auch nur angemerkt haben." Er stand auf und nahm seine Bücher wieder vom Tisch. 

Minerva nickte.   
"Ich danke Ihnen in jedem Fall dafür und ich werde Miss Plaggemeyer heute Abend darauf ansprechen.", sagte sie. 

"Sie sehen sie heute Abend?", fragte Årson. 

"Ja.", antwortete Minerva, "Sie hat noch eine Strafarbeit offen und wird mir bei einigen Dingen helfen." 

Minerva wartete, bis Årson sich verabschiedet und den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor sie sich Anna zuwandte.   
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie. 

Anna kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.   
"Ich frage mich nur, warum Victoria Plaggemeyer den Imperius-Fluch menschenverachtend findet, wenn sie sonst alles andere als menschenfreundlich ist. Du hättest Årson nach ihrer Begründung fragen sollen." 

"Das macht ich nachher. Ich fragte Victoria selbst.", antwortete Minerva, "Denn du hast Recht, Anna. Das interessiert mich auch am meisten." 

~*~ 

Eine Familie.   
Vater, Mutter und zwei Söhne.   
George, Minerva, Evaristo und Marvinius.   
Im Hintergrund ein Zweifamilienhaus am Rande einer Ortschaft.   
Es war über 20 Jahre her, dass dieses Bild gemacht worden war, kurz nach Evaristos Abschluss in Hogwarts. 

Minerva war sich nicht schlüssig, was genau sie fühlte, wenn sie diese Bilder ansah. George war fast 20 Jahre tot. George McGonagall der 'menschliche' Auror. Irgendjemand hatte ihn einmal so beschrieben. 

Weil er eine Familie hatte, Frau und Kinder. 

Die meisten Auroren waren alleinstehend und blieben es auch, weil sie niemanden zurücklassen wollten. Denn irgendwann passierte immer etwas. Und wenn es dann passierte und man zurückblieb, war man doch unvorbereitet.   
Der eigene Mann sollte sterben?   
Sowas passierte anderen, aber nicht einem selbst.   
Der Mensch war so naiv. 

_> "Es tut mir leid, Albus, aber ich werde heute nicht unterrichten."_   
_"Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl, Minerva?"_   
_"Das Ministerium hat geschrieben. George ist von Todessern ermordet worden." _

Wie ein Traum schien das alles. 

Aber sie hatte Georges Tod verarbeitet. Sie hatte um ihn getrauert und geweint, gefleht, er möge wieder kommen, aber das Leben ging weiter. Ohne ihn.   
Und auch, wenn sie darüber hinweg war, hieß das nicht, dass sie ihn nicht vermisste, wenn sie sich an die 'guten' Zeiten erinnerte. 

"Zur Zeit fehlst du mir wirklich.", flüsterte sie und fuhr flüchtig über das Bild. 

Dann legte sie es in den Karton zu den anderen Familienfotos zurück, verschloss ihn und stellte ihn auf den Schreibtisch, um ihn später wieder mit in ihre Wohnung zu nehmen. 

Wie auf Kommando klopfte es an ihrer Bürotür. 

"Kommen Sie rein.", forderte sie auf. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Victoria Plaggemeyer betrat den Raum. 

"Guten Abend, Miss Plaggemeyer.", sagte Minerva. Victoria schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam zum Schreibtisch. Grüßen tat sie nicht. 

"Wir gehen in die Bibliothek.", erklärte Minerva. 

Victoria nickte und machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Tür. 

"Gleich.", setzte Minerva nach. 

Victoria stoppte. 

"Setzen Sie sich.", sagte Minerva. 

Victoria drehte sich um und kam wieder zum Tisch, blieb aber stehen.   
"Ich stehe gut.", sagte sie. 

"Sie müssen es wissen.", sagte Minerva, "Ich sprach vorhin mit Professor Årson über die Vorkommnisse in Ihrer letzten Stunde bei ihm." 

"Was habe ich wieder getan?", fragte Victoria und klang dabei fast gelangweilt, doch Minerva meinte zu sehen, dass sich ihr Körper ganz leicht verspannte. 

"Nichts.", antwortete Minerva, "Ich habe nur einige Fragen." 

Victoria sah sie mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen an. 

"Standen Sie jemals unter dem Bann des Imperius?", fragte Minerva. 

Ein kühles Lachen war die Antwort.   
"Sicher.", antwortete Victoria dann, "Das haben wir alle. Bei Moody." 

"Zu keinem anderen Zeitpunkt?" 

"Nein.", antwortete Victoria fest. 

"Sie sind sich sicher?", hakte Minerva nach. 

"Nein.", sagte Victoria und ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, "Vielleicht stehe ich gerade unter dem Fluch und werde gezwungen zu sagen, was ich sagte." 

"Gut.", sagte Minerva gleichmütig, "Womit begründen Sie ihre Meinung, dass dieser Fluch menschenverachtend ist?" 

Victoria schwieg und sah Minerva einen Moment lang an.   
"Warum haben sie das nicht einfach Årson gefragt?", fragte sie schließlich, "Er war doch dabei." 

"Professor Årson.", korrigierte Minerva, "Erzählen Sie es mir einfach." 

"Sie haben mir doch auch nicht geantwortet.", stellte Victoria fest und ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, "Warum sollte ich Ihnen dann antworten?" 

Minerva drückte ihren Fuß unter dem Tisch fest in den Fußboden.   
"Weil ich Ihre Lehrerin bin und es der Höflichkeit entspricht, eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten.", erklärte Minerva ruhig. 

Victorias Grinsen wurde breiter.   
"Ich habe einen Ruf zu wahren, Minerva." Sie zog Minervas Namen in die Länge. "Ich lege keinen Wert auf Höflichkeit." 

Minerva spürte Ärger in sich aufkommen, tat aber ihr Bestes, sich zu entspannen. Dieses Mädchen würde es nicht schaffen, sie explodieren zu lassen.   
Dennoch klang ihre Stimme ungewollt scharf, als sie sagte:   
"Lassen Sie diese Spielchen, Miss Plaggemeyer. Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt und erwarte eine Antwort." 

"Was, wenn Sie keine bekommen?", fragte Victoria in lieblichem Ton. 

"Nun,", antwortete Minerva, "Dann werde ich Ihre Strafarbeit ein wenig ausbauen." 

Victoria schien abzuwägen.   
"Wie wenig?", fragte sie. 

Minerva legte ihre Hände auf den Tisch.   
"Vielleicht ersetzen Sie 'ein wenig' besser durch 'um einiges'.", erwiderte sie, "Und Professor Dumbledore und ich könnten die Überlegungen wieder aufnehmen, Ihren Vater und Ihre Stiefmutter nach Hogwarts zu bestellen." 

Offensichtlich hatte Minerva sie mit diesem Einwand.   
"Ich glaube, ich habe verstanden.", sagte Victoria. 

Minerva nickte zufrieden.   
"Dann antworten Sie mir." 

Victoria presste ihre Lippen kurz aufeinander, offensichtlich alles andere als zufrieden mit dem Ausgang der Diskussion.   
"Gut...", sagte sie, "Ich sagte, dass ich finde, der Imperius-Fluch sei ebenso verheerend wie die anderen Unverzeihlichen, weil er einem Menschen völlig den Willen entzieht, den Befehlen des Magiers zu widerstehen, der den Fluch gesprochen hat, wenn er unter seinem Bann steht. Er wird alles tun und alles mit sich machen lassen, was der Meister des Fluches will. Das wirklich schlimme aber ist, dass der Verfluchte sich nach Brechen des Fluches erinnern kann, was er getan hat. Das wiederum kann zu schweren Traumata auf Grund von extremen Selbstvorwürfen führen." 

Minerva nickte.   
"Dafür haben Sie berechtigter Weise Punkte bekommen.", sagte sie, "Dennoch mutet es seltsam an, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie Ihre Mitmenschen alles andere als freundlich behandeln." 

Victoria lächelte, nickte aber.   
"Es gibt gute und böse Menschen. Was ich tue, tue ich freiwillig.", erklärte sie in zufriedenem Ton. 

"Ich verstehe.", sagte Minerva,"Woher wissen Sie von den Traumata?" 

Victoria zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Ich habe mich beschäftigt.", antwortete sie, "In den Ferien. Ist das verboten? Die Flüche sind sehr interessant." 

Minerva behagte der Ton ganz und gar nicht, in dem die Schülerin den letzten Satz gesagt hatte und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.   
"Würden Sie sie anwenden?" 

"Das sind inzwischen sehr viele Fragen, finden Sie nicht?", warf Victoria ein. 

Minerva sah sie mit einem leicht mahnenden Blick an und zog die Lippen zusammen. 

"Aber wenn ich sie beherrschen würde... vielleicht.", beantwortete Victoria die Frage.   


Der Restliche Abend verlief ruhig, trotz Victorias Anwesenheit. Auch, wenn Minerva mehr und mehr befürchtete, dass sie das Mädchen unterschätzte, vielleicht völlig falsch einschätzte. 

Wenn sie dasaß, einen Teil der Bibliotheksbücher nach beschädigten Exemplaren durchsah und dabei mehr als konzentriert war, wollte Minerva mehr als alles andere wissen, was in Victorias Kopf vorging und was sie auf die Weise handeln lies, auf die sie es tat. 

Mal lehnte sie fast auf dem Tisch, wenn sie sich durch die Bücher wälzte, mal saß sie aufrecht und verbreitete damit eine Unruhe, wie sie kaum vorkam, wenn sich, wie jetzt - abgesehen von Madam Pince -, nur zwei Personen in der Bibliothek aufhielten. 

Minerva tat ihr bestes, das zu ignorieren und wartete, dass der Abend zu Ende ging.   
Es war einer der wenigen Tage, an denen es nichts offizielles für die Schule zu tun gab und ausgerechnet heute musste sie hier sitzen und darauf achten, dass eine ihrer Schülerinnen ihre Strafarbeit korrekt verrichtete.   
Denn irgendjemand musste darauf schließlich achten.   


Alles in allem war Minerva froh, als der Abend gelaufen war und sie den Tag abschließen konnte. 

Sie betrat ihre Wohnung, zog sich um und ihren Morgenmantel über, bevor sie sich vor dem Feuer niederließ und nach Entspannung suchte. 

Der Karton mit den Erinnerungsfotos stand wieder wohlbehalten an seinem Platz im Regal neben dem Feuer und Minerva betrachtete ihn. 

Evaristo hatte sich seit fast 3 Monaten nicht mehr gemeldet. Aber Minerva machte sich um ihn so gut wie keine Sorgen. Er schrieb für eine niederländische Zauberzeitung und es war normal, dass er nur selten schrieb, dann allerdings um so umfangreicher. Das letzte Mal gesehen hatte sie ihn auf seinem Geburtstag im April, wenn auch nur 2 Tage. 

Marvinius dagegen meldete sich gewöhnlich öfter, zumindest alle 2 Wochen. Umso erstaunlicher fand Minerva es, dass fast ein Monat vergangen war, ohne von ihm gehört zu haben.   
Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich die Mutter in ihr um ihren Sohn sorgte, aber sie nahm an, dass er seine Gründe hatte, nicht zu schreiben. 

'So wie George damals.', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. 

Sie hatte es früher besser beherrscht, einfach zu warten, bis George und sein Team von den Einsätzen zurückkam, aber der Mensch lernt durch Enttäuschungen, immer mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen. Um so schlimmer die Enttäuschung, desto nachhaltiger der Lerneffekt. Und bei Minerva war er in den ersten Jahren nach dem Tod ihres Mannes erstaunlich nachhaltig gewesen. So nachhaltig, dass sie Marvinius die Erlaubnis eigentlich hätte verweigern wollten, Auror zu werden. 

Was sie natürlich nicht getan hatte. 

Sie _war_ stolz auf ihre beiden Söhne, aber es machte sie auch wahnsinnig, wenn sich der eine Wochenlang nicht meldete und sie vom anderen bis zu seinen Briefen nicht wusste, ob er noch lebte, oder nicht. 

~*~ 

Es war dunkel, als sie aus dem Schlaf auffuhr. Das leichtes Glimmen des erlöschenden Feuers im Kamin erhellte den Raum kaum. 

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen saß sie aufrecht im Bett und versuchte, sich zu orientieren und ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.   
"Nur ein Traum.", sagte sie zu sich selbst. 

Langsam, ganz langsam verschwanden die Bilder des Traumes wieder aus ihrem Kopf, doch der bittere Nachgeschmack veranlasste sie, aufzustehen und zum Kamin zu gehen. 

Sie schloss kurz die Augen.   
"Albus..." 

Es dauerte, bis sich etwas tat und sie war kurz davor, ihre Wohnung zu verlassen und zu seiner zu gehen, als endlich der Kopf des Schulleiters im Kamin erschien.   
"Minerva?", fragte er. 

Minervas Schultern fingen an zu schmerzen, als hätte sie jemand mit heißen Nadeln gespickt. Die Anspannung verließ ihren Körper und sie sog tief Sauerstoff ein. 

"Minerva?", fragte Albus noch einmal, "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Freundschaftliche Sorge sprach aus seiner Stimme. 

Minerva sah ihn an.   
"Es tut mir leid, Sie geweckt zu haben, Albus.", sagte sie schuldbewusst, "Ich wollte nur sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.", fügte sie sehr leise hinzu. 

Albus nickte langsam.   
"Das ist kein Problem.", sagte er, "Haben Sie schlecht geträumt?" 

"Ja.", antwortete Minerva und schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, wie albern es war, ihn mitten in der Nacht auf Grund eines Albtraumes aus dem Bett zu scheuchen.   
"Es tut mir leid.", fügte sie eilig hinzu.. 

Albus lächelte.   
"Das ist kein Problem, Minerva.", wiederholte er, "Hier ist alles in Ordnung. Gehen Sie wieder ins Bett und vielleicht hören Sie einmal auf mich und trinkeneine heiße Schokolade." 

Minerva zwang sich zu seinem Lächeln.   
"Danke, Albus.", sagte sie, "Schlafen Sie gut." 

"Mit Sicherheit.", antwortete er, "Gute Nacht und wir sehen uns morgen." Er nickte ihr noch einmal zu, dann war sein Kopf verschwunden. 

Minerva starrte einen Moment gedankenverloren in den Kamin. 

Sollte Albus etwas geschehen, wäre die magische Welt am Ende, das war eine Tatsache.   
Er schien das alles andere als ernst zu nehmen, gab sich weiter zuversichtlich, auch wenn Minerva wusste, dass auch ihn der Konflikt belastete. 

Aber es gab Menschen, die durften in der Öffentlichkeit keine Unsicherheit zeigen.   
Und Schulleiter gehörten definitiv dazu. 

‚Lehrer im Allgemeinen.', sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.   
Lehrer hatten Aothorität auszustrahlen und stark zu sein. Sonst hatte man auch kaum eine Chance gegen einen Großteil der Schüler. 

Mit einer Bestimmtheit, die ihrem Charakter eigen war, drängte sich Victoria in ihre Gedanken.   
Sie hatte Punkte geholt. Es war die Überraschung des Tages.   
Die Frage war, was sie dazu gebracht hatte. Victoria lernte nur am Ende des Schuljahres, um den jeweiligen Abschluss zu schaffen und schaffte ihn – Mit durchschnittlichen Leistungen. 

Dabei hatte Victoria einen mehr als guten Start an Hogwarts gehabt.   
Tochter eines ehemaligen Gryffindors und einer Deutschen, die mit klarer Sicherheit des Sprechenden Hutes für Gryffindor ausgewählt worden war. 

Der Tod der Mutter am Ende von Victorias erstem Schuljahr kam überraschend und hatte nicht zuletzt auch bei Minerva große Betroffenheit ausgelöst, dennoch waren die Befürchtungen der Lehrer, das Kind würde abrutschen, ihr ganzes zweites Jahr über unbegründet gewesen. 

Die gravierenden Veränderungen in ihrem Verhalten waren erst zu Beginn ihres dritten Schuljahres aufgetreten.   
Und es schien schlimmer zu werden, in einer immer steiler verlaufenden Kurve. 

Gryffindor hin oder her, es _musste_ weitaus mehr als bisher passieren, das war Minerva seit dem Vorfall mit Katherine bewusst.   
Wenn eine 17jährige ihren Zauberstab gegen eine andere Schülerin erhob, egal, welche Absicht dahintersteckte, war das ein überdeutliches Zeichen, dass etwas unternommen werden musste. 

Minerva gähnte.   
Sie hatte dank Victoria schon genug schlaflose Nachte erlebt. Heute Nacht würde sie schlafen. 

Einen Moment wägte sie ab, ob sie vielleicht doch Albus Rat befolgen und eine heiße Schokolade trinken sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen.   
Nicht diese Nacht. 

Jetzt wollte sie eigentlich nur noch schlafen.   


*** 

Ich habe _Nackenschmerzen_, richtig eklige, schmerzhafte _Nackenschmerzen_.   
Ich will mindestens eine 2L Pfandflasche Mitleid *gg*   
_Fudge is een Dösbaddel!_   
  
  
  



	5. iv Gute Nachrichten?

A.N.: Das war zuerst noch ein Teil von Kapitel iii, was allerdings zu viel war...   
Also so :) 

Und Danke an Corinna für den Getränkekasten Mitleid und die Hilfe ^.^   


Und der Song des Tages:   
_Wizo - ÜBerflüSsig_   
**_Von der Geburt bis in den Tod_**   
**_Ist's nur ein kurzes Stück_**   
**_Die Lebensuhr tickt unaufhaltsam_**   
**_nichts dreht sie zurück_**   
**_Es sind nur ein paar Jahre_**   
**_ein Zahn im Rad der Zeit_**   
**_Es gibt nichts zu gewinnen_**   
**_in der endlosen Vergänglichkeit_**   
  
  


**iv. Gute Nachrichten?**   


Die Eulen flogen ohne jegliche Eile in die große Halle und lieferten die Post. 

Fudge bekam wie jeden Morgen etliche Briefe und ähnlich sah es bei Albus aus. 

Aber auch Minerva bekam einen Brief. Aus York. 

Sie öffnete die lang erwartete Nachricht langsam und las die Zeilen. 

_"Hallo Mum,_   
_das Ministerium ist in heller Aufregung seit des Angriffes, weswegen ich mich erst jetzt melde._   
_Amanda war dabei. Wie und warum ist kompliziert und ich habe nur wenig Zeit._   
_Amanda ist verletzt worden und fällt somit noch für mindestens 2 Wochen aus, aber wir hoffen, dass sie bald wieder zu uns stößt._   
_Sonst sind wir alle wohl auf, nur etwas im Stress._   
_Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut._   
_Ich schreibe dir ausführlich,_   
_Marvinius."_

Albus sah sie an, als sie den Brief zusammenfaltete.   
"Gute Nachrichten?", fragte er. 

"Ja und nein.", antwortete sie gedankenverloren. 

~*~ 

"Also geht es ihm gut?", fragte Anna, als sie und Minerva die Große Halle verließen. 

"Das hat er geschrieben.", antwortete Minerva, "Aber er macht sich sorgen um Amanda." 

"Und wer ist sie?", fragte Anna, "Ein Mitglied seines Teams?" 

Minerva nickte und beobachtete einen Moment die Siebklässler der Gryffindors, die geschlossen den Tisch verließen. Nur Victoria blieb zurück.   
Sie sah wieder zu Anna.   
"Amanda McAllister, sie sind zusammen aufgewachsen.", erklärte sie, "Sie ist ein Mitglied seines Teams, ja. Und es wundert mich, dass sie dabei war. Normalerweise operiert ein Mitglied eines Teams nie allein mit einem anderen Team. Sie sind so aufeinander eingestimmt, auch dadurch, dass sie in einem Haus zusammenleben. Es würde keinen Sinn machen. Das Ministerium muss sie eigens angefordert haben... speziell für diesen Auftrag." Sie hatte mehr laut gedacht, als mit Anna gesprochen. 

Anna blieb stehen.   
"Aber der Tagesprophet hat geschrieben, das Team wäre zufällig am Ort des Angriffs gewesen.", sagte sie, "Fehlinformationen?" 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Nicht von der Zeitung, das glaube ich nicht. Sie drehte sich um und sah zu Fudge, der sich mit Hagrid unterhielt. Hagrid sah kurz auf, wandte sich dann aber wieder Fudge zu. "Aber gedreht wurde an den Informationen offensichtlich.", sagte sie leise. 

"Angenehme Vorstellung.", sagte Anna ironisch. 

Minerva nickte.   
"Ich werde Marvinius nach dem Unterricht antworten und ihn fragten.", beschloss sie. 

Annas Gestalt straffte sich.   
"Gut.", sagte sie, "Mach das. Aber ich sollte jetzt gehen. Zwei Doppelstunden Slytherin und Ravenclaw. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du etwas weißt." 

"Natürlich.", antwortete Minerva und nickte der Freundin zu, "Viel Glück." 

Anna lachte und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

Minerva tat es ihr gleich und ging zu ihrem Klassenraum.   
Die siebte Klasse der Ravenclaws und der Gryffindors waren bereits geschlossen anwesend, nur Hermine und Ron standen etwas abseits in einen Kuss vertieft. 

Harry sah Minerva an und grinste. 

Minerva nickte ihm freundlich zu und wandte sich dann wieder dem Pärchen zu, die ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatten.   
Sie räusperte sich und wartete auf eine Reaktion – die ausblieb. 

"Selbstverständlich ist es nicht verboten, sich auf dem Gang zu küssen.", sagte sie in schneidendem Ton, "Ich würde sie aber doch bitte, das nicht während meiner Unterrichtszeit zu tun."   
Augenblicklich fuhren die beiden auseinander. 

Die anderen Schüler lachten leise und betraten dann das Klassenzimmer. Doch hörte Minerva auch ein Schnauben. 

Sie wandte sich um.   
"Haben Sie in Problem, Miss Plaggemeyer?", fragte sie. 

Victoria kniff die Augen zusammen und klackte mit dem Zungenpiercing gegen ihre Zähne. Dann verschwand sie in der Klasse. 

Minerva folgte ihr in den Raum.   
‚Immer wieder schön, von ihr begrüßt zu werden.', dachte sie zynisch. 

~*~ 

"Es mach vermessen sein, das zu fragen, Minerva. Aber was haben Sie geträumt?" 

Minerva saß Albus während der Mittagspause in seinem Büro gegenüber.   
"Von drastischen Veränderungen.", antwortete sie, "Von sehr drastischen." 

Konnte man einem so guten Freund sagen, dass man von dessen Tod getrumt hatte? 

Albus nickte.   
"Die es auch zweifellos geben wird. Das wissen Sie.", sagte er sanft, "Werden Sie nach mir die Schulleitung übernehmen?", fuhr er dann in ernsterem Ton fort. 

Minerva hasste diese Frage.   
Sie hasste es, wenn er sie einmal im Jahr danach fragte und sie hasste den förmlichen Ton. Und doch konnte sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr ablehnen. 

Sie nickte.   
"Ja." 

Albus lächelte.   
"Dann weiß ich mein Vermächtnis ein weiteres Jahr in guten Händen.", sagte er. 

Minerva zwang sich der Höflichkeit halber zu einem Lächeln. 

"Ich weiß,", sagte Albus mit leiser Stimme, "dass es nicht leicht ist. Dass Sie das Gefühl haben Gryffindor aufzugeben. Ich kann mich selbst noch gut an diese Situation erinnern. Aber ein Schulleiter ist nicht weiter entfernt von den Schülern, als jeder andere Lehrer." Er legte einige Papiere weg und faltete seine Hände. "Aber kommen wir jetzt zu Cornelius." 

Bevor Minerva Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu antworten klopfte es.   
"Herein.", sagte Albus und stand auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und Minerva tat es ihm gleich, nicht glücklich mit dem plötzlichen Ende des Gesrpächs. 

Fudge betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Snape. 

Minerva nickte beiden zu, sah in Fudges ernstes und Snapes kaltes Gesicht, überließ Albus aber die Begrüung. 

"Cornelius, Severus,", sagte er und nickte leicht, "setzen Sie sich." 

Eine seltsam gedrückte Stimmung lag über dem Büro, nicht mehr die sanfte, beruhigende Atmosphäre, die bis eben geherrscht hatte.   
Es war Krieg und in diesem Moment war genau dieses Büro der Sitz einer der beiden Seiten. Der guten Seite. Oder?   
Die Jahre der Planung waren vorbei. Hogwarts wurde wieder zu einer Festung. 

Zu einer Festung, in der unterrichtet wurde. Und zwar beide Parteien, zukünftige Mitglieder beider Seiten. Minerva saß da, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, innerlich jedoch schauderte sie. 

"Minister,", sagte Minerva, "Professor Dumbledore sagte mir vorhin, die hätten eine bitte, die Schule betreffend." 

Fudge nickte.   
"Ja.", sagte er, "Ja, das ist wahr." 

~*~ 

"Auroren nach Hogwarts!", schnaubte Snape, als er und Minerva eine Stunde später Albus Büro verlassen hatte. 

"Severus,", sagte Minerva besänftigend, "ich denke nicht, dass sich dadurch für den Ablauf viel verändern wird." 

Snape blieb abrupt stehen und starrte sie an.   
"Nicht viel verändern!", sagte er wütend, "Nein! Natürlich nicht! Nicht für Sie! Aber einem Todesser traut man nicht. Schon gar nicht einem Ehemaligen. Schon gar nicht jetzt." 

Minerva konnte verstehen, was er dachte, auch wenn sie seine Meinung nicht teilte.   
"Albus vertraut Ihnen.", sagte sie. ‚Und ich auch.', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, ,Irgendwie.'   
"Das werden die Auroren akzeptieren." 

"Albus", erwiderte Snape langsam, "hat mir auch vertraut, als Moody hier war." 

"Moody ist zugegebenermaßen ein anderes Thema.", widersprach Minerva, "Selbst den Echten kann man kaum mit anderen Auroren vergleichen. Abgesehen davon dauert es mit Sicherheit noch Wochen, bisdas Ministerium Auroren schicken kann." 

Snape sah sie mit einem Blick an, der den Slytherins eigen war und den sie nicht leicht zu deuten fand. Es lag Beobachtung darin, Berechnung, Neugier, Misstrauen.   
"Sie klingen, als hätten Sie Erfahrung." Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. 

Minerva nickte.   
"Ein wenig.", sagte sie, "Mein Mann war Auror. Ich habe über 20 Jahre im Haushalt eines Aurorenteams gelebt und mein jüngster Sohn ist ebenfalls ein Auror. Da bleibt Erfahrung nicht aus. 

Snape nickte sehr langsam.   
"Ich verstehe.", sagte er und nickte ihr zu, bevor er verschwand. 

Minerva sah ihm nach.   
Es war erstaunlich, überlegte sie, wie wenig sie auch nach Jahren der Zusammenarbeit übereinander wussten.   
Minerva wusste selbst über Sybill Trelawny mehr als über Snape. Und das waren wahrhaftig Informationen, die die Welt nicht brauchte. 

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro, um die Materialien für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde – zweite Klasse Gryffndor und Hufflepuff – zu holen. 

Vor ihrem Büro aber stand schon jemand. 

"Miss Hammersmith, sollten Sie nicht bei der Klasse sein?", fragte Minerva. 

Miriam nickte.   
"Sollte ich.", gab sie zu, "Aber ich hatte mich gefragt, ob Sie einen Moment Zeit haben." 

Minerva sah sie an und studierte ihr Gesicht, in dem sich Sorgen zeigten.   
"Ist etwas passiert?", wollte sie wissen. 

Miriam suchte offensichtlich nach Worten.   
"Ich würde eher sagen: Ich befürchte, dass etwas passieren wird.", antwortete sie. 

"Dann kommen Sie rein.", sagte Minerva und öffnete die Tür. 

Miriam nickte und folge ihr in das Büro. Sie sah sich ein wenig unsicher um. 

Minerva durchquerte den Raum und bot Miriam einen Platz am Schreibtisch. Dann setzte sie sich selbst.   
"Raus damit.", forderte sie Miriam auf. 

Die schien kurz zu überlegen.   
"Sehen Sie, Professor,", sagte sie schließlich, "Im Gemeinschaftsraum ist es zur Zeit sehr unruhig. Es gibt nicht selten Streit. Und Victoria scheint sich regelrecht darüber zu freuen. Ich weiß nicht, aber sie sitzt da, in ihrem Sessel und sieht einfach zu, wie so ein Streit ausbricht, beobachtet und lächelt auf diese komische Weise." Sie schwieg einen Moment und sah sich im Büro um, als hoffte sie, die weiteren Worte einfach in der Luft hängen zu sehen. "Lindzay macht das schier rasend. Und... nun, sie hat mir gesagt, wenn das so weiterginge, würde sie etwas unternehmen. Und sie kennen doch Lindzay..." 

Minerva dacht an Lindzay und ihre stürmische Art. Sie nickte.   
"Sie wird sicherlich nicht zu einem Lehrer gehen, wenn sie genug hat.", sagte sie. 

"Genau.", meinte Miriam, "Und Victoria wird sich sowas nicht gefallen lassen." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. "Ich habe wirklich Angst, das was passiert." 

Minerva fühlte sich innerlich seltsam leer, als sie das Mädchen ansah. Es waren keine schönen Nachrichten, die Miriam gebracht hatte. Keine schönen Nachrichten aus Gryffindor. Minervas Gryffindor. 

Schließlich stand sie auf und legte Miriam eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
"Es war richtig, zu mir zu kommen, Miss Hammersmith.", sagte sie sanft, Ich werde nachher mit Miss Breadshaw sprechen." 

Miriam nickte lächelnd und schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen.   
"Danke, Professor.", sagte sie. 

"Meine Pflicht.", erwiderte Minerva gelassen, "Aber lassen Sie uns jetzt zum Unterricht gehen." Sie nahm die Unterlagen vom Tisch und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung, der Miriam folgte. 

"Ruhe" war für Lehrer offensichtlich wirklich ein Fremdwort. 

~*~ 

Lindzay wartete bereits, als Minerva nach dem Unterricht zu ihrem Büro zurückkehrte.   
Sie grüßten sich kurz und betraten dann beide den Raum. 

"Setzen Sie sich.", sagte Minerva. 

Lindzay nickte und nahm Platz. 

"Wissen Sie warum ich Sie sprechen möchte?", fragte Minerva. 

"Nich wirklich.", antwortete Lindzay und schüttelte den Kopf, "Obwohl... hat es was mit Miriam zu tun? Und der Plaggemeyer?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen leicht gereizten Ton angenommen. 

Minerva nickte.   
"Deswegen sind Sie hier, ja.", sgte sie, "Aber es heißt immer noch ,Miss Plaggemeyer'." 

Lindzay verzog das Gesicht.   
"Musste ja kommen.", murrte sie, "Miriam macht sich immer so schnell Gedanken. 

Minerva sah die Zweitklässlerin an.   
Sie hatte kurzes, rotblondes Haar und war verhältnismäßig groß. Das komplette Gegenteil zu Miriam, die zierlich war und langes braunes Haar hatte.   
Und auch im Wesen unterschieden sich die Beiden deutlich.   
Während Miriam manchmal dachte, sie wäre für alles verantwortlich und müsste auf alles ein Auge haben, ging Linzay alles, inklusive der Leistungsnachweise spontan an. 

"Das ist mir bekannt.", sagte Minerva, "Aber sie scheint ernstlich besorgt und ihren Schilderungen zufolge auch nicht ohne Grund. Sie sagte, Sie hätten ihr verraten, dass Sie ‚etwas unternehmen' würden, würde Miss Plaggemeyer sich weiterhin auf ihre gewohnte Weise verhalten. Ich wüsste gerne, an was Sie gedacht hatten." 

"Ich weiß nicht.", gab Lindzay zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, "Irgendwas halt. Victoria macht mich wahnsinnig. Sie haben sie doch auch gesehen, als Miriam und ich uns gestritten haben. Stand einfach da, hat zugeschaut und sich amüsiert. Ehrlich mal, wie _krank_ muss man sein, sich so zu verhalten!?" 

Minerva sah sie einen Moment leicht schockiert an.   
"Miss Breadshaw!", ermahnte sie sie scharf, "Sie ist eine Gryffindor wie Sie." 

Lindzay lachte kalt.   
"Sie mag vom Hut für Gryffindor ausgewählt worden sein, aber sie gehört nicht zur Familie.", zischte sie. 

Minerva wartete einen Moment, bis sie merkte, dass Lindzays Zorn zumindest ein wenig abgeklungen war und bis sie selbst ihre Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Denn auch, wenn sie es nicht denken durfte, sie war oft genau eben dieser Ansicht gewesen, die Linzay eben in Worte gefasst hatte.   
"Miss Breadshaw,", sagte sie dann ruhig, "Manchmal treibt Miss Plaggemeyer auch mich mit ihrer Provokation fast zu Weißglut. Aber genau das ist es: Provokation. Verstehen Sie? Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und handeln Sie nicht unüberlegt." 

Lindzay nickte langsam.   
"Ich kapier's nicht, Professor... irgendwie kapier ich nicht, warum sie das macht. Sie is' doch keine Slytherin." 

"Das ist keine Frage des Hauses.", erwiderte Minerva. 

"Nicht?", fragte Lindzay und sah sie mit bohrendem Blick an, "Was dann? Warum ist sie so?" 

Minerva dachte einen Moment nach.   
"Ich fürchte, ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie dann nachdenklich. 

Lindzay zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Aber ist gut, Professor, ich mach' schon nichts.", sagte sie und lächelte ansatzweise. 

"Das will ich Ihnen auch geraten haben.", antwortete Minerva, "Ansonsten rückt Ihre nächste Strafarbeit in greifbare Nähe." 

Lindzay gluckste.   
"Kapiert.", sagte sie, "Kann ich jetzt gehen?" 

"Ja.", antwortete Minerva und stand auf, "Ich danke Ihnen." 

Lindzay erhob sich ebenfalls.   
"Alles klar.", sagte sie, "Dann nehme ich an, sehen wir uns morgen." 

"Davon gehe ich aus." 

Lindzay lächelte nochmals und verschwand dann.   
Als sich die Tür hinter der Schülerin geschlossen hatte und die Stille sich wieder über den Raum gesenkt hatte, ließ Minerva den Blick durch ihr Büro wandern und stellte fest, dass die Ecke vor dem Kamin seine gemütlichsten Zeiten bereits hinter sich hatte.   
Vor Jahren hatte sie dort ein Sofa, einen Sessel und einen Couchtisch stehen gehabt. Wo waren die eigentlich hin?   
So sehr sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, es war wie ausgelöscht. 

"Dann eben Neue.", murrte sie und seufzte. 

Sie trug ihren Schreibtischstuhl hinüber zum Kamin und zückte ihren Zauberstag. 

"Incenio.", sagte sie und ein Feuer entfachte im Kamin. 

Minerva setzte sich auf den Stuhl und streckte die Beine aus.   
Sie sollte Marvinius noch schreiben.   
Gleich. Einen Moment hatte das Zeit.   
Sie schloss die Augen.   


*****   
Keine Sorge, es kommen keine neuen Charaktere mehr hinzu (denke ich) :) Reicht ja jetzt auch mal langsam.   
Und ich kümmere mich ein wenig mehr um die glorreichen Drei :)   
Und schon scheiße, wenn man keine Zauberspruchliste hat, dafür aber 5 Jahre Lateinkenntnisse und ein Wörterbuch *grummelt* Der Incenio/Ignis-Fehler ist behoben... *grummelt weiter*   
Bei weiteren Patzern wie diesen... *zeigt auf das Review-Kästchen*...   
*schämt sich in Grund und Boden*   



	6. v Dynamit

A.N.: Was gibt getrockneter japanischer Nori, Ovomaltine und Katjes Samiak-Pastillen? Richtig! Bauchweh! *au* Und was gibt das in Verbindung mit depressiver Musik und der Suche nach einer Unterkunft für Filmfestspiele? Auch richtig: Inspiration!   
Äh... nachdem ich mich hingesetzt hab und eine Zeitleiste gemacht hab, bzw., noch daran arbeite, habe ich festgestellt, dass *ähem* ich irgendwie Mist gebaut hab *rofl* Muss ich irgendwo noch verbessern... interessant, wie schwer das sein kann, in 77 Lebensjahren eine Schulzeit, ein Kennenlernen, eine Ehe, einen Tod, und zwei Söhne unterzubringen... *schnippel, kleb, bastel* Mö? 

**_@Maxine:_** Deern, ik dank di för deen Review! Und mein Vokabular braucht dringend Übung *hehe*   
Hier also die Fortsetzung.. hat dann wohl ein bisschen länger gedauert, als ich eigentlich gedacht hatte, aber passt schon... besser spät als nie ^.^   
**_@Ianis:_** Jajajajajajaaaaaaa! :) *drückt* Ich glaube, ich hab es kapiert *rofl* Aber wenn hier einer schreiben kann, bist das ja wohl du *grummel* :)   
**_@Sanne:_** Danke dir, Süße *knuddelt* Lieb, dass du das alles gelesen hast *froit sich* 

Ab dafür!   
  


_Und kein Song diesmal..._   
_Ein Epigramm von Martial, der ROCKT!_   
**_Nuper erat medicus, nunc est vispillo Diaulus:_**   
**_quod vispillo facit, fecerat et medicus._**

**_(Ehemals war Diaulus Arzt, nun ist er Leichenträger:_**   
**_was er als Leichenträger macht, machte er auch als Arzt.)_**   
_Ich bin für die allgemeine Einführung von Epigrammen bei FF.net ^.^_   
  
  
  
  


** v. Dynamit**   


Minerva sah der 7. Klasse zu, wie sie sich bemühte, einen Tisch in ein beliebiges Tier zu verwandeln.   
Alles in allem konnte sie zufrieden sein.   
Sowohl mit den Leistungen, als auch mit dem Verhalten der Schüler.   
Ravenclaw und Gryffindor gemeinsam zu unterrichten, war beinahe Entspannung. 

Bei all der Theorie, die das Thema Animagi mich sich brachte, war es nötig, auch praktische Stunden einzufügen, um den Unterricht nicht völlig trocken werden zu lassen, auch, wenn diese Übungen nicht zum eigentlichen Thema gehörten. 

Natürlich wollte jeder Schüler ein Animagus werden, aber im Endeffekt scheiterten so gut wie alle am Durchhaltevermögen, das für einen derart aufwendigen Zauber von Nöten war. 

Viele Schüler versuchten, ihre Tische in Tiere zu verwandeln, die dem Möbelstück von der Größe her entsprachen, nur wenige – wie Hermine – versuchten sich an der größeren Herausforderung, den Tisch in etwas zu verwandeln, das größer oder kleiner war. 

"Ich verstehe ich nicht,", murrte Ron, "was daran einfacher sein soll, wenn das Tier hinterher so groß ist, wie der Tisch." Er sah missmutig auf seinen pelzigen Tisch. 

"Der Verwandlungsprozess ist größer, Mr Weasley,", antwortete Minerva, weil Sie nicht nur die Form, sondern auch die Größe ändern müssen."   
Sie verwandelte ihr Pult in ein etwa gleich großes Kalb und kurz darauf wieder zurück. Dann verwandelte sie es in ein Kaninchen.   
"Sehen Sie?", fragte sie und verwandelte ihr Pult zurück. 

"Es hat etwas länger gedauert.", stellte Padma Patil fest. 

Minerva nickte.   
"Weil es ein größerer Aufwand ist.", erklärte sie, "Aber ich möchte doch darum bitten, dass Sie sich von jetzt an wieder melden, wenn Sie etwas zum Unterricht beitragen wollen, wie es-" Sie brach ab, als sie sah, wie sich Harrys Körper langsam verkrampfte und er aus weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Leere starrte.   
"Mr Potter-" Sie stand auf und jeder Muskel ihres Körpers erschien ihr angespannt. 

Ein Großteil der Schüler wandte erst jetzt die Köpfe zu Harry, währen Hermine und Ron bereits aufgesprungen waren.   
Die Klasse erstarrte. 

"Harry?". fragte Hermine leise und besorgt. Sie berührte ihn jedoch nicht. 

Minerva trat nach vorne und betrachtete den Jungen. Er wirkte beinah so, als hielten ihn unsichtbare Fäden aufrecht, obwohl sein Körper längst ohne Kraft zusammengesunken wäre. 

Minervas Gedanken jagten und Sorgen um den Jungen zermürbten sie.   
Sie stand da, völlig unfähig, etwas zu tun.   
'Nicht berühren.', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, 'Fass ihn nicht an, bevor alles vorbei ist!'   
Nur mühsam widerstand sie ihrem Instinkt, ihn bei den Schultern zu packen und zu rütteln.   
Quälend langsam verstrich die Zeit. Sekunden, die wie Stunden wirkten. 

Als die unsichtbaren Fäden schließlich zu reißen schienen, wurde das unsanfte Aufschlagen Harrys auf dem Tisch nur durch Hermine und Ron verhindert, die rechtzeitig Harrys Schultern ergriffen hatten. 

"In den Krankenflügel mit ihm.", sagte Minerva wie abwesend und beschwor eine Trage herauf, "Weasley, Granger, Sie begleiten mich, der Rest von Ihnen kann gehen. Die Stunde ist beendet." 

~*~ 

"Diese Narbe ist gefährlicher für den Jungen als Du-weißt-schon-wer!", sagte Poppy aufgebracht. 

Bereits 20 Minuten nachdem Hermine, Ron und Minerva Harry in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatten, waren alle Hauslehrer, sowie Albus und Fudge in Poppy Pomfreys Büro versammelt. 

"So würde ich das nicht sagen, Madam.", erwiderte Fudge, "Die Narbe war ihm bisher immer eine gute Warnung." 

"_Was_ nützt einem eine Warnung, wenn man während man sie erhält die Besinnung verliert?!", rief Poppy. 

"Poppy", sagte Minerva beschwichtigend. 

Poppy funkelte sie an.   
"Was? Minerva, der Junge ist aus _Ihrem_ Haus! Sehen Sie doch, wie oft er in den letzten 2 Jahren wegen dieser Narbe hier war!" 

Albus hob besänftigend die rechte Hand.   
"Ich verstehe deine Befürchtungen, Poppy.", sagte er sanft, "Aber es hat keinen Sinn, über die Narbe zu streiten. Nehmen kann sie ihm niemand." 

Poppy sackte leicht in sich zusammen.   
"Natürlich." 

"Ich denke, es ist wichtiger,", sagte Minerva, "das Mr Potter uns sagt, ob er etwas gesehen hat." 

Fudge nickte.   
"Ganz meine Meinung, Professor.", pflichtete er ihr bei, "Wann können wir mit ihm reden?" 

"Verzeihen Sie, Minister,", schaltete sich Snape ein, "Aber ich denke, dass zu allererst der Direktor mit ihm sprechen sollte." 

"Zumal Mr Potter ohnehin als erstes nur mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen wird.", stimmte Poppy Snape zu. 

"Ja,", sagte Fudge, "ich verstehe." Er trat von einem Bein auf's Andere. "Sie werden mich dann jetzt entschuldigen, ich habe noch einige Briefe zu schreiben." 

"Gewiss, Cornelius,", sagte Albus, "Wir informieren Sie." 

"Danke.", sagte Fudge. 

"Wer", fragte Snape gedehnt, nachdem Fudge den Raum verlassen hatte, "hat ihm eigentlich erlaubt, sich hier derartig einzunisten?" 

Alle Anwesenden sahen Albus an. 

Dieser lächelte.   
"Ich fürchte, wenn sich Cornelius etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, kann niemand etwas daran ändern.", sagte er, "Aber nun zu einem ernsteren Thema. Poppy, wann kann ich mit dem Jungen sprechen?" 

"Morgen früh.", sagte Poppy in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, "Ich habe ihm einen Schlaftrunk gegeben und ich möchte nicht, dass er geweckt wird." 

Albus nickte, aber Minerva war sich sicher, dass Harry in der folgenden Nacht noch Besuch bekommen würde. 

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, aber nach und nach verließen alle Poppys Büro, Minerva eingeschlossen. 

Auf dem Weg durch den Krankensaal sah sie im Vorbeigehen Harrys Gesicht durch einen Spalt zwischen zwei Vorhängen. Seine Narbe war gut zu erkennen und stürzte Minerva in Gedanken. 

War es wirklich sein Glück, überlebt zu haben? Ohne Eltern, bei einer Verwandtschaft, die ihn verabscheute? Und Voldemort wollte doch in erster Linie ihn.   
War das gerecht? 

Dennoch hatte er seit über 6 Jahren das, wovon viele träumten: Ruhm, Anerkennung. Zumindest in seiner Welt.   
Und Freunde wie Ron und Hermine zu haben war ein wahrlich großes Glück.   
Die Frage war nur, was mehr wog. 

~*~ 

Sie war nicht oft im Gemeinschaftsraum, nein. 

Nach Minervas Meinung war es ein Ort, an dem die Schüler von Gryffindor ungestört sein sollten.   
Ein Platz für Schüler, nicht für Lehrer. So war es bereits gewesen, als Minerva Schülerin gewesen war und so würde es bleiben.   
Es wäre unmöglich, ohne Grund in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, wenn nichts anlag. 

Nun, fast unmöglich. 

Als Minerva an diesem Abend, einige Stunden nach dem Vorfall mit Harry, die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum hinaufstieg, lag nicht direkt etwas an, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Victoria nicht zu ihrer Strafarbeit erschienen war. Das war etwas, das bisher noch nicht vorgekommen war. Denn schwänzen tat sie so gut wie nie, weder den Unterricht, noch die Strafarbeiten, wenn welche anlagen. 

"Ars pacis.", antwortete sie auf die Frage der Fetten Dame nach dem Passwort und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. 

Die Gryffindors brauchten nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um sich um Minerva zu scharen und sie mit Fragen zu überschütten. 

"Wie geht es ihm?", quiekte Ginny. 

"Wann kommt er wieder?" 

"...passiert?" 

Einen Großteil der Fragen verstand Minerva nicht einmal im Ansatz und so hob sie beide Hände. 

Langsam ebbte die Stimmflut ab. 

"Mr Potter schläft zur Zeit.", antwortete sie, "Was genau passiert ist, wissen wir noch nicht, aber der Direktor wird morgen mit ihm sprechen. Miss Granger und Mr Weasley sind nicht hier?" 

"Wohl noch am Krankenflügel...", sagte irgendjemand. 

"Ein erstaunliches Durchhaltevermögen, denn ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass Madam Pomfrey jemanden vor morgen zu ihm lassen wird.", sagte Minerva. 

"Aber es hatte was mit du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun?", fragte jemand. 

Minerva zögerte einen Moment.   
"Das wissen wir noch nicht.", erklärte sie. 

Sie sah sich im Raum um.   
"Wo ist Miss Plaggemeyer?", fragte sie über die erneut aufkommenden Stimmen hinweg. 

Schweigen. 

"Im... im Schlafsaal...?", fragte Lavender. 

"Muss sie wohl.", sagte Parvati, "Ich habe sie noch nicht rausgehen sehen." 

Minerva nickte.   
"Wären Sie bitte so freundlich und holen Sie sie, Miss Patil.", sagte sie. 

Parvati verzog das Gesicht, verschwand aber nach oben. 

Minerva wartete und sah sich währenddessen weiter im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Die Gryffindors sahen alle besorg aus, was Harry anging, aber echte Angst spürte sie keine. 

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis Parvati wiederkam - allein. 

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. 

"Sie ist nicht da.", sagte Parvati irritiert. 

Minervas zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich nach oben zu ihrer ersten.   
"Ich denke, Sie hätten sie noch nicht wieder gesehen, seit sie in den Schlafsaal gegangen war. Oder habe ich etwas falsch verstanden?", fragte sie. 

Lavender nickte überzeugt.   
"Ich zumindest habe sie noch nicht wieder gesehen.", sagte sie, "Bist du sicher, dass sie nicht oben ist, Parvati?" 

Parvati sah die Freundin ein wenig entrüstet an.   
"Denkst du, ich bin blind?", fragte sie gereizt. 

"Meine Damen!", ermahnte Minerva, "Hat sonst jemand Miss Plaggemeyer den Turm verlassen sehen?" 

Ein paar Schüler murrten, einige schüttelten den Kopf und vereinzelt war auch "Nein" zu hören. 

"Allerdings hatten wir auch besseres zu tun, als auf sie zu achten.", warf Colin Creevy ein. 

Minerva seufzte. Der Junge hatte Recht.   
"Gut.", sagte sie, "Schicken Sie sie augenblicklich zu mir, wenn sie hier auftaucht." 

"Sicher.", garantierte Ginny. 

Minerva nickte ihren Schülern zu und verließ dann den Gemeinschaftsraum um zu ihrem Büro zurückzukehren. 

Verspätete Victoria sich?   
Nun, sie würde entweder erscheinen, oder mehr zu tun bekommen und Minerva würde sich sicher nicht von einem so einfallslosen Streich beeindrucken lassen. 

Victoria erschien nicht. 

Dennoch berührte es Minerva nicht. Es war die Entscheidung der Schülerin und sie würde die Konsequenzen tragen müssen.   
Und Minerva war davon überzeugt, dass es nur ein weiterer Akt der Provokation war. Ein Versuch zu sehen, wie weit man gehen konnte. Nun, dass würde das Mädchen schon sehen.   


Kurze Zeit nach Mitternacht wurde der bisher wolkenverhangene Himmel klar.   
Der Mond nahm bereits wieder ab, aber das Licht, das er reflektierte, erhellte die Umgebung des Schlosses, so dass man ohne Kerzen oder ohne "Lumos" etwas sehen konnte. 

Die wenigen Wolken, die über den Himmel zogen, wirkten wie Geister. Mal zogen sie schnell, mal langsam. Und manchmal, nur manchmal verdeckten sie den Mond, tauchten die Welt in eine noch zwielichtigere Atmosphäre.   
Und dennoch war es eine Atmosphäre voller Frieden. 

Die Nacht brachte Frieden. Und der Tag die Sicherheit.   
Der Frieden des Tages hielt sich in Grenzen, reichte nicht einmal annähernd an den, den Minerva in der Nacht empfand. Den die Stille mit sich brachte. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
Sie begriff selbst nicht, was sie dachte. 

Morgen früh würde sie mit Albus reden, dann mit Harry und schließlich in den Unterricht gehen. 

Einen Unterricht, den sie noch nicht einmal fertig vorbereitet hatte. 

Sie warf einen Blick zu ihrem Schreibtisch und seufzte.   
Sie würde sich nicht drücken können, auch wenn sie andere Sachen bewegten als der Unterricht des nächsten Tages. 

'Genauso wie jeder andere.', dachte sie und nahm am Tisch Platz, 'Das ist alles andere als eine Entschuldigung.' 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz.   
Noch eine Stunde, nicht länger. 

Etwas huschte an ihrem Fenster vorbei.   
Eine Eule? 

Minerva stand wieder auf und trat auf das Fenster zu. 

Ja, da flog sie und wirkte verwirrt. 

"Wo kommst du her?", fragte sie leise, mehr zu sich. Wie sollte die Eule sie auch hören durch das geschlossene Fenster? 

Einen Moment dachte sie, die Eule wollte zu ihr, doch drehte das Tier ab und flog nach Westen. 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sie abwenden, als sie einen Schatten unten auf dem Gelände sah. Eigentlich mehr erahnte als sah.   
Offensichtlich ein Mensch. Minerva konnte ihn kaum erkennen und dennoch kam ihr die Gestalt bekannt vor. Eine Wolke, die eben noch den Mond verdeckt hatte, zog vorbei und das Mondlicht schien wieder hell auf das Gelände und bot einen etwas besseren Blick.   
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte Minerva, rotblonde Haare zu sehen, dann war die Gestalt im Schatten des Schlosses verschwunden. 

"Lindzay?", fragte sie sich leise und kniff die Augen zusammen.   
Es machte keinen Sinn, jetzt nach unten zu gehen, sie würde die Gestalt nicht finden, egal, wer es war. Das Schloss war zu groß und sie hatte die Gestalt nur zu kurz gesehen. 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.   
Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und verließ ihre Wohnung in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn es Lindzay war, musste sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und wollte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, musste sie an der Fetten Dame vorbei. 

Ihre Schritte hallten in den Gängen, aber es war ein angenehmer, fast beruhigender Ton. 

"Passwort.", verlangte die Fette Dame, als Minerva das Portrait erreicht hatte. 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Ich habe eine Bitte.", sagte sie. 

Die Fette Dame legte kaum merklich den Kopf schief. 

"Ich werde morgen früh wiederkommen. Achten Sie darauf, ob Lindzay Breadshaw heute Nacht den Gemeinschaftsraum betritt." 

Verwirrung zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht der Dame.   
"Betritt?", fragte sie. 

"Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie sich hier irgendwo herumtreibt.", antwortete Minerva. 

Die Fette Dame nickte. 

"Danke.", sagte Minerva, "Gute Nacht." 

"Gute Nacht, Professor." 

Minerva nickte kurz und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.   
Wie kam sie überhaupt darauf, dass es Lindzay gewesen war, die sie gesehen hatte? Nur der Haare wegen? 

Sie kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.   
Alles in allem nur ein Gefühl. 

~*~ 

Lindzay war es nicht gewesen. Zumindest wahrscheinlich nicht.   
Minerva hatte die Fette Dame am nächsten Morgen aufgesucht und gefragt, ob das Mädchen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt sei, was die Dame verneint hatte. 

Beim Frühstück saß Lindzay zwischen Miriam und Ginny und sah alles in allem nicht so aus, als hätte sie sich die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen. 

Auch sonst waren alle Gryffindors anwesend. Alle?   
Nein. Victoria fehlte. 

Minerva betrachtete ihre Gryffindors, machte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken.   
Von der Seite des Unterrichts gesehen, würde es ein entspannter Tag werden, abgesehen von den Stunden mit den Erstklässlern. Ansonsten hatte sie nur die dritte und die fünfte Klasse zu unterrichten. Nur war gut. Drei Klassenstufen aller vier Häuser waren zwar einiges, aber weniger als an den anderen Wochentagen. 

"Minerva.", sagte Albus leise neben ihr. 

Sie drehte sich zu ihm.   
"Ja?" 

"Cornelius teilte mir mit, dass er die Bestätigung vom Ministerium die Auroren betreffend bekommen hat.", antwortete er. 

Minerva zog die Stirn in Falten.   
"So schnell?", fragte sie. 

Albus nickte.   
"Offensichtlich.", sagte er, "Er sagte, er würde uns in den nächsten Tagen wissen lassen, wann die Teams anreisen." 

"Danke, Albus.", sagte Minerva. 

"Schulgeschäfte, nicht wahr.", sagte Albus leise. 

Minerva sah ihn aufmerksam an, konnte aber nichts in seinem Gesicht lesen und offensichtlich fand Albus das Frühstück jetzt wieder wesentlich interessanter als die Auroren. 

~*~ 

Minerva betrat unbewusst leise den Krankenflügel und ging hinüber zu Harrys Bett, an dem Albus stand und sich mit dem Jungen unterhielt. 

"Ich habe kein Wort gehört.", sagte Harry, als er Minerva sah, "Nur gesehen. Nur drei Todesser und Voldemort." 

Sie sah Harry an, verwundert über seine Direktheit.   
Keine Begrüßung, kein Nicken, einfach eine Schilderung der Bilder, die er gesehen hatte und die er Albus mit Sicherheit schon berichtet hatte. 

Minerva nickte.   
"Sonst noch etwas?", fragte sie. 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Sie standen da und haben sich unterhalten.", antwortete er, "Lautlos für mich." 

"Ich verstehe.", sagte Minerva und sah hinüber zu Albus der lächelte. 

"Wir werden dich jetzt verlassen, Harry.", erklärte er, "Bevor wir von Poppy herausgeworfen werfen. 

Harry grinste.   
"Klar.", sagte er. 

Albus nickte dem Jungen zu und gab Minerva dann ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen.   
Auch Minerva verabschiedete sich von Harry und folgte Albus aus dem Krankensaal. 

"In mein Büro bitte, Minerva.", sagte Albus. 

Minerva nickte und folgte dem Schulleiter die Gänge entlang bis zum Wasserspeier die Treppen hinauf in das Runde Zimmer. 

"Nun?", fragte Albus und bot Minerva einen Platz an. 

"Meine Meinung?", erwiderte Minerva. 

Albus lächelte.   
"Ich bitte darum.", sagte er. 

Minerva schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte sich.   
"Ich habe keine, fürchte ich.", sagte sie, "Er hat nichts gehört, nur gesehen und was er gesehen hat sah fast harmlos aus. Nicht zu vergleichen mit den anderen Malen." 'Bei denen meistens jemand ums Leben kam.', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. 

Albus nickte ernst.   
"Und das ist es, was mich beschäftigt.", sagte er, "Ich nahm immer an, Harry würde nur dann sehen, was Voldemort tut, wenn jener besonders wütend ist. Aber nach Harry Schilderungen schien er völlig ruhig und entspannt." 

Minerva sah die Nachdenklichkeit in Albus Gesicht und fühlte eine Tonnenlast auf ihren Schultern. Albus ratlos zu sehen beruhigte sie keines Falls.   
"Und wenn du-weißt-schon-wer wollte, dass wir davon erfahren?", dachte sie laut. 

"Minerva.", ermahnte Albus sie leise. 

"_Voldemort._", fügte sie zähneknirschend hinzu. Den Namen zu denken, war eine Sache. Ihn auszusprechen etwas anderes. Sie hasste seinen Klang. Und sie fürchtete ihn, ja. So wie sie das Wesen fürchtete, dass sich hinter diesem Namen verband. Den Menschen. Den Mann. 

"Aber es ist ein Gedanke, der mir durchaus auch schon gekommen ist.", gab Albus zu, "Vielleicht um uns zu verunsichern. Ich fürchte, dass können wir noch lange nicht sagen." 

Minerva behagte diese Aussicht nicht.   
"Verwirrung und Verunsicherung sind die besten Waffen.", sagte sie leise. 

Albus schwieg, ließ sie aber nicht aus den Augen.   
Anders als vor Jahren machte es Minerva kaum noch etwas aus, von Albus gemustert, ja durchleuchtet zu werden. Er erfuhr ohnehin alles.   
Und bei kaum jemandem waren Informationen besser und sicherer aufgehoben als bei Albus Dumbledore.   
"Nur, wenn es dem Angreifer bewusst wird, dass er seine Waffen erfolgreich angewandt hat.", erwiderte er schlicht in einem fast zufriedenen Ton. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. 

Minerva sah ihn an.   
Hätte er nicht gelächelt, sie hätte sich nach seinen Worten besser gefühlt. Doch dieses Lächeln war etwas, das ihr nicht gefiel. Es war wie eine Vorhersage, die Gutes versprach und Schreckliches ankündigte. 

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ihre Muskeln verspannten sich. 

Albus sah sie ein wenig verwundert an.   
"Nicht?", fragte er. 

"Nein.", antwortete Minerva fest, "Mir gefällt das nicht."   
'Minerva, _was_ redest du?', fragte sie sich selbst. 

"Die Situation...", sagte Albus. 

Wieder schüttelte Minerva den Kopf.   
"Die Aussichten, denke ich.", sagte sie, "Es ist nur ein Gefühl, Albus. Aber auf keinen Fall ein Gutes." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und ihre Gedanken begannen zu rotieren. "Angst vielleicht." 

Erneut musterte Albus sie, jetzt aber mit einem anderen Blick. Das hier war der Blick eines väterlichen Freundes, der sich sorgte, nicht mehr der eines Schulleiters und Vorgesetzten. 

"Wir können nicht sagen, was passieren wird, nur hoffen, dass es ein gutes Ende finden wird.", sagte er ruhig. 

Minerva nickte und spürte, wie sie sich entspannte.   
Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.   
"Und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass es ein gutes Ende wird.", sagte sie zu sich, "Oder zumindest nicht kampflos aufgeben." 

Albus lächelte warm.   
"Das wollte ich hören.", sagte er. 

Minerva nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Ihre Knochen fühlten sich unglaublich schwer an.   
"Die letzten beiden Jahre waren ruhig im Vergleich zu dem, was uns erwartet, nicht wahr?", sagte sie leise, "Und doch würde ich am liebsten 3 Jahre durchschlafen." 

Albus gab etwas von sich, das nach einem Kichern klang.   
"Das würden wir doch alle am liebsten, Minerva.", erwiderte er, "Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass bald alles vorbei ist." 

Er hatte es in einem leichten, unbeschwerten Ton ausgesprochen, und vielleicht war das der Grund, dass es Minerva   
nicht so sehr beunruhigte. Auch wenn ihr Verstand ihr etwas völlig anderes sagte.   
"Doch die Frage bleibt, _wie_ es endet.", sagte Minerva. 

~*~ 

Es dauerte an diesem Nachmittag, bis Minerva die Tür, die neu vor dem Gang zu ihrem Büro aufgetaucht war, überzeugt hatte, ihr Zugang zu gewähren.   
Überhaupt waren die Treppen, Türen und Vorhänge bei diesem Weg nicht auf ihrer Seite und sie war froh, als sie endlich ihr Büro betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. 

Es überraschte sie nicht, dass einige Zettel auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen.   
Sie setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl und nahm die Zettel zur Hand. 

Benachrichtigungen, welche Gryffindorschüler wann und in welchen Stunden gefehlt hatten. 

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. 6 Zettel. Normal war das nicht.   
Sie besah sich den ersten Zettel. 

Von Professor Binns. Victoria hatte gefehlt. Dieselbe Nachricht stand auf den nächsten 4 Zetteln, allerdings von anderen Lehrern.   
Das Mädchen hatte nicht eine der Unterrichtsstunden besucht? 

Minerva kniff leicht die Augen zusammn. Dafür würde Victoria sich eine sehr gute Entschuldigung einfallen lassen müssen.   
Sie hatte eine Strafarbeit und einen kompletten Schultag versäumt. Die Konsequenzen wurden mehr und mehr. 

Der sechste Zettel war nicht auf Victoria bezogen, sondern auf Harry.   
Minerva schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. 

Als einziger Lehrer des Kollegiums hatte Severus sie benachrichtigt, dass Harry in seiner Stunde gefehlt hatte.   
  


*** 

Ende Kapitel v und ich hoffe, es hat gefallen.   
Minerva war ein bisschen verwirrt, aber das ist nichts gegen das, was noch kommt *hehe*   
Naja... wie dem auch sei, ich würde mich riesig über ein Review oder eine Mail freuen, wie es euch gefallen hat. Jawoll :)   
Und ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel... denke ich *fg* 


	7. vi Ueber Kontrolle und deren Verlust

A.N.: Mir ist bei erneuter Lektüre des Feuerkelches wieder mal aufgefallen, das JKR jeden sterben lassen könnte... toll... was mache ich, wenn sie Minerva, Snape oder Ron tötet? In Depressionen versinken? Gigantisch! 

Wow! 19 Reviews! Ich bin euch echt unglaublich dankbar! Das ist unglaublich! Ich freu mich immer total, wenn ich sehe, dass die Story wem gefällt!   
**_@Miekka:_** Uhh... ich weiß *lacht* ich geb mir Mühe, aber irgendwie flutschen auch immer Sachen durch... *sollte sich wirklich einen Beta suchen gehen* :) Freut mich aber natürlich, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt :D   
**_@Maxine:_** Yeah... musst wieder alles ausplaudern, ne? *holt Magephon* Yai, mein Hamster heißt Minerva! Cooles Tier! Ne... ja... weiß nicht, Victoria dreht schon durch, irgendwie... gut so, macht sie fein, finde ich... lies DAS hier!   
**_@Llynya:_** (Ich LIEBE diesen Namen ^.^) Ich beeil mich... wie immer :) Aber du musst dich auch beeilen, ja? Ich will auch mehr von deiner Story lesen!   
**_@Inca:_** "Niemand droht mir!" Naja, hast du ja auch nicht wirklich *gg* Aber vorbeikommen tust du ja doch nicht. Nänänää *gg* *Knall hat* Spekulationen über Victoria bitte per Mail an mich. *fürchterlich neugierig ist*   
**_@Steffi: _**'Türlich lässt mich der Banner schneller schreiben, was denkst du denn? Ich bin dir immer noch unendlich dankbar, weißt du ja, ne? Zwei Minnies in meinem Zimmer *froi*   


"_Irgendwann im Leben begegnen wir alle jemandem, der das Schlechteste in uns ans Licht bringt."_ Eine der "Grundaussagen" aus Private Lives. *liebt das Stück* 

**_Are you ready for some darkness_**   
**_Are you ready for the show_**   
**_Are you ready for some action_**   
**_Are you ready to go_**   
**_Let's go_**   
_The Bates - Let's get it on (a tribute to turbonegro)_   
  
  


**vi. Über Kontrolle und deren Verlust**   
  


Im Grunde wollte sie liegen bleiben.   
Im Grunde wusste sie, dass dieser Tag nur schlecht werden konnte.   
Und sie wusste im Grunde auch, dass sie denjenigen, der ihr als Erster an diesem Morgen begegnete, in der Luft zerreißen würde. 

Minerva öffnete die Augen.   
Hoffentlich war es Fugde. 

Oder Victoria. 

Sie sah sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer um und ihr Blick blieb an einem der Fenster hängen.   
Es musste gefroren haben, das zeigte der Rauhreif an den Scheiben. 

Wunderbar. Genau jetzt, wo sie Temperaturen über Null gebrauchen konnte. Die Stimmung wurde dann leichter besser.   
Manchmal. Manchmal auch nicht. 

Minerva entschloss sich, aufzustehen, denn daran führte offensichtlich kein Weg vorbei. 

Niemand begegnete ihr auf dem Weg in die Große Halle und in der Halle selbst war Minerva zumindest soweit, niemanden mehr umbringen zu wollen oder zu müssen. 

Sie nahm nur mit einem Auge wahr, dass sich Victoria offensichtlich entschlossen hatte, zum Frühstück zu erscheinen und damit wohl auch wieder am Unterricht teilzunehmen. 

Gut. 

Minerva aß beim Frühstück kaum etwas und verließ die Große Halle so schnell sie konnte. All das Geplapper und Gelächter der Schüler wirkte sich äußerst negativ auf ihre Laune aus und auch während des Unterrichts wartete sie nur darauf, dass dieser Tag vorbeigehen möge. 

"Miss Plaggemeyer." 

Die letzte Stunde des Tages war verstrichen und die beiden siebten Klassen strömten nach der Verwandlungsstunde aus der Klasse in ihre Freizeit. 

Victoria hielt auf ihrem Weg aus Minervas Klassenraum inne.   
Sie wartete einen kurzen Augenblick und drehte sich dann um. Ihr Blick verriet äußerstes Missfallen darüber, dass Minerva sieh aufhielt. 

"Sie werden heute abend um 19.00 Uhr in meinem Büro sein.", sagte Minerva schlicht. 

Victoria presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte knapp. 

"Bringen Sie Zeit mit.", fügte Minerva hinzu. 

Wieder bekam sie keine Antwort, nur ein weiteres angedeutetes Nicken. 

"Dann können Sie jetzt gehen." 

Victoria machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und war aus dem Raum verschwunden, ehe Minerva bis 3 hätte zählen können. 

'Selbstgespräche sind vielseitiger.', überlegte Minerva und sammelte die Hausaufgaben ein. 

~*~ 

Es ist scheinbar eine der Grundregeln des menschlichen Daseins, dass, wann immer man gereizt ist und das zeigen möchte, niemand in der Nähe ist, der den Kelch zum Überlaufen bringt und damit Schreie und Wut rechtfertigen würde.   
Doch wenn man gereizt ist, es sich aber nicht erlauben möchte, dann tauchen eben diese Personen auf und machen es damit alles andere als leicht, ruhig zu bleiben und die Kontrolle zu behalten. 

Minerva war ein Mensch, der bei sich selbst, wie auch bei anderen Menschen, Wert auf kontrolliertes Auftreten legte. Es entsprach ihrer Vorstellung von Höflichkeit.   
Und auch, wenn sie an Tagen wie diesen das Bedürfnis hatte, ihrer Gereiztheit ein Ventil zu suchen, gab sie sich dennoch alle Mühe, das nicht in Anwesenheit anderer Leute zu tun. 

Victorias ganzer Lebensinhalt wiederum schien darin zu bestehen, so lange zu stochern und zu sticheln, bis ihr Gesprächspartner entweder explodierte oder weinend den Raum verließ.   
Ganz besonders bei ihren Mitschülern hatte sie die seltene Gabe, gezielt gerade die Themen zu finden und mit einem einzigen Satz anzustechen, mit denen sie den betreffenden Schüler am besten treffen konnte. 

Die Lehrer von Hogwarts konnten allesamt stolz sein, sich bisher nie soweit provoziert haben zu lassen, wie Victoria es gerne gesehen hätte und Minerva hatte nicht vor die erste Lehrkraft zu sein, bei der der Schülerin das gelang. 

Ein wenig Entspannung, ein Tee und schon konnte sie zuversichtlich in den Abend gehen.   


"Nehmen Sie Platz.", sagte Minerva knapp, nachdem Victoria geklopft und den Raum betreten hatte. 

Minerva wartete einen Moment ab, ob sich die Schülerin wider Erwarten nicht doch setzen würde. Was sie nicht tat, sie schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. 

"Ich möchte, dass Sie sich setzen.", sagte Minerva mit Nachdruck. 

Victoria ließ ein leises Schnauben hören.   
"Und ich", sagte sie leise, "möchte nicht tun, was andere Leute mir sagen." 

Minerva atmete hörbar aus.   
"Je früher Sie sich setzen, desto früher kommen Sie hier wieder raus.", erklärte Minerva ruhig. 

Victorias dünne Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.   
"Und je früher Sie mit Ihrer Standpauke anfangen, desto früher kommen _Sie _hier wieder raus.", sagte sie und klang dabei wie eine exakte Imitation von Minerva. 

"Ich denke, Sie verstehen nicht.", widersprach Minerva, "Ich kann gehen, wann immer ich möchte. Sie bleiben hier." In Gedanken ohrfeigte sie sich für die unüberlegten Worte. 

Augenblicklich wurde Victorias Gesichtsausdruck härter, als er ohnehin schon war, wenn das möglich war.   
"Sie drohen mir?" In ihren Augen blitzte es. 

"Nein.", antwortete Minerva, "Lediglich ein Hinweis." 

Auf Victorias Gesicht erschien ein gefühlloses Lächeln, aber ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.   
"Niemand droht mir.", sagte sie leise. 

"Ganz richtig.", antwortete Minerva bemüht ruhig, "Würden Sie sich jetzt bitte setzen?" 

Victoria seufzte halblaub aber überdeutlich, strich sich eine Strähne grünen Haares aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich auf den Boden. 

Einen Moment, einen winzigen Moment der Unkontrolliertheit war Minerva davor aufzustehen, Victoria am Kragen zu packen und sie einfach auf den Stuhl zu zerren. Doch der Moment ging vorbei, bevor Minerva sich ihm vollständig bewusst geworden war.   
Es war mehr eine Vision gewesen, die so schnell wieder verschwunden war, wie sie aufgetaucht war. 

"Auf den Stuhl.", sagte Minerva betont langsam und ihre rechte Hand, die auf der Tischplatte lag, verkrampfte sich. 

Victoria saß vor Minervas Tisch im Schneidersitz, die Hände neben dem Körper aufgesetzt, den Blick nicht von Minerva genommen. Ihr Blick war kalt aber abwartend, die Augen noch immer zu Schlitzen verängt und die Lippen zusammengezogen.   
'Exakt so sehen deine Lippen auch oft aus.', schoss es Minerva durch den Kopf. 

Es dauerte, bis Victoria eine Reaktion zeigte, so lange, dass Minerva davor war, noch etwas zu sagen, aber schließlich schüttelte das Mädchen wortlos den Kopf. 

Minerva war bewusst, dass sie es hätte wissen müssen, aber sie spürte den Ärger erneut aufkommen.   
"Sie setzen sich auf den Stuhl.", sagte sie scharf, "Jetzt." 

"Nein.", erwiderte Victoria entschieden. 

Obwohl ihr Ärger größer wurde, nickte Minerva langsam, nahm ihr Schreibzeug und legte es vor sich hin.   
"Es ist ihre Entscheidung.", sagte sie ruhig, tunkte die Feder in Tinte und begann zu schreiben. 

"Was wird das?", zischte Victoria. 

Minerva hielt inne und sah die Schülerin an.   
"Ein Brief an ihren Vater.", antwortete sie freundlich. 

Victoria fixierte sie mit ihrem Blick aber Minerva hielt dem Blick stand.   
Ganz langsam stand die Schülerin auf und trat an den Schreibtisch heran. Ihr Blick fuhr flüchtig über das Stück Pergament, den Namen ihres Vaters und den Beginn des Briefes.   
Ihre Kiefermuskeln traten hervor, als sie ihre Zähne aufeinander presste. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte Minerva, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war.   
"Warum?", fragte sie grimmig. 

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", erwiderte Minerva kühl, " Sie erscheinen zweimal nicht zu Strafarbeiten, versäumen einen Schultag und ihr Verhalten..." Sie wies auf den Platz am Boden, auf dem Victoria gesessen hatte, "Nun, dazu muss ich wohl kaum etwas sagen." Ihre Stimme war scharf geworden im Laufe des Satzes. 

Victorias Miene veränderte sich.   
"Ich", sagte sie und lächelte zufrieden, "bin mit meinem Verhalten sehr zufrieden." 

Minerva atmete durch.   
"Das merke ich. Sie demonstrieren mir es schließlich täglich", erwiderte sie und wies auf den Brief, "Aber Ihr Vater wird es nicht sein und ihre Stiefmutter sicherlich auch nicht. Also setzen Sie sich, denn ich hatte bisher nie den Eindruck, als würden Sie oder Ihr Vater die Gespräche mit Professor Dumbledore und mir genießen." 

Victoria zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Da Sie ihm ohnehin schreiben, macht es für mich wohl keinen Unterschied, ob ich mich setze oder nicht.", stellte sie fest. 

Minerva wartete einen Moment und legte sich die nächsten Worte zurecht, ein Missgeschick wie am Anfang des Gespräches würde ihr nicht wieder passieren.   
"Ich schreibe Ihrem Vater, ja.", sagte sie dann, "Bis jetzt aber nur, um ihm Ihre Versäumnisse zu berichten, n_och _nicht, um ihm hierher zu bestellen." Sie schwieg einen Moment. "Dazu sehe ich - auch aufgrund ihrer Volljährigkeit - noch keinen Grund. Setzen Sie sich jetzt einfach auf den Stuhl. Bringen Sie das Fass nicht zum Überlaufen und das Gespräch mit Ihrem Vater wird nicht nötig sein. 

Während Minerva gesprochen hatte, hatte Victoria regungslos zugehört. Jetzt ging ein leichter Ruck durch ihren Körper und sie sah kurz hinüber zum Stuhl, um dann wieder Minerva anzusehen. Sie schien nachzudenken.   
"Warum sind Sie so wild darauf, dass ich mich setze?", fragte sie und ihre Augen blitzten gereizt. 

Minerva spürte, wie ihr Geduldsfaden dünner wurde, riss sich aber am Riemen.   
"Es geht um Höflichkeit, um vernünftige Konversation.", erklärte sie bemüht ruhig, "Aber wie ich bereits sagte: Es ist natürlich Ihre Entscheidung.", fügte sie mit Blick auf den Brief hinzu. 

Victoria schnaubte hörbar, lies sich aber endlich auf dem Stuhl nieder, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass die Diskussion aus ihrer Sicht noch nicht beendet war.   
"Zufieden?", fragte sie giftig. 

Minerva schickte ein kurzes Dankgebet gen Himmel, bevor sie sich ein wenig entspannte und nickte.   
"Ein anderer Ton würde Ihnen besser stehen, Miss Plaggemeyer.", sagte sie, "Aber dann können wir jetzt vielleicht zu den eigentlichen Themen kommen.   
Wo waren Sie gestern und vorgestern?" 

Victorias Miene wurde gleichgültig.   
"Hier und da...", sagte sie wie beiläufig, "Meistens da..." 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Konkreter.", forderte sie. 

Victoria warf die Haare zurück.   
"Ich war unpässlich.", antwortete sie knapp. 

Minerva musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzulachen.   
"Unpässlich?", fragte sie eisig, "Harry Potter ist 'unpässlich' in diesen Tagen. Aber selbst, wenn Sie sich wirklich nicht in der Lage gefühlt haben sollten, am Unterricht teilzunehmen, oder ihre Strafarbeit wahrzunehmen, haben Sie sich bei mir oder zumindest bei Madam Pomfrey abzumelden." Sie spürte den Ärger erneut in sich aufkommen, "Auf _keinen _Fall können Sie einfach so verschwinden." 

Victoria grinste.   
"Dass ich das kann, haben Sie doch gesehen.", antwortete sie. 

Minerva presste die Lippen aufeinander.   
"Wie dem auch sei,", sagte sie und ließ Victorias letzten Satz so gut wie außer Acht, "wenn Sie sich nicht wohl gefühlt haben, oder unpässlich waren, wie Sie es nannten, _warum_ sind Sie nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen oder im Schlafsaal geblieben?" 

"Im Schlafsaal?!", fragte Victoria und sah Minerva an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, "Glauben Sie, ich halte es auch nur 2 Minuten in der Nähe dieser Idioten aus, wenn ich mich schlecht fühle." 

Minerva hob eine Hand.   
"Von jetzt an, Miss Plaggemeyer, melden Sie sich ab, wenn Sie sich nicht gut fühlen und ich will exakt wissen, wo Sie gedenken, sich dann aufzuhalten. Verstanden? Ich bin schließlich für Sie verantwortlich.", sagte sie. 

Victoria murmelte etwas, das zu leise war, als das Minerva es hätte verstehen können. 

"Bitte?", fragte Minerva und unterdrückte die Gereiztheit in ihrer Stimme. 

Victoria sah sie an und kniff die Augen zusammen.   
"Ich wünschte,", sagte sie überdeutlich, "das wären Sie _nicht_." 

Minerva seufzte, legte ihre Hände in den Schoß und drückte die Flächen gegeneinander. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Das ist mir klar.", erwiderte sie, "Aber jetzt sagen Sie mir: _Wo waren Sie_?" 

Victoria ruckte mit dem Kopf.   
"Schon noch im Schloss." 

"Wo?", setzte Minerva scharf nach, "Antworten Sie mir." 

Victorias Lippen waren nur noch ein Strich.   
"In irgendeiner Kammer im Kerker.", rückte sie heraus. 

Minerva atmete hörbar aus.   
"Sehr schön.", sagte sie, "Dafür werde ich Ihre Strafarbeit um einen weiteren Abend verlängern.", Sie machte sich eine Notiz. 

Victoria öffnete den Mund, doch Minerva hob die Hand und erstickte so jeden Projekt im Keim.   
"Ich will nichts mehr hören.", sagte sie, "Es geht nicht darum, dass Sie sich schlecht gefühlt haben, wie sie sagen, sondern darum, dass Sie einfach verschwunden sind, ohne sich abzumelden und auch Ihr Verhalten heute Abend hat dazu beigetragen. Und ich werde Gryffindor dafür 5 Punkte abziehen."   
'Sinnlos.', schoss es Minerva durch den Kopf, aber sie kam nicht darum herum. 

Victoria presste die Kiefer aufeinander, sagte aber nichts. 

"Und jetzt", sagte Minerva und schob Victoria einen wuchtigen Wälzer und einige Briefumschläge zu, "schreiben Sie bis zu der Markierung die Adressen aller Erstklässler des kommenden Jahres auf die Umschläge. Das Jahr ist in vollem Gange und wir müssen langsam anfangen." 

Victoria blätterte die anstehenden Seiten durch.   
"Wie habe ich das vermisst.", murmelte sie, "Ich konnte monatelang nicht schlafen, weil ich mich immer wieder fragte: Victoria, wann darfst du endlich wieder die Adressen der Neuen rausschreiben?" 

Minerva sah sie an und hob eine Augenbraue.   
"Ihr Humor ist umwerfend, Miss Plaggemeyer, ich liege unter dem Tisch vor Lachen.", sagte sie trocken, "Und jetzt fangen Sie an." 

"Sie _können _doch gar nicht lachen.", sagte Victoria leise aber deutlich. 

"Ich lache nur, wenn ich Grund dazu habe.", widersprach Minerva und wandte sich den Unterlagen zu, die vor ihr lagen und darauf warteten, bearbeitet zu werden.   
Zum größten Teil waren es Schulbriefe, aber es waren auch Unterrichtsmaterialien dabei. 

Die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden wechselten Victoria und Minerva kein Wort und Minerva war es recht so.   
Sie gab sich auch ohne die anstrengenden Dialoge mit dem Mädchen zufrieden und hatte ohnehin genug Arbeit. 

Victoria hatte ihre äußerst selbstgefällige Art wiedergefunden und auch, wenn sie nichts sagte, fühlte Minerva sich durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit provoziert. Victoria zeigte klar und deutlich, dass sie zufrieden mit sich war und selbst keinen Grund sah, sich anders zu verhalten, als bisher. 

Als es an der Tür klopfte, sah Minerva auf, Victoria aber hielt nur kurz im Schreiben inne, ohne sich zur Tür zu drehen. 

"Herein.", bat Minerva. 

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem missmutigen Quietschen und ließ Ron eintreten.   
"Guten Abend, Professor.", sagte er. 

"Guten Abend, Mr. Weasley.", sagte Minerva, "Kommen Sie herein." 

Ron nickte und ging mit einem Stück Pergament in der Hand zu Minervas Schreibtisch, Victoria sah er nur knapp an. 

Victoria folgte Ron mit Blicken und begann auf eine Weise zu lächeln, die Minerva nicht gefiel. 

"Die vergessenen Hausaufgaben.", sagte Ron. 

"Warum hat denn deine kleine Freundin nicht darauf geachtet, dass du deine Hausaufgaben machst?", fragte Victoria flüsternd und ihr Lächeln war eiskalt. 

Ron drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr.   
"_Du_ hast es vielleicht nicht mitbekommen, weil du es vorzogst, dich irgendwo rumzutreiben,", sagte er gereizt, "aber ein Gryffindor und unser bester Freund liegt im Krankenflügel. Da kommt sowas schon mal vor. Aber du verstehst von Freundschaft ja auch nichts." 

"Mr. Weasley.", ermahnte Minerva ihn scharf, "Und Sie schreiben weiter, Miss Plaggemeyer." 

Victoria klackte mit der Zunge und wandte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder den Umschlägen zu. 

"Wie auch immer," Ron schien sich gesammelt zu haben. "ich habe es nicht eher geschafft, weil Gryffindor geschlossen an einer Genesungskarte für Harry arbeitet." Er reichte Minerva das Pergament. 

Minerva nahm nickend die Hausaufgaben an sich und legte sie auf den dazugehörigen Stapel. 

"In Ordnung.", sagte sie, "Die nächsten Hausaufgaben, möchte ich aber wieder zu dem Zeitpunkt bekommen, an dem auch der Rest der Klasse sie abgibt." 

Ron grinste.   
"Klar.", sagte er. 

"Gut. Wie weit ist die Karte?", fragte Minerva. 

"Fast fertig.", antwortete er zufrieden, "Sie muss nur noch von allen unterschrieben werden... Wenn Sie auch unterschreiben wollen..." 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Ich danke Ihnen, Weasley, aber ich denke, das ist eine Sache unter den Schülern.", meinte sie. 

"Auch gut.", sagte Ron und nickte, "Dann war es das auch schon." Er klang wie die Karikatur eines Beamten, überlegte Minerva. "Dann sehen wir uns... irgendwann." 

"Das nehme ich an.", erwiderte Minerva. 

"Wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen.", murrte Victoria, ohne aufzusehen. 

Ron war ihr einen Blick zu.   
"Mit dir hat niemand geredet.", sagte er zornig. 

Victoria sah kurz auf und lächelte ihn kühl aber zufrieden an, dann wandte sie sich wieder den Namen zu. 

Minerva sah Ron an und ermahnte ihn mit einem Blick, nichts weiter zu sagen.   
"Gute Nacht, Mr. Weasley.", sagte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. 

Ron nickte.   
"Gute Nacht, Professor." Dann verließ er das Büro. 

Minerva wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter Ron geschlossen hatte, bevor sie sich Victoria zuwandte. 

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie nicht unterschreiben werden?", fragte sie. 

Victoria beendete eine Anschrift und sah Minerva dann durchdringend an.   
"Potter?", fragte sie und lachte grimmig auf, "Warum in aller Herr Gott's Namen sollte ich eine Genesungskarte an _Potter_ unterschreiben?!" 

Minerva studierte Victorias Gesicht. Jeder noch so kleine Rest blau schien aus ihren ohnehin schon fast farblosen Augen gewichen und das Augenbrauenpiercing zog das Gesicht optisch nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft auf die rechte Seite.   
Doch Minerva hatte den Eindruck, dass das nicht unbeabsichtigt war. 

"Weil Sie sein Schicksal nachvollziehen können.", antwortete sie, "Oder zumindest einen Teil." 

"Ach...", machte Victoria eisig, "Ich sehe nicht, was ich mit Potter gemein haben sollte." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Potter der Held mit der ach so traurigen Vergangenheit, der talentierte, großartige Harry Potter. Großer Gott, welche Ehre, mit ihm zur Schule gehen zu dürfen.", fügte sie verächtlich hinzu, "Ich verzichte, danke." 

"Das klingt, als wären Sie eifersüchtig.", stellte Minerva fest. 

Victoria schnaubte.   
"Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf Potter. ", widersprach sie, "Dafür gibt es genug Andere. Ich bin froh, wenn er mich in Ruhe lässt. Wenn _alle_ mich in Ruhe lassen." Damit warf sie die Feder beiseite, knallte das Buch zu und stand auf. 

"Sie gehen erst, wenn Sie fertig sind.", sagte Minerva scharf. 

Victoria sah sie an und lächelte.   
"Ich _bin_ fertig.", sagte sie zuckersüß und selbstzufrieden. 

Minerva warf einen Blick auf die Umschläge und in das Buch. Sie nickte.   
"Morgen um die selbe Zeit sind Sie wieder hier.", beschloss sie. 

Victoria sah sie einen Moment an und schwieg fast eine halbe Minute lang.   
"Denk dir was schönes aus, Minerva, ich bin anspruchsvoll, was Strafarbeiten angeht.", sagte sie schließlich leise. 

Minerva stand ruckartig auf.   
"Achten Sie auf Ihren Ton, Plaggemeyer!", sagte sie zu laut. 

Ein eisiges Lächeln erschien auf Victorias Gesicht.   
"Wenn Sie meinen...", sagte sie und flüsterte fast.   
Sie wartete Minervas Antwort nicht mehr ab, sondern drehte sich zur Tür, verließ das Büro und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen. 

Minerva sah von der wieder geschlossenen Tür auf ihren Schreibtisch und betrachtete schließlich ihre Hände.   
Schwere ergriff ihren Körper, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.   
Sie legte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Der ihr allzu bekannte Schmerz in ihren Händen kehrte zurück, aber sie tat nicht einmal im Ansatz etwas dagegen.****Zu unzufrieden war sie mit sich selbst. 

Das Gespräch mit Victoria war eine reine Phrase gewesen.   
Minerva hatte nichts ausrichten oder erfahren können und die war selbst kurz davor gewesen, die Nerven zu verlieren. Und dass sie das erschreckte, konnte sie nicht leugnen. 

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ eine Tasse Rooibos auf dem Tisch erscheinen.   
Ihr Rooibos-Konsum vergrößerte sich von Tag zu Tag, wie sie feststellte. Sie trank fast nur noch Rooibos, kaum noch Tee, wie in den vergangenen Jahren. 

Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Rooibos sie entspannte. Und im Grunde sprach auch nichts gegen Rooibos. 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.   
Voldemort bereitete mit Sicherheit seinen nächsten größeren Schritt vor, Harry lag im Krankenflügel, Fudge wollte Auroren nach Hogwarts holen - dies betreffend waren Minerva ihre Sorgen klar -, Evaristos Brief war längst überfällig, Victoria trieb sie in den Wahnsinn, so hatte sie das Gefühl und alles, worüber sie nachdachte, war ein Aufguss. 

Sie nahm einen Schluck und schloss die Augen. 

Wenigstens war dieser Tag vorbei.   
  


*** 

Ähhh... ooookeeeeee... ehm... man vergebe mir dieses Kapitel.   
Ich hatte schlechte Laune, als ich es angefangen hatte und daran hat sich während des ganzen Schreibprozesses nichts geändert... Pausen halfen da auch nicht... Mit der Zeit hat mich so ziemlich jeder genervt... Victoria, Ron... und sämtliche irgendwann vor Jahren mal erwähnte Charaktere.   
Nur meine werte Hauptperson nicht... was daran liegen könnte, dass sie die gleiche Laune hatte wie ich und daran, dass sie meine Hauptperson ist...   
Was den Rooibos angeht... naja... Rooibos ist KEIN TEE! *wollte das nur mal gesagt haben* 


	8. vii Veraenderungen

*hehe* Schaut mal eine halbe Stunde einer Katze zu, wenn sie schläft, aufwacht, sich streckt und putzt... das ist seeeehr inspirierend!   
Und habt ihr euch auch schon mal gefragt, warum Minerva sich in eine Katze verwandelt und nicht in einen Kakadu oder sowas? 

Daaaaankeeeee für eure netten Reviews!   
**_@Avenahar:_** Da warte ich gespannt ^.^   
**_@Jubilee:_** Ich danke dir sehr! Es war ja auch die Tatsache, dass ich erst knapp 2 deutsche Minerva-Stories gefunden hatte, die mich bewog, dass hier anzufangen :)   
**_@Gilora:_** Tja... Minnie muss da halt durch, so wie ich da durch muss....   
Und nein... der wesentliche Unterschied zwischen Victoria und mir ist, dass ich NETT bin... wirklich nett... ja? Ich tu keinem was... ich bin fast schon langweilig ^.^   
**_@Ianis:_** *schlägt auf den Tisch* NEIN! Dir kommt das bekannt vor? Kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wieso kommt dir das bloß bekannt vor ^.^   
*hat das mit dem Rooibos grummelnd überlesen*   
**_@Rhanna:_** *wird rot* *nuschelt irgendwas, dass nach 'Schön, dass es dir noch gefällt' klingt*   
*fängt an zu grinsen* Wenn du dich über Victoria aufregen kannst, dann bin ich zufrieden... ist anstrengend genug, das Mädel zu schreiben *puh* _ [Bildungsfernsehen]_ Rooibos ist ein Aufguss... also sowas, was der Otto-normal-Verbraucher durchaus als Tee ansehen kann. Trotzdem ist Tee nur das, was man aus der Tee-Pflanze gewinnt. Das ist dann so bräunlich-schwarz, oder gelb-grün. Das, was uns als Kamillen-Tee, Früchte-Tee oder eben *schaut Ianis grimmig an* Rooibos-Tee, etc. verkauft wird, sind lediglich Aufgüsse. _[/Bildungsfernsehen]_   
**_@Maxine: _**Hör mal: Minerva kann doch keinen Schüler erwürgen! Könnte sie das tun und welche von den anderen Sachen, die mir so in den Sinn gekommen sind, wäre das Kapitel sicher anders ausgegangen... aber das wäre ja langweilig :) Und ich bin auch ganz stolz auf die Selbstbeherrschung meiner lieben Minnie *Minnie knuddelt*   
Was Mr Mooray angeht... maaaal ssseeeeehnnnnn 

**_ eine Revolution für den Frieden und die Freiheit_**   
**_eine Revolution für die Anarchie_**   
**_einen Kampf der Unterdrückung_**   
**_einen Kampf dem System_**   
**_einen Kampf für die Anarchie_**   
_WIZO - Kein Gerede (Von wem auch sonst ^.^ "Sindelfingen rulez")_   
_(Schlagt mich, aber ich finde das Lied voll schön :))_   
  
  


** vii Veränderungen**   


Eigentlich waren die Stühle im Lehrerzimmer nicht die Unbequemsten, befand Minerva und änderte die Position ihres Kopfes, allerdings ohne dabei ihre Augen zu öffnen. 

Niemand sonst war um Raum, es war die perfekte Ruhe, ohne, dass die Verbindung zum Schulalltag und zum Kollegium verloren ging.   
Sie streckte die Beine leicht aus. 

Der Unterricht war bereits beendet und Minerva wartete auf die anderen Lehrer für eine von Albus und Fudge einberufene Besprechung.   
In 2 Tagen war Hallowe'en und es schien, als würden Fudges Aurorenpläne endlich Gestalt annehmen. 

Sie döste leicht vor sich hin und war so völlig unvorbereitet auf die Hand, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien und sanft über ihren Kopf strich. 

Minerva riss die Augen auf und schnappte nach der Hand, erwischte sie aber nicht mehr, da der Eigentümer - die Eigentümerin, wie Minerva jetzt sah - sie rechtzeitig und wohl selbst erschreckt zurückgezogen hatte. 

"Keine Panik, Minerva.", sagte Anna, "Und entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." 

Minervas Ohren zuckten.   
Sie gähnte und war drauf und dran, aufzustehen, aber Anna winkte ab. 

"Lass mal.", sagte sie, "Nicht wegen mir." Sie legte einige Rollen Pergament und ein Buch auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Minerva. 

Diese sprang vom Stuhl und verwandelte sich zurück.   
"Entschuldige, Anna.", sagte sie, "Aber deine Hand kam für mich aus dem Nichts." 

Anna lachte.   
"Macht nichts.", antwortete sie, "Es ist nur immer wieder zu verlockend, wenn ich eine Katze sehe. Auch, wenn sie meine Kollegin und Freundin ist." 

Minerva lächelte und setzte sich.   
"Ich bin es gewöhnt.", sagte sie, "Das geht den Meisten so." 

"Ich verstehe. Was führte dich heute dazu, als ein Fellknäuel im Lehrerzimmer zu liegen?", fragte Anna amüsiert. 

"Verwandelt verhalte ich mich auch wie eine Katze.", sagte Minerva, "Und Katzen sind die personifizierte Entspannung. Außerdem will man in Übung bleiben." 

Anna lächelte und nickte. 

Die beiden Frauen hatten nicht viel Zeit, sich zu unterhalten, da nach und nach auch die restlichen Lehrkräfte das Lehrerzimmer betraten und als Letztes Albus und Fudge in den Raum kamen. 

Albus nickte allen kurz zu, bevor er das Wort ergriff.   
"Warum Sie hier sind, dürften Sie alle wissen.", sagte er in seinem gewohnten Ton, "Deswegen gebe ich das Wort auch direkt an Cornelius weiter." 

Snape, der an Minervas anderer Seite saß, gab einen einfach zu deutenden aber leisen Ton des Missfallens von sich.   
Minerva sah ihn von der Seite an und hob eine Augenbraue, konnte dem Kollegen im Grunde aber nur zustimmen. 

"Nun,", sagte Fudge und räusperte sich umständlich, "es geht um die Auroren." 

"Welche Überraschung.", murmelte Snape gereizt. 

Fudge sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an.   
"Äh..." Er räusperte sich erneut, "Ich habe einige Zeit mit dem Ministerium, Professor Dumbledore und auch mit den Auroren gesprochen und wir sind überein gekommen, dass die beiden Teams, insgesamt 10 Personen, an Hallowe'en anreisen werden." 

"Hallowe'en?", entfuhr es Snape. 

"Das ist in zwei Tagen.", sagte Årson, "In Worten: 2." 

"Wie wollen Sie das schaffen", fragte Anna. 

Albus hob eine Hand.   
"Immer mit der Ruhe, bitte.", sagte er. 

Minerva schluckte ihre Pikiertheit darüber, dass sie nicht informiert worden war, herunter und sagte:   
"Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Albus, aber die Schüler müssen informiert werden und wir müssen Wohnungen für 10 Auroren bereitstellen. Ganz besonders das Letzte braucht Zeit und Planung." 

Albus nickte.   
"Selbstverständlich, Minerva.", sagte er, "Aber das ist alles zu schaffen. Die Schüler informiere ich noch heute Abend und die Hauselfen bekommen direkt nach dieser Besprechung Order." 

"Wenn das so ist.", sagte Minerva. Mehr hatte sie zu dem Thema nicht zu sagen. 

Fudge war offensichtlich sehr stolz auf sich, denn er klatschte fast begeistert in die Hände.   
"Gibt es sonst noch Unklarheiten?", fragte er. 

Snape ließ ein Schnauben hören.   
"_Wie _ soll das Ganze eigentlich laufen?", fragte er kalt. 

"Sie müssen sich keine weiteren Gedanken machen, Professor Snape.", antwortete Fudge, "Die Auroren werden zwar in erster Linie für den Schutz der Schule und der Schüler hiersein, aber sie werden so arbeiten, dass weder Sie noch die Schüler sie oft sehen werden" 

Snape nickte knapp und es brauchte keinen Psychologen um zu sehen, dass er mit der Situation unzufrieden war. Dennoch schwieg er. 

"Hat sonst noch jemand Fragen oder Anmerkungen?", fragte Fudge. 

Die Anwesenden schwiegen. Ein Großteil fühlte sich wohl noch immer überrumpelt. 

"Gut.", sagte Albus, " dann wird das Hallowe'en-Fest auch gleichzeitig ein Begrüßungsfest für die beiden Teams. Sie alle finden sich bitte vorher schon für eine Begrüßung in der Großen Halle ein." Er sah zu Minerva. "Wären Sie bitte so gut, Cornelius und mich in mein Büro zu begleiten, Minerva?", fragte er sie. 

Sie nickte.   
"Natürlich." 

Sie schwieg auf dem Weg zu Albus' Büro, so wie die beiden Männer es auch taten.   
Auch wenn Minerva annahm, dass Albus mit ihr sprechen wollte, um ihr zu erklären, warum er ihr nichts gesagt hatte, konnte sie die leichte Verärgerung nicht verdrängen. 

Sie fühlte sich fast in ihren Gefühlen verletzt.   
Schließlich war sie die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und da konnte sie wohl annehmen, über solche Entscheidungen informiert zu werden, wenn sie getroffen wurden. Oder nicht? 

"Setzen Sie sich doch.", sagte Albus sanft, als alle drei sein Büro betreten hatten. 

Minerva nickte kurz und nahm dann an ihrem üblichen Platz an Albus' Schreibtisch Platz. Fudge und Albus selbst ließen sich ebenfalls am Tisch nieder. 

"Warum wurde ich nicht informiert?", fragte Minerva. Sie hatte sich bemüht, nicht zu kalt oder enttäuscht zu klingen, musste jetzt aber feststellen, dass sie gescheitert war. 

Albus' Gesichtsausdruck war nicht leicht zu deuten für sie. Fast schien er unsicher.   
Albus Dumbledore unsicher? 

Minerva betrachtete das Gesicht des Freundes, das jetzt jedoch wieder seinen gewohnt gelassenen, fast fröhlichen Ausdruck angenommen hatte.   
War das pure Einbildung gewesen? 

"Cornelius hat eine sehr interessante Wahl getroffen, was die Teams angeht.", sagte Albus ohne jegliche Regung in seinem Gesicht, "Er hat mich gebeten, Sie nicht zu informieren, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass alles nach seinem Plan lief." 

Albus' Wortwahl beunruhigte Minerva und sie wandte sich langsam Fudge zu, der sie zufrieden anlächelte. 

Dann wurde es ihr klar.   
'Nein, bitte nicht.', dachte sie, 'Alles, nur das nicht.' 

"Ich denke, es wird Sie freuen, zu hören,", sagte Fudge freundlich, "Dass eines der beiden Aurorenteams das Team Ihres Sohnes sein wird. Marvinius McGonagall wird gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen in zwei Tagen anreisen." Er machte eine Pause. "Ich wollte nicht, dass Albus Ihnen etwas sagt, ehe ich ganz sicher sein konnte, sein Team auch wirklich zu bekommen. Denn ich wollte Ihnen die Enttäuschung ersparen, wenn es nicht nach Plan gelaufen wäre." 

Minerva starrte ihn an. Zumindest hatte sie später den Eindruck, dass sie ihn angestarrt haben musste. 

Ihre Gedanken begannen um Fudges Worte zu rotieren.   
"Sohn"   
"Marvinius"   
"Anreisen"   
"Bekommen"   
"Enttäuschung"   
"Bekommen...?" 

Innerlich begann sie zu kochen. Sie wurde wütend und wusste im selben Augenblick nicht, warum. Dann wurde es ihr bewusst.   
Welches Recht nahm er sich heraus, Marvinius anzufordern und zu denken, sie würde sich darüber freuen?   
Schlimmer noch: Welches Recht nahm er sich heraus, von 'Bekommen' zu sprechen, als wäre Marvinius und sein Team Ware? 

Ihre Gedanken rotierten weiter und sie bekam nur halb mit, wie Albus Fudge bat zu gehen, seinen Stuhl dann neben ihren stellte und sich zu ihr setzte. 

Sie wusste, dass sie Fudge eine Antwort schuldete, aber es war ihr egal. Er ging ohnehin mit einer rosa Brille durch sein Leben. Er würde weiter denken, er hätte ihr einen Gefallen getan. 

"Minerva.", sagte Albus leise und mit einer ruhigen Stimme. 

'Er weiß, was du denkst.', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, 'Er weiß es ganz genau. Er kennt dich zu lange, um es nicht zu wissen.'   
Sie kehrte aus ihren Gedanken zurück und sah ihn an.   
"Das ist eine wundervolle Überraschung.", sagte sie kalt, "Wie kann ich ihm das nur jemals danken." 

Albus nickte.   
"Ich dachte mir, dass Sie so reagieren würden, Minerva.", sagte er, "Aber Cornelius ließ sich nicht abbringen." Er schwieg einen Moment. "Und vielleicht ist die Idee nicht so schlecht." 

Minerva fixierte ihn und konnte einen Moment nicht glauben, was sie hörte.   
"Wie bitte?", fragte sie kalt, "Nicht schlecht? Meinem Sohn bei der Arbeit zuzusehen?" 

"Minerva,", sagte er sanft, "ich denke, ich verstehe Ihre Angst vor diesem Gedanken..." 

"Es geht nicht um Angst.", unterbrach Minerva ihn, "Es geht um..." Sie suchte nach Worten. 

"Um...?", fragte Albus. 

Minerva rang sich ein Seufzen ab.   
"Um Angst.", gestand sie schließlich. 

"Der Mensch lernt.", sagte Albus schließlich. 

Minerva nickte, sagte aber nichts. 

~*~ 

Wenig später hatte Minerva Albus' Büro verlassen und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro. 

Immer noch verwirrt von den Vorkommnissen, aber besonders von ihrer eigenen Reaktion. Es war alles andere als fair gegenüber Marvinius, dass sie derart abweisend auf die Ankündigung Fudges reagiert hatte.   
Trotzdem kamen mit dem Gedanken an Marvinius' 'Besuch' Erinnerungen an George zurück. So plötzlich, als hätten sie nur darauf gelauert. 

Minerva schüttelte leicht den Kopf und vertrieb diese Gedanken, als sie Schritte hörte.   
"Auf dem Weg zurück nach Gryffindor, Potter?", fragte sie, als Harry kaum 3 Meter vor ihr um eine Ecke kam. 

Harry sah sie ein wenig überrascht an, offensichtlich hatte er sie nicht bemerkt. Aber Harry wäre nicht Harry, hätte er sich nicht fast augenblicklich gefangen. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.   
"Ja. Nachdem ich jetzt den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen darf.", sagte er, "Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit." 

"Wurde es das?", frage Minerva streng, "Ich denke, Madam Pomfrey wird wissen, wann sie Sie entlassen kann und wann nicht." 

Harry sah sie an.   
"Jaah...", sagte er dann, "Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht." Er nickte. "Wissen Sie, wo Ron und Hermine sind?", fragte er. 

Minerva schüttelte knapp den Kopf.   
"Nein, Potter, tut mir leid, aber das weiß ich nicht.", antwortete sie. 

"Na gut,", sagte Harry, "dann will ich mal weiter." Er machte sich wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. 

"Potter." 

Harry drehte sich noch einmal um und sah sie fragend an.   
"Ja?" 

Minerva sah den Schüler einen kurzen Moment an.   
"Es ist gut zu sehen, dass Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind.", sagte sie dann. 

Harry sah aus, als wäre das das letzte gewesen, was er von ihr zu hören erwartet hätte. Aber er sammelte sich schnell und lächelte.   
"Danke.", sagte er, drehte sich dann wieder um und verschwand kurz darauf hinter einer Ecke. 

Dass Harry wieder am Unterricht und am regulären Schulleben teilnehmen würde, war nach Minervas Meinung ein gutes Zeichen. Allein für die Moral in Gryffindor, vielleicht die Moral der gesamten Schule. 

Sie ging selbst um die Ecke, aus der Harry gekommen war und folgte dann dem Gang, der sie zur Bibliothek führen würde. 

In die Bibliothek zu gehen, war ein spontaner Entschluss. Vor wenigen Tagen waren neue Bücher eingetroffen und Minerva hatte bis jetzt noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, sie näher zu betrachten. 

Es war typisch für einen Spätnachmittag an einem Wochentag, dass die Bibliothek voll mit Schülern aller Jahrgänge und einigen Lehrern war. Aber genauso typisch war es, dass es so ruhig in dem riesigen Raum war, als wäre fast niemand anwesend.   
Abgesehen von leisem Geflüster, dem Blättern der Leser in den Büchern und dem Scharren von Federn auf Pergament war nichts zu hören.   
Es war eine friedliche Atmosphäre, wie Minerva sie mochte und genoss und sie bedauerte es, dass sie nicht mehr so oft die Gelegenheit hatte, die Bibliothek aufzusuchen, wie es ihr als Schülerin möglich gewesen war. 

Bis sie durchgesehen und einsortiert wurden, standen die neuen Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung und im Gegensatz dazu, war es in der für alle zugänglichen Abteilung beinahe laut.   
Minerva war sich nicht sicher, aber sie ging davon aus, dass außer ihr niemand in der verbotenen Abteilung war. 

Mit vorsichtiger Sorgfalt wählte sie eines der neuen Bücher aus.   
Es wirkte, als sei es mehrere Jahrhunderte alt, das schwarze Leder, in das es eingebunden war, war an den Ecken abgeschabt und die Buchstaben, die einst aufgedruckt waren, hatten sich gelöst, so dass der Titel kaum leserlich war. "An gi - S d en nd Hinw e s " 

Minerva kannte dieses Buch.   
Eine Kopie davon hatte sie in den ersten Jahren ihrer Ehe begleitet, als sie sich auf die Prüfung zum Animagus vorbereitet hatte.   
Es gab Hinweise, Berichte über andere Animagi, beschrieb aber auch die Risiken und sehr detailliert die Unfälle, die bei den ersten Verwandlungen passieren konnten. 

Sie hatte das Buch aus Nostalgie gewählt.   
1956, das Jahr ihrer Prüfung lag lange zurück und seit dem hatte sich so viel verändert. 

Sie setzte sich an einen der kleinen Tische in dieser Abteilung und begann, in dem Buch zu blättern und einige Absätze zu überfliegen. 

Sie seufzte.   
Gut, dass sie diese Prüfung lange hinter sich hatte. Noch einmal hätte sie das nicht über sich ergehen lassen wollen.   
Irgendwann, kurz vor dem Abendessen, stellte Minerva das Buch schließlich an seinen Platz zurück. 

Sie verließ die verbotene Abteilung und die Bibliothek, um diesmal endgültig in ihr Büro zu gehen. 

Sie war in Gedanken noch bei dem Buch und die Person, die auf dem Gang lief, den Minerva jetzt betrat, war zu schnell, als dass Minerva noch hätte reagieren können und so war ein Zusammenstoß unvermeidlich. 

"Entschuldigen Sie.", sagte Minerva, bevor sie überhaupt nachsah, wen sie da umgerannt hatte. ‚Du wirst zu unaufmerksam.', schalt sie sich in Gedanken selbst. 

Die Antwort war ein Schnauben.   
"Sicher." Victoria hob das Stück Pergament, dass sie bei dem Zusammenstoß verloren hatte, auf und sah dann Minerva prüfend an. 

Irgendetwas war anders, aber Minerva kam nicht darauf, was es war. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Pergament. Es sah aus, wie ein Brief   
"Was ist das?", fragte sie. 

"Mein Eigentum.", sagte Victoria. 

"Das dachte ich mir.", entgegnete Minerva. 

"Na also. Warum fragen Sie dann?", fragte Victoria giftig und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort weiter. 

Minerva schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah ihr nach.   
Victorias Schritte waren eilig und ließen den langen schwarzen Rock, den sie trug, unkontrolliert in alle Richtungen fallen. 

Es war der Rock, der anders war, überlegte Minerva. Abgesehen von dem, der zu ihrer Schuluniform gehörte, trug Victoria sonst nie Röcke. Ihre Erscheinung glich jetzt mehr als sonst Julia Mooray, geborene Plaggemeyer.   
Die wenigen Male, die Minerva Victorias Mutter gesehen hatte, hatte diese immer einen Rock getragen. 

Minerva seufzte leise und wandte sich dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung um zu ihrem Büro zu gehen.   
  


***** 

Tata... ich hab mich beeilt ^.^ 

Ach ja... folgendes kam bei einer Unterhaltung mit meinem Freund heraus, als ich ihm von der Story erzählt hab:   
Er: "Aha... wie heißt die Story eigentlich?"   
Ich: "Provokation."   
Er: "Na, das ist aber mal ein provokanter Titel."   
Ich weiß auch nicht... aber ich bin eine Viertelstunde nicht aus dem Lachen rausgekommen :) 


	9. viii Hallowe'en

  
A/N.: Ganz wichtig ist etwas, dass ich euch jetzt zu sagen hab:   
Ich möchte nämlich an dieser Stelle mal meiner **Ianis** danken. Es verhält sich nämlich so, dass ich ohne ihre Hilfe schon vor einigen Kapitel schier verzweifelt wäre. Aber das Kind hat mich und besonders Minerva immer wieder gerettet *wuschelknuddeldrück* Danke dir, Kind!  
Und **Miekka** danke ich auch, dafür, dass sie jetzt Beta-Leserin spielt. Die Arme *gg* Danke dir!   
Äh... ich konnte mir nicht so recht einig werden, wie das mit dem Schmücken sein sollte, aber ich denke, das passt so :)   
Und ich habe Minervas Animagus-Prüfungsjahr verschoben... nur mal so gesagt... ist jetzt geändert in Kapitel vii :)  
  
**_@_** _**Avenahar:**_ *schappt nach Luft* Jap, hab geupdated *gg* Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt *drückt*   
**_@Miekka:_** Wenn du mich fragst: Natürlich werde ich immer besser *fg* Nein... keine Ahnung. Ich tu mein bestes und die Story hat ja auch ein bisschen zum Warmlaufen gebraucht :)   
Und die Schuld für den Namen Marvinius... die gib bitte Ianis, ja? Nach einem harten Nachmittag in der Küche hatten wir dann auch endlich mal alle Namen zusammen, aber Marvinius war ihr Vorschlag... steht auch irgendwo hier *denk* Aber vielleicht ist das doch kein so guter Name für ein Kind... das könnte Spätfolgen geben... meinst du nicht *gg*  
**_@Ianis: _** 'Türlich war das Absicht, Kind! *he* Und das mit dem Ohrenwackeln, das schaffst du noch! Weiß ich!  
**_@Maxine:_** Liebe Maxine, ich weiß nicht... dieses Verhältnis zwischen Minerva und Albus gehört für mich irgendwie zu den beiden... *schulterzuck* Sehr seltsam, aber durchaus wichtig ^.^   
_**@Inca:**_ Niemand droht mir *lol* Ne.. .hat ein bisschen gedauert, sorry, aber nu isses ja da *gurkt dann auch mal zu Incas FF* Und.... Victoria Minervas TOCHTER!? O_o Äh... Nein... :)  
  
Danke für eure lieben Reviews, schön, dass es euch gefallen hat! *froi*  
  
  
  
**_You could be my someone  
You could be my savior  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far  
_**_Puddle of Mud - Blurry_  
  
  


**Hallowe'en**

  
Obwohl es kurz nach 4.00 Uhr am Morgen war, war die Große Halle erfüllt von Stimmen. Nicht eine unter ihnen war die eines Schülers. Nur Lehrer waren zu hören, sowie Sir Nicholas und die Graue Lady.   
  
Minerva öffnete die große Eingangstür, betrat die Halle und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.   
  
Trotz der frühen Stunde war sie hellwach. Es war eine Sache der Gewöhnung, an Hallowe'en und Weihnachten früh aufzustehen, um die Halle zu schmücken. Und Minerva hatte seit 1964 Zeit gehabt, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Inzwischen brauchte sie sich nicht einmal mehr einen Wecker zu stellen, um an diesen Tagen aufzustehen.   
  
Minerva ging hinüber zu Filius Flitwick, der angestrengt mit Anna über einen Platz für einen riesigen Kürbis diskutierte.   
  
"Guten Morgen.", sagte Minerva.   
  
Auf Annas Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln.   
"Guten Morgen, Minerva.", sagte sie.   
  
"Ah, Minerva.", Professor Flitwick kam von seiner kleinen Leiter herunter und der Kürbis schwebte weiter über der obersten Stufe, "Guten Morgen."   
  
Minerva nickte ihm kurz zu.   
"Was denkst du?", fragte Anna, "Filius und ich konnten uns nicht ganz einig werden, wo der Kürbis hin soll. Ich war für das hohe Ende des Slytherin-Tisches, da ist erst so wenig."   
  
"Ja,", schaltete sich Filius ein, "Aber ich denke, er ist zu groß für einen der Schülertische..."   
  
"Filius hat Recht, Anna.", sagte Minerva und sah sich um, "Er ist wirklich zu wuchtig um ihn über einen der Tische zu hängen. An die Wand?"   
  
Anna sah zwar nicht glücklich aus, dass ihr Vorschlag nicht auf Zustimmung getroffen war, aber Minerva ging davon aus, dass sie sich das nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen würde.   
  
Sie sah sich in der Großen Halle um. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis der riesige Raum komplett geschmückt war, aber sie hatten es bis jetzt jedes Jahr rechtzeitig zum Frühstück geschafft und heute würde sich nichts daran ändern.   
  
"Minerva.", sagte Anna, "Auf ein Wort."   
  
Minerva nickte und folgte Anna dann in eine bereits geschmückte Ecke hinter dem Lehrertisch.   
"Was gibt es?", fragte sie.   
  
Anna schwieg einen Moment und schien sich die Worte zurechtzulegen.   
"Warum bist du so unglücklich darüber, dass die Auroren heute anreisen?", fragte sie schließlich geradewegs heraus.   
  
Minerva hatte seit dem Gespräch mit Albus und Fudge noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Anna zu reden und so war die Freundin, wie die meisten anderen Personen in Hogwarts auch, nicht informiert, _wer_ anreisen würde.   
  
Ein humorloses Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.   
"Drücken wir es so aus,", antwortete sie, "du wirst die Gelegenheit bekommen, Amanda McAllister oder Marvinius selbst zu fragen, warum Amanda getrennt von ihrem eigentlichen Team einen Auftrag ausgeführt hat."   
  
"Oh." Anna sah sie an. Im ersten Moment regte sich nichts auf ihrem Gesicht, aber langsam zeigten sich dort sehr gemischte Gefühle.   
Sie nickte andeutungsweise und sah kurz in eine Richtung.   
"Marvinius' Team."   
  
"Das eine, ja.", sagte Minerva, "Ob ich jemanden aus dem anderen Team kenne, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich bezweifle es."   
  
Anna zog die Stirn in Falten.   
"Fudges Idee?", fragte sie, auch wenn es mehr eine Feststellung war.   
  
"Ja.", antwortete Minerva, "Er klang, als hätte er mir eine Freude machen wollen."   
  
Die Falten auf Annas Stirn wurden tiefer und sie hob die rechte Augenbraue.   
"Eine Freude?"   
  
Minerva schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.   
"Frag mich nicht, Anna.", sagte sie dann, "Ich verstehe das auch nicht. Mein Sohn reist heute Abend an und alles, worum ich mir Gedanken mache ist, was passiert, wenn ihm etwas zustößt, während er hier ist. Denn früher oder später wird sich die Lage zuspitzen. Und zwar hier." Sie war selbst überrascht, wie kalt und sachlich sie gesprochen hatte. Aber so verhielt es sich, das konnte niemand leugnen. Selbst wenn alle anderen Stützpunkte fallen sollten, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass Hogwarts noch stehen würde.   
Voldemorts letztes Ziel.   
  
Und Minerva war der Überzeugung, dass er bereits jetzt plante, wie er gegen Hogwarts vorgehen konnte. Und gegen Albus.   
  
Anna sah nicht aus, als wäre ihr behaglich zu Mute bei dem Gedanken. Dennoch wäre sie nicht Anna Sprout gewesen, hätte sie ihren Optimismus nicht augenblicklich wiedergefunden.   
"Dann sollten wir froh sein, dass wir bereits jetzt Auroren in Hogwarts begrüßen dürfen.", sagte sie sanft und es klang überraschend überzeugend, "Noch dazu deinen Sohn."   
  
"Natürlich.", sagte Minerva leise und unterkühlt während sie ihren Blick durch die Halle gleiten ließ, "Auroren, die hier sind, um Fudge zu beschützen." Sie riss sich zusammen. "Aber du hast Recht." Sie wandte sich wieder Anna zu und schenkte ihr ein kaum zu sehendes Lächeln. "Vielleicht gehe ich auch zu pessimistisch an die Sache heran. Vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich mehr auf die Ankunft meines Sohnes freuen."   
  
Anna lächelte sie an und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.   
"Zumindest solltest du ihm nicht zeigen, dass du unzufrieden damit bist, dass er hierher kommt.", sagte sie und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort: "Und wenn wir bis zum Frühstück mit Schmücken fertig werden wollen, dann sollten wir _jetzt_ augenblicklich weitermachen."   
  
~*~   
  
Sie hatten das Schmücken rechtzeitig beendet.   
Natürlich.   
  
Die Schüler waren überwältigt wie jedes Jahr.   
Eigentlich hätten sich die älteren Schüler mit der Zeit darauf einstellen können, aber sie freuten sich immer wieder darüber und Minerva sah das mit Zufriedenheit. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass die älteren Schüler den Erstklässlern nicht oder so gut wie nie sagten, dass die Halle zu den großen Festen derart geschmückt wurde.   
Das war eine der Traditionen, die Minerva auch noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte.   
  
Beim Frühstück und beim Mittagessen wurde gestaunt, in den Stunden unterhielt man sich über die Dinge, die während der Mahlzeiten passiert waren und spekulierte, was es an festlichen Speisen zum Abendessen geben mochte. Das führte die Gespräche meistens weiter zu den Auroren. Selten wurden Gäste in Hogwarts so gespannt erwartet.   
  
Nur wenige waren nicht in Hochstimmung.   
  
Unter ihnen war – natürlich – wie jedes Jahr auch Victoria.   
Sie hatte die Große Halle zum Frühstück betreten und war ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zum Tagesablauf übergegangen. Sie zeigte sich völlig unbeeindruckt, allerdings schien sie an diesem Tag gereizter als sonst.   
Eine Sache, die Minerva registrierte und auf deren Folgen sie sich einstellte.   
  
Doch wider Erwarten verlief der Tag auch von Victorias Seite ruhig und eine dreiviertel Stunde vor dem Abendessen machte sich Minerva auf den Weg in die Große Halle.   
  
Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Gänge voll mit Schülern sein würden, oder zumindest mehr Schüler als sonst bereits jetzt vor der Halle warten würden, doch das Schloss wirkte wie ausgestorben.   
  
Die Halle selbst betrat sie ohne nachzudenken und trotzdem wurde sie augenblicklich von Nervosität erfüllt, als sie auf Albus, Snape und Filius zuging. Albus lächelte sie kurz an und sie nickte ihm zu.   
  
Die restlichen Lehrer ließen nicht lange auf sich warten, so dass 10 Minuten später alle Mitglieder des Kollegiums anwesend waren. Anna gesellte sich augenblicklich zu Minerva, als sie eintraf.   
  
Vereinzelt fielen leise Worte, aber im Allgemeinen war es ruhig in der Großen Halle, während sie warteten.   
  
"Holt sie niemand ab?", fragte Anna leise.   
  
Albus sah zu ihr hinüber.   
"Cornelius hat diese Aufgabe übernommen.", antwortete er.   
  
Anna nickte.   
"Ich verstehe."   
  
Fast im selben Augenblick wurde die Tür von außen geöffnet und Fudge trat ein, gefolgt von den Auroren.   
  
Sie waren ein erstaunlicher Anblick in ihren Galauniformen, schoss es Minerva durch den Kopf. Völlig identische schwarze Roben mit feinen weißen Stickereien versehen. Uniformen, die nur bei offiziellen Anlässen getragen wurden, während die Auroren sonst ohne jegliche Uniform in normaler Kleidung ihre Aufträge ausführten. In gewisser Weise glichen die Uniformen den Galauniformen der alten Seemänner.   
Sie unterschieden sich einzig dadurch, dass die Uniformen der Frauen ein wenig anders geschnitten waren. Körperbetonter.   
  
"Nur 9.", sagte Snape leise. Das selbe hatte Minerva eine Sekunde vorher ebenfalls festgestellt.   
  
"Amanda fehlt.", antwortete sie ebenso leise, noch bevor sie sich dessen ganz sicher war, aber es war das Naheliegendste.   
  
"Wer?", fragte Snape.   
  
Minerva winkte ab und sah, wie Snape knapp nickte.   
  
Und dann tauchte hinter einem älteren, großgewachsenen Auror ein Kopf mit braunen Haaren auf.   
Minerva tat instinktiv einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn besser sehen zu können.   
Doch ein besserer Blick auf Marvinius blieb ihr versagt, bis die Auroren und Fudge die Lehrerschaft erreicht hatten.   
  
Als er da stand, zwischen den anderen Auroren, fühlte Minerva sich von einer warmen Woge des Stolzes und der Zuneigung erfüllt. Die Zweifel schienen verschwunden.   
  
Marvinius war hier.   
Und das war gut. Es war das Beste, was ihnen passieren konnte.   
  
Er sah sie an und lächelte ihr zu.   
  
Sie erwiderte das Lächeln.   
  
"Wir freuen uns,", hörte sie Albus irgendwo rechts von ihr, "dass wir Sie alle heute hier begrüßen dürfen. Und wir alle bedauern es, dass eine Ihrer Kolleginnen noch nicht hier sein kann."   
  
"Oh, Ms McAllister wird in den nächsten Tagen nachkommen.", antwortete Fudge und Minervas Laune wurde wieder schlechter. Konnte dieser Mensch nicht einmal einer Unterhaltung beiwohnen und einfach nur zuhören?   
  
Fudge aber schien es für angemessen zu halten, die nächsten Minuten zu reden. Er sprach über die Pläne - darüber, dass die Auroren von Zeit zu Zeit an den Lehrerkonferenzen teilnehmen würden, sich aber ansonsten abgesehen von den Mahlzeiten aus dem Schulalltag heraushalten sollten und darüber, wie froh er sei, die Schüler jetzt noch sicherer aufgehoben zu wissen.   
  
Minerva betrachtete währenddessen die Auroren, ihr Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen und blieb schließlich wieder für längere Zeit an ihrem Sohn hängen.   
In seinen braunen Augen blitzte etwas und sie wusste, dass er ähnlich über Fudge dachte wie sie. Natürlich, er war ihr Sohn. Sie konnte wirklich stolz auf ihn sein.   
  
Aber bei den anderen Auroren verhielt es sich kaum anders. Gerade die Älteren hatten diese seltsame Würde, die nur Auroren auszustrahlen schienen. Sie schienen über dem Minister zu stehen, auch wenn dieser das offensichtlich nicht bemerkte oder nicht bemerken wollte.   
Obwohl es auch sein mochte, dass sich Minerva das nur einbildete.   
  
‚Du hast zu lange mit Auroren zusammengelebt.', dachte sie.   
  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis Fudge schließlich aufhörte zu reden.   
  
Albus trat vor und begann, sich mit einzelnen Auroren zu unterhalten und die restlichen Lehrer taten es ihm gleich.   
  
Ganz langsam ging Minerva auf die Gruppe der Auroren zu, vorbei an einem ihr fremden Mann, der kurz mit Fudge sprach, hinüber zu Marvinius.   
  
"Erstaunlich, dass ein Mann so viel reden kann.", sagte er kaum hörbar, als sie vor ihm stand.   
  
Minerva nickte.   
"Und ich muss das seit Anfang des Jahres ertragen.", erwiderte sie ebenso leise.   
  
"Mein Beileid." Er sah sie an.   
  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie etwas näher an Marvinius herantrat und ihn umarmte.   
  
Sie konnte ihren Sohn seufzen hören, spürte aber, wie er fast augenblicklich auch seine Arme um sie legte.   
  
"Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.", sagte Minerva und löste sich nach einem Moment.   
  
Marvinius nickte.   
"Und es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Mum.", erwiderte er.   
  
~*~   
  
"Es hat sich so gut wie nichts verändert.", sagte Marvinius, als er und Minerva nach dem Abendessen die Gänge in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm entlang gingen.   
  
"Du klingst, als wärst du 20 Jahre nicht hier gewesen und nicht 2.", stellte Minerva fest.   
Marvinius lächelte leicht und nickte.   
  
"Aber es ist das erste Mal seit knapp 25 Jahren, dass ich für längere Zeit hier bin.", sagte er. Sein Gesicht nahm einen seltsamen Ausdruck an. "25 Jahre.", wiederholte er, "Mein Gott, ich fühle mich so alt."   
  
Minerva hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn durchdringend an, sagte aber nichts.   
  
Marvinius bemerkte den Blick und schien zu erkennen, dass es besser war, dieses Thema zu lassen.   
"Vielleicht bin ich doch nicht alt.", fügte er hinzu und sah dabei gerade aus, doch Minerva konnte seine Mundwinkel zucken sehen.   
  
Das Gefühl der Vertrautheit zwischen Mutter und Sohn war wieder da. Und Minerva war froh darüber.   
  
"Wie geht es Amanda?", fragte sie ernst.   
  
Marvinius' Gesicht wurde kaum merklich härter.   
"Sie wird wahrscheinlich Anfang nächster Woche nachkommen.", sagte er.   
  
"Ich fragte,", sagte Minerva deutlich, "wie es ihr geht. Nicht, wann sie nachkommt."   
  
Marvinius seufzte.   
"Demotiviert.", antwortete er nur.   
  
Minerva nickte kurz.   
Amanda war zusammen mit Marvinius und Evaristo aufgewachsen. Das Mädchen von nebenan, so alt wie Marvinius und ebenfalls eine Gryffindor. Da war es fast vorhersehbar gewesen, dass Marvinius und Amanda beide Auroren geworden waren. Und es war etwas wie eine glückliche Fügung, dass sie heute beide dem selben Team angehörten.   
  
Und natürlich war Minerva besorgt, wenn sie hörte, dass Amanda verletzt war. Was ihrer Meinung nach zu oft vorkam.   
"Erzähl mir davon, wenn wir in meiner Wohnung sind.", bat sie ihn.   
  
Marvinius nickte nur.   
  
Sie gingen weiter. Schweigend.   
  
In diesen Gängen war Hogwarts völlig ruhig.   
Auch wenn das Abendessen vorbei war, das Hallowe'en-Fest und die Begrüßung der Auroren dauerte noch an.   
Minerva und Marvinius jedoch hatten sich entschlossen, die Große Halle vorzeitig zu verlassen, um Minervas Wohnung aufzusuchen und die Gelegenheit zu haben, sich zu unterhalten.   
  
Wie immer wenn in Hogwarts Feste stattfanden, waren viele der Personen aus den Gemälden ausgeflogen um Freunde oder Bekannte in deren Gemälden zu besuchen und so war auf dem letzten Gang zu Minervas Wohnung niemand außer Mutter und Sohn. Eine seltsame Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet.   
Keine unangenehme Stille, aber es war ungewohnt, keine der gewöhnlichen, raschelnden Geräusche von den Gemälden her zu hören.   
  
Minerva öffnete die Tür und bat Marvinius, einzutreten.   
"Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte sie, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und bot ihm einen Platz auf dem Sofa am Kamin an.   
  
Marvinius schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Danke, aber ich hatte mehr als genug heute Abend.", antwortete er.   
  
Minerva nickte und setzte sich dann zu ihm. Sie dachte einen Moment nach.   
"Was ist los mit Amanda?", fragte sie leise.   
  
Marvinius seufzte.   
"Sie hatte Knochenbrüche, Prellungen, Abschürfungen.", antwortete er, "Nichts, was man mit Ärzten nicht in kurzer Zeit wieder hinbekommen könnte. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie..." Er schien nach Worten zu suchen. "Dass sie nachlässt. Sie sagt es selbst. Sie hat nicht mehr die Kraft, die sie früher hatte."   
  
Minerva nickte, schwieg aber.   
  
"Was sie braucht, ist eine Auszeit.", fuhr Marvinius fort, "Urlaub..."   
  
"Auroren machen keinen Urlaub.", sagte Minerva trocken, "Keinen wirklichen. Aber man könnte sie krank schreiben."   
  
"Vielleicht." Marvinius sah kurz zum Feuer. "Mum..." Er schien sich nicht klar zu sein, was er sagen wollte.   
  
"Was?", fragte Minerva und fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper anspannte.   
  
Marvinius kniff nachdenklich die Augen leicht zusammen. Er atmete hörbar aus.   
"Da passiert etwas.", sagte er dann, "Etwas, was das Ministerium plant, dabei aber niemanden sonst einweiht. Und Du-weißt-schon-wer verhält sich so verdammt ruhig." Er sah sie an. "Siehst du, das Ministerium muss vom letzten Angriff gewusst haben. Und zwar einige Zeit vorher."   
  
Minerva zog die Lippen zusammen.   
"Spione...", sagte sie.   
  
"Mit Sicherheit.", antwortete Marvinius, "Aber anstatt so viele Auroren wie möglich anzufordern, haben sie nur 7 hingeschickt.", sagte er und betonte jedes Wort, "Und dazu noch 7 Auroren, die sich vorher kaum oder gar nicht kannten _und_ obendrein waren 4 von ihnen Auroren, die normalerweise in Teams arbeiteten. Die fest in ihre eigentlichen Teams eingearbeitet waren." Er sah sie eindringlich an. "Warum nicht einfach ein 6köpfiges Team und einen allein Arbeitenden nehmen, wenn sie unbedingt 7 haben wollten? Oder 7 allein arbeitende Auroren? Das stinkt doch. Und zwar zum Himmel."   
  
Minerva konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu nicken. Alles, was er sagte, war richtig. Und es machte alles keinen Sinn.   
"Warum Amanda?", fragte sie schließlich.   
  
Marvinius machte eine abwehrende Geste.   
"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung.", antwortete er gereizt, "Wie ich sagte: Das _stinkt_ und es macht alles keinen Sinn." Er lehnte sich gegen die Sofalehne und rutschte ein wenig tiefer in die Sitzfläche.   
  
Minerva schloss einen Moment die Augen, öffnete sie kurz darauf wieder und betrachtete Marvinius. Er sah ärgerlich aus, ein wenig erschöpft von der Anreise sowie dem gleich darauf folgenden Fest und besorgt um ein Mitglied seines Teams, das gleichzeitig eine langjährige und gute Freundin war.   
  
Sie berührte sanft seine Schulter, er sah sie an, beugte sich wieder nach vorne und begann mit leicht zusammengepressten Lippen zu lächeln.   
  
Sie verfielen in Schweigen.   
Es schien nichts zu sagen zu geben. Eine Ironie, da sich beide seit Evaristos Geburtstag nicht mehr gesehen hatten.   
  
Nach einer Weile atmete Marvinius hörbar aus und ließ sich erneut auf dem Sofa zurückfallen.   
Einen Moment dachte Minerva, seine Stimmung hätte einen Tiefpunkt erreicht, doch sie wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte.   
  
"Ich glaube,", sagte er, "im Grunde werden wir ein paar nette Wochen hier haben. Mit dem Minister in unmittelbarer Nähe." Sein Grinsen wandelte sich in ein offenes Lächeln und er sah sie direkt an. "Ein paar Wochen Ruhe vor dem eventuellen, wenn auch sehr wahrscheinlichen Sturm... Routine. Hier... abends Teetrinken mit dem ganzen Team bei Mum. Das ist fast wie Urlaub."   
  
Minerva hob eine Augenbraue.   
"Wenn ihr den Tee mitbringt,", sagte sie kühl, "soll mir das recht sein. Ansonsten," Sie lächelte leicht. "wäre es mir eine Freude."   
    
*****   
  
Teatime!   
Hoffe, es hat ein wenig gefallen.   
Ich hing ein bisschen bei den letzten Absätzen... merkt man vielleicht... viel gestrichen und neu geschrieben.. aber egal ^^   
    
    
   



	10. ix Wut und Taktik

A.N.: *atmet tief durch* Neue Harry Potter-Filmbilder, inklusive des Schauspielers des Tom Riddle. *ächzt* Ich glaub, Alan Rickman, Maggie Smith, Rupert Grint und Emma Watson werden jemanden in ihre Runde aufnehmen müssen *lächelt scheel* Der Typ ist toll! *swoon*  
Übrigens freue ich mich total, dass ihr alle Marvinius mögt... hat sich ganz von allein geschrieben... vielleicht ein bisschen fehlerlos der Gute, aber er ist ja auch erst ein Kapitel da und Minervas Sohn *uffta*  
An alle, die fragten, ob Marvinius mal auf Victoria trifft: in Minervas Beisein ist das ungefähr so wahrscheinlich wie ein Treffen mit Unterhaltung von Harry und Blaise (ich mag die... ;))  
Hat mir wer nen Kalender von '97?  
Der letzte Satz des Kapitels stammt aus Urotsukidoji... von Faust Münchhausen... und der Grundstock der Idee des Ende dieses Kapitels stammt aus Xela Lupes ‚In His Footsteps' *nur mal so anmerken wollte* 

@Inca: *japst* Ganz ruhig *lacht* Gratuliert hatte ich dir ja schon, aber hier noch mal: Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich! Und vielleicht solltest du dich eher auf andere Charas konzentrieren als auf Amanda.. die ist zwar auch nicht unwichtig, aber es gibt wichtigere Leute! *hint* ;)

@Gilora: Also, MEINE Amanda ist keine Ente *lacht* Ist das die, die euch jetzt mit vielen kleinen extra zu stopfenden Mäulern gesegnet hat? :)

@Ianis: Also, ich denke auch, es könnte schlimmer kommen als 'Marvinius'.. ich meine... Spinnenhirn ist ja wohl ungeschlagen *unterdrückt krampfhaft ein schallendes Gelächter*. Fühl dich also nicht als Sündenbock *knüll* Ich wollte nur das Copyright aufrecht erhalten *mö?*

@Sanne: Hat geklappt *knull* Danke, Liebes! *knuddeldrück* Ich persönlich mag Kapitel 9 Lieber, glaube ich... 

@Jubilee: Einmal Fortsetzung frei Haus *g* Freut mich, dass du meinst, dass ich besser werde *gibt sich Mühe* Wirklich :)

@Avenahar: He, Victoria ist wieder dabei, klar *lacht* Wenn auch nur kurz :)

@Maxine: Tja, ganz besonders die Szene, in der sich Minerva und Marvinius das erste Mal wieder sehen, hat mir mit am meistens Spaß gemacht, mir aber auch die meisten Nerven gekostet *lacht*

Euch allen: Vielen, vielen Dank! Freue mich immer über Reviews *hint* 

Also, alles klar *hüstel* widmen wir uns Minerva... und dem grünhaarigen Etwas *he* 

_**Ich spüre ein Bedürfnis und mein Hirn dreht sich im Kreis  
so was Destruktives ganz tief in mir drin.  
Ich versuch mich noch zu wehren und ich spüre kalten Schweiß  
und ich frag mich, ob ich noch bei Sinnen bin.  
**Geisterfahrer - WIZO  
(bezogen auf eine winzige Zeile... nur eine...)_

ix Wut und Taktik

Ein leicht fahles Licht fiel durch das geöffnete Fenster in Minervas Wohnzimmer und brach sich in den Rauschschwaden, die Amandas Zigaretten hinterlassen hatten und die jetzt langsam durch das Fenster aus dem Raum zogen.

Die Teetassen und die Kanne waren weggeräumt und es war still im Raum.  
Minerva stand am Fenster und blickte hinüber zur Tür, die sich erst vor kurzer Zeit geschlossen hatte, als das Team den Raum verlassen hatte.

Minerva hatte den Abend genossen.'  
Unverfängliche... nun, größtenteils unverfängliche Gespräche, viel Tee und Rooibos mit Menschen, denen man vertrauen konnte.

Es wurde Zeit, zu Bett zu gehen, aber etwas hielt sie davon ab.

Sie wandte den Blick von der Tür ab und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus. Vereinzelte, schwere Tropfen begannen zu fallen. Minerva streckte eine Hand aus dem Fenster und fing einen der Tropfen auf. Es würde ein eisiger Regen werden.

Eine Windböe wehte durch das Fenster und ließ sie frösteln. 

Sie schloss das Fenster nicht, sondern verließ nur das Zimmer. Sie hatte nichts gegen Amanda, sie mochte sie und war froh, dass sie in Hogwarts war und dass es ihr besser ging, viel besser, als Minerva befürchtet hatte, aber sie hasste Zigarettenrauch, weshalb sie das Fenster offen lassen würde bis auch die letzte Rauchschwade verzogen war.

Minerva betrat ihr Schlafzimmer und sah sich um. 

Sie schloss kurz die Augen.  
Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen, ins Bett zu gehen.

~*~

Minerva hörte leise Stimmen, als sie früh am nächsten Morgen auf dem Weg nach unten zum Frühstück war. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte.   
Sie verstand nur Bruchstücke, doch die Stimmen kannte sie.

Ein Gedanke kam ihr, den sie am liebsten sofort verdrängt hätte und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte wieder, bis sie die beiden Schülerinnen sah.

Ein Fremder hätte sie für Freundinnen halten können, wie sie da standen:   
Lindzay mit dem Rücken an der Wand stehend, Victoria vor ihr, eine Hand auf der Schulter der Jüngeren, leicht vorgebeugt und leise zu ihr sprechend, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Minerva spürte, wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte.  
"Miss Plaggemeyer. Miss Breadshaw." Ihre Stimme war leise, aber eisig, "Was tun sie hier?"

Die beiden Mädchen wandten ihre Köpfe in Minervas Richtung.  
Während aber Lindzay so aussah, als würde sie sich ruckartig entspannen, sah Victoria Minerva aus vollkommen verschlossenem und kaltem Gesicht an.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Minerva bei den Schülerinnen angelangt.  
"Ich warte."

"Ist es verboten, dass sich zwei Schülerinnen morgens vor dem Frühstück unterhalten?", fragte Victoria leise, ohne eine Schwankung in ihrer Stimme.

Minervas Lippen wurden schmal, als sie Victoria ansah.  
"Unterhalten,", sagte sie und wandte sich zu Lindzay, "und worüber haben Sie sich unterhalten?"

Lindzay warf Victoria einen kurzen Blick zu.  
"Schule...", presste sie hervor.

Victoria lächelte kühl.  
"Ja...", sagte sie sanft, "wie schön es ist, mit den anderen Schülern zurecht zu kommen."

Minerva spürte Wut in sich aufkommen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Hat sie Ihnen gedroht?", fragte sie Lindzay gedehnt.

Das Mädchen suchte offensichtlich nach Worten und schluckte dann, sagte aber nichts.

Im Grunde reichte Minerva das. Und dennoch fragte sie noch einmal:  
"Hat Miss Plaggemeyer Ihnen gedroht, Miss Breadshaw?" Sanfter diesmal.

Lindzay atmete aus und nickte kurz.  
"Ja."

Minerva presste die Kiefer aufeinander.  
"Womit?"

"Was ich tun würde... soweit war ich noch gar nicht." Victoria klang amüsiert.

"Sie sprechen erst, wenn Sie gefragt werden.", sagte Minerva eisig zu ihr, sah aber fast augenblicklich Lindzay wieder an, "Was hat sie gesagt?"

Lindzay knetete nervös den Saum ihres rechten Ärmels durch, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Minerva seufzte.  
"Kommen Sie mit, Lindzay." Sie sah Victoria kurz an. "Sie kommen heute Mittag nach Ihrer Verwandlungsstunde mit in mein Büro.", sagte sie frostig.

Victoria lächelte kurz und verschwand dann.

Minerva sah ihr mit zusammengepressten Kiefern hinterher und legte Lindzay dann eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Kommen Sie.", sagte sie sachte und dirigierte das Mädchen in Richtung ihres Büros.

"Was ist passiert, dass Sie derartig nervös waren?", fragte Minerva, als sie und Lindzay in ihrem Büro saßen und wieder einmal fand Minerva, dass sie dringend Couch, Sessel und Tisch bei dem Kamin brauchte.

Lindzay zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf ihre Hände.  
"Ich... weiß es nicht...", sie gab einen undefinierbaren Ton von sich, "gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum habe ich mich wohl für Miss Plaggemeyers Verhältnisse zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt." Sie sah auf.

"Wie?", fragte Minerva. Dann seufzte sie kurz. "Lindzay... ich hatte Sie gebeten, nichts Unvernünftiges zu tun."

"Nein!" Lindzay schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ich habe mich unterhalten... mit... Miriam, Hermine, Ron und Ginny... Harry war nicht da... Quidditchtraining..." Sie machte eine Handbewegung. "... und... irgendwie sind wir auf Victoria zu sprechen gekommen. Wir waren alle ein bisschen unzufrieden, weil sie uns in der letzten Zaubertränkestunde der Siebtklässler 20 Punkte ‚gekostet' hat." Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Und irgendwie sind mir... ein paar... unschöne... Bemerkungen rausgerutscht.", sagte sie schnell.

"Und Victoria war im Raum."

Lindzay zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ehm... ich weiß nicht, was sie alles gehört hat... aber... irgendwann war sie mit Sicherheit da.", antwortete sie.

Minerva nickte.  
"Keine feine Art, Miss Breadshaw.", sagte sie, "Aber das ist immer noch kein Grund, Ihnen zu drohen. Was hat Victoria Ihnen vorhin gesagt?"

"Nur... dass ich aufpassen sollte, was ich sage...", antwortete Lindzay, "dann sind Sie dazu gekommen..."

Minerva hörte geduldig zu und versuchte, nicht der voreiligen Wut nachzugeben, wie zuvor auf dem Flur.

"Aber hören Sie,", sagte Lindzay jetzt mit fester Stimmt, "ich lasse mir nicht den Mund verbieten. Mit Sicherheit nicht!" Zorn war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. "Ich meine... sie verhält sich doch genauso. Hat doch auch nie darauf gehört, wenn jemand sie gebeten hat, darauf zu achten, was sie sagt..."

Minerva dachte einen Moment nach.  
"Also vergelten Sie gleiches mit gleichem."

Lindzay lächelte humorlos.  
"Ich bedrohe sie ja nicht.", sagte sie, "Und außerdem: Strafarbeiten bekommt sie doch auch, oder?"

Minervas Mundwinkel zuckten.  
"Das ist wahr, Miss Breadshaw, das ist allerdings wahr.", erwiderte sie. Einen Moment herrschte Stille. "Kommen Sie zu mir, wenn etwas ähnliches passiert. Immer erst zu mir kommen und dann handeln, verstanden?"

Lindzay nickte und lächelte kurz.  
"Ja."

"Dann können Sie jetzt gehen."

Erneut nickte Lindzay und stand auf.

Minerva wollte das Gleiche tun, entschied sich aber dagegen und blieb sitzen.

"Kein Frühstück?", fragte Lindzay, kurz bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

"Doch.", antwortete Minerva, "Gleich."

Sie wartete, bis Lindzay den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte.   
Vielleicht war jetzt der Moment, um umzudenken, was Victoria Plaggemeyer anging. 

~*~

Mit dem Frühstück kam die Zeitung.

Und die schlechten Nachrichten.  
Minerva überflog den Artikel auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten. Die Einzelheiten des Angriffes, der in der Nacht zuvor stattgefunden hatte, konnte sie sich auch so denken 

Dennoch, ihr Blick blieb bei den Worten ‚zwei Familien aus Plymouth' und ‚ausgelöscht' hängen. Niemand war da gewesen, um sie vor dem Tod zu bewahren

Sie sah kurz hinüber zu Marvinius, der den Blick von seiner Zeitung hob und sie ansah, als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt.   
Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. 

Einen kurzen Augenblick tauschten sie Blicke, dann wandte sich Marvinius mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck ab.  
Kurz darauf streckte Amanda ihren Kopf neben Marvinius hervor und sie nickte Amanda kurz zu. Auch ihr Blick war ausdruckslos und Minerva war sich sicher, dass sich Gareth und Emma, die anderen beiden Mitglieder des Teams, ähnlich gegeben hätten, hätte sie sie jetzt angesehen 

Ihr Blick wanderte prüfend durch die Halle, falls einer der Schüler überstürzt und schockiert vom Tod Angehöriger oder Bekannter die Halle verlassen würde, doch abgesehen von der erwarteten Betroffenheit sah sie nichts. Niemand gab den Anschein, eine Beziehung zu den Opfern gehabt zu haben, keine Eule schien die Nachricht des Verlustes überbracht zu haben 

~*~

"Sehr gut, Mr. Weasley."  
Minerva betrachtete den tischgroßen Dackel vor Ron. "Allerdings sollten sie die Größe noch einmal überdenken."

Die Klasse lachte und Minerva sah ihren Schüler, der sich jetzt daran machte, seinen Tisch wieder in die ursprüngliche Form zurück zu verwandeln, nicht ohne Wohlwollen an.  
Sie konnte sich nicht beklagen. Fast alle Schüler dieser Klasse würden mehr als das Abschlussziel erreichen. Und es machte Minerva stolz, dass die Stufenbeste aus Gryffindor kam 

Hermine betrachtete noch immer kopfschüttelnd den Tisch ihres Freundes und hielt den zu groß geratenen Hund fest, damit sich Ron nur auf die Verwandlung konzentrieren konnte.

"In Ordnung,", sagte Minerva, als alle Möbelstücke wieder ihre eigentliche Gestalt hatten, "Sie werden ein Protokoll über Ihre Versuche schreiben und in der nächsten Stunde bei mir abgeben. Sie können gehen."

Der Geräuschpegel in der Klasse stieg, als die Schüler ihre Sachen einpackten und begannen, den Raum zu verlassen.

Einzig Victoria ließ sich viel Zeit.  
Sie verstaute ihr Lehrbuch, Tinte, Feder und Pergament betont langsam und verschnürte ihre Tasche so sorgfältig, dass Minerva sich bei der Überlegung erwischte, wie lange Victoria brauchen würde, um die Tasche wieder zu öffnen.

Schließlich erhob sie sich gelassen, trat nach vorn an den Lehrertisch und sah Minerva aus engen Augen abwartend an. 

Minerva nahm ihr Lehrbuch und öffnete die Tür in der Wand hinter ihrem Tisch, die durch einen kurzen Gang zu ihrem Büro führte.  
"Hier entlang. 

Victoria nickte knapp und folgte Minerva zu ihrem Büro.

Minerva lauschte Victorias Schritten auf dem Steinboden, während sie sich die Worte, die sie gleich sagen würde, sorgfältig zurechtlegte.

Lange Schritte ohne eine Spur Unsicherheit. Noch. Ein Gedanke schlich sich in Minervas Gehirn, dass es ihr eine Freude wäre, Victoria nur einmal vor ihr unsicher zu sehen. Sie versuchte, ihn zur Seite zu schieben, doch er blieb hartnäckig.

Sie öffnete die Bürotür und wies Victoria an, sich zu setzen, was sie tat.  
Minerva atmete leicht aus. Das sparte Zeit. 

Als sie sich selbst gesetzt hatte, legte sie ihre Hände in ihren Schoß und sah Victoria prüfend und lange an.

Und auch Victoria sah sie durchdringend an, doch Minerva beachtete die Blicke kaum.

Sie hing einen Moment dem Gedanken nach, wem die Schülerin ähnlicher sah, ihrem Vater oder ihrer Mutter. Sie schien jedoch keinem so recht zu ähneln, auch wenn das mit Sicherheit an ihrer eisig wirkenden Körperhaltung lag.  
Sie hatte nichts von der Offenheit ihrer Eltern, zumindest nicht mehr.

"Miss Plaggemeyer...", begann sie ruhig und sah Victoria nun direkt an.

"Mein Name, ja.", unterbrach Victoria sie barsch.

"Lassen Sie mich ausreden.", sagte Minerva, "Was denken Sie, werde ich tun nach Ihrem Verhalten von heute morgen."

Victoria zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Ich lasse mich überraschen.", antwortete sie.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich möchte wissen, wie ich in Ihren Erwartungen reagieren würde.", sagte sie. 

Victoria zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Sie lassen mich einfach gehen?" Ein Grinsen stahl sich über ihr Gesicht.

Minerva rührte sich nicht.  
"Nicht ganz.", widersprach sie.

"Oh...", machte Victoria und versuchte offensichtlich, tief betrübt zu klingen.

Minerva dachte einen Moment über die genaue Formulierung der nächsten Worte nach.  
"Sie werden zu Miss Breadshaw gehen", sagte sie dann langsam, "und sich entschuldigen."

Victoria lachte kalt.  
"Oh ja, sicher.", sagte sie amüsiert.

Minerva schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber davon abgehalten, als es klopfte.

Sie sah hinüber zur Tür.  
"Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape trat ein. Sein Blick litt von Minerva hinüber zu Victoria und in seinen Augen blitzte es. Doch fast augenblicklich sah er wieder Minerva an.  
"Ich traf Professor Dumbledore und er bat mich, Ihnen zu sagen, dass er sie erwartet."

Einen Moment war Minerva überrascht, was Albus von ihr wollte, das nicht bis zum Mittagessen warten konnte, doch dann nickte sie Snape kurz zu,  
"Danke, Severus."

Sie wandte sich an Victoria.  
"Sie sind heute Abend nach dem Essen wieder hier.", sagte sie knapp und bedeutete ihr dann, dass sie gehen konnte... gehen sollte.

Victoria nahm sich ihre Sachen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und verschwand aus dem Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Snape stand noch immer vor der Tür und schien zu warten, bis Minerva hinter Victoria das Büro verließ und dann die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Er ging neben ihr den Gang entlang, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu Victoria.

"Hat Albus gesagt, warum er mich sprechen wollte?", fragte Minerva.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich war auf dem Weg in die Kerker,", sagte er, "er kam mir entgegen und fragte mich, ob es mir möglich wäre, Sie zu ihm zu schicken. Mehr hat er nicht gesagt." 

Minerva dachte einen Moment nach.  
"Nun gut...", sagte sie, "Ich danke Ihnen."

Snape nickte nur knapp.  
"Ich habe nur eine Bitte erfüllt.", sagte er knapp und verschwand dann mit einem kurzen Nicken um die nächste Ecke.

Minerva sah ihm einen Moment nach, bevor sie sich weiterging. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er noch etwas wusste.

Das alles mutete seltsam an, und etwas tief in Minerva sagte, dass es nicht nur seltsam sein würde, was Albus ihr zu sagen hatte. Sie bereitete sich vor.

"Kommen Sie herein." 

Minerva öffnete die Tür und betrat das Büro des Schulleiters.  
Albus sah seltsam verschlossen aus und Minerva hatte das Gefühl, ihre Brust würde sich verengen und ihr die Atmung erschweren.

"Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte sie.

Albus nickte.  
"Wir haben Post bekommen.", sagte er.

Minerva ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn an.  
"Wir?", fragte sie.

"Wir.", sagte er und reichte ihr einen Umschlag.

Minerva nahm den Umschlag entgegen, der schlicht beschriftet war mit ‚Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall' und öffnete ihn langsam, wartete aber einen Moment damit, ihn zu entfalten.  
Das gefiel ihr nicht.

"Haben Sie ihn schon gelesen?", fragte sie.

Albus nickte.  
"Oh ja...", sagte er mit einem Ton in der Stimme, den Minerva nicht zu deuten vermochte, "Das habe ich." Seine Stimme klang seltsam leise, ein wenig abwesend.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn, zog aber schließlich die beiden Schriftstücke aus dem Umschlag. Das eine war der Zeitungsausschnitt über den Angriff, den sie am Morgen bereits gelesen hatte, das andere war ein kleines Stück Pergament, auf dem nur vier Worte standen.

Minerva riss den Blick los und sah Albus überrascht und eine Spur verunsichert an. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass kaum noch Platz zwischen ihnen war und als Minerva ihren Blick wieder auf das Papier richtete und las, war sie dankbar dafür.

"Mit den besten Grüßen.  
T. V. R."

****

*räusper*

Wenn ihr Fragen habt, bin ich zufrieden, wenn ihr verwirrt seit, bin ich glücklich und wenn ihr euch sagt, dass da irgendwie ein Fehler ist, dann weiß ich, dass ich gute Arbeit geleistet habe.

*hüstel*

**_ Ich hoffe wirklich, dass euch das gefallen hat. *hat sich wieder besonders Mühe gegeben*_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	11. x Allein?

A.N.: „Es tut so gut, gemein zu sein...", *flöt*, „...zu sein wie Bluuuuuut!" *mö?*

Sagt mir, dass ich mies war, ich brauche das... und hey...: Ich wollte schon immer so einen ‚richtigen' Cliffhanger schreiben... :D  
Wie dem auch sei, ich bin wieder da. Return of the provokante Story. Herausgekommen sind 5 blitze blanke Sommerpausenkapitel und anderthalb Folgekapitel (die also schon nicht mehr zur Sommerpause gehören. Wer da eine Definition will, soll mir mailen.), die ich jetzt Suutje, Stück für Stück veröffentlichen werde. Damit ihr den Faden nicht verliert. Ich bin ja so großzügig *lol* Vielen Dank für's Warten!

~*~ Erstes Sommerpausenkapitel :) ~*~

@Miekka: Sorry, dass ich noch nicht geantwortet habe. Bekommst noch Mail und danke für's Betan! *Blumenstraußschenkt*  
@Maxine: Danke dir. Natürlich, ich finde ja grundsätzlich mal alles merkwürdig, was von mir kommt *g* Auf die Szene mit Harry wirst du noch warten müssen, kommt aber noch!  
@Resa: Nenn mich nicht Überraschungsei *lol* Und hier geht es dann auch endlich mal weiter ^^ Aber schön, dass es dir gefällt!  
@Ianis: Es war NÖTIG! Außerdem weißt du ja eh, wie's weitergeht *gg* Die Kapitel sind zwar nicht zum Zerreißen mit Spannung gefüllt, aber dafür sind es auch 5 und nicht 2 *grinst breit*  
@Dawn: Wie lieb! Danke für das Riwu! Und hui… das ist viel… *froi*  
Du bist die ERSTE, die es in Worte fasst, was Fudge angeht *lol* Sehr schön getroffen ^^

Danke euch allen!

Und nur ein Lachen werde ich schreien  
und nur ein Weinen werd ich mir verzeihn  
und nur ein Sehnen werd ich warten  
und doch ich werde lügen  
Alles Lüge - (ich hab's nur von) Lacrimosa  
(Keks für den, der's zu deuten weiß)

x. Allein...?

Minerva starrte auf den Brief in ihrer Hand und versuchte, zu verstehen.

Albus stand so nah, dass sie seine Schulter an ihrer spüren konnte.

Sie war nicht allein.

Warum fühlte sie sich dann so?

Langsam hob sie den Blick und sah Albus an. Ein Schatten lag über seinen Augen.  
Dieser Brief zeigte, dass die Bedrohung nah war, sehr nah.  
Albus machte sich Sorgen, das zeigte sein Blick. Und das erste Mal seit Jahren wünschte Minerva sich, ihn umarmen zu können.

„Tom Vorlost Riddle." Sie hatte den Namen ausgesprochen, auch wenn es nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Aber es schien sie in gewisser Weise zu befreien.  
„Ich dachte, er wollte sich nie wieder so nennen.", sagte sie leise.

Albus schwieg lange.  
„Das dachte ich auch.", sagte er dann nur.

Minerva schloss die Augen, öffnete sie aber schnell wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das hier", sagte sie erzwungen gesammelt, „bedeutet nichts. Nur das, was wir ohnehin schon wissen. Dass es ein Anschlag von ihm war…"

Albus sah sie durchdringend an. Dann hob er seine Hand und legte sie auf Minervas Schulter.   
Seine Hand wirkte schwer und sein Griff unerwartet fest. Er ließ Minerva sich seltsam schwach fühlen.  
„Er hat Kontakt zu uns aufgenommen, Minerva.", sagte er langsam, „Direkten Kontakt." Er sah auf den Brief. „Das ist eine Drohung, ein Hinweis, eine Ankündigung."

Minerva presste ihre Kiefer aufeinander und sah ihn an. Sie zog ihre Lippen zusammen.  
„Also ist er in der Offensive und wir können wieder nur warten.", sagte sie bitter.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Albus' Gesicht.  
„Das werden wir sehen." Er nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter und trat hinüber zum Kamin. „Filius, Anna, Severus, ich möchte euch sprechen." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr. „Minerva,", sagte er ruhig und schien sich seine Worte ganz genau zurecht zu legen, „für wie belastbar halten Sie Gryffindor?"

Minerva kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Gryffindor?", fragte sie.

„Den Zusammenhalt.", antwortete Albus schnell.

Minerva dachte einen Moment über die Worte des Freundes nach.  
„Es kommt darauf an.", antwortete sie, „Nach außen sind sie eine eingeschworene Mannschaft, aber in Gryffindor selbst scheint es zur Zeit zu bröckeln, um es bildlich zu sagen." Sie sah ihn an. „Warum?"

„Weil ich gerne so geschlossen wie möglich auftreten möchte.", antwortete Albus, „Und das betrifft auch die Schüler. Nicht nur die Gryffindors, sondern auch die Schüler von Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw."

Minerva nickte, sagte jedoch nichts.

Und auch Albus kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern, da es in dem Moment an der Tür klopfte.  
„Herein.", sagte Albus.

Nacheinander betraten Severus, Filius und Anna den Raum.   
Anna warf Minerva einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu und Minerva presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Was war so eilig?", fragte Filius.

Minerva sah auf den Brief, den sie noch immer in der Hand hielt, als wäre er eine Stütze.  
„Das hier.", antwortete sie und reichte ihn den 3 Kollegen.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, als sie den Brief lasen.

Anna hob schließlich den Brief und sah Albus und Minerva abwechselnd fragend an.  
„T. V. R.?", fragte sie, „Und was ist so besonders an dem Brief, abgesehen von seiner Kürze."

„T. V. R.", sagte Snape langsam, „steht, wenn ich mich nicht irre, für den Geburtsnamen des Unnennbaren." Seine Augen hatten Albus fixiert und warteten offensichtlich auf eine Bestätigung.

„Bitte?", fragte Anna.

Minerva nickte.  
„Tom Vorlost Riddle.", sagte sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

„Eine wenig bekannte Tatsache.", fügte Albus hinzu.

Severus ruckte ungeduldig mit dem Kopf und sah sich im Büro um.  
„Wie nett von ihm, uns persönliche Grüße zu senden." Er sah wieder Albus an. „Aber das ist doch nicht alles."

Manchmal, wie gerade jetzt, wünschte Minerva sich, Snape würde die Erklärungen einfach abwarten, wie Filius und Anna es taten. Diese überhebliche Ungeduld konnte sie wahnsinnig machen. Und sie war sich recht sicher, dass er das ganz genau wusste.

„Nein.", sagte sie, „Bei seinen Grüßen war der Artikel des Anschlags von heute früh."

Einen Moment geschah nichts und niemand sagte ein Wort.

„Wir können uns nicht sicher sein, was als nächstes passiert.", sagte Albus schließlich, „Aber ich möchte, dass ihr alle die Schüler eurer Häuser informiert. Es scheint zwar, als sei Voldemort nun in der Offensive, als wüsste er mehr über uns als wir über ihn, aber wir sind noch lange nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt." Seine Worte duldeten keinen Zweifel und er schien sein Ziel erreicht zu haben; Anna, Severus und Filius nickten.  
„In Ordnung.", sagte Albus und nickte kurz.

Die Stille machte deutlich, dass alles gesagt worden war und es dauerte keine ganze Minute, bis sich Snape, Anna, Filius und Minerva zur Tür wandten um Albus' Bitte Folge zu leisten.

„Minerva."   
Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich wieder um. Albus sah sie direkt an. „Einen Moment noch."

Sie nickte und wartete, bis sie und Albus allein im Büro waren.

„Ich wurde vorhin unterbrochen.", sagte Albus dann.

Wieder nickte Minerva und wartete.

„Ich weiß, Sie tun Ihr Bestes, um Gryffindor zusammenzuhalten.", sagte Albus sanft, „Auch, wenn das zu Zeit nicht leicht ist und auch, wenn einige Schüler keinen Wert auf Zusammenhalt legen."

Minerva lächelte humorlos. Es war offensichtlich, was er meinte.  
„Sicher.", sagte sie spöttisch, „Kann ich Miss Plaggemeyer etwas ausrichten?"

Albus Augen blitzten auf und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Fragen Sie sie, woher ihr Nachname kommt.", antwortete er, „Und sagen Sie mir dann, was sie geantwortet hat. Das würde mich sehr interessieren."

~*~

Minerva tat wenig so ungern, wie schlechte Neuigkeiten zu überbringen.  
Und die Reaktion, die Minervas Neuigkeiten unter ihren Gryffindors hervorrief, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, herrschte einen Moment Stille.  
Dann wurden Blicke untereinander und mit Minerva getauscht oder einfach vor sich hingestiert.  
Minervas Blick blieb an Harry hängen und sie war nicht die einzige, die den Jungen ansah.  
„Es ist leicht uns zu entzweien, wenn man bereits Zwietracht zwischen uns finden kann.", sagte Minerva ruhig, „Aber diese Angriffsfläche wird Gryffindor, wird Hogwarts ihm nicht geben.", fügte sie entschlossen und grimmig hinzu.

„Einmal musste ja etwas passieren.", sagte Lindzay überraschend ruhig, „Und das ist doch besser, als einfach immer nur bange zu warten."

Minerva nickte. Das Mädchen hatte recht.  
„Ich weiß, dass es in letzter Zeit öfter als normal Streit in Gryffindor gab.", sagte sie, „Ich denke nicht, dass die meisten von Ihnen diese Streitigkeiten extra provozieren." Einige Köpfe wandten sich Victoria zu, die abseits stand und das alles äußerst amüsant zu finden schien, Minerva aber konzentrierte sich auf den Kern der Gryffindors.  
„Seien Sie alle so gut und versuchen Sie, Konflikte ruhig zu lösen.", fügte sie hinzu, „Untereinander und auch im Miteinander mit den Mitgliedern der anderen Häuser."

Ihre Schüler nickten.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Minerva abschließend, „Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen."

Die Gryffindors, die bis eben in einer relativ geschlossenen Gruppe gestanden und gesessen hatten, begannen nun, sich wieder zu verteilen und teilweise den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Mittagessen zu verlassen.

„Miss Plaggemeyer", sagte Minerva, als Victoria an ihr vorbei in Richtung Portraitloch ging.  
Victoria blieb stehen und drehte sich ohne Eile zu Minerva um. Sie warf ihr einen angriffslustigen Blick zu.

„Nach dem Abendessen, schon klar.", sagte sie knurrend.

Minerva atmete tief, aber leise aus.  
„Gut.", sagte sie.

Victoria kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, dann verschwand sie ohne weitere Worte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und begab sich ebenfalls in Richtung Portraitloch.

„Äh… Professor McGonagall…"  
Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um, der zusammen mit Ron und Hermine neben einem der kleineren Sessel in Minervas Nähe stand.

„Mr. Potter.", sagte sie.

Harry machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sah sie an.  
„Wissen Sie, ob Professor Dumbledore Zeit hat, um mit uns zu sprechen?", fragte er.

Minerva betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Seine Augen sahen ernst aus und sie nahm an, dass er den Neuigkeiten angespannter gegenüberstand, als die meisten Schüler. War es doch wahrscheinlich, dass er selbst eines der primären Ziele Voldemorts war.

„Ist es dringend?", fragte Minerva.

„Ziemlich.", mischte sich Ron ein.

Minerva nickte kurz.  
„Dann", sagte sie, „sollten Sie wissen, dass Professor Dumbledore für wichtige Anliegen Ihrerseits immer Zeit hat."

Harry lächelte.  
„Danke, Professor.", sagte er und die drei verließen, gefolgt von Minerva, den Gemeinschaftsraum.

~*~

Als Minerva am Abend nach dem Essen die Große Halle in Richtung ihres Büros verließ, war sie froh, dass der Tag bald zu Ende sein würde.

Albus' Ziel war es gewesen, eine Panik unter den Schülern zu verhindern, als er die Hauslehrer beauftragt hatte, ihren Schülern von dem Brief zu berichten.  
Die große, befürchtete Panik verflog auch, kurz nachdem sie aufgekommen war und ausnahmslos jeder in Hogwarts Bescheid wusste, aber es blieb so unruhig, dass es Minerva fast den letzten Nerv gekostet hatte.

Sie war froh, dass von den großen Stundengläsern die Hauspunkte magisch abgezogen wurden, die die Schüler für ihre Häuser verloren hatten, denn hätte sie am Ende dieses Tages selbst die von ihr abgezogenen Punkte aus den Gläsern nehmen sollen, sie hätte bei der Masse nicht gewusst, wo sie hätte anfangen sollen.

Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, mit Marvinius zu reden, den sie nur beim Essen kurz gesehen hatte. Und das stimmte sie missmutiger als die Tatsache, dass sie sich jetzt noch mit ihrer forderndsten Schülerin herumzuschlagen hatte.

Als sie auf den Gang zu ihrem Büro trat, war Minerva überrascht, Victoria an die Wand neben ihrer Bürotür gelehnt sitzen zu sehen.  
Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Victoria nach ihr eintreffen würde, oder dass sie im Stehen warten würde, dass die Schülerin aber auf dem Boden saß, passte nicht direkt in das Bild, dass Minerva von Victoria hatte.

Victoria sah auf, als Minerva näher kam und war auf den Füßen, noch bevor Minerva die Tür erreicht hatte.

Minerva öffnete nach einer knappen und recht einseitigen Begrüßung die Tür.

„Bleiben Sie stehen oder setzen Sie sich, Miss Plaggemeyer, das hier wird nicht lange dauern.", sagte Minerva und trat hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

Victoria lächelte kurz und angriffslustig.  
„Sieh an.", sagte sie leise, „Und ich hatte mich schon so auf ein lauschiges Gespräch bis Mitternacht gefreut."

„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen." Minerva zog ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie würde Victoria heute nichts mehr durchgehen lassen.

„Oder was…?, fragte Victoria lauernd.

Minerva kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.  
„Oder ich vergesse mich.", antwortete sie dann.

Victoria hob eine Augenbraue und begann leicht zu lächeln.

„Und das wollen Sie nicht, glauben Sie mir.", fügte Minerva hinzu.

Victorias Lächeln gefror.  
„Es wäre mal was Neues.", sagte sie gedehnt.

Einen Moment wusste Minerva nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Dieser Satz hatte sie nicht erwartet. Es hatte etwas seltsam Vorwurfsvolles in Victorias Stimme gelegen.

Doch sie fing sich wieder, noch bevor sie Victoria zu viel ihrer Überraschung offenbart hatte. Oder zumindest hoffte sie das.  
„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte sie dennoch eisig.

Victorias Gesicht verschloss sich völlig.  
„Vergessen Sie's.", sagte sie emotionslos.

Einen Moment haderte Minerva mit sich, doch schließlich nickte sie. Es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt nachzubohren. Und dennoch ließ sie dieser Kommentar nicht los.  
‚Später.'  
"Gut,", sagte sie, "Ihre Entscheidung. Aber wie dem auch sei. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mir sagen werden, warum Sie Miss Breadshaw bedroht haben."

"Oh doch..." Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Victorias Gesicht. "Wenn Sie es wissen wollen... Was ich allerdings bezweifle.", sagte sie in sachlich kaltem Ton

Minerva zog ein wenig die Brauen zusammen. Dieses Gespräch und vor allem Victorias Verhalten waren seltsam. Es ging etwas Neues von der Schülerin aus, das Minerva nicht kannte und nicht zuordnen konnte. Die gleiche berechnende Kälte, wie Victoria sie bereits früher gezeigt hatte und dennoch vollkommen anders.  
"Warum haben Sie das getan?", fragte sie.

Ein Ruck ging durch Victorias Körper. Sie richtete sich gerade auf.  
"Ich bin es gewohnt, dass die Leute mich nicht mögen.", sagte sie leise und Minerva merkte, wie sie sich ob des Klanges in Victorias Stimme leicht verspannte, "Darauf lege ich Wert..."

"Warum?", fragte Minerva, aber es wurde ihr fast sofort bewusst, dass sie zu eilig gefragt hatte. 

Und tatsächlich presste Victoria die Lippen zusammen.  
"Das geht Sie nicht das Geringste an.", zischte sie.

Minerva seufzte.  
"Dann reden Sie weiter.", bat sie, "Beantworten Sie meine Frage."

Ein Grinsen huschte über Victorias Gesicht.  
"Ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht leiden..."

Minerva kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren.  
"Sie wollten mir sagen, warum Sie Miss Breadshaw bedroht haben.", wiederholte sie ihre Aufforderung, "Dass Sie das nur getan haben, weil Sie ‚ihr Gesicht nicht leiden können', glaube ich Ihnen nicht, Victoria." Jetzt lag in Minervas Stimme kühle Berechnung.

Victoria aber atmete langsam aus und lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne des Stuhles.  
"Sie kann mir auch ins Gesicht sagen, was sie an mir stört.", sagte sie, "Kann ich jetzt meine Strafarbeit haben?", fügte sie in ungeduldigem Ton hinzu, " Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als ausgerechnet heute Abend die ganze Zeit bei Ihnen zu sitzen, wenn draußen diese Atmosphäre ist."

Von einem Moment zum anderen fühlte Minerva etwas Schweres in ihrer Brust. Sie hatte nicht angenommen, dass Voldemorts Nachricht oder der Angriff Victoria auf irgendeine Art berührt hätte, aber es jetzt so offensichtlich zu hören, traf sie auf eine seltsame Weise. Schließlich war Victoria noch immer eine Gryffindor...  
"Sie genießen diese Atmosphäre?", fragte sie, "Die Angst?"

Victoria nickte und lachte leise.  
"Schockiert?", fragte sie flüsternd.

Die kurze Verwirrung verschwand und es war an Minerva, gefühllos zu lächeln.  
"Nein.", sagte sie und legte demonstrativ einige Rollen Pergament vor sich, "Kommen wir zu Ihrer Strafarbeit."

Victoria lehnte sich vor und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Pergament. Ihre Augen blitzten.  
"Ich warte gespannt.", sagte sie lieblich.

Minerva lehnte sich zurück und studierte Victorias Gesicht. Das leichte Blitzen in ihren Augen war verschwunden und sie wirkten jetzt abwartend und abweisend zugleich. So wie sie meistens.

Würde ihr Plan aufgehen, würde dieser Punkt an Minerva gehen. Sie legte sich den kurzen Satz genau zurecht.  
"Sie bekommen keine.", sagte sie dann schlicht.

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes trat etwas in Victorias Augen, das sicher keine Gelassenheit war. Verwunderung und Verwirrung waren zu sehen, wenn auch nur so kurz, dass Minerva sich einen Moment fragte, ob es wirklich da gewesen war, oder ob sie es nur gesehen haben wollte.

Dann war es wieder verschwunden und Victorias Gesicht spiegelte Misstrauen wieder.  
"Keine?", fragte sie lauernd. Der Ton war gewohnt, alles war wieder beim Alten. 

"Keine.", bestätigte Minerva.

Victoria kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Ich glaube Ihnen nicht.", sagte sie leise, "Sie werden mich nicht einfach so gehen lassen... ich kenne Sie inzwischen... ich weiß, dass Sie das nie einfach so durchgehen lassen würden."

In einer anderen Situation, in der sie einem anderen Schüler gegenüber gesessen hätte, wäre Minerva sicherlich stolz auf die Reaktion gewesen.

"Zu Recht.", erwiderte sie, "Aber der Preis ist klein. Entschuldigen Sie sich bei Miss Breadshaw."

Einen Moment lang sagte Victoria nichts.  
"Das ist alles?", fragte sie schließlich. Interessiert, diesmal.

Minerva nickte.  
"Entschuldigen Sie sich.", sagte sie, "Und zwar noch heute, und die Sache ist vergessen. Tun Sie es nicht, haben Sie ein Problem."

Victoria sah sie eine Zeit lang schweigend an. Dann nickte sie und stand auf.  
"In Ordnung.", sagte sie und wandte sich um in Richtung Tür.

Ihre Schritte waren sicher, doch Minerva hatte die leichte Verwirrung gesehen und würde sie so schnell nicht vergessen. Und noch etwas fiel Minerva ein.  
"Warten Sie.", sagte sie.

In der Tür blieb Victoria mit dem Rücken zu Minerva stehen. Es schien, als überlegte sie einen Moment.  
"Was?", fragte sie und drehte sich langsam um.

Minerva dachte einen Moment nach.  
"Professor Dumbledore lässt mich Sie fragen, woher ihr Nachname kommt.", antwortete sie.

"Ach... tut er das?", fragte Victoria und ihr Gesicht wirkte leicht verärgert, "Es ist ein deutscher Nachname... was denkt er denn!?" Dann drehte sie sich wieder um, verließ den Raum aber nicht sofort. "Wissen Sie,", sagte sie dann nachdenklich, ohne sich umzudrehen, "auch wenn ich froh sein werde, hier raus zu sein, _Sie _könnte ich glatt vermissen..." Dann verschwand sie aus dem Raum.

Minerva sah ihr überrascht und ein wenig fassungslos nach, was zweifellos Victorias Absicht mit ihrem letzten Satz gewesen war. In Gedanken kaute sie das gesamte Gespräch noch einmal durch, fand aber noch immer keinen plausiblen Grund für Victorias unübliches Verhalten. Vielleicht war es doch nur eine neue Art ihrer Provokation.

Dennoch verlangte es Minerva nach Antworten. Heute mehr denn je.   
Und sie würde ihre Antworten bekommen.

Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab in Richtungen, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte und landeten irgendwann bei ihrer eigenen Schulzeit, die ewig zurück zu liegen schien und zum Schrecken ihrer Jugend. 

Voldemort hatte Grindelwald schon lange an Grausamkeit übertroffen. Und in erster Linie lag es wohl daran, dass Voldemort weit mehr Anhänger hatte.  
Doch so wie Grindelwald gefallen war, würde auch Voldemort fallen. Ein zweites Mal. Endgültig. Und gab es einen Preis, der dafür zu hoch war?

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es klopfte.  
"Es ist offen.", sagte Minerva.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Marvinius trat ein.  
"Hallo Mum.", sagte er.

Bei all der professionellen Kühle, die der Auror in ihm ausstrahlte, war ein ‚Mum' von Marvinius immer etwas, das fast ungewohnt wirkte und mit dem auch Minerva nur selten wirklich rechnete. Etwas, dass ihr zeigte, dass sie immer mehr war, als nur ein Mensch, mit dem er durch seine Arbeit zusammengeführt worden war. Und genau das hatte sie heute vermisst. Jemanden, der ihr zeigte, dass sie nicht auf sich allein gestellt war. Das wurde ihr bewusst, als er in der Tür stand und sie ansah.

"Marvinius.", sagte sie sanft, "Komm rein."

Marvinius nickte knapp und kam dann, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, zu ihr hinüber.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte er.

Minerva machte eine abwehrende Geste.  
"So gut es eben geht.", antwortete sie, "Aber setz dich." Sie wies auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Marvinius sah sich kurz um uns zog die Stirn in Falten.  
"Du brauchst dringend eine neue Sofagarnitur.", sagte er, "Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen diesen Stuhl haben würde..."

Minerva lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist mir wohl bewusst.", antwortete sie, "Ich hoffe, du erträgst den Stuhl." Sie machte eine Pause. "Wie geht es euch? Dir?"

Marvinius zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und ließ sich dann auf dem Stuhl nieder.  
"Es mag verboten klingen,", sagte er zögernd und in fast entschuldigendem Ton, "aber damit verdiene ich mein Geld. Dieser Brief berührt mich kaum, die anderen noch weniger. Das Erschreckende ist nur, dass er auch an dich adressiert war. Er wendet sich gegen Hogwarts und damit gegen dich."

Der Ton, in dem er sprach, die kaum merklich immer leiser werdende Stimme, ließ den Druck auf Minervas Brust zurückkehren.  
"Hogwarts wird sich zu wehren wissen.", sagte sie müde, "Und ich mich auch."

Marvinius sah Minerva lange und aufmerksam an.  
"Sag mir...", sagte er wenig später nachdenklich.

"Ja?", fragte Minerva.

Er presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander.  
"Die Initialen in dem Brief haben dir augenblicklich etwas gesagt, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

Minerva sog scharf die Luft ein. Für eine Sekunde hatte Marvinius geklungen wie George. Die Wortwahl, besonders aber die Stimmlage.  
Ihre Brust zog sich zusammen und ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen, zitterten leicht.  
George war 20 Jahre tot, warum erwischte sie sich in letzter Zeit so oft dabei, dass der Gedanke an ihn derart schmerzte? Und warum hörte sie plötzlich ihn, wenn Marvinius sprach? War das fair Marvinius gegenüber?

"Mum?"

Minerva schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Marvinus sah sie abwartend und fragend an.

"Entschuldige.", sagte sie, dann nickte sie, "Ja... das haben sie."

"Warum?", fragte er.

Minerva ließ die Luft wieder entweichen.  
"Nun, Tom Riddle ist eingeschult worden, als ich in die vierte Klasse gekommen bin.", antwortete sie, "Ich hatte eigentlich immer nur gute Eindrücke von ihm, wenn wir uns zufällig auf den Gängen begegnet sind. Jahre später hat mir dann Albus erzählt, dass aus Tom Riddle Du-weißt-schon-wer geworden ist. Und glaub mir, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet aus Tom so jemand werden könnte."

Marvinius nickte nachdenklich.  
"Hat er sich so verändert und niemand hat etwas gemerkt?", fragte er.

Minerva zog die Lippen zusammen. Das war eine jener Fragen, die Konsequenzen hatten. Eine der guten Fragen. Eine der schwer zu beantwortenden.

"Albus meinte, er hätte ihm nie wirklich vertraut und das glaube ich ihm. Aber getan hat er auch nichts.", sagte sie, "So etwas erwartet natürlich auch niemand. Und so wird n-" Sie erstarrte.

Einen Moment lang war sie nicht fähig, irgend etwas zu sagen oder irgend etwas zu tun, geschweige denn, klar zu denken. Zu sehr beanspruchte Victoria ihre Gedanken.   
Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, aber ihre Atmung ging weiterhin ruhig, als hätte ihr Körper noch nicht komplett reagieren können. Die plötzliche Erkenntnis ließ sie nicht los und sie fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.   
Es wirkte alles so klar.

"Mum?" 

Sie hob langsam eine Hand vor ihren Mund. Es wirkte klar – und dennoch so undeutlich und verworren.

"Ich denke, ich habe einen gewaltigen Fehler begangen.", sagte sie leise und sah Marvinius mit vor außer Fassung weit geöffneten Augen an.

Er sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Bei Tom Riddle?", fragte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nein.", widersprach Minerva, "Victoria Plaggemeyer."

Marvinius lehnte sich vor.  
"Erklär mir das."

Minerva seufzte, stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster.

Die Ländereien lagen so ruhig da. Sie wirkten, wie sie immer wirkten. Groß und ruhig. Wunderschöne Ländereien.  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
"Du weißt, von wem ich rede?", fragte sie Marvinius.

"Ja,", antwortete er und Minerva konnte hören, wie er aufstand und ebenfalls ans Fenster trat, "Du klagst ja oft genug."

Sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte leicht. Zeit für ein Lächeln.

Marvinius stand jetzt neben ihr. Das konnte sie auch mit dem Blick aus dem Fenster aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus sehen.

"Du müsstest sie auch bereits gesehen haben.", sagte sie, "Vielleicht sogar vorhin noch, als du hierher gegangen bist. Grüne Haare und einiges an Metall im Gesicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sicher habe ich sie gesehen.", antwortete Marvinius, legte die Hände auf die Fensterbank und lehnte sich leicht vor, "Sie stand an die Wand gelehnt und sah aus, als würde sie auf etwas warten. Aber sie ist gegangen, nachdem sie mich gesehen hatte."

Minerva hatte sich ihm zugewandt, als er erwähnt hatte, dass Victoria offensichtlich nicht sofort gegangen war, sondern erst noch verharrt hatte.

"Was meinst du mit ‚als hätte sie auf etwas gewartet'?", fragte sie überrascht.

Marvinius warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen und sah sie dann wieder an.  
"Nun, sie stand gegen die Wand gelehnt.", antwortete er, "Sie sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie vorgehabt, zu gehen." Er sah sie an. "Aber du sprachst von einem Fehler."

Minerva kniff die Augen zusammen.   
Victoria hatte ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie gehen wollte. Warum also sollte sie noch vor dem Büro warten?

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", gab sie zu, "Mir wurde nur plötzlich bewusst, dass ich mir in diesem Schuljahr schon so oft vorgenommen habe, etwas Victoria gegenüber zu unternehmen, doch jetzt sehe ich, dass ich das in keiner Weise getan habe." Sie seufzte. "Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass sie nicht ansatzweise bereit ist zu kooperieren. Und so vergesse ich die Vorsätze, wann immer ich Victoria sehe und bin zu sehr darauf bedacht, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie die Regeln einhält." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das machte keinen Sinn.

Marvinius sah sie an, schwieg jedoch und signalisierte ihr damit, dass sie weiterreden sollte und er zuhören würde.

"Ich hatte noch nie einen Schüler, für den ich verantwortlich war, mit dem ich so wenig zurechtkomme wie mit Victoria.", fuhr sie fort, "Es ist zermürbend und vor allem läuft sie in diesem Jahr zu wahren Höchstleistungen auf." Sie merkte, dass es das war, was sie seit langem jemandem hatte sagen wollen. Auf eine seltsame Weise tat es gut.

Marvinius nickte.  
"Und weil sie eine Gryffindor ist,", sagte er nachdenklich, "eine Schülerin deines Hauses, willst du nicht, dass sie auf die" Er hob die Hände und deutete Anführungszeichen an. "falsche Seite gerät, wie Tom Riddle es einst tat."

Minerva sah Marvinius an. Er hatte es verstanden.  
"Ja.", antwortete sie, "Weil sie eine Gryffindor ist und weil ich die Verantwortung für sie habe, während sie hier ist. Auch wenn sie volljährig ist."

Marvinius sah erneut aus dem Fenster, den Blick weit auf die Ländereien gerichtet. Er schien tief in Gedanken.  
Schließlich atmete er tief und drehte sich wieder zu Minerva.  
"Nur,", sagte er mit einem rauen Ton in der Stimme, "bei all den Gründen der Verantwortung, wo bleibt da der Mensch?" 

Minerva schloss die Augen.   
"Dort, wo er immer bleibt,", antwortete sie leise, "auf der Strecke."

Und das erste mal seit langem wurde sie bei dem Gedanken an Victoria mit Reue erfüllt.

****

Ääääähhhhhhh.... guuuuuuuutttt... *wibbel*  
Ich frage mich gerade, wo Victoria wohl überall im Gesicht gepierced ist.. nehme Vorschläge gern an *he*  
Egal *müde* *gähn*  
Meinungen? Ach ja!  
Ich habe ein paar Bloopers!  
Während totaler Deinspiration auf dem Sofa geschrieben:

*wühl*

Minerva: Ich weiß, dass es in letzter Zeit Streit gab in Gryffindor...  
Ginny: Lindzay, du Petze!

Harry: Äh... Professor... äh... wie war der Name? *rot*  
Minerva: *Zähneknirsch* McGonagall...  
Harry: Richtig!

Minerva: Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen.  
Victoria: Oder was?  
Minerva: Oder ich vergesse mich.  
Victoria: Oh… Alzheimer oder Amnesia-Zauber?

Victoria: Wissen Sie... auch, wenn ich froh sein werde, hier raus zu sein, _Sie_ könnte ich glatt vergessen.. Äh... nee...  
Minerva: *grinst* Jaja... die Jugend...

Minerva: Nun, Tom Riddle ist eingeschult worden, als ich in die vierte Klasse gekommen bin.  
Marvinius: *stellt sich einen Mini-Voldemort vor und kriegt sich nicht mehr vor Lachen*


	12. xi Aitios

Ich finde es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln können. Ich meine… wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte, dass es 10 Kapitel dauert, bis bei Minerva endlich der Groschen fällt, hätte ich das ganze wohl gelassen und überhaupt nicht angefangen. Komischer Weise macht mich diese Story süchtig… ich möchte wissen, was jetzt passiert, ich möchte selbst endlich gern wissen, was genau denn jetzt mit Victoria los ist und ich möchte Voldemort aus dem Weg haben *humpf*  
In diesem Sinne.   
Es lebe die Sommerpause!  
Und… AW! Ich habe Gosford Park gesehen *seelig* *schaut mal nach FFs*  
Hey… und ich wurde gestern in 2 Stunden zweimal mit ‚Satan' angeredet… *findet das erstaunlich* Das ist Rekord!  
Ein Kapitel für meine Ma.  
~*~ Zweites Sommerpausenkapitel :) ~*~

**@Maxine:** Ja, toll, was? Ich bin vielleicht auch froh, da kannst du dir sicher sein, jetzt muss ich mich bloß immer zum Updaten aufraffen *lol* Und noch interessanter finde ich, was ich alles geschrieben habe… *denkt an die Metall-im-Gesicht-Szene* *lol* Dange für's Riwu *froi* Schön, dass es dir immer noch gefällt ^^

**@Ernestine-Marie:** *fragt sich, ob sie das jetzt richtig geschrieben hat* *hehe* Danke schön für's Riwu! Na ja, ich gebe ja zu, die Story braucht, um in Gang zu kommen… nicht förderlich, wenn man selbst keine Ahnung hat, was man eigentlich schreibt *hö* Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! *froi* Outtakes gibt es wieder... aber erst in zwei oder 3 Kapiteln... *ist hier nicht wirklich was eingefallen* ^^ *froit sich, dass sie gefallen*

**@Avenahar:** Ich vergebe dir *lol* Nein, kein Problem… ich kenn den *rr*-Effekt *hehe* Ich nehme das einfach mal als positives Feedback, ja? Gut, danke *hehe* *drück*

Danke für die Riwus!

_Ja das goldene Stück Scheiße geht an uns,  
denn wir ham's uns echt verdient  
wir haben noch immer nichts getan  
und deshalb soll'n wir es auch kriegen:  
Das goldene Stück Scheiße geht an uns  
_ **_Das goldene Stück - WIZO (wundert das noch wen?)_**  
_Hatte ich schon mal, wenn ihr euch erinnert… ich mag die Wendung in dem Lied. Jau! Wendungen sind eh toll… übrigens nehme ich jetzt Vorschläge an, was mit Victoria passieren soll *he* *Massenmörder versteck*_

**xi - Aitios**

Minerva betrachtete die Liste vor ihr auf dem Tisch.

„Sie kennen den Vorgang.", sagte sie zur Klasse, „Wer über Weihnachten hier bleiben möchte, trägt sich ein. Die Liste bleibt die nächsten 2 Wochen hier liegen, bis dahin sollten Sie sich entschieden haben."

Minerva erwartete nicht, dass viele Schüler in der Schule bleiben würden, nachdem Voldemort sich ausdrücklich an Hogwarts gewandt hatte. Und sie wusste nicht, ob Albus es Harry, der gerade seinen Namen als erster auf die Liste setzte, erlauben würde, zu bleiben, oder ob er ihn zu seinen Verwandten schicken würde, wo Arabella Figg ein Auge auf ihn haben konnte.

Überhaupt, so fiel ihr auf, wusste sie wenig von dem, was Albus vorhatte. Zu wenig, wenn es nach ihr ging.

Auch Ron und Hermine hatten inzwischen ihre Namen auf die Liste gesetzt. Bisher waren sie und Harry die einzigen Gryffindors die bleiben würden.

Die drei verließen den Raum, doch Minerva war nicht allein im Klassenzimmer.

Victoria trat an Minervas Tisch und sah einen Moment in Gedanken versunken auf die Liste.  
Es war das erste Mal seit sie in Hogwarts war, dass sie auch nur in die Nähe der Liste gekommen war.

Minerva wollte etwas sagen, doch hielt sie etwas zurück und so wartete sie angestrengt geduldig auf eine Reaktion von Victoria.

Die hob den Kopf und sah Minerva einen Moment aus ausdruckslosen Augen an.  
Dann nahm sie die Feder, die neben der Liste lag, tunkte sie in Tinte und setzte langsam ihren Namen unter den Hermines, um kurz darauf Minerva wieder anzusehen.  
Ein feines, spöttisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
„Sie werden doch auch hier sein über Weihnachten?", fragte sie lieblich.

Minerva betrachtete sie einen Moment.  
„Ja.", antwortete sie schlicht, „Die längste Zeit muss ich das sogar."

Victorias Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem Grinsen.  
„Dann werden das sicher ganz erstaunlich vergnügliche Weihnachten.", erwiderte sie mit blitzenden Augen, „Guten Tag, Professor.", fügte sie hinzu und verließ dann das Klassenzimmer.

Minerva sah ihr kurz nach und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Weihnachten mit Victoria in Hogwarts war das Letzte, was sie mit Freude erfüllen würde.  
Und dennoch würde das vielleicht die Möglichkeit bringen, endlich etwas zu unternehmen.

Sie rollte die Liste zusammen, nahm ihre Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer.

~*~

Minerva sah Amanda, als sie einige Zeit nach Unterrichtsschluss den Korridor entlang ging, der zur Bibliothek führte.

Sie lehnte gegen ein Fenstersims, den Blick weit und abwesend nach draußen gerichtet, die Arme verschränkt, die Hände in den Ärmeln ihrer Robe verborgen und dieses Bild berührte Minerva.  
Sie trat langsam näher.  
„Guten Abend, Amanda.", sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Die Aurorin wandte langsam ihren Blick von der Landschaft ab und drehte sich zu Minerva.  
„Guten Abend, Minerva.", erwiderte sie. Sie klang, als wäre sie eben erst nach einem kurzen Schlaf aufgewacht und hinge in Gedanken noch immer dem Geträumten nach.

Minerva trat ans Fenster heran.  
„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie Amanda.

„Nachdenken.", antwortete Amanda schlicht.

Minerva nickte.

Einige Zeit schwiegen sie beide, bis Amanda schließlich Minerva nachdenklich ansah.  
„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?", fragte sie.

„Immer.", antwortete Minerva ohne nachzudenken.

Amanda löste ihre Arme aus der Verschränkung und betrachtete einen Moment ihre Hände.

Auch Minerva ließ ihren Blick kurz über die feinen Narben auf Amandas Händen gleiten, bevor sie in ihr Gesicht sah.

Amanda sah aus, als suchte sie nach Worten und Minerva ließ sie gewähren.  
„Was für einen Sinn hat das?", fragte sie dann mit emotionsloser Stimme, „Warum sind wir hier?"

Minerva betrachtete Amanda lange.  
„Du zweifelst am Ministerium.", sagte sie dann, „Das ist in Ordnung." Sie hoffte, Amandas Aussage richtig gedeutet zu haben.

Amanda schnaubte.

„Frag mal das Ministerium, oder Fudge.", sagte sie und ein Schatten legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das alles richtig ist. Ich bin 43, hatte noch keine Beziehung, die länger als 3 Monate gedauert hat und ich werde bestimmt keine mehr eingehen, so lange ich als Auror arbeite. Was eine Lebensaufgabe ist. Nicht gut, wenn man an der Berufung zweifelt."

Amanda so offen und bitter reden zu hören überraschte Minerva in gewisser Weise. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so deutlich zugeben würde, dass sie ihre Arbeit satt hatte.  
„Geh.", sagte Minerva.

Amanda winkte ab.   
„Selbst wenn ich wollte,", sagte sie, „ich könnte nicht. Nicht jetzt. Keiner von uns kann gehen." Sie straffte ihre Schultern und schwieg kurz. „Für das _Team_ werde ich bleiben. Und für die Menschen, die uns brauchen _könnten_. Aber bestimmt nicht für Fudge oder um etwas gegen den Unnennbaren zu unternehmen." 

Minerva sah Amanda lange an. In ihren Augen sah sie Entschlossenheit und das erleichterte Minerva in gewisser Weise.  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", fragte sie nun behutsam.

Amandas Kieferknochen traten hervor und auch sonst verspannte sie sich scheinbar, doch sie nickte.  
"Nur zu...", sagte sie leise.

Minerva dachte einen Moment nach, ohne den Blick von Amanda zu nehmen.  
Neben all der Entschlossenheit, wirkte sie heute unglaublich müde. Minerva trat einen Schritt näher und berührte kurz und sachte Amandas Unterarm.

"Warum wollten sie dich und nur dich für den Auftrag Anfang Herbst?", fragte sie dann und zog die Hand wieder zurück. Es war eine der Fragen, die sie sehr beschäftigt hatten und sie _wollte_ eine Antwort.

Amanda wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück - es wirkte mehr instinktiv als geplant – und ihr Körper schien jetzt komplett verkrampft. Das zu sehen machte Minerva alles andere als glücklich.  
"Es gibt Sachen, die sollten nicht gefragt werden.", sagte Amanda dann leise.

"Aber ich habe gefragt.", erwiderte Minerva. Sie hätte sanfter klingen wollen, doch ihre Stimme hatte ihr nicht gehorcht. "Amanda,", fügte sie sachter hinzu, "natürlich bleibt es dir überlassen, zu antworten."

Amanda sah sie an, ihre Lippen waren nur noch ein Strich.  
"Es ist nicht einfach, das zu beantworten.", antwortete sie, "Ich kann es nicht, zumindest kann ich dir nicht alles sagen." Einen Moment schien sie nachzudenken. "Es gibt Einsätze,", sagte sie dann und sie lächelte humorlos, "für die das Ministerium seine ganz eigenen Leute hat. Leute die... Leute, von denen sie wissen, dass sie den Mund halten. Mit Vorliebe Leute, die einmal einen Fehler gemacht haben." Den letzten Satz hatte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton gesagt, der Minerva traf. Sie fühlte sich hilflos Amanda gegenüber ohne, dass sie es hätte erklären können.

Dennoch sah sie sie weiter an und dachte nach.  
Fehler beging jeder, doch nur bei wenigen Leuten wachte das Ministerium so darüber, wie bei den Auroren. Den Aushängeschildern des Ministeriums, den Bewahrern der Sicherheit.

Amanda war bestraft worden für den Fehler, den _fast _ unbedeutenden Fehler von vor 6 Jahren, genug nach Minervas Meinung.

"Es reicht langsam", sagte Minerva, "Das Ministerium sollte es ruhen lassen. Du hast daraus gelernt und es ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Außer dir."

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf und sie sah aus, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, kam jedoch nicht dazu.

"Professor McGonagall, Miss McAllister. Welche Freude, Sie zu sehen."

Minerva und Amanda drehten sich zur Quelle der Stimme und sahen Fudge, der offensichtlich gerade die Bibliothek verlassen hatte.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass er lesen kann.", raunte Amanda kaum hörbar aber mit deutlichem Missfallen in der Stimme. Sie wirkte jetzt wieder komplett gefasst. Nichts erinnerte an den kleinen Blick in ihr Inneres, den sie Minerva gewährt hatte.

Minerva unterdrückte ein Lächeln und wartete, bis der Minister an Amanda und sie herangetreten war.

"Guten Abend, Minister,", sagte Amanda mit einem höflichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

"Guten Abend, Minister.", grüßte auch Minerva, "Was führt Sie in die Bibliothek?"

Fudge lächelte wie ein Gewinner.  
"Nun." Er machte eine schwer zu deutende Geste mit der Hand. "Neben dem Archiv des Tagespropheten ist Hogwarts eines der größten Archive für Zeitungen überhaupt. Ich war auf der Suche nach Artikeln über Grindelwald."

Amanda warf Minerva einen kurzen Blick zu.  
"Grindelwad...", sagte sie.

Ein anderes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Ministers, das Minerva von ihm nicht kannte und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die diesen Ausdruck mochte.  
"Grindelwald, ja.", sagte er, "Es gibt schließlich einige Parallelen zwischen ihm und dem Dunklen Lord."

Minerva kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Sie mochte den Ausdruck ‚Lord' für Voldemort nicht. Besonders nicht von denen, die eigentlich gegen ihn operieren sollten. Mehr als die vielen angsterfüllten Ausdrücke für ihn, hob ‚Lord' ihn auf ein Podest, von dem er nur noch sehr schwer zu stürzen war.

"Bei allem Respekt, Minister,", sagte sie, "aber man kann Grindelwald nicht mit dem Unnenbaren vergleichen."

"Oh... sie beide fürchteten und fürchten Professor Dumbledore.", warf Fudge ein, "Beide brachten Angst und Schrecken."

"Das ist aber auch schon alles.", sagte Amanda fest, "Auch Schulaufgaben bringen Angst und Schrecken... oder Lehrer und Professor Dumbledore werden von einigen gefürchtet." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. "Vor allem aber war Grindelwald immer auch erkennbar ein Mensch."

Minerva sah Amanda an. Was sie sah, beunruhigte sie. Ein seltsames Leuchten in Amandas Augen, und Minerva fragte sich, wie weit Amanda im Kampf gegen ihre ganz eigenen Dämonen gehen würde.

~*~

Kurze Zeit nach dem Abendessen und einem kleinen Gespräch mit Anna und einigem Rooibos war Minerva auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro und fühlte sich erschlagen.

Sie war selbst erstaunt, wie müde sie bereits jetzt sein konnte.  
Im Grunde wollte sie sofort in ihre Wohnung und so schnell wie möglich ins Bett, doch es wartete immer noch der Unterricht für die 5. Klasse Ravenclaw und Slytherin des nächsten Tages auf sie, der noch nicht vorbereitet war.

Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen und betrat ihr Büro.  
Es lag da wie immer mit dem Unterschied, dass seit 2 Tagen wieder Möbel in der Ecke am Kamin standen.

Minerva betrachtete das Sofa und den kleinen Tisch wohlwollend. Anna hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, dass die beiden Stücke im Hufflepuff-Flügel standen aber von niemandem genutzt wurden und so waren sie nach einigem Hin und Her in Minervas Büro gezogen.

Minerva ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch, nahm sich einige Bücher, setzte sich dann aber auf das Sofa.  
Es freute sie auf eine seltsame Weise, wieder etwas Bequemeres als ihren Schreibtischstuhl in ihrem Büro zu haben.

"Ignis.", sagte sie. Ein Feuer entfachte im Kamin und Minerva zog sich die Schuhe aus, legte sie Beine auf das Sofa und schlug eines der Bücher auf um zu lesen zu beginnen.

Es ist erstaunlich, wie schwer es werden kann, die Augenlieder offen zu halten, ohne dass man es merkt. Man gewöhnt sich daran und passt die Anstrengungen, sie offen zu halten der Schwere der Lider an.

Wohl merkte Minerva, dass ihre Augen immer öfter zufielen auch nahm sie immer weniger vom Inhalt des Textes auf, aber sie las weiter.

Vielleicht lag es an der wohligen Wärme, die vom Feuer ausging oder an der Tatsache, dass ihr Kopf langsam aber sicher in Richtung Sofalehne rutschte, aber Stück für Stück verlor Minerva den Bezug zur abendlichen Wirklichkeit und schließlich erlaubte sie ihren Augen, sich zu schließen und ihren Händen, das Buch loszulassen.

Sie nahm das Klopfen zwar wahr, dennoch erreichte es sie nur so unterbewusst, dass sie ihm kaum Bedeutung schenkte.

Nur langsam wurde es ihr bewusst, dass jemand mit ihr sprechen wollte und schließlich ließ sie diese Erkenntnis aufschrecken.

Ihr Geist schien noch immer im Halbschlaf versunken zu sein und so sah sie sich im ersten Moment verwirrt um, unsicher, wo sie war und was sie im Begriff war, zu tun.

Als dann ihr Geist wieder klarer wurde, stand sie auf, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und ging hinüber zur Tür um zu sehen, wer geklopft hatte.

Doch vor der Tür war niemand.

Minerva trat auf den Flur und sah Victoria den Gang entlang gehen und sich von ihrem Büro entfernen. 

"Miss Plaggemeyer."

Victoria blieb stehen und drehte sich um.  
"Ja?", fragte sie knurrend.

‚Welchen Grund hätte Victoria, bei mir zu klopfen?'  
Trotz dieses Gedankens schloss Minerva die Tür und ging einige Schritte auf Victoria zu, die sie auf ihre eigene spezielle Weise durchdringend und gleichzeitig ablehnend ansah. Sie hatte ihr Verhalten nicht geändert, auch wenn Minerva das indirekt gehofft hatte, nachdem sie sich tatsächlich bei Lindzay entschuldigt hatte.

"Haben Sie geklopft?", fragte Minerva, als sie nur noch gut 2 Meter von Victoria entfernt stand.  
Victoria sah sie an und sie grinste leicht.

"Warum sollte ich bei Ihnen klopfen?", fragte sie und schien amüsiert über den Gedanken, was wie ein direkter Versuch, Minerva einzuschüchtern wirkte.

"Außer Ihnen ist niemand auf dem Gang.", erwiderte Minerva, "Haben Sie geklopft oder nicht?

"Nein.", sagte Victoria und umfasste ihre Tasche fester.

Minerva nickte.  
"Haben Sie sonst jemanden gesehen?", fragte sie, "Und was tun Sie so spät überhaupt hier?"

Victorias Finger gruben sich in den Stoff ihrer Tasche und Minerva begann sich darüber zu wundern.  
"Ist es verboten?", fragte Victoria giftig.

Minerva atmete tief ein. Was hatte sie auch erwartet.  
"Nein,", antwortete sie, "das ist es nicht. Es hat mich nur interessiert. Würden Sie mir bitte antworten."

Victoria zog die Lippen zusammen und kniff ihre Augen leicht zusammen.  
"Ich habe mich nur umgesehen.", zischte sie dann widerstrebend, "Schließlich bin ich hier bald weg. Sentimentalitäten."

Minerva nickte.  
"Ich verstehe.", sagte sie, auch wenn Victorias Worte seltsam klangen, wenn man bedachte, dass sie vor Kurzem noch ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, dass sie froh sein würde, Hogwarts zu verlassen, "Haben Sie noch jemanden gesehen oder nicht?"

"Nein.", sagte Victoria knapp, "Kann ich dann jetzt gehen?"

"Natürlich.", sagte Minerva.

"Wundervoll." Victoria drehte sich um und war im nächsten Moment hinter einer Ecke verschwunden.

Minerva stand noch einen Moment da und seufzte. Bildete sie sich das ein, oder laugten sie die Gespräche mit Victoria aus?

Sie wandte sich um und ging zurück zu ihrem Büro. An der Tür fiel ihr Blick auf ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament, das vor der Tür auf dem Boden lag. Instinktiv sah sie sich um und als sie niemanden sah, glitten ihre Gedanken zu Victoria.

Sie hob das Pergament auf und öffnete die Tür, um es in ihrem Büro zu öffnen.  
Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa, hob das Buch auf, das vorhin auf den Boden gefallen war, legte es sorgsam auf den kleinen Tisch und besah sich das gefaltete Blatt näher.

Es war ähnlich beschriftet wie Voldemorts Brief an sie und Albus, nur ihr Name. Diese Schrift aber schien weiblich. ‚Minerva McGonagall' war in sehr sauberer, schlichter und runder Schrift geschrieben.

Ein wenig beunruhigt aber dennoch neugierig entfaltete sie das Pergament und las die geschriebenen Worte.

_"Ich sah deinen Mann sterben. Mit deinem Namen auf seinen Lippen."_

Stille.

Die selbe Stille, die auch eben schon im Raum geherrscht hatte, aber jetzt schien sie übermächtig. Eine Stille, nach der man lauscht.

Minerva musste zweimal hart schlucken, bevor sie das Blatt aus der Hand fallen lassen konnte. Es dauerte, bis sie die Aussage begriffen hatte. Dann jedoch breitete sich mit ungeahnter Schnelle ein Druck auf ihrer Brust aus, wie sie ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Sie hatte sich kaum Gedanken gemacht, wie Georges letzte Augenblicke ausgesehen haben mochten.  
Ob er Schmerzen gehabt hatte. Oder Angst.  
Und jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass das besser gewesen war.

George erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge, ihren Namen nennend. Nicht kurz vor seinem Tod, sondern eines der vielen Male während ihrer Ehe. _Seine Stimme._

Eine Leere breitete sich in ihr aus so stark, wie in der ersten Zeit nach Georges Tod. Ihr Atem ging schwerer und ihre Hände wurden feucht und verkrampften sich.

Dann wandelten sich ihre Gefühle und Wut tauchte auf. Wut, wie jemand es wagen konnte ihr eine solche Notiz zu schreiben. Wie jemand es wagen konnte, so tief zu graben. Sie presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander. 

"Minerva."  
Albus' Stimme holte sie zurück aus ihren Gedanken. Sie drehte sich langsam in Richtung Kamin, wo sie Albus' Kopf sah.

"Albus.", sagte sie und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass ihre Stimme seltsam schwach und fassungslos klang, "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Albus sah sie einen Moment an, dann glitt sein Blick an ihr vorbei. 

Minerva folgte seinem Blick und sah den Pergamentfetzen neben dem Sofa. Sie sah Albus wieder an.

"Sie haben auch einen bekommen.", stellte er fest und seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich hart.

Minerva sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.  
"Auch einen bekommen?", fragte sie.

"Einen Brief.", erklärte Albus eilig, "Deswegen wollte ich Sie eigentlich rufen." Er sah sie an. "Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Fragen erschienen in Minervas Gedanken, aber sie schob sie beiseite.  
"Ja." Sie stockte und atmete tief aus. „Nein, ich..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand sie leise und fühlte sich plötzlich wieder müde. Müde von der Verwirrung über ihre eigenen Gefühle und von der Verwirrung über Albus' Worte.  
"Was sind das für andere Briefe?", fragte sie fester.

Albus' schüttelte den Kopf.  
Seine Augen sahen sie sanft an.  
"Kommen Sie in mein Büro.", sagte er, "Anna ist noch im Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen rufe ich, wenn sie hier ist. Beeilen Sie sich und seien Sie als erste hier, dann können wir reden." Er stoppte kurz. "Fragen Sie nicht jetzt, sondern gleich."

Minerva nickte. So genauen Instruktionen von Albus würde sie nicht widersprechen. Nicht, wenn er sich bereits solche Gedanken darum gemacht zu haben schien.  
"In Ordnung.", sagte sie.

Auch Albus nickte.  
"Dann sehen wir uns in ein paar Minuten." Und im nächsten Moment war sein Kopf aus dem Kamin verschwunden.

****  
Irgendwie werden die Kapitel auch nicht kürzer *lässt Kopf hängen* Szene mit Anna gestrichen… :(  
Aitios ist Altgriechisch und bedeutet so viel wie „Anfang".

Und? Habt ihr Meinungen? Vielleicht sogar Zeit für ein kleines Riwu? *Wimperklimper* :)


	13. xii Das Problem mit der Wahrheit

Weiter geht's. Ich bin absolut unmotiviert, aber irgendwann muss ich das Zeug, dass ich per Hand geschrieben habe, ja mal abtippen. Und einen neuen Song brauche ich auch noch. Aber glücklicher Weise haben Wizo und Nightwish ja noch ein paar und Sanne-chan war so gut, mich mal auf eine neue Band zu stoßen. *knuddel*  
Ianis (*knuddel*) jammert immer, dass ich zu wenig Konkretes bringen würde *seufzt* Ich TU doch Konkretes bringen… muss man nur GUCKEN! Im Prinzip ist die Auflösung für alles schon lange gegeben…  
Ich habe einem meiner liebsten lateinischen Dichter einen kleinen Gastauftritt verschafft, Ovid *grinst schief* Nicht, dass ich würdig wäre, das zu tun!  
Danke schön für eure schönen und lieben Riwus. Und die lustigen und die... aufbauenden. Hachja *froi*  
**_@Ianis:_** Gibt es eigentlich wen, der noch nicht weiß, dass du eigentlich für die Story verantwortlich bist? Meine größte Inspiration ^^ Ist so. Und warte nur ab. Da werden noch viel mehr Sätze kommen, die du kennst *lacht* Ich bin ja SO unkreativ *gg* Nein... das ist das Los der Eingeweihten, Liebes und derer, die helfen müssen ^^  
Minnie ist ein schnelles Köpfchen? Err... naja... *lol***_  
@Maxine:_** Deine Riwus ehren mich. Immer auf's Neue. Und ich bemerke, dass er Tag sich dem Ende nähert. Ich schreib nur Müll *lol* Ich weiß nicht *lol* ich bekomme gern Lob ^^  
Die Szene mit dem Brief... der Brief war meine Idee.. aber der Wortlaut... *zeigt unauffällig auf Ianis* WAS schreibe ich hier eigentlich selbst? *grummel*  
Amanda ist labil, ja und so soll sie auch sein ^^ Das ist ja das schöne. Und ich MAG Albus nicht *flenn* Hä?  
**_@Tentakula:_** Wow, vielen Daaaank! Außer dir hat noch keiner was zu dem Snape-Satz gesagt... *lol* Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Glaub mir, ich war auch so oft kurz davor, Victoria den Kopf abzureißen. Glaub mir das ruhig *lol* Inzwischen nicht mehr so *grinst schief***_  
@Halefa:_** Ich war einen Nachmittag kurz in Dänemark. Warum Per Däne ist, weiß ich nicht. Er hat ja auch nicht mehr wirklich viel Auftritt *err* *lol* Aber ich hab mich an die Vorstellung gewöhnt. Hat übrigens ne Glatze, wie Ianis vorgeschlagen hat (Das fällt langsam ECHT auf, ne?)  
  
Und ich möcht kurz Taree winken und ihr eine gute Nacht wünschen! *gg*  
Danke für die Hilfe... Frontpage bringt mich noch um... kann sein, dass das Kapitel schlimm aussieht, dann behebe ich das morgen *lol* 

_Sing what you can`t say  
Forget what you can`t play  
Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes  
Walk within my poetry, this dying music  
- My loveletter to nobody  
**Nightwish - Dead Boy's Poem**_

xii - Das Problem mit der Wahrheit

Minerva stand noch einen Moment etwas ratlos im Raum.  
Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, um sich von den in ihrem Kopf unsinnig kreisenden Gedanken zu befreien. Sie nahm den Brief und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Albus.  


Kein Mensch oder Geist auf den Gängen, nur die Personen in den Gemälden folgten Minerva mit Blicken, als sie mit schnellen Schritten durch die Schule eilte.  


Wie er gesagt hatte, war Albus allein in seinem Büro.   
„Zeigen Sie mir den Brief?", fragte er nach einer knappen Begrüßung.  


Minerva nickte und reichte ihm das Blatt, das er schließlich nahm und las. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und er hob den Kopf um sie anzusehen. Minerva begann, sich wie zu ihrer Schulzeit zu fühlen, unwissend unter seinen Augen.  
„Was fühlen Sie?", fragte er.  


„Wut.", antwortete Minerva ohne nachzudenken, „Inzwischen nur noch Wut, wie jemand es wagen kann, so etwas zu schreiben." Ihre Stimme hatte einen seltsam knurrenden Ton angenommen und sie nahm den Brief wieder an sich. „Aber bitte, sagen Sie mir jetzt, was es mit den anderen ‚Briefen' auf sich hat.", bat sie leiser.  


Sie erwartete schlechte Nachrichten und sie wollte sie augenblicklich wissen. Danach würde sie auf ein Gespräch, ihre Emotionen betreffend, eingehen - wenn sie die Situation kannte, keine Sekunde vorher.  


Albus schien das völlig klar zu sein, denn er nickte.  
„Vorhin kam Anna zu mir und berichtete mir, dass auch die beiden Hilter-Schwestern solche Nachrichten bekommen haben, in denen ihnen mitgeteilt wurde, dass der ‚Dunkle Lord meint, sie müssten sich nun einen Platz in einem Waisenhaus suchen'.", sagte er.  


„Was?" Mehr ein Reflex als eine Frage.  
Minerva starrte Albus an.  
„Du-W…" Sie schloss die Augen. „Voldemort.", sagte sie gepresst.  


„Darauf weist es hin.", sagte Albus, „Wenn die Handschrift auch nicht dem Brief entspricht, den wir bekommen haben, sondern diese war." Er wies auf den Zettel in Minervas Hand. Dann sah er sie kurz mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen wird nur schwer und beängstigend, wenn man ihn nicht nennt."   


Minerva schloss die Augen und nickte.  
„Nur so wenige haben ihn gesehen und das überlebt.", sagte sie heiser, „Am Anfang hieß es immer nur, dass ein neuer mächtiger, dunkler Zauberer diese Attentate verübt. Dann kam das ‚Dunkler Lord' auf, irgendwann Voldemort. Der Name personifizierte seine Taten. Ihn. Deswegen doch die ganzen Spitznamen. Die Leute haben Angst, ihn mit dem einfachen Nennen seines Namens zu rufen." Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nichts Neues erzählte, aber sie musste die Worte aussprechen, das spürte sie. „Ich weiß, das ich es nicht sollte, aber mir geht es genauso. Ich fürchte ihn. Und ich fürchte seinen Namen."  


Albus sah sie an, doch Minerva wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Minerva.", sagte er leise. In dieser Tonlage jagte seine Stimme Minerva einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Angst vor Voldemort zu haben, ist das einzig Vernünftige." Er schwieg kurz, um dann noch leiser fort zu fahren: „Ich fürchte ihn auch."  


Minerva wollte ihn ruckartig anstarren, doch sie zwang sich, langsam aufzusehen. Albus Blick war schwer zu deuten, fast schien es Minerva, als wäre er mit den Gedanken weit weg.  
Sie haderte kurz mit sich, doch dann streckte sie die Hand nach seiner aus, nahm sie und drückte sie leicht.  


Albus sah sie an, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht.  
Doch dann erwiderte er den Druck und Minerva löste ihre Hand kurz darauf von seiner.  


~*~  


Nach anderthalb Stunden Krisensitzung mit sämtlichen Lehrern, den Auroren und Fudge eilte Minerva wütend in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.  


Sie hatte Anna lange nicht so besorgt gesehen, wie an diesem Abend. Minerva konnte sie verstehen, in gewisser Weise, vor allem nachdem Anna erst vor wenigen Stunden in Worte gefasst hatte, was Minerva über die Schüler ihres eigenen Hauses dachte:_ „Man kommt sich doch irgendwie wie eine Mutter für sie vor."__  
_

Fudge hatte das gesamte Schloss durchsuchen lassen wollen, nachdem alle sich einig waren, dass der Schreiber selbst in Hogwarts gewesen sein musste, nachdem sich keine noch so winzigen Anzeichen für magischen Transport oder den durch Eulen finden lassen konnten und er oder sie sich mit Glück noch in Hogwarts aufhalten konnte.  


Doch Albus hatte ihn zurückgehalten. Man wusste noch nichts und die Auroren sollten die Augen offen halten. Doch warum er gegen die Durchsuchung war, hatte er nicht gesagt.  


Der einzige konkrete Anhaltspunkt war Victoria, da sie kurz bevor Minerva die Nachricht an sich gefunden hatte, in der Nähe von Minervas Büro gewesen war.  


Doch auch hier war Fudge in seinem Vorhaben ausgebremst worden, dass die Auroren sich Victoria annehmen sollten. Wieder ohne Begründung.  
Stattdessen hatte Albus gesagt, dass Minerva als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor mit Victoria reden sollte.  


Und so war Minerva nun auf dem Weg zu Victoria.  
Die Gryffindors waren mehr als überrascht über die Art, wie Minerva in den Gemeinschaftsraum platzte.  


„Wo ist Victoria Plaggemeyer?", fragte sie laut.  


Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.  
„Sie ist eben hoch in den Schlafsaal gegangen.", sagte Hermine dann, „Soll ich sie holen?"  


„Nein.", sagte Minerva und wandte sich der Treppe zu, „Ich gehe selbst."  


Sie war lange nicht mehr oben in den Schlafsälen gewesen und in ihrer irrationalen Wut bekam sie vom Weg kaum etwas mit. Sie war noch immer wütend über die Notiz an sie selbst, wütend, weil zwei Schülerinnen ihre Eltern verloren hatten, wütend auf Fudge und wütend, weil sie selbst merkte, wie sehr sie diese Wut nach außen zeigte.  


Minerva stieß die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen auf und hielt kurz inne.  


Genau genommen war es erst fünfeinhalb Jahre her gewesen, dass sie hier oben gewesen war  
Auch wegen Victoria, damals um zu sehen, ob sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter in Gryffindor zurechtkäme.  


_„Kein Problem, Professor, wirklich nicht. Ich hab' ja noch meinen Vater."  
Ein Lächeln.__  
_

Auch damals war ihr Bett komplett zugezogen gewesen, als Minerva den Saal getreten hatte. So wie jetzt.  


„Miss Plaggemeyer!", rief sie gereizt. Auch um sich selbst aus der Erinnerung zu wecken.  


„Lassen Sie mich in Frieden!" Victorias Stimme klang knurrend und durch die Vorhänge gedämpft.  


„Ganz bestimmt nicht.", erwiderte Minerva eisig, ging hinüber zum Bett und zog einen der Vorhänge zurück.  
Einen Moment dachte sie, Victoria würde sie anfallen, doch die Schülerin hatte nur nach dem Vorhang gegriffen.  


Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett, nur die Schuhe ausgezogen, ein Buch auf ihrem Schoß.  
„Das hier ist _mein_ Bett, _meine_ Privatsphäre!", giftete sie, „Hat man denn hier nirgends seine gottverdammte Ruhe!"  


Minerva starrte sie an, spürte ihre Wut unaufhaltsam zunehmen.  
„Sie kommen mit.", bestimmte sie, „Jetzt. Und keine Widerrede würde ich Ihnen raten."  


Victoria begann kalt zu lächeln.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde.", sagte sie sanft.  


Minerva presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander und zog die Lippen zusammen.  
„Kommen Sie mit, Victoria." Ihre Stimme senkte sich bedrohlich. „Ich rate Ihnen, mir jetzt nicht zu widersprechen" Mit einer schnellen Geste fasste sie mit einer Hand nach Victorias Schulter.  
Victoria riss offensichtlich überrascht die Augen auf und wich fast entsetzt zurück.  
Minerva sah sie an, versuchte, nichts von ihrer eigenen Überraschung zu zeigen.  


„Wie lange wird das dauern?", fragte Victoria misstrauisch und dennoch so, als hätte sie auf die Hand nicht reagiert. Ihre Augen hatten wieder die normale Größe und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war wieder kalt.  


„So lange es dauert.", sagte Minerva gefühllos, „Und es wird nicht schneller gehen, wenn Sie sich weiter so sträuben."  


Victoria sah sie an und Minerva hielt dem Blick stand. In Victorias Augen lag ein seltsames Leuchten, von dem Minerva nicht sagen konnte, ob es positive oder negative Emotionen spiegelte.  
Dann nickte Victoria und stand auf.  


Minerva wartete nicht, sondern verließ den Schlafsaal und unter den verwunderten Blicken der Gryffindoria den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dabei aber immer darauf bedacht, dass Victoria ihr folgte.  


Sie erreichten Minervas Büro schneller, als Minerva gedacht hatte.  


Sie wies Victoria knapp und scharf an, sich zu setzen und tat es ihr dann gleich.  
Ein Griff nach Pergament, Tinte und Feder und sie schob Victoria die Schreibutensilien zu.  
„Schreiben Sie etwas."  


Victoria betrachtete die Materialien lange und sah Minerva dann belustigt an.  


„Sie sollen etwas schreiben!", knurrte Minerva, „Dann sehen wir weiter.", fügte sie bedrohlich hinzu.  


Victoria kniff die Augen zusammen und beugte sich leicht vor.  
_„Was_ ist das hier?", fragte sie zischend, „Und was soll ich schreiben? Liebesgrüße?" Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  


Hier riss Minerva der Geduldsfaden.  
„Schreiben Sie irgendetwas, Plaggemeyer!", verlangte sie laut. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nun doch auf Victorias Provokation reagiert hatte. Doch Victoria lächelte nicht kalt oder herablassend, sie lächelte überhaupt nicht, sah Minerva nur einen Moment mit emotionslosem Blick an.  


Dann endlich begann sie zu schreiben.  
Einen Moment hatte sie gezögert, doch dann führte sie die Feder in raschen Bewegungen über das Pergament.  


„Das reicht.", sagte Minerva nach 7 Worten, „Geben Sie es mir."  
Minerva fiel auf, dass sie für Victorias Handschrift nur in die Bücherei hätte gehen müssen, zu den Büchern, die Victoria im Laufe der Zeit abgeschrieben hatte, aber das war das letzte, was sie jetzt interessierte.  


Sie betrachtete die Worte.  
_„Publius Ovidius Naso canisque urbem Romam eunt."__  
_

Victorias Handschrift gab einen Unterschied zu der gesuchten, wie die Nacht zum Tag. Es gab wenig Rundes und wenn, dann waren die Rundungen mit viel Schwung nach oben oder unten gezogen.  


Minerva nickte. Dann beugte sie sich nach vorn.  
„Hören Sie mir zu, Victoria.", sagte sie leise aber sehr bestimmt, „Ich will jetzt die Wahrheit von Ihnen wissen. Sollten Sie lügen, dann gnade Ihnen Gott, wenn Sie an ihn glauben, denn ich werde jede Lüge erfahren."  


Victoria sah sie aus gefühllosen Augen an und schwieg.  


Minerva holte die Notiz aus ihrer Umhangtasche. Sie zögerte, als ihre Hand das Pergament streifte, ob sie Victoria das wirklich lesen lassen sollte. Und wie abwegig das Ganze war. George war über 20 Jahre tot, Victoria gerade erst 17.  
Doch Minerva lebte lange genug in der magischen Welt, um sich auf solche Tatsachen nicht zu stützen.   


Nach kurzem Zögern reichte sie Victoria den Zettel. Ihn für sich zu behalten würde bedeuten, den Worten mehr Bedeutung zu schenken, als sie verdient hatten.  
„Haben Sie den geschrieben?", fragte sie und wieder stieg der Zorn in ihr auf.  


Victoria sah sie einen Moment an. Sie nahm den Zettel und betrachtete ihn lange. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah auf. Ihr Blick war für Minerva nicht zu deuten.  
„Das war ich nicht.", sagte sie entschieden und schob Minerva den Zettel zurück, „Ist nicht mein Stil, nicht meine Handschrift."  


Kein Wort über den Inhalt, keins über George. Minerva war nicht sicher, ob sie das entspannen sollte oder nicht. Victoria schien nicht einmal überrascht.  


„Handschriften kann man ändern.", zischte Minerva, „Stil kann ablenken. Fakt ist, dass Sie hier waren, kurz bevor ich das hier gefunden habe."  


„Ich _war_ es aber nicht!", sagte Victoria plötzlich sehr hitzig. Auch in ihre Augen trat Zorn.  


„Dann erklären Sie mir _plausibel_, was Sie hier wollten." Minervas Stimme, wenn auch nur sehr leise, war messerscharf. „Die Wahrheit, Victoria. Denn ich glaube Ihnen das mit den Sentimentalitäten nicht."  


Victoria schwieg. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren hart, aber sie hielt Minervas Blick nur kurz stand, dann begannen ihre Augen erst nach links, dann nach rechts zu hetzen und schließlich mit Blick auf ihren Händen zu verweilen.  


Einen Moment später sah sie Minerva wieder an, schwieg jedoch weiter.  
„Nun?", fragte Minerva überdeutlich, „Ich warte."  


Kaum merklich beschleunigte sich Victorias Atmung und Minerva begann langsam tatsächlich zu glauben, dass Victoria auf irgendeine Weise der Schreiber war.  


Plötzlich sprang Victoria auf und Minerva zuckte leicht zusammen.  


Die Schülerin stand da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Atmung nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.  
„Verdammt!", rief sie, „Ich war's nicht!"  


Minerva blieb sitzen, zwang sich zur Ruhe und sah sie weiter an.  
„Warum waren Sie auf dem Flur?", hakte sie beharrlich nach.  


Victoria sah sie an. Sie schwieg lange, schien genau zu überlegen.  
„Ich… war es, die geklopft hat.", gab sie dann zu.  


Dass Victoria ihrem Blick nicht hatte standhalten können, hatte Minerva überrascht, ebenso ihr unkontrollierter Ausbruch. Aber dass Victoria offensichtlich zugab, zu ihr gewollt zu haben, war die Krönung.  


Das Gespräch mit Marvinius fiel ihr ein.  
‚Komm ihr entgegen!', sagte eine Stimme in ihr und sie lehnte sich leicht vor.  


„Warum?", fragte sie ehrlich interessiert.  


„Na warum schon? Ich wollte zu Ihnen!" Doch es klang seltsam patzig, nicht gelangweilt, wie Minerva es erwartet hatte. Sie war kurz davor, Victoria einfach hinaus zu werfen, doch sie riss sich zusammen, schwieg und wartete.  


Eine Zeit lang geschah nichts, Victoria starrte sie nur an und rang offensichtlich nach Fassung.  


Dann schloss Victoria langsam die Augen.  


„Miss Plaggemeyer?", fragte Minerva in einem Ton, den sie selbst nicht recht deuten konnte, wie ihr auffiel. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie hatte klingen wollen, aber sicher nicht so.  


Victoria öffnete ruckartig die Augen.  


„Warum sind Sie gegangen, wenn sie mit mir reden wollten?", fragte Minerva.  


„Weil es sinnlos war, übertrieben und ich das Problem auch ohne Ihre Hilfe lösen kann.", antwortete Victoria wieder gesammelt und kühl. Sie wandte sich um und ging in langen Schritten zur Tür.  


„Sie sind nicht entlassen", sagte Minerva hart, „Setzen Sie sich wieder."  


Victoria, die die Hand bereits am Türgriff hatte, ließ den los und drehte sich wieder um. Sie blieb jedoch an der Tür stehen und schaute Minerva mit einem Blick an, der fast angewidert wirkte.  


„Setzen Sie sich.", wiederholte Minerva.  


Victorias Körperhaltung veränderte sich. Unerwartet für Minerva schien ihr Körper nicht mehr so angespannt wie vorher und sie kam wieder hinüber zum Tisch, blieb jedoch stehen.  


Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was für ein Problem?", fragte sie resignierend.  


Victoria straffte ihre Schultern.  
„Nichts."  


„Lügen Sie mich nicht an.", erwiderte Minerva scharf.  


Sie konnte sehen, wie Victoria sich gegen eine Antwort sträubte.  


Dann schließlich schien der Widerstand zu brechen.  
„Ich brauchte Ihre Hilfe."  


Minerva sah Victoria an, unsicher, was sie dachte. Unsicher, ob sie Victoria richtig verstanden hatte.  
‚Das klingt in sich suspekt, finden sie nicht?' Doch sie riss sich am Riemen, bevor sie den Gedanken aussprechen konnte.  
„Und jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte sie statt dessen.  


„Nein.", antwortete Victoria entschieden, „Kann ich dann jetzt endlich gehen?"  


„Ich denke nicht."   


Victoria funkelte sie an.  
„Und warum nicht?", zischte sie.  


Minerva sah sie lange an.  
_„Was für ein Problem?"__  
_

Victoria atmete tief ein.  
„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte sie.  


Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über Minervas Lippen.  
„Weil ich Sie in gewisser Weise noch immer verdächtige.", erklärte sie sachlich. Jetzt war es an ihr, Victorias Spiel zu spielen, das merkte sie.  


Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Victoria gleich reagiert hätte, aber Victoria tat überhaupt nichts, sondern stand nur einige Minuten da und machte keine Anstalten, doch noch zu reagieren.  


„Antworte mir." Warum Minerva plötzlich zum Du übergegangen war, konnte sie selbst nicht erklären. Es war das Ergebnis einer spontanen Eingebung.  


Victoria sah sie irritiert an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, ging aber trotzdem zum Tisch. Ihre Hand fuhr in die Tasche ihrer Robe und zog einen Brief hervor, den sie wortlos auf den Tisch legte.  


***

Ich weiß, dass es im Englischen keine Entsprechung für unser ‚Du' gibt. Aber in Band 4 sprechen Harry und Ron auch von ‚Du' und ich brauchte das jetzt halt. Ist ja auch ne deutsche Story ^^  
Des weiteren ist das Kapitel komisch, ich weiß *Schulter zuck*  
Besonders das Ende. Aber ich muss da jetzt Schluss machen.  
Dann wollte ich noch sagen, dass es mir irgendwie leid tut, dass hier so viele Kapitel am gleichen Tag statt finden. Auch ne Sache, die ich nicht ändern kann.  
Na ja… *seufzt tief* Will nimmer!  
Ach so… der Satz:  
_„Publius Ovidius Naso canisque urbem Romam eunt..."_ - Übersetzung: Publius Ovidius Naso und der Hund gehen nach Rom.  
Tiefsinnig, ich weiß. Danke an Oskar Wedel… für's Satz korrigieren (die beiden Vokäbelchen)… ging doch eigentlich *rofl* *fürchterlich stolz auf sich ist, dass sie in dem Satz so viel richtig hatte* Ovid RULEZ! 


	14. xiii Und die Verwirrung bleibt

**~Achtüng! Neues Kapitel, obwohl an alter Stelle... das hat sich jetzt alles einen zurückgeschoben... ja? Der Trailer ist raus...~ ^^**

Der Name ‚Hilter' verleitet zu dem Verschreiber des Nachnamen des Schnauzbartes Adolf... immer wieder interessant. *gibt Freund die Schuld für den Namen* WELCHE Namen habe ICH mir für die Story eigentlich einfallen lassen? *Haare rauft*

Ich möchte übrigens hinzufügen (*immer vergessen hat*), dass es im Netz eine Theorie gibt, nach welcher es mindestens noch einen weiblichen Gryffindor in Harrys Jahrgang geben muss... irgendeine ganz tolle Rechnung, die ich gerade vergessen habe. Naja... jedenfalls will ich damit nur sagen, dass der Gedanke, dass Victoria bereits seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts (also mal KEINE neue Schülerin) ist, vielleicht doch gar nicht soooo abwegig ist... Jau.

Häf Phun!

**_@Maxine:_** Danke dir so für dein Riwu *froi* Solche Riwus liebe ich... habe ich früher auch immer geschrieben... wieso eigentlich heute nicht mehr? Ich Frevlerin *lol*   
Jep, hab geupdatet und hier geht's gleich weiter. Cool, hu? Ich bin ja so toll... nein... eigentlich wollte ich nur die Sommerpause endlich raus haben... und ich hab endlich Frontpage besiegt! *strike*  
Mit der Annäherung im Hinterkopf? *lol* Naja, mir geht das auch immer so: Ich schreibe und 5 Kapitel später wird mir bewusst, wie ich das gemeint hab *rr*  
Aber ihr bekommt eure Antworten noch, keine Angst ^^  
Und das "Vicky" habe ich überhört... *pfeif* *lol*

**_@Taree:_** Huiiii! Danke dir sehr *drück* Das ist aber lieb von dir, dass du geriwut hast *knuddelt* Übrigens werde ich jetzt wirklich immer gleich in FP schreiben... scheint mir eine Menge Mühen zu ersparen... bis ich aber frische Kapitel hier schreiben kann, habe ich noch einige zum hin-und-her-Überarbeiten ^^  
Albus und Minerva... ich mag den Typen nicht... ehrlich... das bringt mich immer halb um, wenn ich Minnie bei ihm schreiben muss *lol*  
Mein Beileid, dass du fast geplatzt wärst *fg* Aber hier geht's ja nun weiter ^^

55 Riwus... UN-GLAUB-LICH! Ihr seid die Größten, DANKE *knuddel* *Küsse zuwerf*

_Deine Werte, deine Normen, die Moral und das Gesetz__  
Sind entbehrlich und ersetzbar - überflüssiges Geschwätz_  
_Heute gültig, morgen nichtig, übermorgen umgekehrt  
Was hier richtig oder wichtig, ist woanders ohne Wert_  
_Deine Götter, deine Kirchen, Glauben, Weltreligionen  
Heute heilig, morgen Frevel, übermorgen blanker Hohn_  
_Und das Geld und der Ruhm und die Unvergänglichkeit  
Sind bei näherem Betrachten - für'n Arsch_  
**_WIZO - Raum der Zeit_**

xiii - Und die Verwirrung bleibt

Minerva starrte Unheil erwartend auf den Brief.  


„Lesen Sie's, wenn Sie's unbedingt wissen wollen.", sagte Victoria und wandte sich zur Tür.   


„Das ist das Problem?", fragte Minerva.  


Erneut drehte Victoria sich um.  
„Ja."  


„Dann sollten Sie bleiben.", sagte Minerva, „Nur für den Fall."  


Victoria sagte nichts, blieb aber.  


Minerva griff nach kurzem Hadern nach dem Brief. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Vorderseite und entspannte sich.  


Dieser war von Mr Robert Mooray an Victoria. Sie wollte Victoria einen Moment fragen, ob sie das wirklich lesen sollte, tat es jedoch nicht. Sie wollte vermeiden, dass Victoria sich die ganze Sache anders überlegte.  


So öffnete sie den Brief und begann aufmerksam zu lesen.  


_„Victoria,_

_mein Kind, ich verstehe nicht, was dich dazu führt, dieses Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben zu wollen. Deine Stiefmutter und ich möchten dich gern hier haben, das weißt du.  
Und da ich deinem letzten Brief keinen triftigen Grund entnehmen konnte, warum du bleiben willst, wirst du verstehen, dass wir dich am ersten Ferientag in King's Cross erwarten werden. Ich möchte ausdrücklich, dass du die Weihnachtsferien daheim verbringst._

_Dein Vater"__  
_

Minerva las den Brief 2 mal, 3 mal. Dann sah sie auf.  
„Warum wollen Sie nicht nach Hause.", fragte Minerva.  


Victoria schüttelte den Kopf, griff den Brief und hatte Minervas Büro verlassen, bevor Minerva etwas hätte tun können. Warum sie vorher das Büro nicht so schnell verlassen hatte, war Minerva ein Rätsel.  


Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.  
Einen Moment überlegte sie, Victoria nachzugehen, doch sie bleib.  
Genauso blieb jedoch auch die Unruhe, die ihr sagte, dass sie Victoria nachgehen sollte.  


So stand Minerva mitten in ihrem Büro, unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte.  
Schließlich straffte sie ihre Schultern und verließ ihr Büro in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  


Zwar warf sie von Zeit zu Zeit Blicke an die Wände der Gänge, betrachtete die vertrauten Gemälde und die, die erst vor Kurzem beschlossen hatten, ihren Standort hierher zu verlegen, sah die Ritterrüstungen und die Fackeln und Kerzen, aber im Geiste war sie abwesend.   


Ihre Gedanken wanderten von Victoria zu Anna und den Hilter-Schwestern, zu dem Schreiber der Briefe und schließlich zum Ursprung allen Übels selbst, zu Voldemort.  


_Tom Riddle. _Dieser Name beschäftigte sie seit Tagen. Welche Ironie, die vielen Rätsel, die mit ihm verbunden waren.  


Sie erreichte den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum, grüßte die Fette Dame kurz, nannte das Passwort und trat ein.  


Die Gryffindors, die im Gemeinschaftsraum waren – und das waren fast alle, fiel Minerva auf – bemerkten sie beinahe sofort.  


„Sie wollen zu Victoria?", fragte Ron ohne Umschweife.  


„Gut erkannt, Mr Weasley.", antwortete Minerva, „Ist sie hier?"  


„Eben hochgegangen.", sagte Ron.  


Minerva nickte knapp.  
„Vielen Dank.", sagte sie und machte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal. Wenn sie beim ersten Weg dort hinauf an diesem Tag noch darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie lange es her war, seit sie den Weg das letzte Mal getan hatte, überkamen sie jetzt Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Schulzeit.   


‚Streng genommen sind die Jahre viel zu lange her.', dachte sie und öffnete die Schlafsaaltür, als sie diese erreicht hatte.  
„Miss Plaggemeyer.", sagte sie und trat ein. Wieder waren die Vorhänge um Victorias Bett zugezogen, doch von dieser Abwehrmaßnahme würde Minerva sich auch diesmal nicht abweisen lassen.  


Ein Seufzen kam von den Vorhängen her.  
„_Was _wollen Sie noch!?", fragte Victoria gereizt.  


Minerva trat auf das Bett zu.  
„Antworten.", sagte sie schlicht und zog den Vorhang auf.  


Victoria hielt den Blick demonstrativ auf das Buch geheftet und sah sie erst nach Kurzem langsam an. Ihr Blick wirkte zornig und glitt zum Vorhang. Minerva zog ihn noch ein Stück zurück.  
„Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden." Wie so vieles an diesem Abend hatte Minerva diesen Satz lange nicht mehr zu Victoria gesagt. Es klang seltsam ungewohnt.  


Victoria sah sie einen Moment scheinbar überrascht an.  
„Ach was...", machte sie, „_Zeichen und Wunder_! Und worüber möchte die werte Professorin mit mir _reden_?"  


Minerva hob eine Augenbraue.  
‚Nur die Ruhe...'  
„Über Weihnachten.", antwortete sie schlicht.  


Victoria verzog das Gesicht.  
„Na dann...", sagte sie, „Ich warte..."  


„In meinem Büro.", fügte Minerva hinzu.  


„Da komme ich gerade her.", konterte Victoria, „Und ich muss gestehen, auch wenn das neue Sofa nett aussieht, so toll ist ihr Büro auch nicht, dass ich da alle 5 Minuten hocken möchte..."  


Minervas zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zu ihrer ersten.  
„Dann, Miss Plaggemeyer,", sagte sie trocken, „verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie ständig ein Verhalten an den Tag legen, das genau _das _ zur Folge hat."  


Victoria sah sie an und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Bitte?", fragte sie überrascht.  


Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich möchte mit Ihnen in meinem Büro reden.", sagte sie sachlich.  


Victoria kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Sie öffnete den Mund, scheinbar um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder, nur um kurz darauf zu sagen:  
„Also schön... Sie haben 10 Minuten." Sie stand auf.  


„Ich glaube, Sie missverstehen die Situation.", sagte Minerva, „Sie kommen mit, wir reden und Sie gehen, wenn ich der Ansicht bin, dass das Gespräch beendet ist."  


Victoria schnaubte.  
„Wundervoll.", knurrte sie, doch sie machte keine Anstalten, sich wieder auf das Bett zu setzen.  


„Durchaus.", erwiderte Minerva und wandte sich zu Tür, „Gehen wir."   


Mit Victoria im Schlepptau verließ sie erneut den Schlafsaal und den Gemeinschaftsraum. Erneut verfolgt von den Blicken der Gryffindors.  


Der Weg zurück zu ihrem Büro erschien sehr kurz. Minerva war damit beschäftigt, Victoria aus ihren Augenwinkeln zu betrachten um zu sehen, ob ihr irgendetwas unübliches auffiel, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie wieder einen Rock trug schien aber alles wie sonst auch.  


Als sie das Büro erreicht hatten, öffnete Minerva die Tür und forderte Victoria auf, einzutreten.  


„Setzen Sie sich."  


Victoria blieb einen Moment stehen, warf einen Blick zum Schreibtisch und dann hinüber zum Kamin.  


„Von mir aus auch auf das Sofa.", ergänzte Minerva herausfordernd.  


Victoria drehte sich um und sah Minerva durchdringend an. Dann seufzte sie und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch, um sich auf den gewohnten Platz zu setzen.  


Minerva spielte einen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken, sich selbst auf das Sofa zu setzen, nur um noch ein wenig mehr gegen Victorias Verhalten gegen zu steuern, ließ es aber bleiben und setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl.  
„Nun?", fragte sie.  


„Was ‚_nun'_?", fragte Victoria gereizt.  


Minerva war sich bewusst, dass sie Fragen stellen musste, wenn sie Antworten wollte. Wenn sie bloß einen Ansatzpunkt gehabt hätte. Sie sammelte sich.  
„Warum dachten Sie, dass Sie meine Hilfe brauchen?", formulierte sie.  


Victoria lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, schlug die Knie übereinander, verschränkte die Arme und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nicht die geringste Ahnung.", sagte sie gleichgültig.  


Minerva beobachtete Victoria. Die Art und Weise, wie sie im Stuhl saß, unterstrich ihre gleichgültige Aussage. Trotzdem würde Minerva sich so nicht abspeisen lassen. Ihr kam ein Gedanke.  


„Und Sie waren nicht leicht verunsichert, nachdem Sie den Brief Ihres Vaters gelesen hatten?", fragte sie.  


Victoria schnaubte  
„Vergessen Sie das einfach!", sagte sie, „Ich bin volljährig. Ich werde einfach hier bleiben, egal, was er sagt."  


Minerva lächelte unterkühlt.  
„Es kommt auf die Begründung Ihres Vaters an, warum Sie nicht hier bleiben dürfen, wenn er sich an die Schulleitung – also Professor Dumbledore und mich – wendet.", erwiderte sie.  


Victoria starrte sie an und Minerva war sich bewusst, dass sie mit einer solchen Antwort nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Schulrecht.", erklärte sie schlicht, „Ob Sie volljährig sind oder nicht interessiert bei einer Begründung Ihres Vaters nur äußerst bedingt."  


Victoria starrte Minerva weiter an. Sie nahm ihre Hände schnell von den Stuhllehnen in ihren Schoß, außerhalb von Minervas Sicht.  


Minerva erinnerte sich, dass sie Victoria in ihrer Sicherheit hatte straucheln sehen wollen. Jetzt schien es zu einem Teil der Fall zu sein, aber sie empfand keine Genugtuung, kein Mitleid. Im Grunde fühlte sie nichts außer einem fast wissenschaftlichen Interesse an Victorias Reaktion.  
„Victoria,", sagte sie langsam, „In den meisten Fällen wird innerhalb der Familien geregelt, ob die Schüler über Weihnachten bleiben, oder nicht." Ein Hauch Spott klang in ihrer Stimme.  


Stühleklappern.  
Bevor Minerva sich versah, war Victoria aufgesprungen. Ihre rechte Hand war in ihrer Robe verschwunden und einen Moment dachte Minerva, sie würde ihren Zauberstab ziehen. Doch Victorias Hand kam leer wieder zum Vorschein.  
„Verdammt…"  


Es war schwer zu sagen, welche Emotion in Victorias Gesicht stand. Am ehesten wohl Wut.  
Minerva stand langsam auf und ging um den Tisch herum auf Victoria zu, deren Brust sich schnell hob und senkte. Sie ließ Minerva nicht aus den Augen.  


Eine fast unendlich scheinende Zeit schwiegen Beide, bis Victorias Lippen langsam Worte formten, doch erst nach dem dritten Versuch sagte sie:  
„Helfen Sie mir." Ihre Stimme klang ohne jede Emotion, fast sachlich und ihre Augen waren leer. Minerva wusste nicht, was sie von diesem Satz halten sollte.  


Doch vielleicht war es das, worauf Minerva gewartete hatte, sie wusste es selbst nicht, aber sie trat noch einen Schritt auf Victoria zu, die einen zurück tat.  
„Wobei?", fragte Minerva ebenso emotionslos.  


Victorias Nasenflügel weiteten sich, sie sog scharf Luft ein. Wieder dauerte es, bis Minerva eine Antwort erhielt.  
„Ich möchte über Weihnachten nicht nach Sussex."  


Minervas Handgelenke begannen zu schmerzen. Sie konnte dieses Zeichen, dass ihr sonst sagte, dass sie zu sehr unter mentalem Stress litt, nicht zuordnen.  


Sie kehrte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Victoria zu, die mit geballten Fäusten vor ihr stand.  
„Warum nicht?", fragte sie.  


Victoria machte den Eindruck, als müsse sie hektisch atmen, doch wären ihre Nase und ihr Mund nicht fähig, Sauerstoff aufzunehmen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich zu schnell und zu hohl, als dass ihr eine normale Atmung möglich gewesen wäre. Dieses Anzeichen von Hilflosigkeit bei Victoria zu sehen, machte Minerva fast Angst.  
Schließlich zuckte Victoria mit den Schultern.  


„So kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen.", sagte Minerva.  


Von Victoria kam ein Ton, der nach einem Schnauben klang.  
„Dann _lassen_ Sie's halt!" Sie schrie fast. Und Minerva, überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Ausbruch, wich unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. „Vergessen Sie es einfach!", fügte Victoria ebenso laut hinzu.  


Doch Minerva hatte langsam genug von diesem ewigen Hin und Her. Sie wollte endlich eine konkrete Richtung in Victorias Verhalten sehen. Victorias ständige, fast verwirrende Änderungen ihre Meinung hinderten sie daran, einen klaren Gedanken zum weiteren Vorgehen zu fassen.  
„Oh nein.", sagte sie laut, „Das werde ich nicht. Ich will jetzt Antworten, Victoria. Ich will wissen, warum Sie über Weihnachten hier bleiben wollen und warum Ihr Vater Sie nicht lässt. Ich will wissen, warum Sie Ihren Namen geändert haben und warum Sie sich seit Jahren so unerträglich verhalten." Ihr Atem ging schneller aufgrund der Anspannung, die sie während der letzten Sätze stärker ergriffen hatte als sonst.  


Victorias Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Offensichtlich war auch sie angespannter als sonst.  
„Auf diese Fragen werden Sie niemals Antworten bekommen.", presste sie hervor.  


„Dann werden Sie wohl über Weihnachten zu ihre Familie fahren.", entgegnete Minerva und wies zur Tür. Berechnung.  


Victoria sah kurz zur Tür und wandte sich dann wieder Minerva zu.  
„Warum wollen Sie das jetzt auf einmal wissen?", fragte sie leise.  


Minervas Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Warum sprachen in letzter Zeit alle plötzlich so leise?  


Sie sah Victoria an.  
Diese Stimmlage hatte sie berührt, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte.  


Victoria stand gerade aufgerichtet vor ihr. Hatte sie gerade wirklich so leise gesprochen? Ihre gesamte Körperhaltung sprach dagegen.  


Minerva atmete tief und legte sich die kommenden Worte genau zurecht.  
„Nehmen Sie es als Handel.", sagte Minerva, „Ich sorge dafür, dass Sie über die Ferien hier bleiben und Sie geben mir die Antworten, die ich will.", Sie sah sie an. „Und Ihre Benehmen muss selbstverständlich stimmen." Sie betrachtete Victoria und wartete angespannt auf ihre Reaktion.  


Victoria presste die Kiefer aufeinander.  
„Antworten…", knurrte sie.  


Minerva nickte. Ihr kam ein Gedanke.  
„Nicht heute, ", sagte sie, „und nicht morgen, wenn Sie nicht wollen. Aber bis Ende der Ferien will ich diese Antworten."  


Victoria atmete langsam, ruhig und tief und Minerva bemühte sich, geduldig auf eine Antwort zu warten.  


Alles in diesem Moment wirkte seltsam verschwommen. Sie wusste, sie hatte endlich einen Anfang gemacht, ihr Verstand sagte, dass alles nach Plan lief. Aber ihr Gefühl sagte, dass etwas anders sein sollte. Hätte sie nur gewusst, was  


„Ich sollte nicht fragen, warum Sie mir das anbieten, nicht wahr?", fragte Victoria plötzlich mit abwesend klingender Stimme.  


„Nein, das sollten Sie wohl nicht.", antwortete Minerva ohne nachzudenken. Das Bedürfnis, ihre Handgelenke aneinander zu pressen, war groß, doch sie widerstand. Wenn der Schmerz auch zunahm. Nicht vor Victoria.  


Victoria nickte. Es war nur ein leichtes Nicken, aber dennoch sichtbar.  
„Ist in Ordnung.", sagte sie monoton - und streckte langsam die Hand aus.  


Minerva starrte die Hand einen Moment perplex von der Geste an. Sie betrachtete Victorias verhältnismäßig langen Finger, ihre lange Hand. Und schließlich nahm sie sie.   


Kalte Finger.  


Doch Minerva war sich sicher, dass sich ihre eigenen Finger auch nicht wärmer anfühlten.  


Kurze Zeit standen sie da. Keiner schien bereit, die Hand des Gegenübers zu schütteln oder gar zu drücken.  


Schließlich nahm Minerva sich ein Herz und schüttelte langsam, fast behutsam Victorias Hand.  


Victoria zog die Hand zurück.  
„Dann hätten wir das ja.", sagte sie.  


Minerva nickte.  
„Denken Sie an Ihre Einwilligung.", entgegnete sie.  


Victoria zog die Lippen zusammen.  
„Selbst wenn nicht,", knurrte sie, „werden Sie mich sicher daran erinnern."

Sie wandte sich zur Tür, hielt in ihr aber kurz inne.  


„Ist noch etwas?", fragte Minerva verwundert.  


„Nein.", sagte Victoria und verließ das Büro.  


Kein Danke. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  


Das war Victoria - was hatte sie erwartet.

***

So… dat weer dat ween… ich will nimmer *flenn* na ja… lassen wir das… McNellen und Plaggemeyer… die wären bestimmt ein tolles Team *knuddelt Ianis* Wir machen da noch was draus ^^

Und das hier ist das vorletzte Sommerpausen-Kapitel... wollte ich nur mal so anmerken *lol*


	15. xiv Ehrentage

_**Nochmal: Ich habe den Trailer entfernt, das bedeutet, alles hat sich einen nach hinten verschoben. Deswegen ist das letzte Neue Kapitel nicht als Neues angezeigt worden. Ja? Fein. Also... wenn ihr nicht wisst, ob ihr auf dem aktuellen Stand seit, seit so gut und schaut noch mal nach *gg* Alles ein bisschen kompliziert ^^  
**_Äh… ja… bin jetzt auf Seite 93 dieses stattlichen Word-Dokumentes… eigentlich wollte ich das ja alles mal ausdrucken… *lässt das besser*  
„Sie mag Musik nur, wenn sie laut ist" Nightwishes ‚Fantasmic' dröhnt mir hier wirklich in den Ohren. Die ganze Zeit. *Ohrenrauschen* Und dann immer diese lustigen Schwankungen in diesem Lied. Ich gehe mal den Text suchen… *eier* *Text gefunden hat* *Auge zuckt* *irres Lachen*  
Ooookeeee!  
Zum Titel, jajaa! Es hat tatsächlich jemand GEBURTSTAG *lol*  
  
Erstmal nachtürlich vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Riwus! Hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut! Freue mich immer noch *ganz gerührt war* :)  
_**@Halefa:**_ Lies Kapitel 14 noch mal wegen dem Brief... aber hattest schon Recht *gg* Und ich glaube nicht, dass es das Wort gibt *gg* Und weiter geht es jetzt *lacht* *unauffällig Zauberstab weg schieb* ^^  
**_@Tentakula:_** Es ist doch keine absichtliche Folter *flenn* Ging einfach nicht anders *heul* Glaub mir, ich tu ehrlich mein bestes!  
_**@Naru Taru:**_ Schön, dass dir die ersten beiden Kapitel gefallen haben. Gerade mit dem Zweiten war ich nie wirklich zufrieden ^^ Aber ich mag das Ende *lol* Hoffe, der Rest gefällt dir auch!  
**_@Sarah:_** *gg* Macht nichts, hab mich sehr über dein Riwu gefreut. War in gewisser Weise doch interlektuell *gg*  
Danke noch noch mal und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin!  


**_Maleficent`s fury  
The spindle so luring  
Dragon fight, dying night  
Dooming might_**  
Nightwish - Fantasmic (Das macht einen ganz wuschig!)

**xiv - Ehrentage**

„Du hast _was_?!" Anna sah Minerva entgeistert an.  


Es war Samstag. Ein Tag später.  
Anna saß auf dem Sofa in Minervas Büro, während Minerva selbst am Kamin stand.  


Anna schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nichts für ungut, Minerva,", sagte sie, „aber bist du noch ganz bei Trost?"  


Minerva betrachtete Anna.  
Sie sah müde aus, hatte, wie Minerva wusste, wenig geschlafen. Viel Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht. Mit ihren Schülern geredet.  


Minerva schätzte Anna wirklich. Eine solche Freundin zu haben, war ein Segen.  
Und es klang, als hätte sie trotz der langen Nacht und der offensichtlichen Sorgen ihren Humor noch nicht verloren.  


„Das bin ich.", antwortete Minerva und trat zum Sofa hinüber.  


Anna seufzte tief.  
„Du kommst Victoria Plaggemeyer entgegen… Minerva!", sagte sie, „Sei doch froh, wenn sie nicht über Weihnachten hier bleibt!"  


Minerva setzte sich neben Anna auf das Sofa. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„So oder so, sie bleibt.", sagte sie, „Zumindest werde ich mit ihrem Vater reden. Sie hat mein Wort - und ich habe ihres."

Anna verengte leicht die Augen.  
„Ja…", sagte sie, „nur wirst du es halten… ganz im Gegensatz zu Plaggemeyer. Sie nutzt dich aus!"  


„Das würde sie bereuen.", sagte Minerva knurrend.  
Sie sah Anna an. „Aber ich wollte mit dir sprechen, weil ich wissen möchte, wie es dir geht. Und den beiden Mädchen."  


Ein Schatten glitt über Annas Gesicht und es dauerte, bis sie etwas sagte.  
„Wie soll es mir gehen?", fragte sie. Dann stand sie auf und ging mit fahrigen Schritten hinüber zum Fenster. „Ich habe da zwei Waisen im Gemeinschaftsraum, Minerva.… ich weiß kaum, wo mir der Kopf steht."  


Auch Minerva stand auf und ging langsam hinüber zum Fenster.  
„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie sacht, „Auf irgendeine mögliche Art und Weise?"  
Es tat ihr fast körperlich weh, Anna so zu sehen.  


Anna wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Landschaft ab und Minerva zu.  
„Finde mir den Schreiber der Briefe.", sagte sie bitter.  


Minerva stockte.  
„Anna…", sagte sie leise, unschlüssig, was sie sagen sollte, „Ich bin sicher, sie finden ihn."  


Anna schloss die Augen und lächelte betrübt.  
„Das hoffe ich sehr.", war alles, was sie sagte.  


Minerva nickte langsam.  


Plötzlich stahl sich ein winziges, fast amüsiertes Lächeln auf Annas Gesicht.  


Minerva hob eine Augenbraue.  


„Weißt du…", sagte Anna leise, „Ich kann stolz sein auf meine Hufflepuffs." Sie sah Minerva in die Augen und Minerva meinte etwas wie Rührung in den Augen der Freundin zu sehen. „Ich sprach mit Susan Bones. Gerade die Älteren haben eine Absprache getroffen, darauf zu achten, dass die beiden Mädchen nicht allein bleiben, dass immer jemand in der Nähe ist, aber auch die jüngeren Jahrgänge beteiligen sich daran. Das macht zwar nichts leichter, aber es ist ein feiner Zug."  


Minerva nickte, ein feines Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Ja.", stimmte sie zu, „Anna.", sagte sie.  


Anna sah sie an.  


„Alles was ich dir anbieten kann, ist zu mir zu kommen, wenn du einen Tee oder jemanden zum reden brauchst.", erklärte Minerva.  


Anna lächelte.  
„Danke.", sagte sie, „Wenn ich Zeit habe sehr gern."  


~*~

Der Abend zog sich nur mühsam dahin, nachdem Anna gegangen war, um den Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum aufzusuchen. Sie hatten noch eine Weile geredet und Minerva hatte Anna schließlich das Versprechen abgenommen, wirklich zu ihr zu kommen, wenn sie reden musste, was zumindest Minerva ein wenig erleichterte.  


Und Arbeit wartete.  
Mit Beginn des neuen Halbjahres würde Minerva sich darüber Gedanken machen müssen, wie sie die Abschlussprüfungen gestalten wollte.  


Aufgrund der hohen Kooperationsbereitschaft in den Häusern auch zwischen den Jahrgängen und sogar zwischen Schülern und Ehemaligen, hatte sie bereits kurze Zeit nach Antritt dieser Stelle damit aufgehört, ihre Abschlussprüfungen zu ähnlich zu gestalten.  


So saß sie an diesem Abend über diversen alten Lehrbüchern und begann, sich einen ersten Überblick zu verschaffen, als ein leises Scharren hörbar wurde.  


Minerva erschrak kurz, fasste sich jedoch sofort wieder und ging hinüber zum Kamin in Erwartung, dass jemand über diesen mit ihr kommunizieren wollte.  


Den Kopf, der auf sie wartete, kannte sie, dennoch überraschte sie der Anblick.  
„Mr. Mooray…", sagte sie überrascht.  


Robert Mooray war ein mittelgroßer Mann mit dunkelblondem Haar und fast aristokratischen aber offenen Gesichtszügen und dunklen Augen hinter zwei schmalen Lesebrillengläsern.  


Er arbeitete seit einigen Jahren im Zaubereiministerium. Erst in der Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Magie, hatte dann aber in die Abteilung für die Verständigung zwischen dem Zaubereiministerium und der Regierung der Muggel gewechselt, wo er seine zweite Frau, eine Muggel kennen gelernt hatte, wenn Minerva richtig informiert war.  


„Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall.", sagte er nun, „Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht."  


Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ganz im Gegenteil, Mr. Mooray.", erwiderte sie, "Ich wollte ohnehin in den nächsten Tagen mit Ihnen sprechen." Sie machte eine Pause. „Ich nehme an, es geht um die Weihnachtspläne Ihrer Tochter.", fuhr sie fort. Das war das einzig Plausible.  


Mr. Mooray nickte.  
„Ja. Meine Frau und ich waren beinahe geschockt, als Victoria uns schrieb, dass sie über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben wollte.", sagte er.  


„Ich war auch sehr überrascht.", räumte Minerva ein, „Zumal Victoria in den ganzen letzten 6 Jahren nicht hatte bleiben wollen."  


Mr. Mooray atmete hörbar aus.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, Professor, wir hatten damit bereits gerechnet.", sagte er mit bedrückter Stimme.  


Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. Offensichtlich wollte Mr. Mooray ohne Umschweife zum Thema kommen.  
„Sie halten das für einen weiteren provokanten Akt?", fragte sie. Warum hatte sie das während des Gespräches mit Victoria nicht in Betracht gezogen?  


Mr. Mooray sah sie irritiert an.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, warum sie das sonst tun sollte.", erklärte er, „Sie hat sich auch leider nicht wieder gemeldet. Ich habe ihr einen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich Sie gebeten habe, über Weihnachten heimzukommen."  


Minerva nickte.  
„Und sie hat nicht geantwortet?", fragte sie.  


„Nein.", antwortete Mr Mooray, „Deswegen wollte ich mit Ihnen reden."  


„Damit ich mit Victoria rede?", nahm Minerva an.  


Mr. Mooray schüttelte den Kopf. Er wirkte bekümmert.  
„Gerade seit ihrer Volljährigkeit habe ich leider die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Victoria noch weniger mit sich reden lässt, als in den Jahren zuvor.", erklärte er.  


Minerva nickte. Sie wies auf das Sofa neben dem Feuer.  
„Sie haben doch nichts dagegen…?"  


„Um Merlins Willen, nein.", sagte er schnell, „Natürlich nicht!"  


Minerva setzte sich auf das Sofa.  
„Fahren Sie fort.", bat sie.  


Mr. Mooray schwieg kurz.  
„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit... von Schulwegen her… nun… Victoria dazu zu bewegen, über Weihnachten zu uns zu kommen?", fragte er langsam. Es klang, als fühlte er sich bei dieser Bitte alles andere als gut.  


Minerva sah ihn an.  
„Sie wollen sie zwingen?", Was sie gegenüber Victoria noch als Argument benutzt hatte, empfand sie jetzt als sehr hart. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Mr. Mooray, ich weiß, dass Victoria…"  


„Nein,", warf Mr Mooray hastig ein, „Nein. Ich befürchte nur, dass ich Victoria nicht mehr wieder sehen werde, wenn sie jetzt nicht heimkommt.", erklärte er betrübt.  


Minerva sah ihn überrascht an, war einen Moment wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Diese Worte zu begreifen, fiel ihr nicht leicht.   
Aus Mr. Moorays Worten hatte väterliche Sorge gesprochen. Es war schwer nachzuvollziehen, dass Mr. Mooray diese väterliche Sorge für Victoria empfand. Gleichzeitig jedoch schien es das Natürlichste der Welt.  
„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte sie.  


Mr. Mooray schien über die nächsten Worte hart nachzudenken.  
„Was ich meine ist, dass meine Frau und ich fürchten, dass Victoria überhaupt nicht mehr nach Hause kommen wird."   


Minerva sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
„Welchen Grund hätte sie dazu?", fragte sie. Im selben Augenblick wurde ihr die Unnötigkeit der Frage bewusst. Trotzdem brauchte sie Mr. Moorays Worte, um die Bilder zu Worten wandeln zu können.  


Mr. Mooray seufzte.  
„Die Namensänderung hat uns nachdrücklich gezeigt, dass Victoria sich endgültig von uns entfernen will.", erklärte er langsam, „Ich befürchte, sie nicht wiederzusehen, wenn sie über Weihnachten und Ostern nicht nach Hause kommt." Er machte eine Pause. „Sehen Sie, Professor, es wir immer schwieriger, mit Victoria umzugehen. Fast unmöglich. Ich weiß langsam keinen Rat mehr. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen möchte."  


Nach einem Moment nickte Minerva. Es berührte sie, das zu hören. Und sie konnte den Mann verstehen. Vielleicht war es doch das Beste, Victoria über Weihnachten zu ihrer Familie zu schicken.  
„Das… verstehe ich.", sagte sie, „Die Schule kann Victoria tatsächlich nach Hause schicken, Mr. Mooray, auch gegen ihren Willen. Es ist nicht freundlich Victoria gegenüber, aber jetzt, da ich Ihre Beweggründe kenne, erscheinen sie mir ausreichend. Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen."  


Mr. Mooray lächelte erleichtert.  
„Vielen Dank, Professor.", sagte er.  


Auch Minerva lächelte.  
„Wir werden sehen, Mr. Mooray.", sagte sie.  


Mr. Mooray nickte.  
„Ich danke Ihnen noch einmal.", sagte er, „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Abend."  


„Danke.", sagte Minerva, „Dasselbe für Sie."  
Mr. Mooray lächelte erneut. Dann nickte er und kurz darauf war sein Kopf aus dem Feuer verschwunden.  


Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Mr. Moorays Worte, seine Gründe, Victoria über Weihnachten daheim haben zu wollen, waren durchaus einleuchtend. Mehr als das. Minerva als Mutter waren sie verständlich. Sie würde mit Albus reden, auch, um diese Entscheidung nicht allein tragen zu müssen.  


Denn trotz allem gefiel ihr etwas nicht an der Sache. Sie fühlte sich zwischen den beiden ‚Parteien' zu sehr hin und her gerissen. Sie würde auch mit Victoria reden. Reden müssen. Allein, um endlich wirklich etwas zu unternehmen und ihrer Verantwortung als Lehrerin nicht wieder auszuweichen, was die Schülerin anging.  


Einen Moment sah sie in den Kamin, betrachtete das Feuer, die Gedanken mehr bei Victoria als bei ihrem Vater oder Albus.  
Sie sollte erst mit Victoria reden. Vor allem anderen. Sie nickte, wohl um den Beschluss rechtskräftig zu machen, um sich selbst die Alternative des Rückzuges zu versperren.  
Noch vor den Ferien würde sie ihre Antworten bekommen.  


Minerva wollte aufstehen, um weiterzuarbeiten, als es klopfte.  


Sie stand auf und wandte sich zur Tür.  
„Es ist offen.", sagte sie.  


Die Tür öffnete sich und Marvinius betrat den Raum.  


„Marvinius.", sagte sie und lächelte leicht. Sie ging auf ihn zu.  


„Hallo Mum.", erwiderte Marvinius, „Störe ich dich?"  
Minerva sah ihn an, hob langsam eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf.  


„Du bist mein Sohn, Marvinius.", sagte sie, „Komm rein. Ich sollte zwar arbeiten, aber es gibt Dinge, die Vorrang haben.", fügte sie sanft hinzu.  


Marvinius lächelte ein ähnliches Lächeln, wie Minerva es zuvor getan hatte. Er sah hinüber zum Feuer.  


„Nette Möbel." Er lächelte unverschämt.  


„Marvinius.", ermahnte Minerva ihn leise.  


Marvinius lachte leise.  
„Entschuldige, es war zu verlockend.", erklärte er.  


Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Setz dich.", sagte sie, „Und sei froh, dass ich wieder Möbel vor dem Kamin habe."  


Marvinius schien sich einen Kommentar zu verkneifen und ging hinüber zum Sofa, um sich zu setzen.  
„Wie war dein Abend?", fragte er. Sie hatten vor dem Abendessen kurz gesprochen. Minerva gewöhnte sich mehr und mehr an Marvinius beinahe ständige Anwesenheit und sie wehrte sich nicht mehr dagegen, sie genoss es.  


„Ich habe kein Recht, mich zu beklagen.", antwortete sie und setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa, „Ich habe mir Robert Mooray gesprochen."  


Marvinius sah sie überrascht an.  
„Was hast du mit ihm zu schaffen?", fragte er neugierig.  


Minervas Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Er ist Victoria Plaggemeyers Vater.", erklärte sie ruhig.  


Marvinius hob die Brauen."  
„Natürlich…"  


Minerva sah ihn amüsiert an.  
„Plaggemeyer war der Mädchenname ihrer Mutter.", erklärte sie, „Bis letzten Sommer hieß sie Mooray."  


„Ja…", sagte Marvinius, „Ich verstehe. Und ich meine mich dunkel zu erinnern. Wenn sie meint. Worüber habt ihr gesprochen? Es ging um seine Tochter, nehme ich an?"  


Minerva nickte.  
„Victoria will über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben, aber Mr. Mooray ist dagegen. Und da Victoria nicht auf seinen Brief geantwortet hat, hat er sich an mich gewandt, ob es nicht möglich sei, Victoria auf anderem Wege dazu zu bewegen, Hogwarts über Weihnachten zu verlassen." Sie seufzte. „Ich frage mich, ob in dieser Familie auch untereinander geredet wird."  


Marvinius sah sie an.  
„Ich weiß, warum ich kein Lehrer geworden bin.", sagte er, „Bist du bei dem Mädchen in irgendeiner Weise weiter?"  


„Nein.", antwortete Minerva entschieden, „Aber ihr wird wie gesagt nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als mir einiges zu erklären."   


„Ich hoffe es für dich.", erklärte Marvinius, „Und du willst auf jeden Fall etwas tun, habe ich das richtig verstanden?"  


Minerva nickte.  
„In jedem Fall.", sagte sie, "Victoria ist meine Schülerin, ob ihr oder mir das nun gefällt, oder nicht." Ihr Tonfall war leicht eisig geworden, das hörte sie. „Aber entschuldige, wie geht es dir?" Über diese Frage war sie völlig hinweggekommen, was sie jetzt nicht ohne Schuldgefühle erkannte.  


Marvinius schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich im Sofa zurück.  
„Gut, abgesehen von 5 Stunden Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore, unserem werten Minister und seiner Nervosität Mad-Eye Moody. Ohne respektlos werden zu wollen, aber Moody braucht noch dringender Urlaub - und zwar einen ausgedehnten - als Amanda."  


Minerva nickte.  
„Die Monate in dem Koffer waren nicht das Beste für ihn.", sagte sie wie beiläufig, „Was ist bei dem Gespräch herausgekommen?"  


Marvinius lächelte humorlos.  
„'Immer wachsam!'", rief er in militärischer Stimmlage, „Wir werden Tag und Nacht und dazwischen auch patrouillieren. Augen offen halten und - immer wachsam sein. Uns darf wie immer nichts entgehen. Also machen wir im Grunde weiter wie bisher." Er hielt eine Sekunde inne. „Die Briefe - das ist neu. Ich kenne keinen Vorfall, bei dem Briefe geschrieben worden sind." Er sah sie an und Minerva glaubte zu wissen, dass er an den Brief an sie dachte. An den Inhalt. Sie hatten nur kurz darüber gesprochen und etwas fehlte. Etwas, das die Sache abschloss. „Professor Dumbledore hat uns garantiert, dass wir uns völlig frei in der Schule und den Ländereien bewegen können, solange wir nur herausfinden, wer der Schreiber ist, ob er noch in der Nähe ist und dass wir ihn fassen, sollte er noch hier sein. Ich habe ihn noch nie so entschlossen gesehen."  


„Er fühlt sich den Mädchen gegenüber verantwortlich.", sagte Minerva leise. Ihr war die Vorstellung eines so entschlossenen Albus' nicht fremd. Für Freunde, Gerechtigkeit und seine Schüler tat Albus alles. Deswegen hatte es sie auch überrascht, dass Albus nicht früher nach dem Schreiber hatte suchen lassen. Aber Albus war nie jemand gewesen, der übereilt gehandelt hätte „Und er tut etwas. Dadurch gibt er Hoffnung."  


Marvinius nickte.  
„Wir sind glücklich, ihn bei uns zu haben… oder uns bei ihm"  


Auch Minerva nickte.  


Einige Zeit verfielen sie in Schweigen.  


„Marvinius.", sagte Minerva schließlich. Es klang wie eine Feststellung, dass es sich bei dem Mann neben ihr um ihren Sohn handelten. Nein, nicht einmal das. Im Grunde nur, dass sein Name Marvinius war. Was genau sie sagen wollte, wusste sie nicht, und so erklärte sie sich auch den fast unentschlossenen Ton, in dem sie den Namen ausgesprochen hatte.  


Marvinius wandte seinen Blick vom Kamin ab und sah sie an.  
„Ja."

Zu Minervas Überraschung klang sein Tonfall ganz ähnlich wie ihrer. Sie sah ihn lange an und versuchte, sich darüber klar zu werden, was sie sagen wollte.  


Sie schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Albus hat mich gefragt, was ich empfand, als ich den Brief an mich gelesen habe.", begann sie dann und öffnete die Augen wieder, „Ich möchte gerne wissen, was du empfunden hast."  


Das Feuer spiegelte sich in Marvinius' Augen. Ein Zeichen, dass er abwesend war in Gedanken. Denn nur dann konnte sich etwas von außen in seinen Augen spiegeln.  
„Ich…" Er hielt inne. "Es war beängstigend. Und machte mich traurig.", sagte er dann, „Ein seltsames Gefühl. Es brachte die Vorstellung zurück." Wieder machte er eine Pause. Er sah sie an. „Ich habe mir am Anfang oft vorgestellt, wie Dad gestorben ist.", erklärte er leise. Er sah sich im Raum um. „Aber ich denke, am meisten… fühlte ich Dank."  


Minerva war einen Moment perplex.  
„Dank?", fragte sie entgeistert. Dank, dass sein Vater gestorben war? Sie war sich klar, dass es das kaum sein konnte. Dennoch machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr breit.  


Marvinius atmete aus.  
„Nein… Nein… Du wolltest nicht, dass ich Auror werde.", sagte er dann, „Du wolltest das nie und nach Dads Tod wolltest du es noch weniger und ich weiß, du hättest mich am liebsten irgendwo fest gekettet, damit ich nicht zur Akademie konnte." Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber du hast mich das machen lassen und irgendwann unterstützt. Ich denke, ich habe dem nie die richtige Bedeutung beigemessen. Es irgendwie als selbstverständlich angesehen. Aber nach diesem Brief." Er senkte den Kopf. „Danke ich dir und entschuldige mich."  


Minerva starrte Marvinius an. Sie wusste, er hatte recht. Es war teilweise furchtbar gewesen, weil sie Marvinius nicht hatte nahe bringen können, warum sie Angst hatte, dass er Auror wurde. Auch nach Georges Tod. Es war Berufsrisiko, aber er wollte auf sich aufpassen. Er hatte getrauert, seinen Vater zurückgewollt, Todesser verflucht und es war ihm bewusst geworden, wie gefährlich dieser Beruf war, dass es schlimm war, zurückzubleiben und Menschen zurückzulassen. Das hatte er ihr gesagt, genauso aber auch, dass ihn das nicht davon abhalten würde, Auror zu werden.   


Es dauerte, bis Minerva nach außen eine Reaktion zeigte. Doch schließlich legte sie eine Hand auf Marvinius' Unterarm und nickte leicht.  
„Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte sie, „Ich bin stolz auf dich."   


Marvinius' Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten. Eine Weile sah er sie nur an und rührte sich nicht, doch schließlich lächelte er. Leicht nur, als hätte er Angst, zu viel Regung zu zeigen, doch in seinem Lächeln lag sanfte Dankbarkeit.  
„Es macht… froh, zu erfahren, dass man seine Mutter stolz gemacht hat.", sagte er leise, „Es macht mich froh, dich stolz zu sehen."  


Minerva lächelte kurz, nahm die Hand wieder von seinem Unterarm und nickte.  
Sie schwiegen einige Zeit, hingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und Minerva bemerkte es kaum, als Marvinius näher rückte und sich leicht an sie lehnte.  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen und lächelte leicht. Sie hatte zwei wundervolle Söhne, sie konnte glücklich sein.  


Erinnerungen ergriffen sie und beschäftigten sie lange, so lange, dass sie mit der Zeit nicht mehr wusste, wie lange sie so da saßen.  


Aus ihren Gedanken wurde sie gerissen, als Marvinius schließlich aufstand.  
Sie sah ihn an.  


Marvinius jedoch hatte es offensichtlich zu eilig für Erklärungen.  
Minerva folgte ihrem Sohn mit den Augen, der jetzt hinüber zur Tür gegangen war, einen Karton nahm, den er offensichtlich mitgebracht hatte, dessen Anwesenheit Minerva bisher aber verborgen geblieben war und zum Sofa zurückkam.  


„Mit dem Rest hat das Team noch etwas vor. Ich hoffe, sie bringen es her und es ist noch etwas übrig. Deswegen habe ich wenigstens ein Stück mitgebracht." Marvinius setzte sich, den Karton noch immer in den Händen. „Du kennst das ja… Aurorenteams." Es schien ihm kindliches Vergnügen zu bereiten, vom Inhalt des Kartons zu reden. Minerva ließ Marvinius nicht aus den Augen. Sie zog es vor, nicht zu antworten.  
„Wie dem auch sei.", sagte Marvinius und reichte ihr den Karton, „Eine Anzahlung."  


Minerva nahm den Karton und hielt ihn einen Moment in den Händen. Erkenntnis überkam sie so plötzlich, wie ein Regenschauer und sie ahnte, was der Karton enthielt. War es bereits nach Mitternacht? Ihr Blick streifte die Uhr. Ja.  


Sie öffnete langsam den Karton, in dem das Achtelstück einer Torte lag. Die Buchstaben „H" und „G" aus Zuckerguss waren zu sehen. Sie zappelten und schienen von ihrem Stück herunter zu wollen.  


„Sie gehören eigentlich auf ein anderes Stück, waren da aber gerade drauf… Zuckergussbuchstaben." Marvinius schüttelte den Kopf. „Und jetzt wollen sie zu den Anderen.." Er senkte seine Stimme. „‚Erzlichen Glückwunsch zum' und ‚Eburtstag'." Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Marvinius' Gesicht, doch es wandelte sich bald in ein Lächeln.  


Minerva beobachtete das Stück, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte gerührt.  
Sie sah von dem Tortenstück zu Marvinius, der noch immer grinste. Freude erfüllte sie und ein leises, kaum zu hörendes Lachen entkam ihr.  
„Danke, Sohn.", sagte sie dann leise.

*****  


*hockt vor dem Computer* *ist glücklich*  
Wisst ihr, Kinder… ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass Sommerpausen so anstrengend sind… noch dazu, wenn man während einer die Zeit schreibt, in der es auf Weihnachten zugeht. Ist schon komisch und ich bin ehrlich froh, dass ich jetzt wieder ‚normal' schreibe.  
Warum ich ausgerechnet hier Schluss gemacht habe? Keine Ahnung. Ich habe das Kapitel beendet und irgendwie war da so ein Gefühl, dass jetzt auch die Sommerpause zu Ende ist. War einfach so.  
Der Tag war übrigens der erste Advent '97 und Minerva ist jetzt 77. Nicht 78, wie ich dachte.  
Minerva: Bitte?  
Ensis: Jaaaa… tschuldigung… *nuschel*  
Übrigens sollte die letzte Szene gekürzt werden… aber gewisse Leute haben mir gedroht… *nuschelt was, das nach Sam und Dawn klingt* Außerdem hat Minerva meiner Meinung nach auch mal einen Geburtstag verdient. Weihnachten kürze ich dann *fg*  
Und bevor sich jetzt wieder gewisse Leute beschweren, es würde zu wenig Konkretes geben, erstmal lesen, was ich jetzt schreibe:  
Was ist eigentlich passiert?  
Die wichtigsten Dinge sind wohl, dass Voldemort sich ‚direkt' gemeldet hat. Und die Briefchen… ich denke, die waren zur Demoralisation.  
Dann hat sich verdammt viel an der Victoria-Front getan, finde ich. Ich meine… sie ist mit Minerva einen Handel eingegangen und Minerva… *versucht* jetzt endlich mal, was zu tun…  
Tjo… Viel geredet, was? *gg*  
Ich gehe jetzt das neue Kapitel abtippen… damit hab ich ja nu auch schon angefangen… :D


	16. xv Schnee auf dem Berg

Schön… weiter im Text. Das hier ist das erste reguläre Kapitel nach der Sommerpause, jawoll. Irgendwie ein ganz anderes Gefühl.  
Kapitelchen für Maxine, die sich den Verbotenen Wald gewünscht hat… vor Ewigkeiten ^^  
  
Danke, danke, danke, danke für die lieben Riwus! *froi*  
Tut mir leid für die Verwirrung mit den Kapiteln... ich schreib auch nie wieder einen Trailer *lol*  
**  
@Maxine:** Dass du dich in Minnie hineinversetzen kannst, ehrt mich, denn das ist ja Sinn der Sache, nicht wahr?  
Die Antworten kommen, ich verspreche es... spätestens nach Weihnachten *nickt bestimmt*  
Der Frosch *lol* Wirklich interessant deine Gedankengänge *knuddel*  
Ja... Mr. Morray... ich weiß... dabei ist er gar nicht der Letzte, eine habe ich noch *gg* Ich find den Typen so schwer zu schreiben... hätte ihn am liebsten außen vor gelassen... Aber ging ja nicht.  
**@Halefa:** Hab dir eine Mail geschrieben, hast du die bekommen? Natürlich darfst du *geehrt fühlt* *hehe*  
Einen Ball wird es nicht geben. Ich hasse die Dinger. Es ging 3 Bücher lang ohne und ehrlich gesagt denke ich nicht, dass es im 5. Band wieder einen geben wird und nur, um mich zu wiederholen: **Ich mag die Dinger nicht.** *lol*  
Und selbst wenn, würde Victoria sicher nicht hauteng/frei auftauchen *grinst hinterhältig* Aber danke für den Vorschlag! Vielleicht mache ich es doch... Minerva würde es gefallen, glaube ich *denkt*  
Ich persönlich mag das ganze Gerenne im Gemeinschaftsraum... *grinst schief* Mir gefällt Vorstellung, wie die Gryffindors dann schauen ;)  
**@Sam: ***pfeift durch die Zähne* Danke dir für's Riwu *feste drückt*   
Kompromiss kannst du knicken. Weihnachtsproblem ist gelöst, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass ich da wirklich Probleme hatte :D Mal gewinnt man, mal verliert man, die Kunst ist nur, es so darzustellen, dass beide Seiten denken, gewonnen zu haben *hehe*  
  
Hachja... habe ich wieder schöne Romane geschrieben *lol*  

    
    _The moonwitch took me to a ride on a broomstick
    Introduced me to her old friend home gnome
    Told me to keep the sauna warm for him_Nightwish - Elvenpath

**xv - Schnee auf dem Berg (Wer bist du? i)  
**  


Minerva schob die Gedanken an Victorias Weihnachtsaufenthalt an ihrem Geburtstag so gut es ging beiseite und ließ die Geburtstagsgeschäfte über sich ergehen, blieb aber die meiste Zeit in ihrem Büro.  
Es schmeichelte ihr und freute sie natürlich, dass das Kollegium und einige Schüler gratulierten, aber sie legte keinen Wert auf Rummel.   


Sie freute sich über Albus' und Annas Glückwünsche, Evaristos Brief und die Anwesenheit ‚ihrer' Auroren (ein Großteil der Torte existierte tatsächlich noch) und ging Fudge an diesem Tag komplett aus dem Weg.  
Den Abend verbrachte sie lesend in ihrer Wohnung und ging, im Angesicht des Unterrichts am nächsten Tag, früh zu Bett.  


Sie wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als sie wieder aufwachte. Ihr Blick suchte die Uhr und sie sah, dass es knapp 2 Uhr war, aber draußen vor dem Fenster war es nicht annähernd so dunkel, wie es hätte sein sollen.  


Minerva schlug die Decke zurück, stand auf und ging zum Fenster.  
Ein warmes Gefühl erfasste sie.  


Der erste Schnee war gefallen. Nein. Fiel noch immer. Der Wind trieb die noch fallenden Flocken in unkontrollierten Wirbeln zu Boden.  


Der Schnee ließ die Landschaft hellblau wirken. Die Ländereien, der Wald, die sichtbaren Teile des Schlosses… der Schnee war überall und seine Massen zeugten davon, dass es schon lange schneien musste.  


Minerva fiel ein, dass sie schon einmal in diesem Schuljahr nachts wach gewesen war und an diesem Fenster gestanden hatte.  
Und so wie in jener Nacht sah sie auch nun einen Schatten, eine Person über die Ländereien gehen, konnte sie beobachten, wie sie sich vom Schloss entfernte.  


Minerva hätte bereits das letzte Mal in ihrer Position als Lehrerin und stellvertretende Schulleiterin nachsehen müssen, wer es war, der da ging.  
Hätte zumindest versuchen müssen, herauszufinden, wer es war.  
Warum sie es nicht getan hatte, war ihr schleierhaft, aber diesmal würde sie gehen.  


Ein kurzer Zauberspruch ließ sie Winterkleidung tragen und bereits kurz darauf öffnete sie eine kleine Tür an der Rückseite des Gryffindorturms. Eine Böe eisigen Windes schlug ihr entgegen und ließ Minerva kurz ihre Augen schließen, bevor sie hinaustrat.   


Sie sah in die Dunkelheit. So würde sie nicht sonderlich viel sehen, doch als Hexe war das ihr kleinstes Problem.   
„Lumos.", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte und das vertraute kleine Licht erschien an dessen Spitze. So ein kleiner und doch so wirksamer Zauberspruch. Minerva lächelte.  


Nach der ersten Böe, dem ersten Schritt in den Schnee, wurde Minerva bewusst, dass es nicht so kalt war, wie es im ersten Moment auf sie gewirkt hatte.  


Der weiche Neuschnee unter ihren Füßen löste Ruhe in ihr aus, und während sie sich suchend umsah, versuchte sie gleichzeitig, so viel wie möglich von der Schneelandschaft aufzunehmen - befürchtend, dass am Morgen kaum noch Schnee liegen würde.  


Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie fand, wonach sie suchte.  
Die Person wirkte wie ein schwarzer Fleck auf dem weißen Untergrund und ein Zauberstab leuchtete.  


Minerva trat näher.  
Die Person saß, das sah Minerva jetzt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Person erkannte.  
„Schülern ist es untersagt, nachts den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.", sagte sie drohend leise, fast flüsternd.  


Victoria fuhr herum und starrte Minerva an. Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand um diese Zeit hier sein würde, geschweige denn Minerva bemerkt, als sie herangetreten war.  


Minerva erkannte, dass sie sich korrigieren musste, Victoria saß nicht, sie kniete, was sie in Anbetracht der niedrigen Temperaturen aber nicht weniger überraschte. Der Winterumhang war sorgsam um Victoria gelegt, der untere Teil und der Saum lagen in ordentlichen Falten auf dem Schnee und vor ihr lagen einige Rollen Pergament, auf die ihr Zauberstab leuchtete.   
Sie machte den Eindruck, als wüsste sie ganz genau, was sie tat.  
„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte sie.  


„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen", sagte Minerva, „bin ich dazu berechtigt, mich nachts auf den Ländereien…"  


„Herumzutreiben?", fiel Victoria Minerva ins Wort. Ein feines, hinterhältiges Lächeln wurde im Schein des Zauberstabes auf dem Gesicht der Schülerin sichtbar.  


„Ich hätte es als ‚aufhalten' formuliert.", erwiderte Minerva gefährlich leise, „Warum sind Sie nicht in Ihrem Schlafsaal?"  


Victoria seufzte. In einem Ton, der fast, aber nur fast, ehrlich klang.  
„Ich tue etwas für meine _Zukunft, Professor_.", antwortete sie mit Überbetonung der letzten beiden Worte.  


Minerva sah sie skeptisch an.  
„Und wie soll diese Zukunft aussehen?" Sie besah sich das Pergament im Schnee näher, ging dazu schließlich in die Hocke. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um eine Universitätsliste.  


Minerva warf Victoria einen kurzen Blick zu, und da diese sich nicht rührte, nahm Minerva langsam die oberste Rolle Pergament und besah sie.  
Sie konnte Victoria leise mit ihrem Piercing klacken hören und sah sie an, doch Victoria rührte sich auch weiterhin nicht, machte keine Anstalten, die Liste wiederhaben zu wollen.  


Minerva studierte die Liste kurz. Keine der Universitäten lag in England oder Großbritannien und dennoch waren ihr viele vertraut.  
„Eine gute erste Auswahl.", sagte Minerva leise. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie kühl oder lobend klingen wollte - oder geklungen hatte.  


„Ist sie das?", fragte Victoria leise knurrend, „Wie mich das ehrt.", fügte sie ironisch hinzu.  


Minerva nickte, hielt den Blick noch immer auf die Liste gerichtet und überhörte den letzten Satz.  
„Die meisten habe ich mir damals selbst angesehen." Noch einmal studierte sie die Städtenamen. „In Oslo war ich allerdings nicht.", fügte sie mehr zu sich hinzu.  


Von Victoria kam ein gurgelndes Geräusch und Minerva sah auf, in Victorias Gesicht, die die Hand nach der Liste ausgestreckt hatte. Minerva gab sie ihr.  
„Toll.", sagte Victoria, „Und wo sind Sie gelandet?"  


„An der britischen Staatsakademie.", erklärte Minerva.  


„Schade.", sagte Victoria, „Sonst wäre ich vielleicht an Ihrer alten Universität gelandet… dann hätte ich gesagt, Sie hätte mich geschickt." Ein spöttisches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  


„Gott bewahre.", sagte Minerva ohne nachzudenken, „Mein guter Name wäre ruiniert." Sie hielt inne. Victoria wirkte urplötzlich offen, ohne das Minerva es bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Was sie getan hatte, war ein einfaches Antworten auf Victorias Worte.  


Genau wie Minerva schien auch Victoria die Situation erkannt zu haben und sogleich verschloss sich ihr Gesicht wieder völlig. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie noch etwas sagen wollen, es sich jedoch ruckartig anders überlegt. Sie nahm sich die Pergamentrollen und den Zauberstab und stand abrupt auf.  


Auch Minerva kam auf die Beine und beobachtete Victoria wieder, die sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machte.  
„Nein."  


Victoria drehte sich um und starrte Minerva mit einer Spur Angriffslust an.  
„Nicht?", fragte sie herausfordernd.  


„Nein, Miss Plaggemeyer.", sagte Minerva, „Sie werden nicht gehen. Wir werden jetzt vielleicht nicht reden, aber ich werde Ihnen etwas zeigen."   


Sie konnte im Schein des Zauberstabes sehen, wie Victoria die Augen zusammenkniff.  
„Und _was_?", zischte sie.  


Minerva sah sie an. Suchte etwas von der Offenheit, die früher in Victorias Gesicht gestanden hatte und die sich eben kurz wieder gezeigt hatte. Sie fand sie nicht.  
„Kommen Sie.", sagte sie dennoch und wandte sich zum Wald.  


„Was, wenn ich nicht will?", zischte Victoria, „Was, wenn ich einfach hier bleibe, oder eben doch hoch ins Bett gehe. Ziehen Sie mir Punkte ab? Geben Sie mir wieder mal eine Strafarbeit? Oder brechen Sie Ihr Versprechen und tun nichts dafür, dass ich über Weihnachten hier bleiben kann?" Sie hatte sehr schnell gesprochen, hitzig und emotional.  


Minerva, drehte sich um, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise.  
„Nein, Miss Plaggemeyer.", sagte sie, „Es ist Ihnen natürlich freigestellt, nicht mit mir zu kommen. Aber ich bitte Sie, es zu tun."  
Sie meinte, Victoria ihre Augen zusammenkneifen zu sehen.  


„Bitten?", fragte Victoria. Ihre Stimme schwankte.  


„Bitten.", bestätigte Minerva.  


Einen Moment sah Victoria Minerva ausdruckslos an, dann nickte sie langsam.  


Auch Minerva nickte.  
„Kommen Sie.", wiederholte sie und wandte sich wieder zum Wald.  


Und Victoria - beladen mit Pergament, das sie langsam während des Gehens in ihrer Tasche verstaute - folgte tatsächlich.  
„Der Wald ist für Schüler verboten.", sagte sie.  


Minerva sah sie nicht an, suchte mit den Augen den Waldrand nach einem kleinen Pfad ab.  
„Genauso, wie es Schülern verboten ist, nachts die Gemeinschaftsräume zu verlassen.", antwortete Minerva, „Aber Sie sind jetzt bei mir."  


Obwohl sie diesen speziellen Pfad seit 7 Jahren nicht mehr gegangen war, erkannte sie ihn sofort, als sie ihn sah und sie duckte sich, um den niedrigen Zweigen auszuweichen, die den Zugang erschwerten.  


„Vertrauenserweckend.", murrte Victoria, folgte aber.  


Es gab nur einen Ort im verbotenen Wald, den Minerva mochte und dahin führte sie Victoria jetzt. Warum, das war eine gute Frage, und sie sparte sich die Antwort auf, bis sie eine haben würde.  


Der Wald hatte an Faszination verloren, seit sie mehr und mehr die Gefahren kennen gelernt hatte. Und natürlich, seit sie ihn auch allein betreten durfte.  
Nur der Zentaurenberg, den man von außerhalb des Waldes kaum erahnen konnte, übte nach wie vor die gleiche Faszination aus.  


Sie konnte hören, wie Victoria hinter ihr durch den Schnee schlurfte, langsam, dafür aber stetig.  
Nur wenigen Flocken gelang es, durch das Geäst den Boden zu erreichen und so lag hier auf dem Boden weniger Schnee als vor dem Wald, so dass Victoria nicht stapfen konnte, um ihr Missfallen auszudrücken, überlegte Minerva.  


Nach kurzer Zeit hörte Minerva Victoria fluchen, und hielt inne.  
Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete Victoria, die Schnee von einem Pergament wischte, dass sie – aus welchem Grund auch immer – nicht in ihrer Tasche verpackt hatte und sich dabei mit ihrem Umhang im Geäst verfing. Als sie das bemerkte, fluchte sie lauter auf, als Minerva es erwartet hatte.  


Minerva blieb stehen, wo sie war, wartete, dass Victoria sich befreite und zu ihr aufschloss, während sie sich selbst ein wenig Schnee von ihrem Winterumhang strich.  


„Wissen Sie was?" Victoria brach entnervt einen Ast ab, um ihren Umhang zu befreien.  


„Was?", fragte Minerva und unterdrückte ein Lächeln.  


„Ich kann diesen Wald jetzt schon nicht leiden.", knurrte Victoria, befreite sich und schloss zu Minerva auf.  


Minerva beobachtete sie interessiert.  
„Warum nicht?", fragte sie.  


Victoria erwiderte den Blick, wenn auch alles andere als interessiert.  
„Ich mag keine Wälder.", sagte sie trotzig.  


Minerva nickte nur und fragte nicht nach, sondern ging weiter.   
Sie konnte Victoria seufzen hören, genauso aber Schritte, die ihr folgten.  


Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis der Pfad begann, aufzusteigen. Erst langsam, dann stetiger und Minerva war froh darüber, denn sie bemerkte nun, wie tief die Temperatur gesunken war und ein ansteigender Pfad bedeutete, dass sie ihr Ziel bald erreicht hatten.  
Der Boden war gefroren und erschwerte den ansteigenden Weg. Minerva setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, doch mit der Zeit wurde die Steigung stärker und wie jedes Mal, wenn sie diesen Weg ging, fragte sie sich, warum sie die Anstrengung auf sich nahm.  
Sie rutschte zweimal auf dem glatten Boden ab und wäre beide Male beinahe gefallen.  


„Sagen Sie mal..." Victorias Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz so stark, wie Minerva es von ihr gewohnt war.  


Minerva blieb stehen und sah sie an.  
„Ja?", fragte sie.  


Victoria schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wo genau führen Sie mich jetzt hin?", fragte sie.  


Minerva wog wie gewohnt ab, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass es hier nichts abzuwägen gab.  
„Es gibt einen Berg hier im Wald.", antwortete sie, „Eine Versammlungsstätte der Zentauren. Da oben."  


Sie hörte ein leichtes Klacken von Victorias Seite.  
„Und warum wollen Sie mir das zeigen?", fragte sie in misstrauischem Ton.  


„Das, Miss Plaggemeyer,", sagte Minerva, „sage ich Ihnen, wenn wir oben sind."  


Victoria machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Also wissen Sie es nicht?", fragte sie provokant leise.  


Minerva lächelte kurz.  
„Nein.", antwortete sie, „Ich denke nicht."   


Victoria gab einen kurzen Ton von sich, der fast erstaunt geklungen hatte.  


Nur kurz darauf erreichten sie den Gipfel des Berges.  
Einen Moment hielt Minerva inne, um zu Atem zu kommen. Die kalte Luft schmerzte in den Lungen und auf eine seltsame Weise tat ihr Unterkiefer weh, als hätte jemand auf ihn eingeschlagen. Sie seufzte leise, riss sich zusammen und sah sich um.  


Es hatte sich nichts verändert, obwohl der Schnee dem Ort einen sonderbar anderen Eindruck verlieh.  
Es war ein nach dem gerade zum Ende steilen Aufstieg überraschend flacher Platz, an dessen linker Seite 3 große Findlinge lagen. Rechts ging es eine weitere Ebene höher, dort, so wusste Minerva, lagen weitere vier Steine, die allerdings nicht so groß waren wie die Findlinge links von ihr.  
Der Boden unter dem Schnee war hier mit Sand bedeckt.  


Soweit Minerva wusste, hatten die Zentauren diesen Ort schon vor mehr als 800 Jahren so eingerichtet und die Zahl 7, wenn auch nicht unbedingt auffällig, aber dennoch dargestellt durch die Steine, beeindruckte Minerva auf eine unterschwellige Art jedes Mal aufs Neue.  
Ein Muggel hätte gespürt, dass der Ort magisch war und ihn wohl auch als solchen bezeichnet, was er sicher war, aber Minerva – als Hexe – nannte ihn lieber etwas Besonderes.  


„Und was wird das jetzt?", hörte sie Victoria giften.  


Minerva blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Sie war unbewusst aber zielstrebig auf die höhere linke Ebene zugegangen und Victoria war nicht gefolgt.  


Sie stand erwartungsgemäß ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Respekt an einen der Findlinge gelehnt und wirkte dennoch, als sei sie erschöpft. Ihr Pergament jedoch hielt sie noch immer in der Hand.  


„Es geht noch höher." Minerva wies auf die Erhöhung. „Entweder warten Sie, oder Sie kommen mit." Fast hoffte sie, Victoria würde warten.  


Doch sie stieß sich vom Findling ab und kam auf Minerva zu.  
„Also was ist das hier?", fragte Victoria, nachdem sie zu Minerva aufgeschlossen hatte und sie beide auf eine schmale in den Stein gehauene Treppe zugingen.  


„Ein Versammlungsort der Zentauren.", wiederholte Minerva und stieg die Treppen hinauf um dann die höhere Ebene zu betreten.  


An diesem Ort wirkte alles angeordneter. Die vier Steine – zwei aufrecht, zwei liegend – befanden sich dicht beieinander auf der rechten Seite und 13 Fackeln umgaben den ovalen Platz. Er wirkte nicht groß und Minerva war jedes Mal aufs Neue erstaunt, dass bis zu 50 Zentauren hier oben und 100 weitere auf der niedrigeren Ebene Platz fanden.  


Der Boden war hier mit Kies bedeckt und an den Steinen, wohin kein Schnee kam, war er noch zu sehen.  


Victoria murrte nur und sah sich um.  
„Kann man die Fackeln anmachen?", fragte sie.  


„Natürlich." Minerva zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Fackel hinter den Steinen. „Incendium." Fast im selben Moment erfüllte das Licht der 13 Fackeln, die sich eine nach der anderen mit gelbem Feuer entzündeten, den Platz.  


„Incendium?", fragte Victoria. Der Klang ihrer Stimme schien, als wollte sie mit Abweisung etwas anderes übertönen.  


„Feuer, Fackel.", erwiderte Minerva beiläufig und sah sich weiter um, lauschte den Geräuschen, die aus dem Wald hier hoch drangen.  


„Ich _weiß_, was Incendium heißt.", gab Victoria giftig zurück, „Was ist das für ein Spruch?"  


Minerva sah Victoria an.  
"Ein normaler Ton reicht völlig.", sagte sie kühl.  


Victoria presste die Lippen aufeinander, kniff die Augen zusammen und ruckte mit dem Kopf.  
„Was ist das für ein Spruch?", wiederholte sie, offensichtlich angestrengt, nicht giftig zu klingen.  


„Die alte Version des Ignis-Zaubers.", antwortete Minerva nun.  


Victoria nickte.  
„Und die Zentauren sind nostalgische Persönlichkeiten, nehme ich an.", sagte sie spöttisch.  


„Nein.", widersprach Minerva, „Dies ist nur ein sehr alter Ort. Eingerichtet zu der Zeit, als Incendium noch üblich war."  


Erneut nickte Victoria. Sie antwortete nicht weiter, sondern sah sich um, ging den Platz ab und eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, bis sie ruckartig stehen blieb.  
„Also?" Mehr eine Aussage.  


„Also was?", fragte Minerva.  


„Warum haben Sie mich hier hergebracht?", fragte Victoria.  


Minerva atmete aus. Wenn das so einfach zu beantworten gewesen wäre. Sie dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach, kam jedoch zu keinem besseren Schluss.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", sagte sie, „Der Berg übt Faszination auf mich aus – heute wie zu meiner Schulzeit. Vielleicht war ich einfach nur der Meinung, dass Sie ihn sehen sollen." Als eine Art Entgegenkommen. Doch das würde sie nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt.  


Victoria sah sie mit weit offenen Augen an. Die Schatten, die die Fackeln warfen, huschten über ihr Gesicht.  
Sie öffnete ihren Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder.   


Einen Moment geschah nichts und Minerva wartete nur ab, dann jedoch hörte sie das altbekannte Klacken und ein Ruck ging durch Victorias Körper.  
„Fein.", sagte sie kalt, „Jetzt habe ich ihn gesehen, dann kann ich jetzt ja gehen."  


Minerva sah zu, wie Victoria sich umdrehte, doch es schien ihr wichtig, dass sie jetzt blieb.  
„Miss Plaggemeyer!"  


Aber Victoria schien nicht daran zu denken, zu bleiben.  
Minerva rief ein weiteres mal nach ihr, schärfer diesmal, doch als Victoria nicht hörte, sondern weiterging, eilte Minerva ihr hinterher und fasste nach Victorias Schulter.  
„Sie gehen noch nicht.", zischte sie.  


Victoria aber fuhr herum, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie wich fast strauchelnd zurück.  
„Nicht anfassen!"  


***********

*hat Tränen in den Augen* *benutzt diverse, mit Flüchen angereicherte Kraftausdrücke*  
Sorry, Kinder, aber bis Weihnachten müsst ihr das noch aushalten, dass manche Szenen auf 2 oder mehr Kapitel gestreckt werden... geht ehrlich nicht anders.  
*geht Bloopers zur eigenen Aufheiterung schreiben*  


**Marvinius:** *lächelt unverschämt* Nette Möbel.  
**Minerva:** *ermahnend* Marvinius...  
**Marvinius:** *guckt* *grinst* *ringt nach Fassung* *scheitert* *fängt an zu lachen* Sorry... *lacht*  


**Minerva:** *öffnet den Tortenkarton* *das G springt ihr halb ins Gesicht und dann weg* *schaut hinterher* *verwirrt* Äh...  
Marvinius springt auf und hinter dem G her.  


Victoria und Minerva gehen den Berg rauf. Minerva rutscht aus und schlägt halb hin.  
**Victoria:** Vorsicht... ist glatt. *grinst*  
**Minerva:** Ach – was...  


Ein Blick in Minervas Büro, in dem Marvinius noch immer hinter dem G herrennt.   
**Marvinius:** *lockend* Komm schon her... hier her! Koooomm!  
Minerva betrachtet das Ganze halb lachend, halb weinend.


	17. xvi Den Kaktus umarmen

Manch einer mag sich fragen: Was sollte das Ende vom letzten Kapitel jetzt und hätte man nicht noch weiter schreiben können?

Hätte ich nicht können. Es wäre einfach zu viel geworden, hätte ich da jetzt noch weiter gemacht... das war die einzige Stelle, wo ich jetzt einen Schlussstrich ziehen konnte... na ja, was schwalle ich eigentlich...  
Und was Victorias Verhalten betrifft: Irgendwann muss ich ja mal anfangen :)  
Ich hoffe, ich kriege das jetzt hin *Victoria anstups*

Zu den Riwus:  
Wieso mag keiner meinen Schnee? *fängt an zu schmollen* *lol*  
**_@Sam:_** Ich danke dir ganz doll für das Riwu... und muss kurz sagen: Natürlich isses dunkel, aber das Licht, das vom Mond reflektiert wird, wird auch im Schnee reflektiert, weswegen es unnatürlich hell ist... und daraus entsteht das Blau. Immer vorausgesetzt, es ist nicht zu hell (wie inner Stadt zum Beispiel) *rum klugscheiß***_  
_**Und ich habe oft kluge Sprüche *lol* Schön, dasser dir gefällt.  
Natürlich ist da noch was... ich meine... wir reden hier von Victoria *anmerk* Und hey, du hast das Pergament bemerkt! *tätschel* *grinst schief* *hält ihre Klappe***_  
@Maxine:_** *nölt* Noch eine, die was gegen meinen Schnee hat *lol* Geh du mal barfuss eine Runde ums Haus... zum Thema kalte Füße ^^  
Ich war ehrlich gesagt nur froh, aus dem Wald auf den berg zu kommen... aber ich danke dir für's Lob, für dich sollte es ja sein ^^  
Was die Annäherung angeht *zeigt auf dieses Kapitel* :) Darüber könnte ich jetzt stundenlang reden, lasse es aber besser.  
Die Bloopers... jaah *gg* Ich brauchte halt was zur Aufheiterung... :)**_  
@Ten:_** Ich denke, die Frage, was mit Victoria los ist, was sie will, ist der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch schreibe ^^ Gerade zur Zeit *etwas demotiviert*  
Statue muss nicht sein, da werde ich nur wieder rot ^^  
_Danke, danke, danke euch! *fühlt sich immer so frisch, fromm, fröhlich frei nach Riwus ^^  
_   


_I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_  
**_Nightwish – Sleeping Sun  
_**

**xvi – Den Kaktus umarmen (Wer bist du? ii)  
**

Minerva starrte Victoria an, die Stück für Stück weiter von ihr zurückwich.  


Der Ausbruch hatte sie dermaßen überrascht, dass ihre Hand sich noch immer auf Höhe von Victorias Schulter befand, auch wenn sich die Schülerin weiter und weiter entfernte.  
„Miss Plaggemeyer.", sagte sie bemüht ruhig, denn noch immer war sie zu verwirrt, um etwas anderes zu sagen.  


Sie trat näher auf Victoria zu, die einen weiteren Schritt zurück trat.  
„Bleiben Sie weg von mir.", zischte sie leise.  


Minerva sah Victoria an. Ihr Gesicht lag im Schatten, ihr Blick war fest auf Minerva gerichtet. Noch immer waren ihre Augen weit geöffnet und in ihnen lag etwas, das wie Schrecken wirkte.  
So sehr Minerva es auch versuchte, es gelang ihr nicht, zu erfassen, was passiert war und warum Victoria wirkte, als wäre sie geschlagen worden.  
Sie machte einen weiteren kleinen Schritt auf Victoria zu, die sich nun mit dem Rücken zu den Steinen wieder fand, sich einen Moment gehetzt umsah, dann aber wieder Minerva fokussierte.  


„Was haben Sie?", fragte Minerva und stellte fest, dass sie nicht annähernd so behutsam geklungen hatte, wie es ihre Absicht gewesen war.  


In Victoria schien sich etwas zu lösen und ihre Gestalt wirkte von einem Moment zum anderen wieder sicherer.  
„Nichts.", sagte sie überraschend fest.  


Minerva schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.  
„Natürlich nicht.", sagte sie, „Dann wird es Ihnen sicher nichts ausmachen, mir zu sagen, warum Sie sich eben so verhalten haben.", fügte sie herausfordernd hinzu.  
Es musste auf 3 Uhr morgens zugehen und langsam begann sie, sich für die Idee, mit Victoria hier heraufzukommen, zu verfluchen.  


Victoria schnaubte belustigt.  
„Was?", fragte sie zischend, „Warum ich nicht will, dass Sie mich anfassen?"  


Minerva schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Warum Sie aussahen, als würden Sie nichts mehr fürchten, als berührt zu werden.", sagte sie. Es waren wohlüberlegte Worte.  


Victoria sah sie an, ihre Nasenflügel waren unnatürlich groß aber sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, etwas zu sagen.  


Minerva seufzte. Im Grunde konnte sie auch genauso gut jetzt auf Weihnachten zu sprechen kommen. Mehr als im Moment konnte sie auch später nicht gegen eine Wand sprechen.  
„Miss Plaggemeyer.", sagte sie langsam, „Ihr Vater hat sich mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt."  


Victoria wurde blass. Sehr langsam und nur schwer zu sehen, aber dennoch merklich. Wieder fokussierte sie Minerva und schien zu warten.  


Minervas Mundwinkel zuckten, ohne dass sie Kontrolle darüber gehab hätte.  
„Es ging um Weihnachten.", fuhr sie in gedämpftem Ton fort, „Ihr Vater hatte einige sehr gute Argumente, warum Sie über Weihnachten nicht hier bleiben sollten."  


„Natürlich.", antwortete Victoria. Ihre Stimme klang belegt, als suche sie nach Fassung, „Das heißt dann, ich gehe über Weihnachten nach Sussex." Minerva war überrascht, welche Gleichgültigkeit dennoch in ihrem Tonfall zu hören war.  


„Heißt es das?", fragte sie langsam. Es war eine Art Herantreten. Ausprobieren, wie sie sich am Besten ausdrücken sollte.  


Victorias Blick war dunkel und dennoch eine Spur verwirrt.  
„Was meinen Sie?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang völlig emotionslos.  


Minerva sah Victoria an. Beobachtete sie genau. Ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Es war ein Moment der Annäherung, das wusste sie. Ein Moment, in dem man sich fragte, ob man diese Annäherung wollte.  
Im Grunde, so wusste sie, war die Abneigung inzwischen zu groß, als dass sie es wollte.  
Und dennoch, das wusste sie, brauchte sie die Annäherung. Um etwas unternehmen zu können.  
Es schmerzte sie, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, aus Sympathie zu handeln.  
„Miss Plaggemeyer." Ihr war unklar, was sie sagen wollte und so versuchte sie, in Gedanken ihre Erwartungen an das Gespräch zu gliedern.  
Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Victoria zu, die, mit dem Rücken zu den Steinen, offensichtlich kurz davor war, nach links oder rechts zu fliehen.  


Minerva hob die Hand und blieb stehen.  
„Ich werde Sie nicht anfassen.", sagte sie und machte eine kurze Pause zum Nachdenken, „Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun.", fügte sie leiser hinzu.  


Victoria sah sie an und stieß sich nach einem Moment vom Stein ab.  
„Und ich hatte mich ja schon so gefürchtet." Sie lächelte spöttisch.  


Doch Minerva ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, wenn sie auch ihren letzten Satz bereute.  
„Miss Plaggemeyer,", sagte sie erneut, „wie wichtig ist es Ihnen, über Weihnachten hier zu bleiben?"  


Victoria setzte wie ohne nachzudenken dazu an, etwas zu sagen, hielt dann aber inne. Ihr Blick huschte umher, um sich dann wieder auf Minerva zu heften.  
„Es ist mir sehr wichtig.", sagte sie dumpf.  


Die Worte wiederholten sich Mal um Mal in Minervas Kopf.  
„Das dachte ich mir.", erwiderte sie fast sanft, „Den Eindruck hatte ich, und ich wollte zuerst mit Ihnen sprechen, danach erst mir Professor Dumbledore."  


Victoria riss die Augen auf.  
„Sie haben noch nicht mir Dumbledore gesprochen?", fragte sie überrascht.  


„Nein.", bestätigte Minerva, „Ihr Vater,", fuhr sie langsam fort, „äußerte die Befürchtung - und die wird für Professor Dumbledore und mich am Schwerwiegendsten sein -  dass Sie nicht mehr nach Hause kommen, wenn Sie es nicht jetzt über Weihnachten tun."  


Ein erwartet kaltes Lächeln, flüchtig und doch deutlich, huschte über Victorias Gesicht.  
„So sieht es aus." Ihre Stimme war fast so leise wie ein Flüstern. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass _mein Vater_ doch so weitsichtig ist." Sie hatte sie Worte „mein Vater" unendlich in die Länge gezogen.  


„Sie wollen nicht mehr nach Hause?", fragte Minerva. Wenn auch erwartet, kam diese Aussage in gewisser Weise erschreckend.  


„Sie haben es erfasst.", antwortete Victoria kühl und amüsiert, „Auf diese Chance warte sich seit Jahren." Der letzte Satz klang, als wäre er nicht freiwillig gesagt worden, als wäre er aus der geplanten Antwort ausgebrochen.  


Minerva zog die Lippen zusammen und seufzte kurz.  
„Sagen Sie,", sagte sie, „was ist eigentlich zwischen Ihnen und Ihrem Vater vorgefallen?"  
‚Getroffen.', dachte sie, als sie Victorias Reaktion beobachtete. Härte und Rückzug auf eine Weise, die nur mühsam darüber hinwegzutäuschen vermochte, dass Minerva hiermit einen Punkt angeschnitten hatte, der bedeutend war. Der jetzt, in genau diesem Moment bedeutend war, korrigierte sie sich, während er sonst vielleicht völlig ohne Bedeutung gewesen wäre. Sie lächelte innerlich.  


Victorias Reaktion war fast vorauszusehen.  
„Das geht Sie nicht das Geringste an.", zischte sie giftig. Typisch für sie.  


Aber Minerva wollte nicht locker lassen. Nicht jetzt.  
„Erzählen Sie es mir.", bat sie, „Für mein Verständnis, bitte."  


Victoria schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Vergessen Sie's.", sagte sie, „Ich bin müde, friere und morgen ist Unterricht. Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen." Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Wenn die Professorin das gestattet.", fügte sie mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme hinzu.  


Es war die Antwort, die Minerva erwartet hatte. Und deswegen war sie innerlich für eine Antwort gerüstet.  
Sie nickte kurz.  
„Wir gehen zurück.", sagte sie, „Und wir werden einen Moment in meinem Büro reden." Sie sah, dass Victoria protestieren wollte und fuhr fort: „Keine Widerrede. Es wird nicht lange dauern."  


Victoria schnaubte.  
„Habe ich eine Wahl?", fragte sie.  


Minerva lächelte kurz.  
„Nein.", antwortete sie.  


Victoria nickte.  
„Wenn das so ist."  


~*~  


„Ignis."  
Das Feuer im Kamin tauchte das Büro in eigentümliches, fast diffuses Licht. Beruhigend und wärmend nach den niedrigen Temperaturen.  


Minerva nahm ihren Umhang ab und sah Victoria an.  
„Geben Sie mir Ihren?", fragte sie.  


Victoria nahm nach kurzem Zögern das wärmende Kleidungsstück ab und reichte es Minerva.  
Wie ihr eigener war auch Victorias Umhang mit kleinen Wassertropfen geschmolzenen Schnees übersäht, die den schwarzen Stoff glitzern ließen.  


Minerva nahm ihn und hängte beide Umhänge auf. Dann wies sie auf das Sofa.  
Victoria nickte knapp und setzte sich auf die linke Seite des Sofas.  


„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", fragte Minerva, während sie zur rechten Seite des Sofas ging.  


„Grünen Tee.", sagte Victoria knapp.  


Minerva nickte und auf einen Wink ihres Zauberstabes erschienen zwei dampfende Becher auf dem kleinen Tisch. Einer mit Victorias grünem Tee, einer mit Rooibos.  
„Bitte.", sagte Minerva und nahm sich selbst ihren Becher. Es tat gut, das heiße Porzellan in den Händen zu spüren. Und als sie am heißen Rooibos nippte, bemerkte sie, wie kalt ihr geworden war, ein inneres Zittern ergriff sie.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie es Victoria ähnlich ging.  


Minerva nahm einen weiteren Schluck und stellte den Becher zurück.  
Sie wartete, bis Victoria es ihr gleichgetan hatte und zu ihr blickte.  
„Sind Sie jetzt bereit, mir zu antworten?", fragte sie.  


Victoria schüttelte den Kopf mit einem leichten Lächeln des Triumphes auf ihren Lippen.  
„Hatten Sie das etwa erwartet?", zischte sie.  


„Nein.", antwortete Minerva, „Aber ich weiß, dass das Verhältnis zu Ihrem Vater nicht immer schlecht war."  


Victorias Gesicht war ausdruckslos, kein Muskel regte sich.  
„Ach...", sagte sie gedehnt, „Woher wissen Sie das denn?" Ihre Stimme war das gewohnte Zischen.  


Minerva zog die Lippen zusammen.  
„Es war Anfang Ihres zweiten Jahres, als ich Sie fragte, ob Sie zurechtkämen, und Sie sagten, das täten Sie - schließlich hätten Sie auch noch Ihren Vater."  


Auch wenn Minerva ahnte, ein sensibles Thema angeschnitten zu haben, konnte sie noch immer keine Regung auf Victorias Gesicht sehen.  
„Das habe ich gesagt.", bestätigte sie, „Aber das ist schon sehr, sehr lange her."  


Minerva wartete einen Moment mit dem, was sie erwidern wollte, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie das tatsächlich fragen sollte.  
„Und war es so?", fragte sie dann, „Hatten Sie Ihren Vater?" Sie ließ Victoria nicht aus den Augen, wollte nicht die kleinste Reaktion verpassen.  


Victoria sah sie kurz an und nahm dann ihren Becher, um einen Schluck zu trinken.  
„Sicher.", sagte sie, nachdem sie den Becher wieder zurückgestellt hatte.  


Minerva nickte langsam. Ob die Antwort die Wahrheit war oder nicht, konnte sie nicht sagen, aber sie ging davon aus. Denn damals, als Victoria ihr diese Antwort im Schlafsaal gegeben hatte, hatte sie überzeugt geklungen.  


Dennoch…  
„Und wollten Sie ihren Vater haben?", fragte sie unglücklich formuliert.  


Sichtbar war nur das kurze Flattern Victorias Wimpern. Ihr Blick war auf ihren Becher geheftet und sie rührte sich nicht. Schwieg.  


Minerva beobachtete sie und wartete darauf, dass sie antwortete. Oder dass sie aufsprang und das Büro verließ. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie diese Alternative in den letzten paar Minuten verdrängt hatte.  


Minerva schätzte, dass eine Minute verging, doch Victoria hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt, geschweige denn geantwortet. Sie hatte nur weiterhin ihren Blick auf den Tisch geheftet, saß dabei aber aufrecht.  
„Miss Plaggemeyer…", sagte sie schließlich.  


Victoria wandte den Blick zu ihr um.  
„Ja?", fragte sie emotionslos.  


Minerva seufzte leise.  
„Wollten Sie, dass Ihr Vater für Sie da war?", fragte sie erneut und überdeutlich.  


Victoria kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.  
„_Was erwarten Sie, dass ich jetzt sage?", fragte sie knurrend.  
_

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es geht nicht um das, was ich will, dass Sie sagen. Es geht um die Wahrheit. Sagen Sie es mir für mein Verständnis.", bat sie.  


Victoria schnaubte kurz.  
„Für Ihr Verständnis?.", fragte sie, „Warum sollten Sie verstehen wollen?" Sie starrte sie angriffslustig an. „Oh… natürlich, ich verstehe, ich darf Ihren Schnitt nicht gefährden."  


Minerva presste die Kiefer aufeinander und zwang sich, nicht auf Victorias lauten Ton einzugehen, sondern ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte sie gepresst.  


Ein Hauch von Triumph lag in Victorias Augen.  
„Also hatte ich recht." Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören, wurde beinahe ausschließlich von dem bedrohlichen Ton getragen, aus dem sie zu bestehen schien.  


Minerva atmete ein.  
„Nein.", sagte sie ruhig, „Ich möchte nur mehr über Sie erfahren." Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Und ich möchte Antworten."  


Victoria kniff die Augen zusammen, doch es lag nicht nur Abweisung in ihnen, sondern auch Misstrauen, wie Minerva erstaunt feststellte.  
„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht.", erwiderte sie sehr deutlich, jedes Wort betont.  


„Warum nicht?", fragte Minerva.  


Victoria schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Weil Sie verdammte 6 Jahre Zeit hatten, Dinge über mich zu erfahren.", erwiderte sie eisig, „Ich glaube Ihnen nicht, dass Sie das jetzt plötzlich einfach so interessiert."  


Minerva sah sie an und zog die Brauen zusammen. Es war schwer, etwas in Victorias Gesicht zu lesen. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie als Nächstes sagen sollte. Vor ihr saß eine Victoria, die anders wirkte als sonst. Es war fast, als wollte sie, dass Minerva ihre Antworten bekam, ohne dass sie es zugeben würde.  
In Gedanken schüttelte Minerva den Kopf. Das war doch Unsinn. Oder?  
„Was, wenn es einfach so ist?", sagte sie gedämpft, „Was, wenn ich mit meinem Sohn zusammen saß und mir in dem Moment etwas aufgegangen ist? Nennen Sie es ein Licht."  


Victoria sah sie langsam an.  
„Ein Licht…", sagte sie misstrauisch und in ebenso gedämpftem Ton wie Minerva.  


Minerva nickte sehr langsam.  
„Eine Erkenntnis, von der man ergriffen wird.", sagte sie und fühlte sich, als würde sie etwas beichten. Ihr Atem begann gepresster zu gehen und sie wartete auf eine Reaktion Victorias.  


Deren Augen verdunkelten sich, ihre Kieferknochen traten hervor und ihre Lider flatterten kurz.   
„Das kenne ich.", sagte sie langsam.  


Überraschender hätte Victorias Reaktion nicht sein können. Minerva sah sie an und war unfähig, ihre nächsten Worte genau zu koordinieren.  
„Woher?", war alles, wozu zu fragen sie im Stande war.  


Victoria sah aus den Augenwinkeln in die Richtung ihres Bechers, wandte ihren Kopf aber nicht von Minerva ab.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr zurück, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise.  


„Nein.", erwiderte Minerva, „Aber das können Sie schon lange nicht mehr."  


Victoria sah sie wieder an, sie nickte.  
„Aber ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen.", erwiderte sie, „Selbst, wenn ich es wollte."  


Minervas Oberkörper verkrampfte sich. Mit einer solchen Wandlung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie legte ihre Handflächen aufeinander und studierte Victorias Gesicht.  
„Wollen Sie es nicht?", fragte Minerva.  


Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, schloss Victoria die Augen und zog die Brauen zusammen.  
„Ich _weiß_ es nicht!", brach sie hervor, „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es." Sie zog tief Luft ein und stand auf. „Ich möchte jetzt gehen.", fügte sie hinzu.  


„Victoria.", sagte Minerva sanft.  


Victoria starrte sie an, wieder presste sie ihre Kiefer aufeinander.  
„Bleiben Sie.", fuhr Minerva leise fort.  


Victorias Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich möchte Sie so nicht gehen lassen.", sagte Minerva noch immer leise.  


Victoria schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Ich werde mich wieder sammeln.", sagte sie gedämpft.  


Minerva presste leicht die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte, mit dieser zugegeben wirren Situation zurechtzukommen, doch sie stellte beinahe sofort fest, dass der Fortgang dieses Gespräches schon lange nicht mehr in Victorias oder ihrer Hand lag. Sie konnten beide nur noch reagieren.  
„Ja.", erwiderte sie sanft, „Ich weiß."  


Victoria sah sie an.  
„Ich… kenne es, seit ich erkannt habe, wie schnell eine Weltanschauung zusammenbrechen kann.", sagte sie fast unsicher.  


Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Minerva begriff, dass sich ihre Aussage auf ihre eigene Frage einige Zeit vorher bezog, die Frage, woher sie das Gefühl der Erkenntnis kannte. Sie konnte noch immer Victorias Drang sehen, das Büro zu verlassen und so stand sie langsam auf und trat einen Schritt auf Victoria zu.  
Sie studierte das Gesicht ihrer Schülerin und versuchte, ihre Aussage zuzuordnen, fand sie aber dennoch zu ungenau. Ihr erster Gedanke galt Julia Moorays Tod, doch darauf wollte sie jetzt nicht zu sprechen kommen.  
„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mir erzählen wollen, was Sie damit meinen?", fragte sie.  


Victoria sah sie an.  
„Ich bin mir doch selbst nicht einmal im Klaren darüber.", sagte sie.  
Der Ton, in dem die Schülerin sprach, sagte Minerva, dass es an der Zeit war, sie zu entlassen. Was sie hier hatten, war weit mehr, als sie in den letzten Monaten erreicht hatten.  


Trotzdem hatte sie noch eine Frage zu stellen.  
„Wollen Sie gehen, oder bleiben?", fragte sie leise.  


Victoria presste kurz die Kiefer aufeinander.  
„Gehen.", sagte sie dann.  


Minerva nickte.  
„Dann gehen Sie.", erwiderte sie, „Wenn Ihnen eine Antwort einfällt, dann wissen Sie, wo Sie mich finden."  


Die Antwort war ein kurzes Nicken, dann wandte Victoria sich zur Tür.  
„Gute Nacht.", sagte Minerva, als Victoria die Tür geöffnet hatte, „Schlafen Sie gut."  


Victoria drehte sich um und sah sie an.  
„Ich tue mein Bestes.", erwiderte sie, „Gute Nacht." Dann verließ sie das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  


Minerva nahm den Blick noch einige Zeit nicht von der Tür. Zu konfus war sie durch die Ereignisse gestimmt.  
Sie wusste das Gespräch nicht einzuordnen. Die Victoria, die sich ihr heute Abend gezeigt hatte, hatte sich so derartig von jener Victoria unterschieden, die sich ihr sonst gezeigt hatte.  
Es hatte sich kaum etwas Konkretes erfahren lassen und dennoch, sollte Victoria ehrlich gewesen sein, und das hoffte sie, würde sich jetzt einiges ändern.  


Und Minerva konnte sich nicht erklären, wie es zu diesem Gespräch gekommen war. Glückliche Fügung?  
Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und schloss, fast bedrückt, die Augen.

*****

Heilige Scheiße… es ist viel zu spät ich muss früh  aufstehen und ich frage mich EHRLICH, was ich hier gerade verbrochen habe *flenn*  
Ich werde mir das jetzt nicht mehr durchlesen, sondern morgen mal gucken, an was ich mich noch erinnere ^^  
*will in die Heia*  
Ach ja… der Titel ist mal wieder auf Ianis' Mist gewachsen. Ich zitiere: *denkt an das Buch ‚Die Kunst, einen Kaktus zu umarmen'* Woraufhin ich mich wunderte und das liebe Kind sagte: „Das gibt's wirklich." Müssen Uneingeweihte nicht verstehe… wollte es nur sagen ^^  
Hinterlasst mir doch bitte eine Meinung *Bambiblick macht*  
Ist meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach ein recht wichtiges Kapitel... da würde ich wirklich gern wissen, wie es angekommen ist *lieb schaut* :)


	18. xvii Illusionen

Anm.: Auch, wenn ich über Victoria kaum was weiß, hatte ich wenigstens eine Eingebung, Mavinius betreffend ^^ Den Satz habe ich vor 2 Wochen geschrieben und weiß nicht mehr, was ich damit sagen will ^^  
Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich in Lachs schreibe und total Hyper bin? *lol*  
Und fragt mich nicht, was mich bei der Aurorenszene geritten hat, ja? *lol*  


~*~ Auch, wenn es nicht so scheint, das Kapitel ist durchaus wichtig. :) ~*~  


Für Sandra – das Trötenkind – die Person, mit der ich das verschwesternde (ist das ein deutsches Wort? *zweifel* *Miekka anschau* [_AN Miekka: Ich glaube... zumindest mal nicht direkt... *rofl* Aber jeder dürfte verstehen, was damit gemeint ist *Taschentuchreich*_] Danke schön *froi* Dachte ich mir ;) *Nasepfröööt*) Krankwerden perfektioniert hab *Naseputz*  


**_ @Ten: _**Hehe *froi* Danke dir! Der Vergleich mit diese Pipette... *mpf* Naja... gehe morgen eine größere kaufen ;) Was das Reagieren angeht: So ging's mir halt ^.~_** @Halefa: **_Tut mir leid, ich hab's nicht eher geschafft... hätte den ersten Advent gern als Update genommen... naja... das nächste gibt's dann zum ersten Advent ;)**_ @Maxine:_** *seufzt* Das war ein Kapitel wie ganz am Anfang... richtig anstrengend. Schwöre, ich dachte, ich hätte einen Muskelkater ^_^**_ @Resa:_** Mh *spann* Besser so? Oder lieber noch ein bisschen fester? Tut mir leid, dass der Plüschbezug noch nicht drauf ist.. hab gestern einen schönen Pinken bekommen... wechsel das dann morgen und dann wirst du umgespannt :D Um Antworten Bemüh ich mich *drück***_ @Inca:_** Hier hast du dein Kapitel *lol* Danke noch mal für deine lieben Riwus *froi* Und dafür bekommst du bald auch mehr Voldy und Albus. Was Voldy angeht... Erklärung ist fertig *lol* **_@Naru Taru:_** Wow, danke für deine Riwus! *baff* Hab mich was weggefreut. Das war ja fast ne Buchkritik *gg* Snape ist OOC, ich weiß, ich kann ihn nicht schreiben wie im Buch, also aus Harrys Sicht. Dazu mag ich ihn zu sehr. Schon ein Verhängnis *bemüht sich aber trotzdem* Aber Minerva erklärt sich dahingehend in *denkt* Kapitel xix :D Auf jeden Fall vielen, vielen Dank! Hab mich natürlich besonders geschmeichelt gefühlt, dass du die Story nicht durchschaust *Brust schwillt* *lol*  


Danke euch allen *wuschelt*  
Seid die Besten!  


_The closer you get the better you look baby  
The better you look the more I want you  
When you turn on your smile  
I feel my heart go wild  
I'm like a child with a brand new toy  
****__Jackie Wilson - Sweetest Feeling   
_

xvii - Illusionen  


Der Schnee hatte sich kaum bis zum Mittag des nächsten Tages gehalten und alles, was am Nachmittag noch übrig war, waren ein paar kümmerliche braune Häufchen.  


Und so wie der Schnee geschmolzen war, kam es Minerva vor, hatte auch Victoria sich wieder zurückgezogen. Sie schien alles zu tun, um Minerva komplett aus dem Weg zu gehen, sie verschwand nach Stundenende aus dem Klassenraum, noch bevor Minerva etwas sagen konnte und außerhalb des Unterrichts sah sie ihre Schülerin ohnehin nicht.  


Fast hoffte Minerva, dass sie irgendeine Berechtigung hatte, Victoria eine Strafarbeit zu geben. Sie _wollte mit ihr reden.  
_

„Zumindest behauptest du das.", sagte sie leise mit Blick aus dem Fenster ihres Büros.  


3 Tage lag die Nacht jetzt zurück, ohne dass etwas geschehen war und Minerva begann, mehr und mehr an sich zu zweifeln.  


Ob sie Victoria hätte gehen lassen sollen.   


Aber zu einer Antwort kam sie nicht.  


Dagegen wusste sie nur zu gut, was als nächstes zu tun war. Und dennoch haderte sie, Victoria zu sich holen um mit ihr zu sprechen.  


Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das war albern.  


Ihr Blick streifte durch das Büro.  


Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen Hausaufgaben, eine Beschwerde von Snape über Harry – die sollte sie noch lesen – und ihr Ordner. Aufgeschlagen bei P. Vergraben irgendwo unter den Hausaufgaben und der Beschwerde.  


Minerva presste die Kiefer aufeinander.  
Sie ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch, stellte die Tasse mit Rooibos ab, räumte alles weg, was über dem Ordner lag und betrachtete ihre Aufzeichnungen zu Victoria.  


Wenn die Weltanschauung, von deren Zerstörung Victoria gesprochen hatte, für den Wandel der Schülerin verantwortlich war, bedeutete das nicht, dass die Wandlung nach dieser Zerstörung vollzogen worden sein musste?  


„_Warum war der Wandel im Sommer 1993, warum nicht 1992. Wäre __das nicht der korrekte Zeitpunkt gewesen?", fragte sie sich selbst. Und warum überhaupt dieser Wandel, wenn sie ihren Vater hatte. Hatte sie sich verändert, nachdem ihre Weltanschauung zerstört worden war? War der Tod ihrer Mutter überhaupt für irgendetwas verantwortlich? Oder die Weltanschauung für den Wandel? Was wusste sie eigentlich?  
_

Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Zu viele Fragen. Ich wünschte, ich würde dich verstehen, Mädchen."  


Es klopfte und Minerva fuhr aus ihren Gedanken auf.  


„Es ist offen.", sagte sie und die Tür öffnete sich.

Herein traten die letzten beiden Menschen, mit denen Minerva zusammen gerechnet hatte.  
Victoria betrat das Büro und allein diese Tatsache überraschte Minerva, doch ihr folgte Marvinius, der die Tür schloss, nachdem er eingetreten war.  


Gegensätzlicher hätte ihr Auftreten nicht sein können.  
Victoria wirkte verschlossen und hart, und auch wenn Marvinius nur kaum sichtbar lächelte und ernst aussah, wirkte er weitaus offener.  


Aber offener als Victoria zu wirken, erinnerte Minerva sich, war keine Kunst.  
„Miss Plaggemeyer.", grüßte Minerva, „Marvinius."  


„Mum.", erwiderte Marvinius.  


Victoria nickte nur kurz.  


Minerva sah von einem zum Anderen.

„Ich kann meine Verwunderung wohl kaum verbergen, euch beide gemeinsam hier zu sehen.", sagte sie und betrachtete die Schülerin und ihren Sohn abwartend.   


„Wir sind offensichtlich zufällig zur gleichen Zeit auf die Idee gekommen, dich zu besuchen.", sagte Marvinius, „Ich traf Miss Plaggemeyer direkt vor deiner Bürotür."  


Minerva konnte sehen, wie Victoria leicht die Augen zusammenkniff und ihren Kopf zu Marvinius wandte.  


Marvinius' Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Ich bin ihr Sohn.", sagte er, „Was erwarten Sie?" Er grinste leicht. „Ich weiß alles."  


Victorias Kopf ruckte und sie wandte ihren Blick wieder Minerva zu. Fast meinte sie, Unsicherheit in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Minerva sah sie an und nickte knapp.  
„Sagen wir: fast alles.", sagte sie ruhig, „Wie kann ich behilflich sein?"  


„Ich brauche deine Aufmerksamkeit nur kurz.", sagte Marvinius, „Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du uns ein paar Illusionen zu Verfügung stellen würdest." Er sah sie fragend und eine Spur abwartend an.  


Den Auroren ‚Illusionen zu Verfügung stellen' bedeutete, eine Illusion zu erschaffen und sie so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten – so lange, bis es dem Team gelang, die Illusion zu zerstören.  
Eine sehr destruktive aber wirkungsvolle Trainingsart, die nur dann funktionierte, wenn das Team jemanden Außenstehendes überzeugt hatte, die Illusion zu stellen – zumindest, wenn es sich um Training für die Teamarbeit handelte.  
Und Minerva hatte – nach 20 Jahren im Haushalt eines Aurorenteams – einige Erfahrung in der Lenkung von Illusionen gesammelt.  
„Wann und wo?", fragte sie.  


„Sobald du kannst.", antwortete Marvinius, „In den Kerkern. Der große Raum im Gang zur alten Folterkammer. Wir sind schon da und wären dir ewig und unendlich dankbar." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.  


„Natürlich.", sagte Minerva trocken, „Ich werde euch in ein paar Monaten daran erinnern..." Sie sah ihn an und nickte kurz. „Ich komme selbstverständlich gern. Sobald ich hier fertig bin."  


Marvinius lächelte.  
„Danke dir.", erwiderte er, „Wir sehen uns dann gleich." Er deutete ein Nicken an und öffnete die Tür.  


„In Ordnung.", sagte Minerva und Marvinus verließ ihr Büro.  


Minerva wartete, bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte und wandte sich dann Victoria zu, die von Minerva und wohl auch von Marvinius unbemerkt hinüber zum Schreibtisch getreten war und - offensichtlich von ihrem Namen angezogen - einen Blick in den aufgeschlagenen Ordner geworfen hatte.  


Jetzt sah sie Minerva aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, schien ihr Gesicht zu studieren.  
„Sie halten mich für gefährlich.", stellte sie in einem Ton fest, den Minerva nur als eisig bezeichnen konnte. Ihr Blick war abweisend.  


Minerva wusste einen Moment nicht, was sie erwidern sollte.  


Wider besseren Wissens fühlte sie sich ertappt.  


„Es ist nicht besonders höflich, in anderer Leute Unterlagen zu stöbern.", sagte sie nach einem Moment.  


Victoria schnaubte kurz.  
„Wenn Sie es offen rumliegen lassen. Und auch noch auf meiner Seite." Sie betrachtete den dicken Ordner. „Schreiben Sie über jeden was?"  


„Ja.", antwortete Minerva kurz, „Zu fast jedem."  


In Victorias Augen blitzte es.  
„Zu wem nicht?", fragte sie.  


Minerva kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, ging hinüber zum Tisch und klappte den Ordner zu.  
„Familie.", sagte sie knapp.  


Victoria nickte.  
„Und Sie halten mich für gefährlich?" Sie lächelte leicht und kalt. Minerva schien es, als würde sie sich von dieser Beschreibung geschmeichelt fühlen. Oder warum sonst sollte sie unbedingt eine Antwort auf die Frage wollen und derart lächeln?  


Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie antworten sollte.  
„Ich habe Sie für gefährlich _gehalten_.", gab sie schließlich zurück.  


Victoria legte die Hände auf den Tisch und lehnte sich leicht vor.  
Ihre Augen hatten die Farbe von Stahl angenommen, dem Ring in ihrer Augenbraue farblich so ähnlich, spiegelten sie etwas wider, das Minerva nicht zuzuordnen wagte.  
„Heute nicht mehr?", fragte Victoria schließlich flüsternd.  


Minerva sah sie an.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", sagte sie, „Ich denke, ich muss nach Sonntag Nacht vieles überdenken."  


Victorias Augen zuckten und sie sah Minerva abwartend an.  
„Als da wäre?" Leichte Neugier lag in ihren Augen. Oder bildete Minerva sich das ein?  


„Sagen Sie mir das.", forderte sie sanft.  


Victorias Blick wandelte sich, so dass nun Verwirrung in ihren Augen stand, wenn auch nur Leichte.  
„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte sie und Misstrauen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  


Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das bedeutet,", sagte sie, „dass ich nicht weiß, wer Sie sind, dass es zu viele Fragen gibt, aber keine Antworten."  


Victorias Reaktion kam schnell, beinahe augenblicklich traten ihre Kieferknochen vor.  
„Das Thema hatten wir schon.", erwiderte sie eisig.  


„Ja.", sagte Minerva, „Und ich nehme an, Sie wollen mir noch immer keine Antworten geben?", fügte sie hinzu.  


Victoria schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf.  


„Gut.", sagte Minerva. Wieder kein Weiterkommen. Sie wusste, sie sollte nicht so schnell aufgeben, aber ihr kam die Abmachung in den Sinn. Sie selbst hatte es Victoria überlassen, zu entscheiden, wann Minerva mehr über sie erfahren sollte.  
„Was führt Sie dann zu mir?", fragte sie statt dessen.  


Victorias Gestalt straffte sich und ihr Blick war weiterhin geradewegs auf Minerva gerichtet.  
„Ich habe eine Bitte.", entgegnete sie.  


Minerva erwiderte den Blick. Näherten sie sich tatsächlich einander an, oder bildete sie sich das ein?  
„Die da wäre?", fragte sie.  


„Behalten Sie für sich, was in der Nacht passiert ist.", erwiderte Victoria augenblicklich.  


Minerva nickte und spürte, wie ein unkontrolliertes Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte.  
„Natürlich.", antwortete sie.  


Auch Victoria nickte.  
„Gut.", sagte sie, richtete sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Vor der noch immer geschlossenen Tür jedoch hielt sie inne und drehte sich wieder Minerva zu, um sie anzusehen, aber nichts zu sagen.  


„Ist noch etwas?", fragte Minerva und sah Victoria abwartend an.  


Victoria ließ die Türklinke los und trat einen kleinen Schritt auf Minerva zu.  
Einen Moment fühlte sie sich an die Situation zu Beginn des Schuljahres erinnert, an den Morgen, als sie mit Victoria, Anna und Katherine Viers in dem Raum gewesen war.  
Es hatte sich vieles verändert seit dem Tag.  


„Ihr Mann ist tot."  


Minerva konnte den Ton, in dem Victoria gesprochen hatte, nicht zuordnen. Und sie wusste nicht recht: war es eine Aussage gewesen, oder eine Frage?  


Sie atmete aus.  
„Ja.", sagte sie.  


Victoria nickte leicht.  
„Woran ist er gestorben?", fragte sie dann.  


Minerva kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.  
„Im Grunde", sagte sie, „geht Sie das nichts an."  


Sie sah Victoria an, deren Kieferknochen hervortraten.  
„Natürlich nicht.", presste sie hervor und wandte sich zur Tür.  


„So leicht unterzukriegen?", fragte Minerva leise und dunkel.  


Victoria wandte sich ruckartig um und sah Minerva ausdruckslos an.  


Auch Minerva rührte sich nicht. Sie wartete. Wartete, dass Victoria auf irgendeine Weise ihre Frage wiederholte.  
Sie war bereit zu antworten. Warum wusste sie nicht.  


„Woran ist er gestorben?", fragte Victoria.  


Minerva atmete ein und dachte einen Moment nach.  
„Er war Auror.", antwortete sie dann, „Es war ein Einsatz gegen Todesser."  


Victoria nickte. Einen Moment schwieg sie.  
„Das... tut mir leid.", sagte sie dann leise.  


Minerva sah sie an, kniff ihre Augen weiter zusammen. Hatte sie sich verhört?  
„Danke.", sagte sie reflexartig, erkannte erst nach dem Ausgesprochenen, was sie gesagt hatte.  


Victoria sah sie schweigend an. Dann nickte sie erneut, griff nach der Klinke und öffnete die Tür.  


„Ich werde nicht schlau aus Ihnen.", sagte Minerva instinktiv.  


Victoria wandte sich kurz um. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.  


~*~  


Minerva beobachtete Amanda, die die vermummte Gestalt mit einem gekonnten Wink des Zauberstabes in die Schranken wies.  


Die Aurorin lächelte kurz. Nur der Anflug eines Lächelns, der Minerva sagte, dass es keine Anstrengung brauchte und vor allem kein Team, um einen Dementoren in die Flucht zu schlagen.  


Minervas Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie wandte ihren Blick von Amanda ab und sah hinüber zu Marvinius, Emma und Gareth, die älteste und der jüngste im Bunde, die gegen eine Wand gelehnt standen, beziehungsweise saßen.  
„Aufwärmen beendet.", sagte sie. Auf einen Wink ihres Zauberstabes war der Dementor verschwunden.  


„Oh je.", erwiderte Marvinius, stieß sich von der Wand ab und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  


„Hach ja.", machte Emma und kam wieder auf die Füße.  


„Dann los." Gareth ließ seinen Zauberstab einmal theatralisch kreisen.  


Amanda schwieg, aber ihr leichtes Grinsen sprach Bände. Die Art, wie sie ihren Zauberstab hielt, erinnerte Minerva an das Halten eines Schwertes.  


Minerva wartete, bis sich das Team halbwegs geordnet hatte. Dann ließ sie ihre Gedanken kreisen und sah sich im Raum um.  


Ein großer, dunkler Raum. Normal für die Kerker. Erstaunlich groß im Vergleich zu den anderen Kerkern. Aber nicht groß genug für das, was sie eigentlich geplant hatte. Nein, ein Drache hätte hier ausgesehen wie ein Hund in einem Katzenkorb.  


Einen Moment dachte sie nach, dann jedoch kam ihr eine Idee.  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Bild in ihrem Geist und zu gleichen Teilen auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand und die Stelle, an der die Illusion auftauchen sollte.  


Langsam, ganz langsam nahm die weiße Gestalt Form an, erst verschwommen und halb durchsichtig, dann jedoch waren die Umrisse deutlich sichtbar und Uneingeweihte hätten denken können, dass wirklich ein Einhorn im Kerker stand.  


Kein Einhorn jedoch, wie man es im Verbotenen Wald treffen konnte. Minervas Illusion war etwas kleiner, um einiges stämmiger und gedrungener, sein Kopf wirkte fast klobig, sein Körper quadratisch, die Beine nicht elegant, sondern kurz und fest, das Horn war tiefschwarz, der lange Kötenbehang war dunkler als das übrige Fell, ebenso wie der buschige Schweif und die Mähne, die borstig schien und teilweise nach oben abstand. Und in seinen Augen schien etwas zu lodern.  
Minerva ließ es mit dem Kopf schlagen und unruhig wirken.  


„Oh ja.", sagte Gareth versonnen, „Das Einhorn, Traum der Mädchen, Beschützer der Unschuld. Nette Variation."  


Minerva unterdrückte ein Lächeln und das Einhorn stieg leicht.

„Sag mal, Mum…", sagte Marvinius, „Leidest du in letzter Zeit unter Alpträumen?"  


„Nein.", antwortete Minerva, „Schlafmangel."  


Ein kurzer Gedanke, der Zauberstab weiter auf das Tier gerichtet und das Einhorn schnaubte kurz unruhig, bevor es sich auf Marvinius zu bewegte.  


„_Das erklärt alles.", sagte der, erhob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Illusion, die näher kam. Er lächelte kurz. „__The closer you get… the better you look, baby…."  
_

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, konzentrierte sich aber wieder auf ihre Aufgabe, als sie sah, wie Marvinius' Gesichtsausdruck ernst wurde.  


Emma, Amanda und Gareth stellten sich zusammen mit Marvinius im Halbkreis um das Tier auf, die Zauberstäbe erhoben. Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

So lange Minervas Zauberstab auf das Einhorn gerichtet war, reichte ein Gedanke, um es reagieren zu lassen, war kein Zauberspruch von Nöten.  
Und das brachte ihr einen wesentlichen Vorteil den Auroren gegenüber ein, die jetzt mit Verwirrzaubern gegen die Illusion vorzugehen begannen.  


Das Tier sprach an, schüttelte den Kopf, stieg leicht und trottete dann schwerfällig auf Gareth zu.  


Auch Minerva brauchte einen Moment, um die Nebelschleier aus ihrem Gehirn zu verbannen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auch weiterhin auf die Illusion gerichtet, aber gleichzeitig begann sie, die mentale Wand zwischen ihr und dem Einhorn stärker aufzubauen.  


Gareth trieb das Einhorn zurück in den Einzugsbereich des gesamten Teams.  


„Das Tierchen ist so gut wie hinüber."; sagte Amanda grinsend.  


Und es war ihr Fluch, der Minerva erste ernstliche Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Das Einhorn wich zurück, doch Minerva ließ es wieder vorstoßen.  


Eine Zeitlang ging es hin und her. Minerva tat alles, um ihre Schöpfung so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das gut formierte Team es in die Knie zwingen würde.  


Die Auroren waren perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, kombinierten ihre Kräfte, spielten fast mit ihren Flüchen, dass es eine Augenweide für Minerva gewesen wäre, hätte sie nicht auf der anderen Seite gestanden.  


Und bereits als Emma ihren Fluch formte, wurde Minerva bewusst, dass das Spiel für sie und ihre Schöpfung gelaufen war.  


~*~  


„Mum?"  


„Das sieht ungesund aus…"  


„Auf die Dauer ist es das auch, glaube ich."  


„Emma, ich glaube, du hast es übertrieben…"  


„Tut mir leid…"  


Minervas Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand etwas viel zu Hartes mit zu viel Gewalt darauf zertrümmert und sie versuchte, den gehörten Worten Sinn zu geben.  


Das Harte in ihrem Rücken, war das die Wand?  
Und saß sie, oder lag sie?  


Ihre Arme begannen zu kribbeln und sie bewegte versuchsweise ihre Finger.  


„Ist sie wach?" Wer hatte das gesagt?  


Minerva hob langsam die rechte Hand vor ihre Augen und öffnete sie dann langsam.

Sie saß an die Wand gelehnt. Das war das erste, was ihr auffiel.  
Die Auroren sahen sie an, Marvinius hockte ganz links, seine Hand auf ihrem linken Oberarm.  


„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.  


„Emmas letzter Fluch hat dich gegen die Wand geworfen.", antwortete Amanda.  


„Welche glücklicherweise nicht so weit hinter dir war.", fügte Marvinius hinzu, „Bist du in Ordnung?"  


Minerva nickte kurz. Ihr Blick glitt zu Emma.  
„Das hat bis jetzt nur einer gewagt. Und das war mein Mann.", sagte sie, „Gleich das erste Mal, als ich so etwas gemacht habe." Sie lächelte gequält.  


Emma sah sie schuldbewusst an.  
„Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie.  


Minerva winkte ab.  
„Ist in Ordnung, Emma.", sagte sie, „Geht ein Stück zurück, ich möchte aufstehen."  


Der Raum drehte sich leicht, aber Minerva stand wieder sicher auf ihren Füßen.  
Sie sah sich um. Der Kerker war leer, das Einhorn völlig verschwunden.  


„Vielen Dank."  


Minerva sah zu Amanda. Sie nickte.  
„Es war mir ein Vergnügen.", sagte sie, „Und nebenbei sehr amüsant."  


„Gut.", sagte Marvinius, „Das war nicht schlecht."  


„Wenn man von einer schleppenden Langsamkeit absieht.", sagte Amanda skeptisch mit erhobenen Augenbrauen."  


„Schleppend?", fragte Gareth, „Wir waren nicht die Schnellsten, Amanda, aber schleppend?"  


„Schleppend.", sagte Amanda fest, „Und das kann nicht sein."  


„Bei allem Respekt, Amanda.", sagte Marvinius sacht, „Wir haben das Beste aus der Situation gemacht. Wir hatten nur wenig Platz und auf meine Mutter zu achten."  


„Aber genau darum geht es.", zischte Amanda, „Wenn wenig Platz ist, wenn jemand Unschuldiges und Unbeteiligtes dabei ist." Ihre Augen blitzten.  


„Amanda…" Emmas Stimme war leise und sanft, sie legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf Amandas Schulter. Fast sofort schien Amanda sich zu entspannen.  


Minerva sah hinüber zu Marvinius, dessen Blick Bände sprach.  


Sie nickte kurz.  
„Ich warte draußen."  


~*~  


Das Team kam nach nicht einmal 10 Minuten aus dem Kerker.  


Minerva sah von einem zum anderen.   
Offensichtlich hatte man sich geeinigt.  


„Alles in Ordnung.", unterstrich Marvinius das.  


Minerva lächelte leicht. Sie betrachtete das Team und besonders Amanda, die den Blick erwiderte. Was war in dem Gespräch passiert, dass sie derartig verbissen geworden war?  
Sie wollte fragen, hielt sich jedoch zurück. Es gab Dinge, die sie nichts angingen.   


Und Dinge, wie ihr schlagartig bewusst wurden, die sie durchaus etwas angingen.  
„Das freut mich.", sagte sie kurz, „Aber ich werde euch jetzt verlassen müssen. Ich muss mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen."  


Marvinius hob eine Augenbraue.  
„So plötzlich?"  


Minerva nickte.  
„Ich schiebe das schon zu lange vor mir her.", sagte sie mehr zu sich.  


„Vielleicht trinken wir später einen Tee zusammen.", sagte Amanda. Sie klang, als wollte sie etwas wieder gutmachen.  


Minerva lächelte leicht.  
„Vielleicht."

*****

Gut, ich gebe zu, dass die letzte Szene etwas unnütz war… aber ich durfte ja nicht kürzen… *nöl* Außerdem wollte ich das nicht so im Raum stehen lassen, was nun mit Amanda war... Ob das wichtig wird? *zuckt mit den Schultern* Abwarten und Rooibos trinken, ne ^^  
Außerdem... bin ich mit Minervas Verhalten nicht zufrieden, ebenso mit ihrer Rolle. Aber... naja... geschrieben ist geschrieben.


	19. xviii Offenbarungen

**@Taree:** Kann nicht erklären, was ich gegen die Szene hab. Ist halt einfach so. Aber schön, dass sie dir gefällt. Und du magst, wie ich die Gespräche beende? Ich hasse es. *rofl* *kann das nicht*** @Ten:** Ich frage mich, ob ich überhaupt noch was anderes kann als Fragen aufwerfen und vor allem weiß ich nicht, wie ich die alle beantworten soll ;)** @Inca:** Nein... ich glaube, diesmal habe ich nicht so lange gebraucht zum Updaten, oder? *hofft* Hab jetzt auch mehr Zeit dafür. Hoffe ich. Wie schaut's bei dir eigentlich aus...?** @Naru Taru:** Erstmal... das habe ich das letzte Mal vergessen: Was die Länge betrifft. Schätze, ich bin über die Hälfte hinaus. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. So lang, wie's eben wird... Wenn du Zeit hast, schreib eine Mail an mich (interrogator@gmx.net) und sag mir, was du denkst, was mit Vic los ist... das interessiert mich nämlich brennend ;) Das mit dem Ende der Illusion war ja nicht so geplant... ist halt... etwas... härter ausgefallen ;) Aber Minerva bedankt sich für die Fürsorge!

Heißen Dank! *sich wie Schneekönigin froit*

Hoffe, ihr mögt das neue Kapitel!
    
    _Don't you understand what I'm tryin' to say
    Can't you feel the fears I'm feelin' today?
    If the button is pushed, there's no runnin' away
    There'll be no one to save, with the world in a grave
    Take a look around you boy
    It's bound to scare you boy
    _**_Barry MacGuire - Eve of Destruction
    _**
    

xviii - Offenbarungen  


„Sahnesorbet." Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und gab Minerva den Weg frei hinauf zu Albus' Büro, wo sie klopfte.  


„Bitte."  


Minerva öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  


Nicht nur Albus war in seinem Büro, auch Harry, Ron und Hermine standen vor dem Tisch und sahen sie jetzt an.  


„Minerva." Albus lächelte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  


„Albus." Minerva nickte. „Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger. Ich möchte nicht stören."  


„Das tun Sie ganz sicher nicht.", sagte Albus.  


„Wir wollten gerade gehen.", fügte Ron hinzu.  


Der Abschied fiel knapp aus. Äußerst knapp. Nicht einmal eine halbe Minute später waren Albus und Minerva allein im Raum.  


Albus bot ihr einen Stuhl an und Minerva setzte sich.  


„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Albus erneut, nachdem auch er sich gesetzt hatte. Er sah sie abwartend und freundlich an.  


Minerva sah den Freund einen Moment an.  
„Was wollten die Drei von Ihnen?", fragte sie.  


Albus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mr Potter, Mr Weasley und Miss Granger hatten einige Fragen.", antwortete er.  


Minerva hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Und ich nehme an, Sie wurden um Stillschweigen gebeten."  


Albus lächelte nur.  


Minerva nickte. Das Verhältnis zwischen Albus und den drei Gryffindors war etwas Besonderes und Seltenes, da half es nicht, ungeduldig zu sein.  
„Es geht um Miss Plaggemeyer.", sagte sie stattdessen.  


Albus nickte.  
„Meine Aufmerksamkeit gehört Ihnen.", sagte er.  


Minerva dachte einen Moment nach, überlegte, was sie sagen wollte.  
„Mr Mooray hat sich mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt und mich gebeten, Miss Plaggemeyer nicht zu gestatten, über Weihnachten hier zu bleiben."  


Albus hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Hatte er dafür eine Begründung?", fragte er.  


Minerva atmete hörbar ein und wieder aus.  
„Ja.", antwortete sie, „Er äußerte die Befürchtung, dass Miss Plaggemeyer, wenn nicht in diesen Ferien, dann gar nicht mehr nach Hause komme."  


Albus nickte.  
„Aber?"  


Minerva seufzte.  
„Albus, wo auch immer ich bin, was auch immer ich tue und was auch immer geschieht, Miss Plaggemeyer ist schon da.", sagte sie, „Ich habe vorhin auf meinen Sohn und sein Team gewartet, in Gedanken bei dem Mädchen." Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, es sind Dinge passiert, die meine Ansichten über das Mädchen verändert haben."  


„Dinge, über die zu schweigen Sie gebeten wurden?", fragte Albus und ein Lächeln blitzte in seinen Augen.  


Minerva sah ihn an und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Albus. Ich möchte gern etwas versuchen.", sagte sie und sprach damit aus, was sie erst während des Wartens auf das Team beschlossen hatte, „Und ich denke, dass die Ferien der beste Zeitpunkt sind, um damit zu beginnen."  


Sie sah den Freund abwartend an.  


~*~  


Es war nicht viel von dem Wohnzimmer hinter dem anderen Kamin zu sehen.  
Was Minerva auffiel, war eine Person, die in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß und offensichtlich zu sehr in ein Buch vertieft war, um Minerva zu bemerken.  


Minerva hob eine Augenbraue und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
„Verzeihung. Mrs Mooray, nehme ich an.", sagte sie.  


Die Frau zuckte zusammen und ließ beinahe das Buch fallen. Kurz sah sie sich suchend um, bevor sie zum Kamin sah.  
„Oh… ja…", sagte sie verwirrt und legte das Buch beiseite.  


Minerva nickte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Vanessa Mooray sah.  
Victorias Stiefmutter war eine kleine Frau mit kinnlangen blonden Haaren und einem ovalen Gesicht.  
„Minerva McGonagall.", sagte Minerva, „Ich bin Victorias Verwandlungs- und Hauslehrerin."  


Mrs Moorays Gesicht hellte sich auf.  
„Natürlich.", sagte sie, „Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Sie wollen meinen Mann sprechen?"  


Minerva nickte.  
„Wenn er im Hause ist.", sagte sie.  


Mrs Mooray stand auf.  
„Einen Moment bitte.", sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Bild.  


Minerva musste nicht lange warten, bis Mr Mooray ins Bild kam. Sogleich verschwand das Zimmer um ihn herum, so dass nur noch sein Kopf zu sehen war.  
„Professor McGonagall.", sagte er und lächelte, „Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich gemeldet haben.  


Minerva nickte kurz.  
„Mr Mooray,", sagte sie, „es geht um Weihnachten."  


Mr Mooray hörte auf zu lächeln und sah Minerva angespannt an.  
„Ja.", sagte er nur.  


Minerva nickte erneut und legte sich ihre Worte zurecht.  
„Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen, aber auch mit Victoria.", erklärte sie. Es schien äußerst wichtig, jetzt die richtigen Worte zu finden.  


„Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen.", erwiderte Mr Mooray, aber Minerva erkannte sehr wohl, dass es eine reine Höflichkeitsfloskel war und er im Grunde nur wissen wollte, was bei den Gesprächen herausgekommen war.  


„Ich möchte Victoria über Weihnachten hier behalten.", erklärte sie in gedämpftem Ton. Es war keine Frage gewesen, wann sie Mr Mooray informierte, oder ob sie es persönlich tat, sondern eher, wie sie es formulieren sollte.  
Jetzt ging es im Grunde nur noch darum, es zu begründen.  
In einem solchen Fall hatte der Vater das letzte Wort, zumindest auf dem Papier.  


Mr Moorays Gesicht verlor leicht, aber merklich an Farbe.  
„Professor McGonagall,", sagte er, „ich dachte, ich hätte begründet, warum wir Victoria über Weihnachten zu Hause haben möchten." Er klang hilflos, aber Minerva ließ sich dadurch nicht irritieren, wenn sie auch wusste, dass es Mr Mooray als Vater schmerzte, seine Tochter über Weihnachten nicht zu sehen.  


Sie hob leicht die Hände, wenn sie auch wusste, dass er das nicht sehen konnte.  
„Hören Sie mir einen Moment zu.", bat sie, „Wie ich sagte, habe ich auch mit Ihrer Tochter gesprochen. Sehen Sie, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sich, wenn auch nur im Ansatz, eine pädagogische Annäherung aufgezeigt hat, der ich gern nachgehen würde und wie ich schon zu Professor Dumbledore sagte, ich denke, dass die Ferien der beste Zeitpunkt sind."  


Mr Mooray sah sie einen Moment regungslos an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Professor McGonagall, dass kann ich nicht zulassen.", erwiderte er hart, „Ich möchte Victoria über Weihnachten hier haben und Sie wissen warum. Abgesehen davon ist sie in der siebten Klasse, sie wird die Schule bald verlassen."  


Minerva seufzte.  
„Darum geht es nicht. Wenn sie Hogwarts so verlässt, wird sie so nicht weiterkommen und Sie wissen das, nicht wahr?", fragte sie. Kurz darauf bereute sie, das gesagt zu haben.  


Mr Mooray sah sie an und seine Kieferknochen traten hervor.  
„Was gedenken Sie zu tun?", fragte er sachlich.  


„Mit ihr reden.", antwortete Minerva. Sie war überrascht von der knappen Reaktion Mr Moorays auf ihre Worte, aber vielleicht war es gut so.  


Mr Mooray nickte knapp.  
„Und Sie denken, das gelingt Ihnen?", fragte er, „Wenn Sie noch nicht einmal mit mir oder meiner Frau über das redet, was in ihr vorgeht?"  


„Ja.", sagte Minerva nur.  


Mr Mooray zog die Brauen zusammen.  
„Was macht Sie da so sicher?"  


Minerva merkte, dass sie ihn verärgert hatte, es war kaum zu überhören und es wäre ihr wohl ähnlich gegangen, wäre sie an seiner Stelle gewesen.  
Sie suchte kurz nach Worten.  
„Nennen Sie es ein Gefühl.", antwortete sie, „Bitte, lassen Sie sie über Weihnachten hier." Sie zögerte kurz. „Das macht die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass sie nach ihrem Schulabschluss wieder heimkommt, als wenn Sie sie für diese Ferien zwingen. Lassen Sie mich versuchen, mit ihr zu reden.", fügte sie hinzu.  


Mr Mooray sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er seufzte tief.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Professor…", sagte er, „Wir möchten sie gern hier haben."  


„Das glaube ich Ihnen, Mr Mooray.", sagte Minerva behutsam, „Aber Zwang ist kein Mittel. Schon gar nicht bei jemandem wie Victoria."  


Mr Mooray nickte.  
„Ja…", sagte er. Dann raffte er sich zusammen. „Vielleicht haben Sie recht. Wenn Victoria über Weihnachten bleiben möchte, dann soll sie das tun."  


Nachdem sie seine Worte gehört hatte, wurde Minerva bewusst, wie sehr sie diese Zustimmung erleichterte. Sie wollte, dass Victoria über Weihnachten blieb. Und in gewisser Weise überraschte sie die plötzliche Sicherheit.  
„Ich danke Ihnen.", sagte sie.  


Mr Mooray nickte erneut.  
„Wir werden sehen.", erwiderte er, „Ich bitte Sie, mich zu entschuldigen, Professor, aber ich war auf dem Weg ins Ministerium. Langsam wird es Zeit für mich."  


„Natürlich.", erwiderte Minerva. Die plötzliche Eile kam überraschend, aber das nahm sie nur am Rande wahr.  


Mr Mooray sah sie an.  
„Ich danke Ihnen dennoch für Ihre Hilfe.", sagte er, „Auf Wiedersehen."  


„Mr Mooray!", sagte Minerva schnell. Ihr war ein Gedanke gekommen.  


„Ja?", fragte Mr Mooray.  


„Ich weiß, ich habe Ihnen diese Frage bereits damals gestellt, aber ist im Frühjahr oder Sommer 1993 etwas vorgefallen? Irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches, dass Sie damals nicht bemerkt haben könnten?", fragte sie.  


Mr Mooray schien einen Moment nachzudenken. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.", antwortete er, „Sie war in den Ferien eine Weile bei Julias Eltern, so wie jeden Sommer. Aber von ihnen weiß ich von nichts, das ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid."  


„Das muss es nichts, Mr Mooray.", erwiderte Minerva, „Dann will ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Vielleicht kann ich mit Victoria reden."  


Mr Mooray sah sie weiter an, wirkte aber seltsam abwesend.  
„Das hoffe ich, Professor.", sagte er, „Auf Wiedersehen."  


„Auf Wiedersehen.", erwiderte Minerva.  


Er nickte ihr kurz zu, dann war der Kamin wieder leer.  


Minerva lächelte kurz, ohne genau zu wissen, warum.  


Sie drehte sich um, nahm die grüne Robe vom Haken, zog sie sich über und verließ ihr Büro.  


Die Gänge waren voll mit Schülern, da viele noch Unterricht hatten. Der Pflichtunterricht von Gryffindors Siebtklässlern aber war mit der Verwandlungsstunde vor anderthalb Stunden, die auch gleichzeitig Minervas letzte Stunde gewesen war, zu Ende gegangen.  


„Professor!", grüßte Miriam lächelnd, als sie Minerva, bei Lindzay eingehakt, entgegenkam.  


„Hallo Professor.", grüßte auch Lindzay.  


Minerva nickte.  
„Miss Hammersmith und Miss Breadshaw.", sagte sie, „Kommen Sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum?"  


Miriam und Lindzay blieben stehen.  
„Ja,", sagte Miriam, „und gleich zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  


„Sagen Sie Professor Ǻrson, dass ich Sie aufgehalten habe.", sagte sie, „Aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen, es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Miss Plaggemeyer."  


Wie auf Kommando verdunkelte sich Lindzays Gesicht.  
„Ja,", sagte sie, „ist im Gemeinschaftsraum, war sie zumindest eben noch."  


Minerva sah sie prüfend an.  
„Ist etwas vorgefallen?", fragte sie.  


„Nicht direkt.", antwortete Miriam.  


„Das Übliche.", ergänzte Lindzay, „Kommentare…"  


Minerva zog die Lippen zusammen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass Victoria inzwischen ein umgänglicher, freundlicher Mensch war?  
„Etwas Konkretes?", fragte sie nur.  


„Nein.", sagte Miriam, „Nur ein paar vereinzelte Kommentare, wie Lindzay gesagt hat."  


Minerva nickte.  
„Ich danke Ihnen."  


Sie nickte den Schülerinnen zu, die sich daraufhin wieder auf den Weg machten. Ebenso wie Minerva, die ihren Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fortsetzte.  


Aus dem Portraitloch kamen ihr zwei Erstklässler entgegen, sonst jedoch war auf den ersten Blick niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum.  


Erst auf den zweiten Blick meinte sie, Victoria mit dem Rücken zu ihr in einem der großen Sessel vor dem Feuer sitzen zu sehen.  
Sie ging hinüber.  


„Muss ich noch nachdrücklicher werden, bis es in eure Schädel geht, dass ich meine Ruhe haben will?", erklang Victorias zischende Stimme und bestätigte, dass sie es tatsächlich war, die dort saß.  


Minerva trat um den Sessel herum und setzte sich in einen anderen.  
„Ich denke nicht.", sagte sie ruhig.  


Victoria hob ruckartig den Blick von dem Buch, das sie in der Hand hielt und sah sie an.  
„Was wollen Sie?"  


Minerva zog Luft ein.  
„Es gibt keinen Grund für so einen Ton.", sagte sie.  


Victoria sah sie an und schien zu warten. Sie legte ein Lesezeichen in das Buch, klappte es zu und legte es in ihren Schoß.  
„Ich habe vor zwei Tagen mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen.", sagte sie, „Und eben erst mit ihrem Vater."  


Victorias Augen zuckten, aber sie sagte nichts.  
„Sie bleiben über Weihnachten in Hogwarts.", sagte Minerva leise.  


Victoria starrte sie an.  
„Was?", fragte sie leise.  


Minerva kam es vor, als würde etwas in Victorias Augen lodern. Ganz ähnlich wie in den Augen des Einhorns. Winzig und kaum zu erkennen.  


Was hatte Gareth gesagt? Das Einhorn war der Traum der Mädchen.  
Minerva war ihr Einhorn vorgekommen wie die Enttäuschung dieses Traums.   
Das Lodern in Victorias Augen und das in den Augen des Einhorns…  


~*~  


Minerva seufzte und ließ sich auf das Sofa in ihrem Büro fallen.  


Sie hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, nachdem von Victoria keine weitere Reaktion gekommen war, ja, sie völlig gleichgültig gewirkt hatte.  


Jetzt, allein in ihrem Büro begann sie, Ärger zu spüren.  
Ärger über die Gleichgültigkeit.  
Sie wusste nicht, _was_ sie erwartet hatte. Den Ansatz von Dank vielleicht.  


Aber statt dessen war nichts gekommen. Ja, sie fühlte sich beinahe ausgenutzt von Victoria.  
Von Victoria, der es so wichtig gewesen war, in Hogwarts zu bleiben und der es jetzt egal zu sein schien.  


Minerva hatte sich nicht derart eingesetzt und derart Gedanken gemacht, nur um jetzt eine solche Reaktion zu bekommen.  
Es war eine unangenehme Erinnerung daran, wer Victoria war.  


Minerva schnaubte, stand auf und ging hinüber zum Tisch, um ein wenig der angefallenen Arbeit zu bewältigen.  
Und dennoch wollten die Gedanken nicht bei den Unterrichtsvorbereitungen bleiben, drifteten beständig ab.  


Immer wieder ließ Minerva die Feder sinken.  


Das Klopfen an der Tür war leise, wirkte fast wie abgerutscht, aber Minerva hatte es dennoch gehört.  


„Herein.", sagte sie, legte die Feder beiseite und sah abwartend, eine Spur angespannt, zur Tür.  
Wie hoch war die Chance, dass es Victoria war, die da geklopft hatte?  


Die Tür öffnete sich und Albus trat ein.  
„Albus.", sagte Minerva erleichtert. Sie hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass er sie aufsuchen würde.  


„Minerva.", sagte Albus, „Guten Abend."  


Minerva stand auf und ging Albus entgegen, der die Tür hinter sich schloss und weiter in den Raum hineinkam.  
„Setzen Sie sich.", bat sie, „Was kann ich für Sie tun? Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?"  


„Nein, Minerva, vielen Dank.", antwortete Albus und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Minerva tat es ihm gleich. „Ich sprach vorhin mit Cornelius.", fügte Albus hinzu, „Er hat heute früh einige Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium bekommen."  


Minerva sah ihn an.  
„Was für Neuigkeiten?", fragte sie, unfähig, ihre Neugierde zu verbergen.  


Albus' Gesicht verdunkelte sich und Minerva spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
„In den letzten drei Wochen gab es zwei Angriffe.", antwortete Albus.  


Minerva starrte ihn an.  
„Was?", fragte sie leise, „Davon stand nichts im Tagespropheten."  


Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Albus antwortete.  
„Das Ministerium hat sämtliche Informationen unter Verschluss gehalten.", erklärte er dunkel, „Ebenso wie die, die andere Angriffe betreffen."  


„Die anderen Angriffe?" Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Nur langsam lichteten sich ihre Gedanken, war sie überhaupt fähig, etwas Klares zu denken.  
Minerva spürte, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.  


Albus' knappe Worte irritierten sie, wenn sie auch nicht wusste, warum. Ebenso seine Distanz. Und dennoch konnte sie nicht sagen, dass sie mit anderem Verhalten besser hätte umgehen können. Vielleicht war es auch nicht möglich.  


Vielleicht waren die knappen Worte und die Distanz die einzige Möglichkeit, diese Nachrichten zu übermitteln.  


Vielleicht konnten sie erst dann wirklich darüber sprechen.  


Vielleicht.  


„Wie viele andere Angriffe?", fragte sie wie neben sich stehend.  


Albus sah sie einen Moment an und Minerva konnte eine Veränderung in seinem Blick erkennen. Aber eine Veränderung wohin?  
„Gut 15.", antwortete er ruhig, doch in seinen Augen konnte sie ein Blitzen sehen.  


Die Zahl selbst sagte Minerva nichts. Schien nicht wichtig. Nicht so wichtig wie die aufkommende Enttäuschung. Auch über sich selbst.  
„Natürlich.", sagte sie leise und eine Spur bitter, „Wie vermessen, anzunehmen, es sei tatsächlich so ruhig…" Sie schnaubte leise. „Diese Leute regieren uns?" Sie konnte ihre Stimme schwanken hören. „Aber Albus…" Sie sah kurz auf ihre Hände, dann wieder Albus an. „Eines verstehe ich nicht…"  


Albus erwiderte ihren Blick.  
Sein Gesicht war hart, Spott zeichnete sich ab und das erste Mal in diesem Gespräch konnte Minerva Emotionen sehen.  
Wut wirkte wie deplaziert in Albus Dumbledores Gesicht.  
„Cornelius, meine liebe Minerva,", sagte er langsam und gepresst, „hat mich aus reinem Versehen darauf gestoßen." Ein fast bedrohliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Er hat mir diese Informationen keinesfalls freiwillig offenbart."  


******

Guckt nicht so, ich kapiere das Ende selbst nicht. :)  
Hier habt ihr noch einen Blooper *ähüm*  


**Minerva** steht vom Sofa auf und geht zum Tisch. Sie bleibt mit einem Fuß am Couch-Tisch hängen und verliert das Gleichgewicht, fängt sich aber und geht weiter. Sie stolpert über den Teppichrand und behält nur noch gerade so das Gleichgewicht:  
„Ok… einen Fuß vor den anderen… einen… vor… den anderen… immer mit… der Ruhe…" Schleicht zum Tisch.  


**Marvinius** ist immer noch auf der Jagd nach dem G.  
**Minerva: **Scheint länger zu dauern…


	20. xix Vertrauen

Die Anmerkung zu Minervas Geburtstag war falsch… es war der 7.12.1997, ok? 7.12. hat sie Geburtstag *lol* Irgendwie hatte ich ignoriert, dass das wohl offensichtlich schon der zweite Advent war… dann muss der erste im November gewesen sein….? *Krise* Egal ^^  


**@Ten:** Nur um es zu wiederholen: Ich versteh das doch auch alles nicht. Das entwickelt sich alles in so beängstigende Richtungen, dass ich teilweise gar nicht weiterschreiben mag *schnief* ^^ **@Naru Taru:** Ah! Ja, das hatte ich mir gedacht *gg* Doch, ich denke schon, dass Albus so reagieren würde. Gut... sonst hätte ich es wohl auch nicht geschrieben *gg* Erklären kann ich es aber nicht. Ich... hatte das einfach so im Gefühl. Und nein, ich mag ihn nicht. Und? Gespräche schon verglichen? *gg* Wie gesagt... für Vorschläge oder blindes Raten bin ich immer offen ;) **@Inca:** Gut, dann gibt es von jetzt an keine Bloopers mehr *g* Dachte ich mir, dass du dich über Albus freust. Wenigstens Eine *grinst schief* Und Curtain Call... red nicht von Curtain Call *rofl* Ich warte täglich auf ein Päckchen *seufzt* Was Fudge angeht: So wie's aussieht, kann's ja eignetlich nur das Gleiche werden *in Deckung flieh*  


Was _Vic _angeht. Err... die *musste* wieder so distanziert sein. Nur so am Rande. Vor einem Kapitel völlig ohne das Gör. *cheers*  
Vielen Dank an euch *ganzen Tag knuddeln könnt* Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest. Das heißt... einen Feiertag ham wa ja noch ^^  
Hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch.  


_could you stand to know the truth __  
the path of lies is easier   
the rain of possibilities  
washed the signs away  
the battle is still going on  
worse than ever  
under the shadows of extinction  
I'll spread my wings  
to cover your soul_  
**_Project Pitchfork - Sand - Glass  
_**   


xix - Vertrauen  


Minerva öffnete das Fenster und ließ die Schleiereule ein, die hinüber zum Schreibtisch flog und sich mit fast an Arroganz erinnernder Eleganz auf dem Schreibtisch niederließ.  
An ihr Bein waren einige Zeitungen gebunden.  


Minerva trat auf sie zu und hielt der Eule einen Eulenkeks hin, die der Vogel nahm und Minerva daraufhin das Bein hinhielt.  


Minerva befreite sie von ihrer Fracht, woraufhin sich die Eule beinah sofort wieder in die Luft erhob und zum Fenster flog.  


„Vielen Dank und grüß mir Evaristo.", rief Minerva ihr nach, ein wenig verstimmt über die Eile der Eule, denn so würde sie später einen der schuleigenen Vögel losschicken müssen, um Evaristo die Antwort zu bringen.  
Sie beobachtete, wie die Eule durch das Fenster flog und darauf hin nach Südwesten abdrehte.  


Minerva schloss das Fenster, holte das Bündel vom Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf das Sofa.  
Vor ihr auf dem Couchtisch lagen Zeitungen aus verschiedenen Ländern, teils gelesen, teils noch nicht angerührt.  


Sie legte das Bündel auf ihre Knie und öffnete es. Zwischen den Zeitungen fand sie einen Brief.  
Sie musste lächeln und entfaltete das Pergament.  


_Guten Morgen Ma,  
das hier sind die Zeitungen, die Berichte von Angriffen der Todessern des letzten Monats enthalten, um die du gebeten hast  
Wir haben uns schon gewundert, da auch wir keine Meldungen über Angriffe im Vereinigten Königreich erhalten haben.  
Ich habe dir damals gesagt, dass es mit Fudge nur Ärger geben würde.  
Wenn du mich fragst, solltet ihr ihn stürzen.  
Aber gut.  
Hier ist alles in Ordnung, wir kommen gut zurecht und wir haben wenigstens nicht das Gefühl, von unserer Regierung hintergangen zu werden.  
Wie dem auch sei, die Pflicht ruft mich.  
Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, das klingt nach einer großen Sache.  
Beste Grüße auch an Marvinius,  
Evaristo  
_

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte erneut. Beinahe konnte sie Evaristos vor Sarkasmus triefende Stimme hören, was Fudge und das Ministerium anging.  


Evaristo war und blieb sehr… durchschlagend.  


Er hatte Recht, was Fudge betraf. Immer schon Recht gehabt.  
Wie sehr, das hatte Minerva erst jetzt wirklich begriffen.  
Sie hatte bis jetzt deutsche und französische Zeitungen gelesen, überall Angriffe und sie glaubte nicht, dass in den niederländischen Zeitungen etwas anderes stehen würde.  


Minerva ließ die Zeitungen einen Moment Zeitungen sein, lehnte sich im Sofa zurück und schloss die Augen. Mehr aus Instinkt hob sie die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und atmete tief ein.  


So sehr sie es versuchte, sie verstand nicht, warum das Ministerium so gehandelt hatte, so handelte. Die einzig plausible Antwort… die wollte sie sich nicht eingestehen.  


Sie horchte in sich hinein, spürte den Gefühlen hinterher, die sie in den letzten 3 Tagen begleitet hatten.  
Verwirrung, Zweifel und dann wieder komplette Leere. Unfähigkeit, zu denken.  


Es war völlig unmöglich, so zu einem ‚guten' Ende zu kommen und das traf sie wie ein Schlag. Die Verwirrung und der Zweifel, wie Voldemort jemals gestürzt werden sollte, wenn man nichts tat… wenn das Ministerium das Volk zu hintergehen schien.  
Sie zog die Lippen zusammen und atmete geräuschvoll aus.  


Ruckartig, beinahe für sie selbst überraschend, nahm sie die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und riss die Augen auf. Sie musste hier raus. Brauchte frische Luft. Jetzt.  


Minerva stand auf und ging ins Bad um sich ihre Haare wieder hochzustecken.  


Warum hatte sie den Knoten überhaupt gelöst?  


Sie nahm die Bürste zur Hand und ihr Blick glitt in den Spiegel, blieb an ihrem Antlitz hängen.  
Das Lächeln, das sie versuchte wirkte falsch, müde.  
Sie atmete durch, legte die Bürste beiseite und lehnte sich vor um sich besser im Spiegel sehen zu können.  
Seit wann wirkte ihr Gesicht so alt?  


Sie hielt inne.  
„Nein.", sagte sie laut, „Lass dich davon nicht niederreißen." Ihre Stimme klang strafend und hart, wie sie zu einem Schüler sprechen würde, der gegen Regeln verstoßen hatte. „Nicht jetzt, Minerva, das ist der schlechteste Zeitpunkt und das weißt du genau."  


Und es wirkte. Zumindest ein wenig.  
Das Gefühl der Leere und der Schwäche blieb, aber sie schien das Loch jetzt umgehen zu können. Sie sah es und konnte ihm ausweichen. Sich entsprechend verhalten.  


Sie schloss müde die Augen.  


Einen Moment haderte sie, aber sie wusste, dass es besser war, auch vorbeugend etwas zu tun.  
Ermahnung half, aber was sie wollte war eine Art Vorsorge.  


Ihre Sorgen brauchte sie nicht lange zu suchen, dennoch war sie überrascht, wie niedergedrückt sie sich fühlte, als sie sich jetzt noch einmal darauf konzentrierten, wie sehr ihre Handgelenke schmerzten, ein Schmerz, der sich bis ihn ihre Arme hinaufzog.  


Angst verspannte, ein entspannter Mensch hat keine Angst.  


Minerva ließ ihre Schultern nach vorn fallen und entspannte sich langsam.  
Es war erstaunlich, aber es funktionierte immer wieder. Wenn sie denn daran dachte.  


Ruhe kam ihr in den Sinn, als die Angst sie zu verlassen schien.  


Vielleicht ein paar freie Tage. In Exeter.   


Sie atmete einen Moment tief, dann nahm sie erneut die Bürste und begann, ihre Haare langsam wieder zurück zu binden und hochzustecken.  


Beim nächsten Blick in den Spiegel fühlte sie sich besser. Diesmal war das Lächeln kleiner, aber es überzeugte eher.  


Sie verließ das Bad und kurz darauf ihre Wohnung.  


Eine weihnachtliche Stimmung begann sich langsam in Hogwarts bemerkbar zu machen. Wer über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren und wer bleiben würde war Thema Nummer Eins, nicht nur außerhalb der Schulstunden, und an einigen Stellen sah man kleine Weihnachtsdekorationen.  


Minervas Weg führte sie hinunter in die Eingangshalle und dann nach draußen auf die Ländereien.  


Es war ein wolkenverhangener, aber trockener Tag und ein kalter Wind wehte.  


Sie überlegte einen Moment, wohin sie gehen sollte und entschied sich dann für das Quidditch-Feld.  


Bald würde das zweite Gryffindor-Spiel stattfinden. Sie hoffte, zumindest das sehen zu können.  
Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie sie keines der drei bisher stattgefundenen Spiele hatte sehen können.  


Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam hinauf auf die Zuschauertribünen, auf denen die Lehrer saßen.  


Sie suchte sich ihren Stammplatz an der linken Seite und setzte sich.  


Trotz der Kälte war es angenehm und so saß sie eine Weile schlicht da, entspannte sich und ließ den Blick über die Landschaft wandern.  


Minerva sah auf, als sie Fußtritte hörte und war nicht wenig überrascht, Snape auf sie zukommen zu sehen.  
Er kam näher, schwieg aber, bis auch er sich gesetzt hatte.  
„Minerva."  


Minerva nickte.  
„Severus."   


Snape wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und sah auf die Ländereien, so wie Minerva es noch bis eben getan hatte. Bei ihm aber wirkte das seltsam unpassend.  


„Was tun Sie hier draußen, Severus?", fragte Minerva ihn nach einer Weile.  


Snapes Blick glitt langsam zu ihr, bis er sie genau ansah.  
„Ich sah Sie hinausgehen,", sagte er, „und bin Ihnen gefolgt."  


„Ich verstehe."; erwiderte Minerva, ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen, „Und was gibt es dafür für einen Grund?"  


Snape wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Feld zu.  
„Sie waren bei keinem einzigen Spiel bisher.", sagte er leise, „Ungewöhnlich für Sie."  


Minerva betrachtete die drei Torstangen rechts von ihr, ohne sie aber wirklich wahrzunehmen.  
„Ich hatte keine Augen für Quidditch.", erwiderte sie leicht betrübt, „Leider."  


Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder Snape zu. Es überraschte sie nicht, ein kaum zu sehendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.  
„Aber Sie werden Slytherin gegen Gryffindor sehen, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise mit einem feinen amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme.  


Minerva lächelte leicht.  
„Um nichts in der Welt möchte ich mir das entgehen lassen."  


„Gut.", entgegnete Snape, „Denn ich möchte mir ihr Gesicht nicht entgehen lassen, wenn Slytherin Gryffindor wie Anfänger aussehen lässt." Seine Stimme klang vollkommen ernst.

Minerva unterdrückte ein Lächeln.  
"Sie wollten sicher sagen: Wie Slytherin von Gryffindor in Grund und Boden gespielt wird.", sagte sie, „Dieser Irrtum passiert Ihnen seit '93/'94 kontinuierlich."  


Snape sah sie an. Seine Lippen waren bedrohlich schmal, aber Minerva wusste, dass das zum Spiel gehörte.  
Das Spiel, das zwischen allen Hauslehrern gespielt wurde, das Minerva und Snape aber perfektioniert zu haben schienen.  
Umso erstaunter war sie, zu sehen, wie sich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wandelte. Beobachtend wurde.  
„Erklären Sie mir, was hier vorgeht.", sagte er in verlangendem Ton.  


Minerva sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an.  
„Bitte?", fragte sie irritiert, „Was meinen Sie?"  


Snape kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.  
„Sie dürfen mich gern korrigieren.", sagte er leise, „Aber ist es nicht so, dass es etwas gibt, das weder Sie noch Albus mir oder den anderen Lehrern, geschweige denn den Schülern sagen wollen, und das Sie beide offensichtlich dennoch beschäftigt? Ich bin nicht blind, Minerva.", fügte er harscher hinzu.  


Minerva sah ihn an. Irrte sie sich, oder war sich Severus seinem Einfluss, seiner Stellung durchaus bewusst? Der Stellung, die Albus und Minerva ihm stillschweigend eingestanden hatten?  


Sie wollte ihn zurück ins Schloss schicken, ihm sagen, dass _sie_ an _ihn_ herantreten würden, wenn sie der Meinung waren, dass er erfahren sollte, was nicht in Ordnung war.  
Ihn darauf hinweisen, dass er noch ‚nur' ein Hauslehrer war.  


Was sie davon abhielt war allein die Tatsache, dass er sie auf andere Gedanken gebracht hatte. Entweder unbeabsichtigt oder aber sehr wohl beabsichtigt, was er aber selbstverständlich nicht zugeben würde.  
Vielleicht, um eben jene Schuldigkeit bei ihr auszulösen und so an die Antworten zu kommen, die er wollte.  
Vielleicht auch aus reiner Freundlichkeit, aber das anzunehmen hielt Minerva für vermessen.  


Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedankengängen, um ihm endlich zu antworten.  
„Es gibt ein Problem mit dem Ministerium.", sagte sie um Kompromissbereitschaft aufzuzeigen.  


Severus nickte und sah sie weiter an.  
„Wollen Sie die Schule wieder schließen? Oder uns mit noch mehr Besuchern quälen?", fragte er.  


Minerva lächelte leicht.  
„Wenn es das wäre,", sagte sie müde, „wüssten wir wenigstens, woran wir sind."  


Snapes Augen zuckten und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. Eine Zeit schwieg er.  
„Minerva.", sagte er dann leise.  


Minerva schauderte leicht bei dem Tonfall.  
„Ja?", fragte sie.  


Snape sah sie an, sein Blick hatte etwas seltsam Ungewohntes für Minerva.  
„Vertrauen Sie mir?", fragte er dann, noch immer leise.  


Minerva starrte ihn an, ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen durch diese Frage, die sie nicht erwartet hatte.  


Sie wollte den Kopf schütteln, unterdrückte das Bedürfnis aber.  
„Ich…", sagte sie stockend.  


Severus sah sie an. Seine Augen wirkten leer.  
„Ich verstehe.", sagte er und stand auf.  


Minerva kam hastig auf die Füße.  
„Severus.", sagte sie schnell, „Warten Sie."  


Snape drehte sich um und sah sie an.  


„Sie müssen zugeben, dass das nicht unbedingt eine Frage ist, die Sie… oft stellen.", sagte sie, „Ich war etwas überrascht."  


Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er schwieg.  


Wartete.  


Slytherin.  


Und Minerva reagierte.  


Vertraute sie Snape?  


Eine groteske Frage, wenn man bedachte, wie sehr sie sich aus Misstrauen gegen seine Einstellung gewehrt hatte.  


Gegen die Einstellung eines Todessers, eines Mörders, noch dazu eines Überläufers. Sie konnte die Liste beliebig fortführen.  


Doch die Zeiten änderten sich. Und auch Minerva hatte sich verändert. Sah Snape nicht mehr als Bedrohung.  


„Auf eine seltsame Weise,", antwortete sie, „vertraue ich Ihnen, ja."  
Es war schier unmöglich, sich in Snapes Anwesenheit vernünftig auszudrücken.  


Er sah sie eine Zeit aus unbewegtem Gesicht an.  
„Das ehrt mich.", sagte er dann leise.  


Minerva stand reglos da und sah ihn einen Moment des Schweigens an.  
Schließlich lächelte sie freundlich und nickte.  


Fast augenblicklich nickte auch Snape.  
„Wir sehen uns beim Essen.", sagte er und wandte sich um.  


„Beim Essen.", bestätigte Minerva und folgte Severus mit den Blicken, bis er die Tribüne verlassen hatte.  


Sie setzte sich zurück auf den Sitz und schüttelte den Kopf.  


Wieso hatte sie eigentlich immer mit so komplizierten Leuten zu tun?  


****  


Warum Exeter? Ist nach Plymouth immer die erste englische Stadt, die mir in den Sinn kommt. (London nicht mitgerechnet)  
Äh… Kapitel geht eigentlich noch weiter… war aber zu lang… deswegen sind jetzt 2 draus geworden.   
Schön... *geht sich vor Naru Tarus durschlagender Snape-Kritik verbuddeln* *grins* *scherz*


	21. xx Gryffindor

Ok, Kapitel spielt nach Minervas Dialog mit Snape… am gleichen Tag… etwas später ;)   
Tut mir leid... ich wollte schon eine ganze Zeit updaten, aber zur Zeit ist einfach nichts. *kommt nicht vorwärts* Das hier ist mein letztes Vorratskapitel, danach ist Sense... ich stecke am Anfang des Nächsten und das seit... Weihnachten?  
Ich danke euch jedenfalls wahnsinnig für die Riwus! *jeden drückt* 99 Stück... der 100ste Riwuer bekommt einen virtuellen Keks ^^   
**@Maxine:** Danke dir Künd *wuschelt* Find ich toll, dass du das Kapitel noch mal gelesen hast *strahlt* **@Inca:** Also ich finde deinen Snape gut. Jaja. Mindestens so gut wie Meinen ^^ Ich versuch, mal wieder Bloopers zu schreiben, ist ja gut ^^ **@Naru Taru: **Das nennt man auch Freudscher Verleser ;) Aber die Spielchen zwischen Snape und McGonagall werden von ihr in den Büchern erwähnt "Ich konnte Severus Snape wochenlang nicht in die Augen sehen." - "...wie Professor Snape mich freundlicher Weise darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat." Oder so ;) Aber ich danke dir für die Aufbauung über Snapes OOC ;) Fudge? Keine Angst... den entsorge ich noch... *Mülltonne aufmacht* **@Gilora:** Hey das ist lieb, dass du schreibst! Schön, dass es dir gefällt und ich hoffe, dir geht's soweit gut! **@Sam: **Äääähhhh... meine Anmerkungen zu deinen Anmerkungen hast du ja, aber noch mal vielen, vielen Dannnkkk! Ich wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen :) *knuddelt* **@Ten: **Ich tu mein Bestes. Snape ist ja schließlich wichtig, eh? Irgendwann taucht er noch mal auf. **@Khair:** Für dich gilt das Gleiche, wie für Sam, auch bei dir wäre ich fast umgefallen. Freue mich riesig, dass es dir gefällt ^^ Wenn du Anmerkungen zu deinen haben willst, lass es mich wissen, das würde hier den Rahmen sprengen.   
*grinst seelig*  
Hätte ich ja nicht gedacht, dass ihr meinen Snape doch alle halbwegs erträglich findet ^^  
Fangema an?  
  


first there is an ocean  
then there comes a storm  
then the earth is rising  
out of the deep blue  
yes and no are fighting  
and their waves are what you feel  
like this it may be better  
like that it may be worse  
**_ Project Pitchfork - I am (a thought in a slowmotion)_** (langsam werden mir die echt unheimlich ;))  


xx - Gryffindor  


„Was ich tue, geht euch nicht das Geringste an!"  


„Oh doch… wenn du mit deinem Verhalten Gryffindor schadest, geht uns das sehr wohl etwas an."  


„Bitte, Granger, ich kann diese Leier nicht mehr hören. In weniger als einem Jahr ist _Gryffindor_ mich ohnehin los und wenn du dich noch auf etwas anderes konzentrierst als auf dein Herzchen und ihr nebenbei noch einmal aufs Neue die Welt rettet, dürfte _ich _mit meinen bescheidenen Mitteln wohl kaum in der Lage sein, euch euren Hauspokal zu gefährden."  


„Wenn du die Leier nicht mehr hören kannst, dann solltest du etwas dagegen unternehmen! Vielleicht etwas für Gryffindor tun…"  


„Du hast mir _nichts_ zu sagen!"  


„Was ist das hier?", fragte Minerva scharf und ging auf Hermine und Victoria zu, die beide hitzig wirkend in der Nähe des Eingangs zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum standen.  


Die Blicke der Mädchen richteten sich fast gleichzeitig auf Minerva. Keine von beiden zeigte, inwiefern das Auftauchen Minervas sie überrascht hatte.  


„Professor McGonagall,", sagte Hermine, „ich wollte von Victoria ein wenig mehr Bereitschaft für Gryffindor."  


Victoria ruckte mit dem Kopf und ließ ein Klacken ertönen, schwieg jedoch.  


‚Natürlich.', dachte Minerva.  


„Hermine?", sagte eine bekannte Stimme und die Angesprochene wandte sich zum Portraitloch um, aus dem kurz vorher Ron und Harry gekommen waren. „Hallo, Professor McGonagall."  


„Professor.", sagte nun auch Harry.  


Beide kamen zu Hermine herüber und sahen sie und Minerva fragend an.  
„Ist was passiert?", fragte Ron.  


„So, wie ich es verstanden habe, nein, Mr Weasley.", antwortete Minerva. Sie wandte ihren Blick zu Victoria, die die drei Freunde mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen beobachtete.  


„Was ist?", fragte Harry sie in neutralem Ton, der ihren Blick offensichtlich gesehen hatte.  


Victoria schnaubte und Minerva bemerkte, wie sich auch Hermines und Rons Blicke ihr zu wandten.  


„Was?", fragte Harry erneut.  


Victorias Körperhaltung veränderte sich und Minerva konnte ihre Angespanntheit fast spüren.  
„Ihr macht mich krank.", zischte sie verächtlich.  


Einen Augenblick geschah nichts, so lange brauchten Ron und Minerva um zu reagieren.  


Ein Ruck ging durch Rons Körper und es war Minerva klar, dass er diesen Kommentar nicht auf sich hätte sitzen lassen, hätte Harry ihn nicht am Oberarm gepackt.  


„Miss Plaggemeyer!", sagte Minerva fast gleichzeitig zu Rons Reaktion laut und drohend. Sie gab Victoria eine kurze Geste um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie mit in ihr Büro gehen sollte, doch Victoria rührte sich nicht.  


„Sie kommen mit.", sagte Minerva nachdrücklich, „Ich habe mit Ihnen zu reden."  


Victoria ruckte erneut mit dem Kopf, setzte sich dann aber in Bewegung.  


„Wir sprechen uns noch.", sagte Ron drohend. Victoria blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.  


„Gehen Sie.", forderte Minerva sie auf, „Jetzt. Und Sie Drei erwarte ich nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro."  


~*~  


Minerva öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Büro und wies Victoria an, einzutreten.  


Sie wartete, bis die Schülerin den Raum betreten hatte, folgte ihr dann und schloss die Tür.  
„Was sollte das?", fragte sie hart.  


Victoria stand immer noch nahe der Tür und sah sie an. Sie schwieg.  


„Nun?", fragte Victoria lauernd, „Was wollen Sie?"  


Minerva betrachtete sie einen Moment, sie fühlte den Ärger weiter in sich aufsteigen.  
„Ist das eine ernstgemeinte Frage?" Ihre Stimme war leise, aber dennoch hervorragend zu verstehen.  


Victoria ließ ein Schnauben hören.  
„Granger hätte ja nicht schon wieder davon anfangen müssen.", knurrte sie.  


Minerva sah Victoria an und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Miss Granger?", fragte sie, „Ja,", sagte sie dann, „Ich weiß, dass Sie in diesem Fall nicht die alleinige Schuld tragen."  


Victoria kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Und was wollen Sie dann?", zischte sie in deutlich misstrauischem Ton.  


Minerva lächelte kalt. Ein Lächeln, dass ihr möglich wurde, weil sie sich sagte, dass es nicht die Victoria war, die mit ihr auf dem Berg gewesen war, die jetzt vor ihr stand, sondern jene, die ihr über 4 Jahre lang genug Ärger bereitet hatte, um sie von einer weniger toleranten Schule als Hogwarts zu verweisen.  
„Miss Plaggemeyer, es geht mir sehr wohl um den Vorfall auf dem Flur,", sagte sie, „um Ihr Benehmen, um Ihre letzten Worte zu Miss Granger, Mr Potter und Mr Weasley und die Tatsache, dass ich mich auf Grund Ihres Verhaltens in den letzten Tagen fragen muss, ob es richtig ist, Sie über Weihnachten hier zu behalten."  


Es war die Konsequenz aus der Enttäuschung über Victorias ausbleibende Reaktion, die diese Worte gefordert hatte. Denn auch wenn Minerva sich immer wieder an die Tatsache erinnert hatte, dass es wohl zu erwarten gewesen wäre, dass die Schülerin so reagieren würde, oder besser _nicht_ reagieren würde, so hatte sie sich einer Enttäuschung nach ihrem Bemühen nicht erwehren können.  
Sie hatte vielleicht keinen Dank erwartet, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihn erhofft hatte. Irgendetwas in ihr.

Fast hatte sie erwartet, dass Victoria auf ihre Worte hin lächelte und Minervas Anstrengungen verspottete, doch sie wurde überrascht.   
Die Schülerin stand in kurzer Entfernung vor ihr und sah sie regungslos an, die Brauen leicht zusammen gezogen.  
„Was meinen Sie?", fragte sie leise, mit einem seltsamen Glanz in den Augen.  


„Was ich meine,", sagte Minerva drohend leise, „habe ich Ihnen meiner Meinung nach eben bereits gesagt. Ich meine, dass Sie offensichtlich keinen Wert darauf legen, hier zu bleiben. Das haben Sie mich im Gemeinschaftsraum spüren lassen. Erst tun, als sei es Ihnen das Wichtigste und es dann wie selbstverständlich und unwichtig hinnehmen, so läuft das bei mir nicht." Ohne, dass sie es hätte beeinflussen können, war Minervas Stimme lauter geworden, wie sie bemerkte. Aber sie würde nichts mehr dagegen tun. „Wenn ich dann noch bedenke, wie Sie sich vorhin auf dem Flur verhalten haben, dann bin ich mir wahrlich nicht mehr sicher, warum ich mich für Ihr Bleiben eingesetzt habe, um mich zu wiederholen."   


Der Ärger hatte während der Worte weiter zugenommen und jegliche noch vorhandene Wärme war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen. „Wenn Sie bleiben, dann nur unter der Bedingung, dass Sie sich beispielhaft benehmen, auch wenn Ihnen das noch so unmöglich erscheint, was es wahrscheinlich auch ist. Aber ein Ausrutscher - das garantiere ich Ihnen - und Sie sitzen im nächsten Zug nach London." Sie sog scharf Luft ein und wartete auf Victorias Reaktion.  


Die hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen und starrte Minerva an.  
„Niemand hat Sie gezwungen, sich für mich... einzusetzen.", zischte sie.  


Einen winzigen Moment war sich Minerva unklar, was sie antworten sollte.  
„Gezwungen nicht, nein, aber Sie haben mich darum _gebeten_.", sagte sie dann und erkannte zufrieden, dass die Ruhe in ihre Stimme zurückgekehrt war. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, hatte sie sich wieder gesammelt. So hoffte sie zumindest.  


„Gebeten.", schnaubte Victoria, „Wer tut schon, worum er gebeten wird. Noch dazu von mir."   


Minerva kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und dachte kurz nach.  
„Ich.", sagte sie dann schlicht.   


Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte ihr diese Antwort sicher geholfen, jetzt jedoch, so musste sie erkennen, dass auch Victoria die Augen zusammenkniff. Misstrauisch.  
„Sicher.", zischte sie abfällig.  


Minerva fühlte, wie ihr die Kontrolle über die Situation entglitt, vielleicht schon entglitten war. Auch, wenn es möglicherweise übertrieben war, von Kontrolle zu reden, wenn sie selbst nicht so recht wusste, wohin sie dieses Gespräch leiten wollte.  
Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Denn auch, wenn weder Victorias noch ihr Ton und Verhalten es zeigten, so gab es bereits eine Richtung in diesem Gespräch.  
„Ja.", erwiderte sie schließlich, „Und die Nacht vom 7. auf den 8. hat mich in meinem Vorhaben bestätigt. Es liegt an Ihnen, mich zu enttäuschen, oder nicht."   


Ein Ruck schien durch Victorias Körper zu gehen.  
„Haben Sie mir denn die Gelegenheit gegeben, zu reagieren?", fragte sie hart und dennoch mit einem seltsam bekannten Ton in ihrer Stimme.  


„Habe ich das nicht?", fragte Minerva, „Stand ich nicht lange genug neben Ihnen und habe ich nicht lange genug gewartet?"  


„Offensichtlich nicht.", platzte Victoria heraus.  


Minerva nahm wohl den fast gehetzten Ton in Victorias Stimme erstaunt wahr, dennoch schien es ihr falsch, darauf einzugehen. Noch.  
„Sie wollen mir also erzählen, Sie hätten sich bedankt oder auch nur auf irgendeine andere Weise reagiert, wenn ich nur länger geblieben wäre? Wenn dem wirklich so sein sollte, Miss Plaggemeyer, warum sind Sie dann nicht hinterher zu mir gekommen?", fragte sie eine Spur lauernd.  


Victoria sah sie an. Ihre Nasenflügel weiteten sich.  
„Und was denken Sie, wo ich vorhin hinwollte?", fragte sie nach kurzer Pause.  


Minerva sah sie zweifelnd an.  
„Sie waren auf dem Weg zu mir?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue.  


Victorias Kieferknochen traten hervor und sie zuckte wortlos mit den Schultern.  


Minerva sah Victoria an, studierte ihr Gesicht und versuchte, darin zu lesen, was in diesem Moment in Victoria vorging, ob es das war, was Victoria gemeint hatte. Sie scheiterte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dann nehme ich das als ein Nein." Gesagt, bevor sie den Gedanken beendet hatte. Töricht.  


Victoria sah sie weiter an. Beinahe vollkommen ruhig nach außen, doch ihre Augen hüpften leicht von links nach rechts.  


Und Minerva war das keinesfalls entgangen.  
„Oder doch?", fragte sie langsam, „Ja oder nein, Miss Plaggemeyer."  


„Ja, verdammt!", antwortete Victoria, „Zu Ihnen, ja." Doch sie sah Minerva nicht an, blickte knapp an ihr vorbei.  


Minerva aber nahm den Blick nicht von ihrer Schülerin. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich besänftig fühlen. Ein wenig zumindest. Sie wünschte Victoria nur, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
„Warum kommen Sie erst jetzt?", fragte sie.  


Victoria sog Luft ein und schwieg. War es möglich, dass sich ihre Kieferknochen noch weiter aufeinander pressten?  
Eine andere Reaktion kam jedoch nicht.  


Und es erschien wie Ironie, dass Minerva das als ein gutes Zeichen wertete.  


Einige Zeit geschah nichts, rührten sich Beide sich kaum, dann wies Minerva auf das Sofa.  
„Setzen wir uns?"  


Victoria zuckte zusammen. Sie schien aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen und starrte Minerva verwirrt an, schwieg aber.  


Minerva sah sie einen Moment an.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte sie ehrlich.  


Victoria zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte sie statt einer Antwort.  


Minerva sah sie kurz skeptisch an.  
„Ich bot an, dass wir uns setzen.", sagte sie.  


„Nein.", sagte Victoria mit vollkommen klarer Stimme.  


„Was?", fragte Minerva.  


„Ich sagte, dass ich mich nicht setzen will.", sagte Victoria, ihr Tonfall kalt und unberührt, „Ich will gehen."  


„Gehen?", fragte Minerva, „Ich denke, Sie waren auf dem Weg zu mir. Oder haben Sie gelogen?" Sie wusste nicht im Ansatz, was das Ergebnis dieses Gespräches sein würde, aber wenn Sie Victoria schon in ihrem Büro hatte, so beschloss sie, wollte sie wenigstens eine Frage beantwortet haben.  


Der letzte Satz schien angeschlagen zu haben. Victorias Augen zuckten kurz.  
„Nein.", sagte sie, „Ich habe nicht gelogen. Und dennoch möchte ich gehen."  


Minerva seufzte.  
„Ich werde Sie nicht lange aufhalten.", garantierte sie und wies erneut auf das Sofa, „Bitte."  
Sie konnte Victoria hadern sehen und zwang sich selbst zum geduldigen Schweigen.  


Schließlich atmete Victoria geräuschvoll aus, nickte und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz.  


Minerva konnte sich eines erleichterten Lächeln nicht erwehren und tat es der Schülerin gleich.  
Sie legte die Hände in den Schoß und sah Victoria an. Wartete.  


Victoria sah sie kurz an, wandte den Blick dann aber zum Kamin, heftete ihn auf die Steine und schien nicht vorzuhaben, den Blick abzuwenden.  


Minuten lang geschah nichts und Minerva war kurz davor, etwas zu sagen, als Victoria ihren Kopf langsam zu Minerva drehte und sie aus leeren Augen ansah.  
Es fiel Minerva schwer, sich den leichten Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen, den ihr dieser Blick einjagte, zumal sie selbst nicht beschreiben konnte, was genau sie erschreckt hatte.  


„Ich bin froh, hier bleiben zu können.", sagte Victoria, „Denke ich."  


Und es war der Moment, der es Minerva klarer werden ließ, warum Victoria nicht eher zu ihr gekommen war.  


~*~*~*~  


Langsam wird's ernst...  
Nun? Was denkt ihr? Weitermachen oder aufhören?  
Hat übrigens jemand den Logikfehler gefunden?


	22. xxi Auf dem Weg

AN.: Bin wieder da *lächelt schüchtern* Hey... das war nicht schön. Ehrlich...  
Übrigens... ist es mir auch aufgefallen, dass in den letzten Kapiteln mehr Victoria vorkam, als es vielleicht gut war... nehmt es einfach als Anbahnung für die kommenden Antworten, 'k?  
Danke ^^ Dann gibt's auch bald wieder mehr Marvinius *vornimmt*  
Außerdem habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das Kapitel ziemlich schlecht ist... aber ich weiß auch nicht, was ich machen soll...  
  
  
Und meine lieben, liebe Leute, die ihr geriwut habt *froifroifroi* *hüpft* *Kekse verteilt* *strahlt*  
DANKE euch :D  
_**@Resa:**_ *wuschelt Resa zurück* *klopft Rücken* Wir werden konkreter, jawoll ^^_** @Maxine:**_ Hier geht's weiter, meine Liebe :) Was? löschen? Wer... iiiichhh? *gg* ;)_** @Inca:**_Hey... ich musste da aufhören... ^^ Und jetzt geht's ja auch weiter... irgendwie... Und keine Sorge... ich glaube, ich lerne das Gefühl der beendeten Story früher kennen, als es mir lieb ist... _**@Sarah:**_ Hi du! *wuschelt* Dankööö dir! *ganz doll gefreut hat* Nicht in die Ecke kauern! *vorzieh* Du hast Vic ins Herz geschlossen? Das ist schön *lächelt* Tut ihr mal ganz gut. Soll ich dir sagen :)_** @Ten:**_ Schreibe weiter, jawoll, auch wenn's schwer fällt, wie könnte ich dir widerstehen ^^ Jup, Ligikfehler, du findest den schon :)_** @Sam:**_ Ja, unerwartete Riwus sind klasse *hoppel* Und der Logikfehler ist irgendwo in den vorangegangenen Kapiteln... hab mich ziemlich geärgert ^^ Jo, knuddel die Min mal, hat sie verdient, die Arme!_** @Tom:**_ Vielen, vielen Dank für die Gratulation *Brust schwillt an* Song des Tages? *he* *zeigt nach unten*  
_Dann woll'n wir mal, eh? ^^_  
  
  
_Eiris sâzun idisi, sâzun hêra duoder.   
Suma hapt heptidum, suma heri lezidun,   
suma clûbôdun umbi cuoniouuidi:   
insprinc haptbandum, inuar uîgandun  
**1. Merseburger Zauberspruch**_ (*grinst schief zu Miekka rüber* Anmerkung weiter unten ;))  
  
  
xxi - Auf dem Weg  
  
Wenn das Abwegigste Sinn ergibt, ist es Zeit, es als das eigentlich Offensichtliche anzunehmen.  
  
Doch das eigentlich Offensichtliche schien nur eine vage Vision zu sein.  
Eine vage Vision, die Minerva weder Sicherheit, noch Antworten gab. Die es ihr kaum ermöglichte, etwas zu sagen.  
  
Minerva sah Victoria weiter an, die ihren Blick ebenfalls nicht abwandte.  
Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, Victorias Arm zu berühren, unterdrückte es aber in Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als sie die Schülerin berührt hatte.  
Stattdessen saß sie regungslos da und suchte nach Worten.  
  
"Sie konnten nicht eher zu mir kommen, habe ich Recht?", fragte sie schließlich betont sanft.  
  
Ein Hauch von Überraschung flackerte in Victorias Augen, erlosch jedoch beinah augenblicklich wieder. Minerva konnte sehen, wie sie unterdrückt schluckte.  
Ihre Nasenflügel weiteten sich.  
  
"Vielleicht hätte ich mehr Geduld haben sollen.", sprach Minerva leise weiter.  
  
"Lassen Sie das.", presste Victoria hervor. Es klang, als wäre es nicht geplant gewesen. Sie wandte den Blick ab und stierte auf ihre Hände.  
  
"Was?", fragte Minerva und konnte sich die Antwort im Grunde doch denken.  
  
"Das..." Victoria hielt inne.  
  
Minerva beugte sich leicht vor und beobachtete Victoria.  
"Ja?"  
  
Victoria presste ihre Fingerspitzen aufeinander. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Minerva seufzte leise und lehnte sich im Sofa zurück, ohne den Blick von Victoria zu nehmen. Mit Überraschung nahm sie wahr, wie die Schülerin leicht zuckte.  
Doch Minerva regte sich nicht, sondern suchte nach den nächsten Worten und einer Richtung, an die sie sich halten konnte. Alles, was ihr zu sagen einfiel, klang unpassend in ihrem Kopf.  
"Ich danke Ihnen.", sagte sie schließlich.  
  
Victoria wandte ihr den Kopf zu und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.  
"Wofür?", fragte sie misstrauisch.  
  
Minervas Mundwinkel zuckten.  
"Sie sind zu mir gekommen, haben somit schließlich doch noch eine Regung gezeigt und mir bewiesen, dass meine Mühen nicht umsonst waren.", antwortete sie.  
  
Wieder schwieg Victoria.  
So sehr Minerva sich auch bemühte, sie konnte nicht erahnen, was in Victorias Kopf vorging.  
  
"Dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen.", erwiderte Victoria.  
  
Minerva sah sie abschätzend an.  
"Wenn Sie das möchten.", sagte sie, "Aber um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich das nicht."  
  
Noch immer lag das Misstrauen in Victorias Blick, vielleicht war es auch abgeklungen vor ihren letzten Worten, doch jetzt war es wieder da.  
"Nicht?" Ihre Stimme klang misstrauisch, aber auch spöttisch. "Wie interessant.", fügte sie eisig hinzu, "Sehe ich wirklich so aus, als wollte ich hier bleiben?"  
  
Minervas Mundwinkel zuckten - sehr zu ihrem eigenen Missfallen. Sie bemerkte, wie sie wieder auf das Spiel einging, wenn sie das im Grunde auch nicht wollte.  
Es war nicht ihre Absicht, diesen Wettkampf um das Recht und die Gelassenheit fortzuführen, im Grunde wollte sie vernünftig mit Victoria reden.  
Und sie hoffte, dass es ihr möglich sein würde, das noch zu tun.  
"Ich denke,", sagte sie ruhig, "dass Sie nicht mehr hier wären, wenn sie wirklich gehen wollten. Sie haben mir in der Vergangenheit gezeigt, wie schnell Sie mein Büro verlassen können." Sie sah Victoria an. "Aber Sie sind hier..."  
  
Victoria atmete geräuschvoll aus, aber weder stand sie auf, um das Büro zu verlassen, noch widersprach sie.  
  
"Habe ich Recht?", fragte Minerva sanft.  
  
Victorias Kieferknochen traten hervor, sie sah auf ihre Hände und presste die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander.  
"Vielleicht...", sagte sie wie in Gedanken.  
  
Minerva nickte und lächelte leicht. Lächelte, weil sie das seltene Gefühl hatte, Victoria zumindest ein wenig zu verstehen.  
"Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", fragte sie, statt auf das Thema einzugehen, "Einen Tee...?" Sie sah es als falsch an, weiter nachzuhaken, da sie nicht glaubte, dann mehr Antworten zu bekommen.  
Und bei etwas Warmem zu trinken, so überlegte sie, bekam man diese Antworten manchmal einfacher.  
  
Victoria hob den Blick. Einen Moment schien sie zu zögern.  
Schließlich atmete sie aus.  
"Einen Tee... ja.", erwiderte sie.  
  
Minervas Lächeln weitete sich ein wenig, erleichtert, dass Victoria zugestimmt hatte.  
"Einen grünen Tee?", fragte sie freundlich.  
  
Victoria schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie stand auf und war in der Tür, bevor Minerva die Veränderung realisiert hatte.  
  
Minerva wandte sich um und sah die Schülerin an, die den Blick erwiderte.  
'Zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, Minerva.', dachte sie über sich selbst verärgert.  
"Victoria.", sagte sie schnell.  
  
Victoria kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Was?", fragte sie rau.  
  
"Bleiben Sie, kommen Sie zurück und setzen Sie sich noch mal.", bat sie.  
  
Victoria sah sie auch weiterhin aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
"Vergessen Sie's.", knurrte sie nach einem Moment.  
  
Minerva zog scharf Luft ein und stand auf. Dieser Sinneswandel Victorias kam zu überraschend, als dass sie ihn hätte nachvollziehen können.  
"Was ist jetzt wieder los?", fragte sie gereizt, bevor sie es überhaupt realisiert hatte.  
  
Victorias Gesicht verhärtete sich.  
"Nichts.", sagte sie kalt und wandte sich zur Tür.  
  
Minerva schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Denken Sie nicht, es wäre jetzt mal an der Zeit für ein bisschen Respekt?", fragte sie ironisch, "Ich gebe mir Mühe, Ihnen entgegen zu kommen, aber das funktioniert nur eine gewisse Zeit ohne gegenseitigen Respekt und ich denke, diese Zeit ist jetzt abgelaufen"" Sie war lauter geworden, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Aber im Grunde war es ihr egal, sie ließ es geschehen.  
  
"Respekt!" Victoria schnaubte. "Es geht doch nicht im Respekt! Ich werde mich von Ihnen nicht in Ihre hübschen kleinen Förmchen perfekter junger Damen pressen lassen. Von niemandem!"  
  
Minerva brauchte einen Moment, um die Bedeutung der Worte zu erfassen.  
"Ich will Sie nicht in eine Form pressen.", sagte sie, "Ich gebe aber zu, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich es zulassen möchte, dass Sie sich anderen Menschen auch weiterhin derart respektlos, einschüchternd, provokant und verletzend zeigen, wie Sie es in den letzten Jahren getan haben."  
  
Wenn es vorher auch kaum möglich schien, so schien sich der Ausdruck in Victorias Augen jetzt doch noch härter zu werden.  
"Was Sie möchten,", sagte sie drohend leise, "ist mir so egal, wie nur Weniges auf der Welt."  
  
Es war im ersten Moment wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und Minerva sah Victoria nur an.  
Dann aber, als sie aus der Überraschung zu erwachen schien, spürte sie, wie ihr Blick kalt wurde.  
"Dann sollten Sie gehen.", erwiderte sie reserviert.  
  
Victorias Ausdruck änderte sich nicht, sie ruckte nur kurz mit dem Kopf, wandte sich um und öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Aus meinem Büro und über Weihnachten nach Sussex.", fügte Minerva kalt hinzu, "Da es dann offensichtlich nicht in Ihrer Macht steht, sich an unsere Abmachung zu halten."  
  
Victoria drehte leicht den Kopf und sah Minerva aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
"Offensichtlich.", sagte sie, verließ das Büro und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Minerva starrte auf die geschlossene Tür.  
_Was_ sollte das alles?  
  
Sie wandte den Blick ab und sah sich in ihrem Büro um.  
Ihr Blick streifte den Schreibtisch und sie schüttelte kaum bewusst den Kopf.  
  
Das war alles so völliger Unsinn, dass ihr hätte schlecht werden können und es war falsch, zumindest aus ihrer Sicht.  
Falsch, dass es jetzt beendet sein sollte.  
  
Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, machte auf den Hacken kehrt und verließ dann ihr Büro.  
  
Sie wollte sich nach rechts wenden, hielt aber inne, als sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln eine Person links von sich an der Wand stehen sah.  
  
Marvinius' Kommentar fiel ihr ein, dass er Victoria vor Minervas Bürotür hatte scheinbar warten sehen.  
Vielleicht nahm diese Erinnerung ihr das Erstaunen.  
  
Victoria stand ruhig da und sah sie an aus völlig emotionslosen Augen.  
  
"Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Minerva.  
Sie würde es laufen lassen. Irgendwie. Und darauf hoffen, dass es die richtige Richtung einschlug. Wenn sie sich auch selbst nicht sicher war, welche die richtige Richtung war.  
  
"Ich stehe hier.", erwiderte Victoria sachlich, wandte ihren Blick ab zu ihrer Tasche und holte nach kurzem Suchen ein Buch hervor, in dem die zu blättern begann.  
  
Minerva hob eine Augenbraue, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass das doch nur Fassade war und sie eigentlich tief Luft holen und auf Victoria zugehen wollte.  
"Vor meinem Büro.", sagte sie.  
  
"Offensichtlich.", entgegnete Victoria ohne aufzusehen.  
  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was soll das?", fragte sie ruhig aber fest. Ein Tonfall, den sie selbst nur entfernt zu deuten wusste, "Das ist doch völliger Unsinn."  
  
Victoria hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte sie an.  
"Natürlich ist das Unsinn!", sagte sie laut, "Für Sie! Sie sind wie mein Vater!" Ihre Stimme klang so voller Verachtung, dass Minerva einen Moment unfähig war, zu reagieren.  
  
Sie sah ihr Gegenüber an und beobachtete.  
Victorias Lippen waren schmal und fest aufeinander gepresst, ihre Augen lauerten und in ihnen sah Minerva die gleiche Verachtung, die sie aus ihrer Stimme gehört hatte.  
Und sie stellte überrascht fest, dass sie dieser letzte Satz in seiner verachtenden Modulation getroffen hatte.  
"Wie _ist_ denn Ihr Vater?", fragte sie langsam.  
  
Victoria wandte ihren Blick ab und starrte die ihr gegenüberliegende Wand an, als würde sie bereuen, was sie gesagt hatte.  
  
Minerva beobachtete sie weiter und wartete.  
  
Victoria blickte zu Boden, hob den Kopf aber augenblicklich wieder und ruckte ihn zur Seite, bevor sie Minerva wieder ansah.  
"Dieses ewig Scheinheilige!" Es wäre ein Zischen gewesen, doch sie schien die Kontrolle über die Lautstärke verloren zu haben und so wirte es emotional völlig verdreht. "Vor den Leuten der nette, liebende, besorgte Vater. Aber sobald sie weg sind..." Sie brach ab, sah zu Boden.  
  
Etwas in Minerva zog sich zusammen bei Victorias Worten und sie konnte nur schweigen und warten, dass Victoria von selbst weitersprach. Sie hoffte und ahnte gleichermaßen, dass Victoria jetzt zu sprechen gewillt war.  
Sie konnte die Anspannung in Victorias Körperhaltung sehen, ein fast unscheinbares Zittern.  
  
"Es folgt Kritik auf Kritik. Das Kind muss es ja lernen, auch wenn es nichts kann.", fuhr Victoria bitter fort, "Aber was es nicht kann, das müssen wir ihm wieder und wieder vor Augen führen. Es soll doch etwas aus seinem Leben machen, etwas _Anständiges_." Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und schneller. "_Wieso_ kann das Kind nur Geschichte und Latein? Niemand braucht so etwas. Man verdient damit kein Geld! Und wen interessiert es schon, dass das das einzige für das Kind ist? Niemanden!" Ihre Stimme verebbte und sie stierte auf den Boden vor sich.  
  
Minerva starrte ihre Schülerin an. Unfähig, ein Wort zu sagen.  
Victoria hatte es gewagt, zu ihr zu sprechen, etwas, mit dem Minerva kaum gerechnet hatte. Aber sie wusste nicht, was sie hätte erwidern können.  
  
"Sie sollen mich in Ruhe lassen.", sagte Victoria kaum hörbar und atmete leicht zitternd aus, "Einfach in Ruhe lassen, ich will nie wieder jemanden sehen." Da lag Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme, aber noch mehr. Sie klang verletzt.  
  
Minerva stand noch einen Moment ratlos da, dann aber trat sie langsam auf Victoria zu.  
Sie glaubte das Bedürfnis des Mädchens verstehen zu können. Das Verlangen nach Einsamkeit. Einer behütenden Einsamkeit.  
  
Victoria rührte sich nicht, auch wenn Minerva sicher war, dass sie aufmerksam wahrnahm, dass sie sich näherte.  
Knapp einen Meter vor Victoria blieb Minerva stehen, streckte langsam den Arm aus und berührte vorsichtig Victorias Oberarm.  
  
Das erwartete Zucken blieb aus. Victoria stand ruhig da und rührte sich nicht, sehr zu Minervas Überraschung, aber sie begann, mit allem zu rechnen. Sie spürte, wie Victoria sich verspannte, dennoch zeigte sie kein Anzeichen, dass sie zurückweichen wollte.  
"Kommen Sie.", sagte Minerva leise.  
  
Victoria wandte langsam den Blick zu Minerva und sah sie an, ihre Augen dunkel und emotionaler als Minerva sie lange gesehen hatte.   
"Warum?", fragte sie heiser.  
  
"Ich möchte Ihnen zuhören.", antwortete Minerva sanft, "_Wenn_ Sie reden möchten, natürlich."  
  
Victoria atmete hörbar ein und wieder aus, schluckte hart und wandte den Blick ab. Wie zur Ablenkung verstaute sie fahrig das Buch wieder in ihrer Tasche, und schloss dann die Augen.  
  
Minerva betrachtete sie aufmerksam, studierte unablässig das Gesicht der Schülerin.  
Warten war angesagt, eine Entscheidung abwarten, aber sie wusste nicht, inwieweit ihre Hand auf Victorias Oberarm die Entscheidung beeinflusste. Dennoch, oder vielleicht deswegen, ließ sie die Hand liegen, wo sie war.  
Sie merkte, wie Victoria sich verspannte und ihr Atem begann, schneller zu gehen.  
  
Victoria selbst nahm Minerva die Entscheidung ab, ob sie die Hand liegen lassen sollte, oder nicht.  
Sie schlug Minervas Hand weg und zog ihre beiden Hände an ihren Kopf. Sie drückte die Handballen gegen ihre Schläfen und die Fingerspitzen an ihren Scheitel, beugte den Kopf nach vorne. Verkrampfte sich und begann zu zittern.  
  
Minerva starrte sie an.  
Sie war ein Stück zurückgewichen, überrascht von dieser schnellen Bewegung, tat jetzt aber wieder einen Schritt vor.  
"Victoria?", fragte sie besorgt.  
  
Victoria antwortete nicht, sondern drehte Minerva den Rücken zu und lehnte sich mit der Seite gegen die Wand.  
  
Minerva kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und sah auf den Rücken der Schülerin. Sie verspürte eine seltsam fremde Sicherheit in Bezug auf Victoria.  
  
Sie waren sich im Grunde nicht fremd, wurde ihr bewusst.  
Sie hatten im Laufe der Jahre sehr wohl gelernt, miteinander umzugehen und den jeweiligen Tageszustand des Anderen einzuschätzen.  
Um Schlachten zu gewinnen. Natürlich.  
Aber es war im Grunde keine so schlechte Basis, wie es vielleicht auf den ersten Blick schien.  
Es ging darum, neue Seiten kennen zu lernen. Und sie hoffte, so wurde ihr klar, dass sie diese neuen Seiten kennenlernen durfte.  
Im Grunde wusste Minerva, was sie tun würde.  
  
Sie trat langsam und unbewusst leise auf Victoria zu.  
"Nicht erschrecken.", sagte sie leise.  
  
Trotzdem zuckte Victoria zusammen, hob aber dennoch den Kopf leicht, wenn sie ihre Hände auch ließ, wo sie waren.  
  
Minerva schloss kurz die Augen. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen, so gut es ging und sie war erstaunt, wie erfolgreich sie dabei war.  
Sie trat halb hinter, halb neben Victoria und wartete, ließ von ihrem eigentlichen Vorhaben, Victorias Schultern zu berühren, ab.  
  
Victoria atmete flach und gleichzeitig hörbar aus.  
Sie löste sichtlich den Druck ihrer Hände, ließ mit ihrer linken Hand von ihrem Kopf ab und ließ die Hand langsam sinken.  
"Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte sie dumpf und leicht zitternd.  
  
  
**********  
1. Angefangen hab ich mit dem Kapitel Ende Dezember. Und ich war zwischendurch soweit, es sein zu lassen. Provokation irgendwo zu verbuddeln.  
Ich wollte nicht mehr *hoil* Also seid nachsichtig mit mir. Bitte, bitte *wimmert*  
2. Der Spruch, ja? Song des Tages, wenn man die Version von In Extremo nimmt.  
Äh... Schuld sind (in chronologischer Reihenfolge) Miekka (durch die ich überhaupt weiß, dass es so was gibt *grinst schief), mein Bruder (der mir das ganze mit Musik überbrachte) und meines Bruders Freundin (der ich den Text überbrachte). *nickt* Wollte ich nur mal sagen *lächelt*  
3. Die 3 sieht hier aus wie ne 9.  
4. Ich habe (und das war eigentlich Punkt 3) große Pläne mit Marvinius *nickt* Wahrlich große Pläne.  
  
  



	23. xxii Antworten

**A/N.: **Ich glaue, das hier ist die betagelesene Version. Ich bin etwas durcheinander. Liegt hier schon lange, wisst ihr. Eigentlich wollte ich hier einen ellen langen Text hinschreiben, was warum war und warum ich so lange weg war und blubb... befand es bei näherem Betrachten aber als ziemlich unnötig.  
Weiß jetzt nicht so genau, wie das mit den folgenden Kapiteln aussieht, auf jeden Fall versteht sich mal alles als Rohversion. Rohversion ist ein tolles Wort. Hab ich von meinem neuen mit-Lieblingsautoren...  
Ich hab jetzt jedenfalls dieses Kapitel noch mal gelesen und das folgende... naja... ich sollte mir Zeit lassen und alles noch mal lesen und überarbeiten, hab das hier vor Monaten geschrieben und würde inzwischen so vieles anders ausdrücken... aber ich habe Angst, dass die Euphorie drunter leidet. Das ist wie bei meinem ersten Versuch, Slackware zu installieren; spontane Begeisterung, plötzlich entflammte Liebe und Zuneigung, ganzen Abend damit verbracht, gescheitert. Aber aufhören tut man ja nicht wirklich. Ich zumindest nicht. Egal, wie oft ich scheitere, ich hab mir nun mal in dem Kopf gesetzt, das fertig zu machen. Und bei Provokation geht's mir ja nicht anders. Aber irgendwann ist das Hirn voll und will eine Pause. Provos Pause ging ein gutes Jahr, ich hab jetzt so langsam mit ersten zaghaften Versuchen weitergemacht und wieder Spaß gefunden. Den will ich schon behalten. Deswegen stelle ich jetzt meine Perfektionistensegel back und überarbeite die kommenden Kapitel dann nach Vollendung mit der gesammten Geschichte. Ich muss jetzt einfach irgendwas online stellen... ist schon seltsam, das ich Provokation angefangen habe zu einer Zeit, als ich seelisch mehr oder minder ab Boden war und es fortsetze zu einer Zeit, in der ich mich immer noch von gewissen Dingen erhole. Nun...  
Empfehle hart, das letzte Kapitel noch mal zu lesen... oder zumindest das Ende, weil das hier halt gleich danach ansetzt. Ansonsten ist dieses Kapitel unsinnig und wirklich grottig (was es auch so ist und was mir fast die Tränen in die Augen treibt, aber ich kriege es derzeit einfach nicht besser hin. Man darf dieses Kapitel also fast als zweiten Teil von xxi ansehen.  
Oh... Augen auf für Antworten.  
Der Text ist doch erstaunlich lang geworden... und weil der jetzt so lang ist, werde ich nichts mehr zu den Riwus schreiben, mich nur ganz herzlich und lieb bedanken, mich bei der Hälfte von euch für die lange Abwesenheit und das Verschwinden entschuldigen... also bei denen, die mich nicht nur über Provo kennen... hm... ja... und mich noch mal bedanken. °lächelt° Danke :)   
  
_In the heart of your heart, there's the tiniest part  
of an urge to live to the death__  
with a sword on your hip and a cry on your lips__  
to strike life in the inner child's breast.__  
Dance with the WarChild, the WarChild, Hoorah.__  
Dance with the WarChild, the WarChild, Hoorah.__**  
Jethro Tull - The third Hoorah**_

  
xxii - Antworten

Minerva sah Victoria an.  
"Was möchten Sie tun?", fragte sie. 

Victoria antwortete nicht, aber Minerva konnte sehen, wie sie ihre linke Hand zur Faust ballte und wieder entspannte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ein weiterer Schritt und sie hatte Victoria erreicht.  
"Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun.", sagte sie leise. Es war eine rein instinktive Aussage, bemerkte sie. Etwas, das zu sagen ihr wichtig war.  
Sie legte die Hände leicht auf Victorias Oberarme, die kurz darauf tief ausatmete.   
  
"Ich glaube Ihnen.", sagte Victoria.   
  
Minerva drückte Victorias Oberarme leicht.  
"Das ist eine Basis, finden Sie nicht?", fragte sie.   
  
"Eine Basis..."  
Victoria drehte sich langsam um und Minerva nahm die Hände von ihren Armen.  
Eine Zeit lang sahen sie sich nur an, und Minerva versuchte, etwas in Victorias Augen zu lesen.  
"Soll ich dann jetzt gehen?"   
  
Minerva zog leicht die Brauen zusammen. Kurz hatte es geklungen, als hätte Victoria fortfahren wollen. Für welchen weiteren Satz war die Luft ursprünglich gedacht gewesen, die Victoria so plötzlich hatte entweichen lassen?  
Andererseits jedoch, brächte sie dieses Wissen jetzt weiter?  
"Nur, wenn Sie das auch wollen.", antwortete Minerva langsam, "Mein Angebot gilt noch immer, wenn Sie wollen, bleiben Sie und kommen Sie wieder mit in mein Büro." 

Victoria sah Minerva weiter an, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie nickte.

Minerva entspannte sich ruckartig.  
"Kommen Sie.", sagte sie und wandte sich zu ihrer Bürotür.   
  
---  
  
Es hatte etwas Gutes, mit Victoria hier zu sein, auch wenn sie sich im Grunde nur anschwiegen.  
Etwa 5 Minuten waren verstrichen, in denen sie beide auf dem Sofa saßen.  
Minerva hatte die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und sah Victoria zu, die ihre Fingerspitzen aneinander presste und in Richtung Fenster stierte.  
Von Zeit zu Zeit bekam Minerva das Bedürfnis, etwas zu sagen, ließ es aber und beschränkte sich darauf, zu warten.   
  
Minerva wurde aus ihren Gedanken geholt, als sie Victoria seufzen hörte.  
Sie sah ihre Schülerin an, die langsam den Kopf zu ihr drehte.  
Ihre Kiefer waren aufeinander gepresst und sie atmete unruhig, schüttelte kurz darauf fahrig den Kopf.  
"Ich... will nicht nach Sussex.", sagte sie leise, "Ich will nicht..." In ihrer Stimme lag etwas Flehendes.   
  
Minerva schwieg einen Moment, in dem sie überlegte, was sie sagen könnte. Aber es gab keine wirklich geeigneten Worte außer einer Frage. Und sie scheute sich zu fragen.  
Sie hatte die Antworten als Bedingung für Victorias Aufenthalt gestellt. Eine Ironie, dass sie jetzt wünschte, sie könnte die Antworten einfach erraten und diesen Abschnitt der Entwicklung überspringen. Er schien so unnötig.  
Aber wie sollte sie sich verhalten, wenn sie im Grunde doch nicht im Geringsten wusste, was los war?  
Sie atmete tief aus.  
"Victoria,", sagte sie nachdenklich, "was ist los? Was ist so abscheulich an Sussex, dass Sie um nichts in der Welt dorthin zurückwollen? Helfen Sie mir, Sie zu verstehen. Ich möchte Sie verstehen."   
  
Victoria sah sie einen Moment an, dann schloss sie kurz die Augen.  
"Ich... kann ihm nicht das geben, was er unbedingt will.", sagte sie, "Ich will's auch gar nicht mehr." Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und sah Minerva dann an. "Ich will es nicht mehr und ich will verdammt noch mal auch nicht mehr ständig hören, was andere in meinem Alter können und welche wunderbaren Aussichten ich doch eigentlich schon vor 3 Jahren hätte haben müssen." Sie sprach schneller und lauter. "Und dass - bei Merlins Bart - ich doch wirklich langsam mal etwas für die Familie tun müsste!" Sie stand auf und einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Minerva, sie würde ihr Büro verlassen, doch Victoria wandte sich in Richtung Schreibtisch und Fenster. Sie stütze ihren rechten Arm an ihrer Brust ab und lehnte ihr Gesicht halb an ihre Hand.  
"Eine Familie,", fuhr sie mit erhobener Stimme fort, "die sich einen Dreck um... um... die sich einen Dreck darum schert, was eigentlich los ist, so lange bloß die Nachbarn nicht reden!"  
Sie wandte sich zum Fenster, ließ Arm sinken und sah hinaus.   
  
Minerva ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen und begann zu verstehen. Langsam zwar, aber es formte sich eine Vorstellung.  
"Victoria...", sagte sie langsam, "Werden Sie mir sagen, was los ist?"   
  
Victoria drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie an.  
"Das habe ich.", sagte sie emotionslos.   
  
Minerva kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.  
"Sie haben mir gesagt, wie Sie reagiert haben, was Sie nicht wollen und nicht können und ich denke, ich verstehe, warum Sie nicht zu ihrem Vater und Ihrer Stiefmutter wollen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich das nicht gedacht." Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie das zugelassen haben."   
  
Victorias Augen wurden schmaler.  
Sie sah Minerva kurz mit einem Blick an, der müde wirkte und bewegte die Lippen, doch sie sprach zu leise, als dass Minerva die Fetzen hätte zu Worten zusammenbringen können.  
"Was?", fragte Minerva.  
  
Victoria zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was... was wollen Sie dann noch wissen?", fragte sie, "Wenn Sie das alles schon erfahren haben."

"Was haben Sie eben gesagt?", fragte Minerva.

Victoria sah sie an und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, zog dann aber tief Luft ein.  
"Nur Sie...", sagte sie fahrig leise und schloss die Augen.  
  
Minerva zog die Stirn in Falten und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.  
Sie setzte an, etwas zu sagen, als Victoria ihr zuvorkam.  
"Ich wollte es Ihnen nicht sagen... am Anfang. Ich dachte... ich würde irgendwie... irgendeinen Weg finden, es zu umgehen." Ihre Stimme klang trocken, die Worte kamen holprig. "Ich will es auch jetzt nicht... manchmal..."  
  
Minerva hörte den leisen Worten zu und nickte eher unterbewusst.  
Es berührte sie und sie bemerkte, wie sie leicht lächelte.  
"Ich bin geduldig.", erwiderte sie ruhig.

Victorias Blick wandelte sich, ein leichter Blauton wurde in den grauen Augen sichtbar. Sie sah zu Boden.

Minerva trat langsam auf Victoria zu, doch die Schülerin hob ruckartig den Kopf und wich erst zurück, kam dann aber wieder auf Minerva zu, wenn auch darauf bedacht Abstand zu wahren.  
Minerva betrachtete sie, verwirrt zunächst, bis sie erkannte, dass Victoria offensichtlich vorhatte, das Büro zu verlassen. Und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, wieder hilflos zu sein.  
Sie fragte sich, ob es überhaupt Sinn hatte, darauf zu hoffen, dass sich Victoria ihr anvertrauen würde.  
  
Aber andererseits war es doch so, dass sie es bereits getan hatte.  
"Victoria."

Victoria blieb stehen und sah Minerva langsam an.

"Ich kann Sie durch Worte kaum dazu bringen, mir zu vertrauen, und dennoch..."

"Sie sind... verdammt nah dran.", unterbrach Victoria sie.

Einen Moment war Minerva unfähig, etwas zu erwidern. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie auf diesen Satz nichts Vernünftiges erwidern konnte. Nicht, ohne sich mehrere Stunden dafür Zeit zu nehmen. Und das in einer Situation, in der sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es so wichtig war wie selten, etwas Passendes zu erwidern.  
Alles, was sie tun konnte, war leicht zu lächeln. Dankbar.  
  
Aber Victoria schien keine Antwort erwartet zu haben.  
"Sehen Sie...", sagte sie langsam, "ich habe Ihnen geglaubt, als Sie damals vor unserer Auswahl gesagt haben, die Häuser würden unsere Familien werden."  
  
Augenblicklich erstarb Minervas Lächeln. Sie sah Victoria an.  
"Aber Sie wurden enttäuscht?", fragte sie leise. Es war mehr eine Feststellung. Eine Feststellung, die sich Stück für Stück mit anderen Teilen zu einem Bild zusammensetzte.  
Genauso aber eine Feststellung, die sie traf.

Victoria zuckte leicht, scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern und schwieg.

"Sagen Sie es mir.", bat Minerva.

Victoria sah sie an, Minerva konnte ihre Anspannung fast fühlen.  
"Ich bin enttäuscht worden, als meine Mutter gestorben ist", antwortete Victoria, "und ich bin enttäuscht worden, als die Muggel bei uns zu Hause aufgetaucht und dann eingezogen ist und mich hat der Zusammenhalt in Gryffindor enttäuscht, ja. Lag das an mir?", fragte sie.  
  
Minerva atmete aus und dachte einen Moment nach. Sie war Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, diese Bemerkung hatte sie treffen müssen.  
'Dann hör jetzt einen Augenblick auf, Gryffindor zu sein und sei Lehrerin.'  
"Soll ich versuchen, darauf im Stehen eine Antwort zu finden, oder setzen wir uns... und versuchen es vielleicht gemeinsam?", fragte sie.

Victoria haderte einen Moment und warf einen Blick auf das Sofa, dann ging sie zögernd darauf zu. Sie wandte sich Minerva zu und sah sie an.

"Setzen Sie sich, wenn Sie möchten." Minerva streckte leicht eine Hand aus.

Victoria nickte kurz und ließ sich dann auf dem Sofa nieder.

Minerva tat es ihr gleich und sah sie an. Sie beobachtete, wie Victoria eine Haarsträhne mit einer Hand nahm und die Haare zwischen den Fingern der anderen Hand drehte.  
"Ich denke,", begann sie langsam, "ich kann Ihnen die Frage nicht beantworten..."

Victoria wandte ruckartig den Blick von der Strähne Minerva zu.

"Noch nicht...", fuhr Minerva eilig fort, "Victoria... ich weiß zu schätzen, dass Sie mit mir reden. Und dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, zur Zeit im Grunde nur zuhören zu können." Sie hielt einen Moment inne. "Ich denke, ich habe da noch einige Dinge zu ordnen..."  
Sie glaubte, einen Moment den Anflug eines Lächelns auf Victorias Gesicht zu sehen. Doch so schnell es gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden.

"Was wollen Sie denn noch wissen?", fragte Victoria.

Minerva studierte Victoria Gesicht. Da war noch immer die Unsicherheit und die Besorgnis, dass Victoria aufgrund eines unbedachten Wortes den Raum verlassen könnte. Etwas, das Minerva keinesfalls wollte. Sie atmete ein.  
"Alles?", fragte sie sanft.

Victoria sog scharf Luft ein, wandte den Blick ab und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander.

"Was Sie bereit sind, zu sagen." ergänzte Minerva.

Victoria ließ durch schmale Lippen Luft entweichen. Ihre Anspannung war deutlich sichtbar. Sie schloss die Augen und drehte ihre Hände.

Minerva nickte für sich.  
"Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit.", sagte sie sanft.  
  
Victoria sah auf und Minerva an, wandte dann den Blick wieder ab.  
"Vorne, nehme ich an...", sagte sie. Der Tonfall, in dem sie sprach, zeugte von ihrem Bemühen, unberührt zu klingen, aber selbst Victoria war wohl klar, dass sie dabei kaum Erfolg gehabt hatte.

"Sie meinen, vorne anzufangen?", frage Minerva.

Victoria nickte.

"Es würde es für mich einfacher machen.", fuhr Minerva fort. Sie sah einen Moment zum Kamin, dann wieder zu Victoria. "Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass ich Sie absolut verstehe und dazu muss mir vor Augen sein, in welchem Bezug die Dinge zueinander stehen." Sie hoffte, dass Victoria sie so verstand, wie sie die Worte gemeint hatte.

Victoria nickte erneut. Sie sah geradeaus, stierte ins Leere.  
Sie atmete tief ein.  
"Meine... Mutter ist Ende meines ersten Jahres gestorben, aber das wissen Sie..." Sie sprach langsam und überdeutlich, unsicher.  
  
Minerva nickte.  
"Ja.", sagte sie leise.

"Im Herbst des Jahres hatte mein Vater eine neue Freundin..." Sie lächelte kalt. "Sie sind jetzt 3 Jahre verheiratet. Irgendwie hatte ich gedacht, so etwas würde länger dauern."

Minerva sah Victoria an, aber sie beschränkte sich darauf, zu schweigen und zuzuhören.

"Und ich hatte gedacht, Gryffindor wäre da, wenn ich..." Sie hielt inne und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, "... wenn ich traurig bin.", sagte sie leise.

Minerva sah sie nur weiter an. Zuhören war doch alles, was sie jetzt tun konnte. Mehr schien allerdings im Moment auch nicht von Nöten zu sein.

"Es war keiner da..."

Minerva schloss kurz die Augen. Sie musste schlucken und öffnete die Augen wieder.  
"Sie haben sich nicht so verhalten, als würden Sie jemanden an sich heranlassen.", sagte sie in vorsichtigem Ton.  
  
Victoria ruckte mit dem Kopf.  
"Als ich in der zweiten Klasse war?", fragte sie.  
  
Minerva hob ihre linke Hand zu ihrem Gesicht.  
"Sie... da war ich noch der Meinung, Sie bräuchten mich nicht." Sie rieb sich die Augen. "Es tut mir leid, Victoria.", fügte sie leise hinzu. Sie sah Victoria an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
Victoria sah sie an. Sie zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben.  
"Kann man nicht ändern...", sagte sie rau, "Ich hätte ja auch warten können.", knurrte sie überraschend hart, "Aber das konnte ich nun mal irgendwann nicht mehr!" Ihre Stimme war bei den letzten Worten gekippt.

Minerva lehnte sich im Sofa zurück, ohne jedoch Victoria aus den Augen zu lassen, und legte die Hände in den Schoß.

Und auch Victoria ließ Minerva nicht aus den Augen.

"Das glaube ich Ihnen.", sagte Minerva bekümmert.

Victoria zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

Minerva holte tief Luft.  
"Wie war... das Verhältnis zu Ihrem Vater nach dem Tod Ihrer Mutter?", fragte Minerva langsam, "Gab es einen Auslöser für Ihr Verhalten heute?"  
  
Victoria zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und Minerva musste ein erschöpftes Seufzen unterdrücken.  
"Hat er... versucht, mit Ihnen zu reden?", fragte sie.  
  
Victoria schnaubte.  
"Versucht mit mir zu reden... ja...", sagte sie grimmig, "Aber ich wollte nicht reden. Ich wollte nicht reden! Ich wollte allein sein... und doch in den Arm genommen werden... Ohne Grund... einfach so..." Ihre Stimme war bei den letzten Worten sehr leise geworden.  
  
Minerva sah sie an, kaum fähig, etwas darauf zu antworten. Kurz erschien ein Bild vor ihren Augen, doch es verschwand sofort wieder.  
"Aber Ihr Vater hat das nicht verstanden?", fragte sie. Sie meinte Enttäuschung in Victorias Gesicht sehen zu können, einen Anflug von Schmerz.  
Und sie konnte sie verstehen.

"Offensichtlich nicht.", erwiderte Victoria leise, "Und dann... ich meine, in seinen Augen konnte es nicht sein, dass ich nicht reden wollte. Aber was zur Hölle hätte ich denn reden sollen, verdammt!" Sie presste die Kiefer aufeinander.

Minerva nickte.  
"Also sind Sie allein geblieben.", sagte sie fragend.  
  
Victoria nickte knapp, dann wandte sie den Blick ab.  
"Und von da an... wie sagt man?", Victoria wandte sich wieder Minerva zu. "Hat unser Verhältnis ein wenig gelitten.", Sie lächelte humorlos. "Es ist doch auch irgendwie interessant, wie schnell sich so eine Ehefrau ersetzen lässt." Jetzt war der Schmerz deutlich für Minerva zu sehen. Kurz überlegte sie, Victoria zu berühren, doch etwas hielt sie zurück.  
"Und Ihre Destruktivität anderen Menschen gegenüber?", fragte sie sanft.  
  
Victoria biss sich leicht auf die Lippen.  
Es dauerte, bis sie antwortete, ihr Hadern war deutlich zu sehen.  
"Niemand... wollte mich umarmen.", Sagte sie schließlich leise, "Also habe ich mir gesagt, ich bräuchte es nicht. Wenn ich nicht weinen konnte, konnte ich schreien. Es war so... befreiend."  
  
Minerva nickte. Es machte alles Sinn. Und sie war zu blind gewesen, es zu erkennen. Sie hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können.  
"Ich glaube, ich verstehe Sie jetzt.", sagte sie langsam, "Oder zumindest ein wenig besser."

Victoria jedoch sah sie nicht mehr an. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, offensichtlich in Gedanken.

Einige Zeit beobachtete Minerva Victoria schweigend.  
Es war und blieb schwierig, sich in ihrer Gegenwart auszudrücken und zu verhalten. Dennoch wurde es besser, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Es war noch immer kraftraubend, aber im Gegensatz zu den alten Auseinandersetzungen gab dieses Gespräch einen Sinn, die Kräfte einzusetzen.  
"Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Minerva nach einiger Zeit.

Victoria antwortete nicht. Ihre Kieferknochen traten deutlich hervor, als sie sie aufeinander presste und sie sah weiter auf ihre Hände.

"Wenn Sie wütend sind, dann lassen Sie es raus.", sagte Minerva, "Ich kann einiges aushalten."

Victoria aber schüttelte den Kopf und befeuchtete ihre Lippen.  
"Ich bin nicht wütend.", erwiderte sie und schien erneut mit sich zu hadern, "Ich bin... traurig.", fügte sie kaum höbar hinzu. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und sie drehte ihren Kopf weg.  
  
Minerva zog die Brauen zusammen und öffnete leicht die Lippen.  
"Dann sollten Sie weinen.", sagte sie sanft. 

Victoria schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf.

"Victoria...", sagte Minerva leise und eindringlich.

"Ich kann nicht.", erwiderte Victoria kehlig, "Ich kann nicht weinen, wenn... Menschen in der Nähe sind." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah Minerva nicht an, doch sie konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Schultern hoben und senkten.  
In Minervas Brust zog sich etwas zusammen, sie sah Victoria an und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und setzte sich dichter neben Victoria, die ruckartig den Kopf hob. Wenn sie Minerva auch noch immer nicht ansah, so merkte diese doch, wie sie sich verspannte.  
  
Minerva atmete aus und legte langsam einen Arm um Victoria, hoffend, sie würde nicht zurückweichen.  
Sie spürte, wie Victoria sich weiter verspannte, ihr Atem sich beschleunigte, sie aber keine Anstalten machte, sich zu wehren. Nach einem reglosen Moment sackte ihr Kopf nach vorn und ihre Atem begann, ruckartig zu gehen. 

Minerva war kurz davor, sich wieder zurückzuziehen - zu sehr erschien ihr Victorias Verhalten, als wäre ihr Minervas Nähe zuwider - als sie sich langsam gegen sie lehnte und zitternd ausatmete.

Minerva wagte kurz nicht, zu reagieren. Erst langsam zog sie Victoria zu sich und Victoria ließ sie gewähren, wenn auch mit rasendem Atem.

"Lassen Sie's raus...", sagte sie leise. Sie strich leicht über Victorias Arm und drückte sie leicht, als das Mädchen anfing zu zittern.

Nur kurz darauf konnte sie mehr fühlen denn hören, dass Victoria zu weinen begonnen hatte und sie konnte sich eines kleinen Lächelns der Erleichterung nicht erwehren - aber es war genauso ein Lächeln aus Sympathie.

Ein gepresster Ton entwich Victorias Kehle und ließ Minerva zusammenfahren. War das ein Schluchzen gewesen? Sie spürte, wie Victoria sich an sie drückte und legte ihren zweiten Arm ebenfalls um Victoria, strich sacht über ihren Rücken und zog sie an sich.

---  
Wie findet ihr's? °ängstlich schaut°  
Special Thanks geht an Ianis... warum bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis... aber ohne dich wäre das hier gaaaanz anders geworden... . °umwuschelt°  
(irgendwie nimmt ff.net mir keine Sternchen mehr ab... daher halt... "°" und ich hoffe inständig, dass die Formatierung jetzt hinhaut... °nur 4 Stunden geschlafen hat und irgendwie fertig ist° °näxtens dann doch den Code selbst schreibt°)  



End file.
